My Bittersweet Unintended
by August Shaffer
Summary: Jake discovers that his true imprint is not his recent girlfriend who is carrying his child. Instead it's a stranger by the name of Bella Brady.Jake must face his destiny. Bella discovers a world of love and mystery in the arms of Jake Black.
1. PrologueKaleidescope

Prologue: Kaleidoscope

The rain was pounding madly from the sky. The sky had lights that were so bright and erratic that it made the morning even more eerie and worrisome for Bella Brady as she drove to her Doctor's appointment. She was starting to feel some light contractions. She still had four more weeks to go before her schedule due date.

Her mother had warned her that first pregnancies were always alarming. She said that it was due to becoming a mother for the first time. Everything was far more intense and exciting. Bella had been excited but now she was starting to fear that maybe something was wrong with her pregnancy. She had woke up early this morning hurting so badly that she took a hot shower hoping to ease the pain in her back. It had barely taken the edge off. The pain was starting to increase.

When she spoke to her husband, Collin, he told her to relax and to go the Doctor like she was scheduled and he would be home very soon. He was out of town on a business trip. He hated being so far away from her with her being so close to her due date. She knew he was as anxious as she was about the arrival of their first child.

Although neither of them had planned for a baby so soon into their marriage. They had been married only six months when she got pregnant. They had been using birth control but Bella discovered that the antibiotic that her family physician had prescribed for her while she had a sinus infection had pretty much blew the affects of birth control out of the water. Four weeks after she had a speedy recovery from her prior illness she found herself vomiting for days The nausea stuck after the vomiting disappeared and when she realized she had not had a period she knew right away what had occurred.

When she heard the words actually spoken from her physician she was stunned. She was deeply in love with her husband but she knew that neither had wanted to rush into parenthood. They wanted the chance to have a better financial situation before that happened.

Her parents just laughed when she explained why she feared Collin would be disappointed. Both happily informed her that no one is ever financially prepared or mentally for that matter for a baby. They promised her that when this baby was born that neither would care that they might not be able to afford to go out to eat every weekend or out to the movies because they would be too tired to care.

Bella hoped they were right. She knew how much Collin enjoyed his personal entertainment of going to sports games and hanging out with his guy friends. Now she would need him more at home. Would he really accept the sacrifices that were expected of parents? Would he eventually resent her for having a baby so soon? Shaking those last thoughts from her head as another loud ominous booming sound of thunder shook the road she was on she began to focus on her route rather than to allow herself to worry about things that had not even happened yet.

The rain seemed to pour heavier by the second. Bella felt her heart skip a beat as the baby kicked hard under her ribs. She lost her breath for a few seconds before she was able to catch it again. She blinked her eyes as she began to watch the cars in front of her suddenly hit their brakes. Red tail lights were all in front of her just as she felt a hard impact from the rear of her car.

Her head slam against the steering wheel just seconds after her automatic air bag popped out shoving her head back slamming against the seat. The sound of metal screeching as it was ram against other metal was the last thing she heard as she felt the warm blood slide down her face. She wrapped her hands around her stomach protectively as everything grew dark around her. She wasn't sure what had happened next because she had slipped away unconsciously .

It was happening too fast she thought to herself as she drove slowly to the hospital. Hell, even breathing hurt. She was not ready to do this. She was not prepared to have a baby. Even if it was Jacob's baby she was having. Nope, she was only nineteen years old and now was not the time for her to become someone's mother or for that matter someone's wife. Jacob had been pressuring her into marriage ever since he discovered she was pregnant with his child.

It had started out as a good idea, getting pregnant, assuring her bond with Jacob would never be torn apart by something as complicated as this imprinting thing she had been informed about. Closing her eyes for a second as the pain swirled and tighten in her lower back. Letting out a long breath she realized she had made an enormous mistake driving herself to the hospital.

Jake had gone to work and she had tried to call him but he had not answered. She wondered if he had to slip out on a sudden patrol for vampires. Vampires. What the hell kind of world had she gotten her self into. She had grown up in a nice home, with upstanding parents, and never wanted for anything. Now she was living on a Indian reservation with men who turned into wolves when they came across the mythical creatures we called vampires.

Had she not come faced to face with one of them she would never have believed they existed. She loved Jacob Black. She loved him enough to let her parents practically disowned her when she announced she was going to have his baby and live with him. Yeppers, she had definitely gone off on them when they threaten her they would cut her out of the family inheritance that they often dangled in front of her when they wanted her to do something they felt was best for her.

She knew in her heart that they would cave in once they met their grandbaby. She felt the baby kick as if it could hear her thoughts. She smiled sadly as she rubbed her swollen stomach. She knew that Jacob did not mind how large she had grown in the last few months. In fact he was more amorous than ever. She smiled tenderly as she considered his reaction when he held their baby in his arms for the first time.

Yeah, having a baby was definitely the best plan she had ever constructed. She knew it was not what he had wanted for them so soon after he had become Alpha of the pack but she feared his "imprint" might suddenly make a appearance in his life and he would be lost to her forever.

Leah had let it slip one night a few weeks after she discovered the already maddening world of vampires and wolves. Leah had been one of the few girls she could tolerate in La Push. She had great taste in clothes and was a total bitch to the guys that often annoyed Sienna.

Leah had announced that Sienna's world seem wonderful now but once Jacob came across his imprint she would lose him forever the same way she had lost Sam to Emily. Sienna had been struck with sudden terror as Leah explained how it worked. Later Sienna had demanded Jacob tell her everything he knew about it as well. His story was the same was Leah's. It had nearly destroyed her.

How was it possible that Jacob was destined to be with one person whom fate had decided for him and not a natural choice selection like any other human being? It was a ridiculous thougth to her at first but the longer she was in LaPush, the more she saw Emily and Sam together, the more the fear set in. She knew it had to be true. With desperation in her heart she decided to have a baby with Jacob. She knew how great his love was for children. She also knew that he desired several children of his own someday. So she decided she would be the first woman to carry and deliver his child, even if she was not his imprint.

Now that time was drawing near and her heart was racing with fear. Although she had no doubts that Jacob would make a great father, she was however unsure of whether or not this baby was even Jacob's at all.

Feeling the butterflies flutter in her stomach she knew time was not only drawing near for a arrival of a baby but another discovery was possible as well.

Jacob had promised her that he would not leave her once he found his imprint. He even tried to convince them both that an imprint wasn't necessarily a "true love" sort of thing. He would be whatever his imprint wanted and that his imprint could possibly need a friend. Both of them doubted that but they hoped anyways.

After two months of secretly trying to getting pregnant by Jacob she had nearly gave up on the idea when she found herself in a funk. The guys had left for a trip to scan out some new vamps in the area when she found herself alone and not too happy. She was starting to fear that her life, the one she dreamed of ever since she laid eyes on Jacob Black, was slowly slipping away from her.

She got dressed and found herself at Leah's door. Together the two of them drove to a local bar outside of Forks. It was just suppose to be a little fun. A few drinks. A bit of dancing. A tab of flirting. Nothing more. She just needed to let loose a little.

The next day she found herself crawling out from underneath a stranger's arms. She was terrified. How had she ended up there? When she called Leah later that day she learned only that Leah had left with some guy she had just met and that Sienna had swore to her that she could find away home. Not sure if she was pleased or pissed off at Leah for abandoning her at the club, she remained silent about it. She showered several times knowing that Jacob had a great sense of smell. When he returned from their trip she pounced his body. She discovered a few weeks later she was pregnant.

She had no clue who the guy had been. She never saw him again after that day. Now ten months later she was about to have a child that might not belong to the only man she had ever truly loved. Would she lose him forever if he discovered the truth? Would he throw her out of their home? Would he understand why she had done something so stupid? She doubted it. Jacob was a good man. Like any other man Jacob had pride. He would considered it not only a dishonor to their love but the pack would no doubt demand she be thrown out. None of them really cared much for her. They accepted her because she was their alpha's girl but if they had to vote on her staying within their private group she would be voted out in a heart beat.

Pulling into the parking area of the hospital she prayed that this baby came out looking remotely like his or her father. The only good thing she had going for her was that the guy she had slept with had been dark skinned.

Her phone began to ring as another contraction hit her hard.

"Hello." She muttered as she bit down on the tip of her tongue.

"Hey baby. I just got your message. I'm stuck in traffic. The rain is really pouring down." Jacob sighed.

"I know." Sienna stared out of her window at the show mother nature was displaying today.

"Are you okay? You sound horrible." Jacob chuckled although he was definitely scared as hell. He knew that this day was coming but it still felt a bit surreal.

"I guess. I'm just hurting and scared." Sienna admitted as she gripped the steering wheel.

"I will be there soon. Get inside and I will be by your side when our baby lets out his first shout to the world." Jacob promised as he smiled tenderly.

"HIS. You still think it's a boy do you?" Sienna chuckled despite the pain.

"All I know is that we are going to have the most beautiful baby in the nursery today." Jacob cried out with pride.

"Okay." Sienna exhaled loudly.

"Go inside. Hurry." Jacob felt his heart race at the sound of pain in her breathe. He knew that she was a tough cookie. He knew she would survive child birthing. He just hoped that the traffic ahead would hurry up so he could be there with her. He hated she was alone.

"Okay." Sienna agreed as she hung up the phone.

Wiping away the tears that were streaming down her face she prayed that this day ended much better than it had started.

Jacob watched in horror as the cars began to collide ahead of him. He put his vehicle in park as he opened his truck door and began to run up ahead to help out the victims. It was unbelievable how the cars had began to crumble and collide into one another. He saw flames flare out of vehicles as he ran faster.

Several people stood outside of their vehicles while the rain poured heavily against them. Jacob could hear the sound of sirens as he began to check on the victims'. One guy looked pretty bruised up but he told Jacob he could walk. He continue to walk about the banged up cars. There had been about ten in all he figured that had collided. When he got to a small black compact vehicle he noticed a female with her head against the window. She was not moving like the other people had.

He tried to open the door but it was stuck. He pounded on the window hoping the loud sound would wake her up but she remained silent and unmoving. He felt the adrenaline raced through his veins as he ran over to the passenger side. The door opened after a few hard pulls. Slipping inside he leaned over the passenger seat to grab her frail wrists as he checked for a pulse. He felt a light pulse. Feeling slightly better he looked over her body and saw that she was pregnant. She was not nearly as big as Sienna was at this point in her pregnancy. He noted the airbag had been released with the impact. He saw blood dripping down the side of her head. Unbuckling her seat belt he reached over to and unlocked the door.

He wasn't sure what to do at this point. She seemed passed out. He heard the sounds of medics, police officers and firemen as they began to work the accident scene. Stepping out of the car he covered his upper face from the rain as he scanned the uniformed people, finally his eyes landed on what looked like a paramedic.

"I need help over here." He shouted out. He watched as the guy turned in his direction and began to run toward him. The car was a safe shelter from the rain. He found himself reaching over to touch her cheek. Her skin felt cool to his touch.

When he noticed her eyes flutter a few times before they finally opened up. He was amazed at the soft shade of brown that stared up at him with a hazy look.

"Help me." She whispered as her hands reached to her stomach.

Jacob stared into her eyes as he felt the earth shake beneath him. He felt the very air in his lungs fade away. His head began to spin around as a kaleidoscope of emotions swirled like a tornado in his heart.

As her eyes widen he saw the pain cross her face. She was in extreme pain. He could not explain it but he sensed it more than saw it.

"It will be alright." Jacob spoke softly as he wiped away the blood that was covering half of her face at this point.

"My baby." Bella whispered as tears swell in her eyes.

"It's okay." Jacob wasn't sure what else to say to her.

"It's too soon." She whimpered as she pushed her head back and stared out of the cracked windshield.

"It will be alright. I just know it." Which oddly he did know. He felt a peaceful, almost serene, emotion as he thought of her unborn child.

"It hurts…really…bad." She gulped as the paramedic pulled her door open.

"Hold on honey, we will get you out of that car." The paramedic announced as he shouted out several orders and a few minutes later several more people arrived at the car.

Jacob watched as they gently pulled her loose and placed her on the gurney. He found himself right by her side as they began to roll her toward the awaiting ambulance.

"Please don't leave me." Bella pleaded to the stranger who had been so kind and waited by her side until help came. She could not explain it but she felt so safe with him there. She did not want to go to the hospital alone. She was frighten of what might be wrong with her unborn child. She had not felt any movement from him or her since she woke up. Earlier the baby had been kicking like crazy. Was it in danger? Had she lost their baby?

"Okay." The paramedic took her vitals while they sat in the ambulance.

"Honey how far along are you exactly?" The female paramedic ask with a sweet voice.

"I'm a month away." Bella croaked as a sudden burst of pain flooded her stomach.

"We need to get you to the hospital right away. The baby is fine. But you might have to have him or her a littler earlier than planned." She said as she patted Bella's hand.

Bella turned toward the stranger as tears poured out of her eyes.

"I'm scared." She informed him.

Jacob picked up her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sure you are. I am too." Jacob admitted as he smiled crookedly at her.

"Why are you scared?" Bella frowned.

"My girlfriend is at the hospital having our baby at this very moment. When she learns I'm with another woman I am going to pay like hell." He hoped his sense of humor eased some of the pain that she was experiencing.

"Yeah, I bet you will." Bella laughed despite the enormous amount of pain she was suffering with. This mere stranger who Bella found extremely handsome as well as tender hearted was making her forget about the pain.

"Don't worry, I think I will get a fast ride if they let me stay in here with you." He chuckled.

"Please let him stay." Bella pleaded with the two paramedics.

"Sure." They both said in union.

Both of them gave Jacob a look that said keep her busy talking. He picked up on the danger she and her baby was in. He could almost hear the tiny heart beat that laid in her abdomen. It was strange. He had never heard his own baby's heart beat but this strangers child seem to be bonding to him somehow.

His instincts to protect came flooding to the surface.

"So what are you naming your baby?" He asked curiously. He knew that was one sure way of getting a woman to talk. Sienna went through several baby books before they had finally decided on one they both could live with.

"If it's a girl we are calling her Colleen after my husband, Collin. It it's a boy we are naming him Collin Jr." She replied with a weak smile.

Jacob chuckled. Either way this baby was getting it's father's name. He could hear the loved and devotion she felt for him. He found himself envying the guy. Shaking the unexpected source of jealousy from his mind he went back to focusing on her.

"Sounds like a plan." Jacob replied.

"What about you?" Bella asked as she bit down hard on her lower lip as another spurge of pain hit her.

"Well if it's a boy, which I think it is, we are calling him Ephraim after my grandfather. If it's a girl we are naming her Elizabeth. Sienna wanted something more modern but I like it. I had a great Aunt whose name was Elizabeth and she was a force to be reckon with." Jacob explained as he laughed at the memory of the stories he was told as a child about his Great Aunt.

"I like that. They both sound lovely." Bella replied as she inhaled sharply.

"Are you okay?" Jacob sat up alert as he felt a sudden pain hit him hard.

"Yes…no…" Bella began to cry as she shook her head back and forth.

"What's happening?" Jacob demanded as he looked between the two paramedics.

"She is in labor." The female replied softly.

"It hurts like hell." Bella let out a long groan.

"It will get better once we get inside. They will give you something for the pain." The female paramedic wiped away the blood matted hair from her face.

"What is your name?" Bella asked as she felt the ambulance parking.

"Jacob. Jacob Black." He replied as held her frail hand in his.

"Thank you Jacob." Bella smiled softly at him.

"Anytime." Jacob smiled back.

The doors were opened as they pulled Bella out of the parked vehicle.

"Good luck." Jacob called out as they raced her through the automatic doors.

"You too." Bella moaned out as she felt the pain growing increasingly.

Jacob struggled physically and emotionally. He felt compelled to stay by her side. Forcing himself to walk to the front desk to check on Sienna. The nurse was polite as she looked up the information he needed to seek out his girlfriend and unborn child. The whole time he found himself wondering if the young female would truly be fine. Would her baby survive being born a month early?

Why did he feel so strange? How was it possible that he could hear her unborn child's heartbeat? Something was not right about this situation. He wished Sam or his father was there so he could discuss this with them. From the moment he saw the strangers eyes he felt extremely connected to her somehow. Which was strange because he had never laid eyes on her until today.

Why was he not excited to see Sienna? What in the hell was wrong with him? He should be jumping and shouting for joy that his baby was about to be born by the one and only woman he ever planned to love.

Then a sudden jolt of bittersweet sadness formed in his heart. He knew in that instant what had just occurred. Shaking his head in disbelief and denial, he swore to himself he would never reveal to anyone that this had happened to him. NO! He refused to allow it to happen. This was not the time for him to discover that his imprint existed in this world and she was about to have a child with another man. While his own child was being born upstairs by a woman he had hoped to marry someday.

Imprinting was the last thing he had on his agenda when he woke up this morning. It was the last thing he ever wanted to experience in his lifetime. Now he stood feeling the magical pull of it. He prayed silently that he had the strength he had promised Sienna he would have when this day, if it ever occurred, happened. If he did not find the will to stay away from this stranger then he would be lost forever to the hands of fate.

***Hope you guys let me know what you think so far. Just remember the next chapter will take place a year


	2. Daddy's Little Girl

**Disclaimer****: ****I ****do ****not ****own ****the ****characters****: ****Just ****the ****plot****:**

**Rating****: ****Sad**

**Note****: ! ****Warning****! ****If ****you ****have ****ever ****lost ****a ****child ****to ****a ****illness ****or ****at ****birth ****be ****warned ****you ****might ****not ****want ****to ****read ****this ****chapter****. ****I ****have ****lost ****a ****child ****at ****birth ****and ****so ****I ****understand ****your ****pain****. **

My Bittersweet Unintended:

Chapter One:

Jacob rode in the dirty old pick up truck into town with a fussy one year old sitting in her car seat next to him. He smiled as she fussed and threw down her pacifier for the third time in the past ten minutes they had been riding.

"Lizzie, you have to stop that." Jacob softly scolded the young girl as he opened the baby bag and pulled out another clean pacifier and handed it to her.

The dark hair girl stared up at her father with two large light brown eyes with tears streaming down her face.

"Lizzie, what is wrong?" Jacob kept one hand on the steering wheel while he placed the other across the seat to touch her forehead. Normally Lizzie was such a good natured child. He knew that the only time she seem to be this cranky was when she was hungry or ill. Since she barely ate her dinner, he was beginning to wonder if she was ill.

He had taken her for her one year routine check up and the doctor had requested to run a few tests on her. Dr. Whitewood assured him that he felt the tests would come back negative. Jacob was still confused why he wanted them ran at all if he suspected the outcome results? Still, he told himself it was better to have a doctor who did not take any chances with his patients health, even one as small as Lizzie.

"You feel warm baby." He whispered as he pulled into the driveway of their home. He was still proud of the purchase of his first home. Smiling inwardly he looked up at the house and knew it still needed quite a bit of work done to it before it would be considered grand in his eyes.

He made the purchased a week after he brought Lizzie home to the small house he shared with his father and Sienna, Lizzie's mom. Sienna made it clear quickly that the house was just two small for the three of them. Billy, Jacob's father agreed that Jacob should find something a bit larger and more private for his new family.

Jacob was stunned when his father handed him a deed to about twenty acres of land close to the beach. He explained that he had bought it from the Moondance family when they decided to move to be closer to their grandchildren in Alaska. The property laid next to the Black's family land. Billy knew the house had more room than his own so he decided to give it to Jacob as a early wedding present. Unfortunately, the wedding never took place.

Three months after they moved into the house, Sienna, informed Jacob she was tired of living in the small rustic town of La Push and needed to go out and explore the rest of the world.

Jacob pulled out Lizzie placing her on his hip as he grabbed her diaper bag with his free hand. The tiny little girl cried out as if in pain. Jacob dropped the bag, proceeding to check her from head to toe to discover what had caused her such discomfort but came up clueless. Rushing her into the house he prepared her a luke warm bath and put her in it with some of her favorite toys. It seem to appease her for a short time until he could get her bathed. Drying her off, he put her nightly lotion on her soft baby skin, then dressed her in one of the cute pajama suits that Leah had dropped off for her. Lizzie was outgrowing clothes as fast as Jacob could buy them. His ability to buy her clothes was limited since he was the only source of income, coming into the home.

He was extremely disappointed in Sienna for not sending Lizzie any gifts or child support to help raise their daughter. It was not like she was struggling much. He heard her parents had offered her half of her inheritance if she continued to live away from Jake and Lizzie. He was furious to think that Lizzie's grandparents would encourage their daughter to abandon her own child, despite Lizzie being his off spring.

Opening the children's liquid Tylenol he gave her the correct dosage that the Nurse had instructed him, when Lizzie had a ear ache a few weeks earlier. She seemed to be having sudden illnesses that everyone around him found as natural as the change of weather. He hated it. He hated when she suffered from any form of pain. It broke his heart. He wished so many times that he could some how absorb her pain so she would suffer less.

Holding her against his chest he sang to her a soft lullaby that he knew she enjoyed. She seemed to be relaxing more as he tenderly rubbed her back, soothing her discomfort. He paced back and forth for nearly a hour singing and rubbing her until she fell asleep on his chest. Softly, he walked up the stairs and to the first door on the left. Stepping into her room he smiled as he looked at the newly painted pink and purple walls. He knew it was a bit frilly but he thought it was the type of room a little girl would enjoy and if Lizzie could talk he was sure she would agree with him.

Placing her down in her bed, pulling a soft pink blanket over her body, he leaned down and kissed her warm forehead. He wondered if she was going through another childhood illness that would require a antibiotic or some other type of medication to cure it. He tried not to give her medications unnecessarily. Slipping back down stairs he flip open his cell phone to check the messages he missed. He had turned his phone on vibrate while he tended to Lizzie.

He listen to one from Leah announcing that she was going to out of town for a week, a second message from Emily letting him know that she was available to watched Lizzie this Friday night if he needed a sitter, she was hoping he would go out for a change. Jacob rolled his eyes playfully as he deleted the message and then waited for the third message.

"Jacob, this is Dr. Whitewood. I need you to bring in Lizzie tomorrow morning. I want to discuss with you the test results that I received late today. Thanks. "

Jacob swallowed hard. His heart skipped nervously. He could not say why exactly but he sensed bad news was about to be announced by the Doctor. He rubbed his neck as a surge of tension formed into knots in his neck and shoulders.

Lately, he felt like nothing good was ever going to come his way again. Sienna, was like his good luck charm. She always made him smile. She had away of making him feel so special. Now that she was gone, he felt so deeply alone. Almost empty. If she had taken Lizzie with her he knew that he would be far worse off at the moment. Lizzie was the light of his life. She had a smile that warmed his heart. Her laughter made his stomach feel like someone was tickling him. She was such a bright girl as well. She was walking before she was even a year old. She could say "Da Da" and "Bottle" and of course "Papa." Billy often watched her when he went out on patrol duty.

Lizzie was the only reason he had managed to handle Sienna's sudden departure as gracefully as he had. He hoped she would return after a few weeks. Everyone thought perhaps she was experiencing the "baby blues" as Emily called it. Jacob was the only one who knew the truth, the whole truth anyways.

When Sienna figured out that Jacob had imprinted on the day they had their baby she became infuriated toward him. He had tried vigorously to explain that he had not specifically asked for this. He also continued to argue with her that he had walked away from the stranger. He had never intended to stay with her, just like he promised Sienna. Sienna was the one who grew fixated by the woman, not Jacob. When Sienna learned that she was in the hospital with her own child, she had gone to see the woman.

Jacob had stayed in the room. He refused to check in on her. He knew it would only physically hurt him more to walk away. He did not want to experience that again.

When the doctors revealed that Lizzie was having some difficulties Sienna became more concerned with their child's health and had quickly forgotten the imprint. On the day they were released to go home, Sienna kept saying how lucky they were to have such a sweet and healthy daughter. Jacob had agreed. It was a miracle how quickly Lizzie had recovered from the Doctor's earlier fears. Even the staff seemed stunned by it.

Jacob had never truly doubted his daughter's health. He knew that she had some powerful genes in her. He knew that whatever they had feared would fix itself. Now a year later his little girl was suffering again. He felt truly guilty. What if the illness had reappeared? What if she was truly sick and that he should have been more concerned about it than he had been?

He found himself suddenly remembering his "imprint". Her eyes. It was uncanny how Lizzie would look at him and he would find himself sometimes thinking of the stranger's eyes. He knew it was foolish to consider how she was doing and whether or not she had a boy or a girl. It was no concern of his, he would tell himself each time he let his thoughts linger to her.

She was no doubt a happy mother with a devoted husband. She did not need him in her life. He did not need her. He knew in his heart that eventually Sienna would see that after all this time he had remained single, waiting for her, only HER. She was his love. His one true love. He would never let another step in her place in his heart.

If he could just find away to find Sienna, to show her that he still loved her, and that he and Lizzie wanted her to be apart of their lives. He knew that there was no way to contact her at the moment. Sienna, did not want to be found. Until she did he knew it was pointless to try and locate her.

He poured himself a fresh glass of cool ice tea as he sat down in front of the television to watch some news while he turned up the baby monitor to keep his ears open for his little girl. He had a feeling that her poor mood was not going to change over night.

Jacob sat in the doctor's office wearing a big frown on his face as he listened to the doctor explain how serious the results were. His heart pounded furiously against his chest. He could not believe what he was hearing. Lizzie had a serious health problem and apparently he was no match to help her.

"What do you mean I am not a match? How would you know, you haven't even ran any tests." Jacob asked with a harsh tone.

"Jacob, I have known you all my life. I have a chart on you. I also have a chart on Sienna. You remember she came to visit me when she broke her arm and that time she got sick." The doctor reminded him that both of Lizzie's parents had been patients of the Doctor.

"So?" Jacob replied.

"So, here is the problem. It seems that Lizzie isn't your daughter. She is not Sienna's either." Doctor Whitewood sat the chart down as he braced himself for the out burst. He knew that Jacob was the alpha of the wolf pack. He was one of the rare few members of the tribe to know about their existence since he helped mend them on several occasions.

"HOW is that possible?" Jacob's voice raised slightly as he stared hard at the Doctor.

"I don't know but trust me, she is not yours." Dr. Whitewood scratch his head nervously. It had saddened him to see that Lizzie's results turned out to be as negative as he had feared. Then when he began to look at the blood records of both parents he realized that it was nearly impossible for either of her parents to be her biological parent. He was as stumped as Jacob. In fact, he was hoping that Jacob had a reasonable explanation for this.

"I can't believe this. First your telling me that my daughter might not live if she does not get a bone marrow operation and then you tell me she is not even MY daughter!" Jacob stood up with his hands curled into fists by his side.

"I'm afraid so." Doctor Whitewood nodded in agreement.

"This is so fucking unbelievable." Jacob growled as he walked to the window and stared out at the autumn sky.

"I'm sorry Jacob." Dr. Whitewood stated gently.

"I …damn it." Jacob shook his head in disbelief.

If Lizzie was not his daughter or Sienna's then whose daughter was she? What was he going to do now? She needed a bone marrow from a relative that matched. If he went in search for her real parents then he took the risk of losing her to them. He could not afford to lose her. She was his girl. He was her daddy. How could he let someone else take her from him? He couldn't. He would die with out her.

Then again, if he did not find a match then it would not matter, because his baby would die. Either way he was going to die himself. He had to help her. He had to find away to keep her in this world, healthy and alive.

"Where do we start?" Jacob asked as he dropped his head, tears streaming down his face.

"I would suggest the hospital. Maybe there was some sort of mix up. It rarely happens but it's not impossible." Dr. Whitewood replied with a sad expression as he felt his own tears swelling in his eyes. He had grown to love Lizzie as much as the rest of the tribe. She was a special little girl. He knew that it was harder than hell for Jacob to consider letting someone else claim her as their own. Yet he also knew that Jacob would die before letting his little girl leave this world before her time.

"God. Why? Why me? Why her? It will kill her. It will kill her." Jacob covered his face with his large masculine hands as he thought of the upcoming pain that his little sunshine would endure before she would become healthy again and ripped from his life.

"Bella Brady." Mrs. Goldman smiled warmly at the young lady who had agreed to sell her small home for a reasonable price. Mrs. Goldman felt bad for asking her for such a low price but she sensed that Bella wanted to sell as swiftly as she could. While there was not many offers they had found one buyer who was interested but did not have as much as the normal going price was expected of such a prime bit of real estate.

"Bella Swan." Bella lifted her chin slightly as she forced a fake smile on her face. She was still getting use to calling herself by her former name. She was no longer married. After today her divorce was only thirty days from being finalized. Selling the house that her parents had helped them buy was the last thing they had on their list. Although Collin did not deserve a penny of it, she had finally agreed to the demand if Collin was willing to give her the divorce she desperately wanted.

Her parents were furious that she was willing to give him anything he had asked. They thought they were both still grieving from the loss of their daughter a year before and that if they continued therapy and perhaps tried for another baby they would discover the love they once shared.

Bella, never wanted to see Collin again if it was possible. She knew that his heart had been broken like hers the day they lost their daughter but the way he grieved her death was entirely inappropriate.

Bella had been so heavily medicated the first few months after the sudden death of their daughter, Colleen. The doctors had been baffled by her sudden illness a day after she was born. They had ran an autopsy and concluded that she had died from a small hole in her heart that had gone undetected. Bella, had nearly died the day they announced that their sweet baby she had just breast fed the day before had suddenly died in the early hours of the morning.

Collin had wanted to sue the hospital and the staff but Bella had refused to be apart of it. She just wanted to deal with her loss and move forward with her life. Collin had accused her of not truly caring for their daughter. Bella, slapped him a crossed the face and reminded him that he was the one who had said early in the pregnancy that they did not need a child so soon in their marriage. Collin had left the house that night furious with her.

A month later as Bella began to slowly take herself off of the medications she discovered that her husband was having an affair with some insipid girl who had no concern about his marital status. Bella had confronted him about the affair. He told her that she had pushed him away. He had tried to comfort her. He had tried to find his way back into her arms but every time he got near her she pushed him further away.

He yelled at her saying she was like a walking zombie in their home. That she was no longer the warm, happy, and outgoing woman he had fallen in love with. They tried marriage counseling but found that no matter how much they discussed the death of their daughter they still could not find one reason to remain together. Sure, they both felt like shit they had lost their daughter but neither of them could seem to remember their lives before the death of their daughter. Both saw each other as a daily reminder of what they could have had, if fate had not been so cruel to them.

Collin argued that it was not fair of her to expect him to grieve the same way she did. Bella, explained that being between the legs of any woman who flashed him a smile was not part of the grieving process. In fact, she informed him that it appeared he didn't give a damn about their child.

The fights would go back and forth this way for hours until they were both spent from the anger, tears and ultimately desperation.

Bella tried several times to reach out to him intimately but she always ended up pulling back just before they consummated. She knew that Collin was a sexually motivated man. He was gorgeous on the eyes. He was also very charming. He was the social one. While Bella had no problems being the party coordinator who was seen but not heard.

Where their differences had once worked for them, now those differences were the very thing that tore them apart. She no longer look at him with respect. In fact when she saw him at all she just wanted to scratch his eyes out. He had broken her heart. He had crushed her dreams. He had been the one who had walked out of this marriage far before she had given up.

His betrayal had turned her into a jaded woman. She was too young to be jaded.

"Sorry, Bella. So are you ready to sign the contracts?" Mrs. Goldman asked.

"Yes, I am." Bella nodded her head sadly as she stepped into the office to sign off the last piece of her life with Collin Brady. She hoped that once he received the check in the mail he would finally release her from this horrendous marriage.

He had been surprisingly upset when she announced the desire to divorce. Her parents took this as a sign that he was not truly ready to give up on them as a couple. Bella, however, knew that Collin just did not want to look like the jerk he truly was.

Bella signed the papers one final time as Bella Brady, the wife of Collin Brady. When she stepped out of the office she found herself yearning to go to her daughter's grave. It was the only place she found solace these days.

The drive only took a few minutes as she pulled into the small quaint cemetery. It was strange to her how she had once found this place to be peaceful and mysterious. Now she just saw it as the resting place of her precious baby. She made sure to put flowers on her grave weekly and on holidays she found herself decorating the small area with something festive. She had got the idea from several other baby graves in the area.

Kneeling in front of the soft pink colored marble slab with the name Colleen Brady engraved across it she reached out touching the cold object. A single tear escaped from her eye.

"No matter what happens with me and daddy, you are still and always will be our little girl." Bella whispered as she leaned her head back and stared straight up at the cool autumn sky.

A cool breeze wrapped around her as she closed her eyes and began to imagine what she thought Colleen would like at one year old. She smiled sadly as she envisioned her having her eyes with a bright smile that warmed anyone's heart that was lucky enough to see her.

Bella trembled inwardly as she recalled how tiny Colleen had been in her arms the day before she died. It was strange how she had not felt one fear the entire time she held her. It still seemed so impossible to believe that after surviving the accident and the early delivery of her daughter that her life still ended up as horrible as it had.

She hoped that one day she would be able to smile again and maybe, just maybe, she would hold another child in her arms that would help ease the pain she feared would never go away.

Just wanted to say to anyone who has ever lost a child, I understand your pain and by no means did I want you to have to revisit that painful loss. I've found that I can write about it now that ten years has passed and I have 3 other wonderful children.

So tell me what you guys think? I hope you continue to read and leave such wonderful reviews. I promise this story will have some heated moments and not all tears and angst. Thanks again for joining the story and all the wonderful inspiration and support you guys shower me with. Xoxox August


	3. Bowl of Lemons

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters just play with them with my crazy plots.

Rating: PG-13

Note: Some discussion of the death of a child. So please be warned do not read if this might cause you any discomfort.

Bittersweet: Chapter 2

The investigator sat Jake down and gave him all the information he had uncovered. Jake shook in his head with a disgusted snarl.

"So, it's possible that my child…Sienna's baby and mine actually died." Jake closed his eyes as he fought back the emotions that were swirling around in his head and heart. It seemed to make sense now. Their baby was ill. He should have known there was no such thing as a miracle. It was not his fate to have even a ounce of hope that Fate would be so kind to him.

Curling his hands into fists on the wooden tabletop he felt like he would vomit. How was he going to go to the family who had lost their child and explain that it had all been a mistake. The grief, the pain, the heartache was all a big mistake.

**_Guess __what__, __your __child __did __not __die__. __Nope__. __Mine __did__. __Here __is __your __daughter__, __good __luck__._**

He knew he was reacting horrible but he was the losing party at the moment. This family who had buried their own child was now going to be given a second chance at raising the baby that they believed was in Heaven.

"I'm sorry Mr. Black but it looks that way. There was only one other female baby born that night. She was born a month premature. The parents were informed that their child died in the middle of the night. Your daughter was placed right next to her. I don't know how the ID's were swapped exactly. That is still a mystery to me. You can at least take this much information to the hospital so they can do a internal investigation." Mr. Garrison replied as he placed all the information he had brought back into the vanilla envelope and pushed it toward Mr. Black.

It had been a hard assignment for him. He had two kids of his own and the thought that one of them might not be his due to some irresponsible mistake where they were born was a parents worse nightmare.

"What about the parents…the other people involved." Jake swallowed hard as a lump formed in his throat.

"Yes, umm…Bella and Collin Brady." He replied as he pulled out a picture of the couple he had found in a local newspaper. It was a picture of their wedding announcements.

Jake felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as the air left his lungs. It was the very girl he had seen the day of Lizzie's birth. He could not believe it. The very girl whom fate had chosen to be his imprint. The same girl that had caused Sienna to go wild with fear. Sienna had told him on more than one occasion that he would not be able to fight fate for long, staring at the picture he hated to admit she was right.

It looked like he was doomed to give up the child he had loved and raised for the past year to the very woman whom he had fought so hard to stay apart from.

It him like a stack of bricks against the back of his head as he recalled how he had felt Bella's baby's heartbeat that day he helped rescued her. Even then he had been connected to her unborn child. He could not say if this was what one might call irony or not. That he had raised the very child that he had felt a connection with while in her mother's womb.

There was no way now that he could stay away from his imprint in this matter. He had to contact her and plead with her to help save her daughter's life. _**Her**__**daughter**_. His heart began to explode as he considered her taking Lizzie away from him. Not only would he loose his beautiful little girl but she would belong to the one woman he had vowed to never love or to seek out.

Staring back at the photo clipping he realized that he knew the guy she was married too. Squinting his eyes he read the small printed article. He began to laugh hysterically. Mr. Garrison frowned at him with a fearful smile on his face.

"Sir?" Mr. Garrison replied hesitantly.

"The guy she is married to use to live here. He is one of our tribe members. How ironic is that? It explains why Lizzie had Quilette blood in her. Damn it." Jake shook his head as he covered his face while tears streamed down his face.

Yeah, he was definitely not going to win any sort of custody rights with this couple. Collin Brady hated him and his whole family. He hated them with a passion. He would make damn sure that Lizzie never saw or heard his name again without bitter disdain toward him. The tears gushed out of his eyes as he stood up abruptly crumbling the article in his hand.

"Thank you Mr. Garrison." Jake mumbled before he fled the room.

Running toward the wooded area out back of the diner he jump in midair and transformed into the wolf. He had to run. He had to clear his head. He had to find a solution. He could not let Lizzie go to Collin. He could not let her be raised by that bastard. There was no way in hell he would give her up with out a fight. He would take two or even three jobs if necessary to get the best lawyer money offered to have some sort of rights to her. The only small consolation prize he had was the fact that Bella was her birth mother. He knew in his heart that she would be good to Lizzie.

As he ran madly around the forest a thought occurred to him. Bella was his imprint. If he chose to, he could force her to be his woman. He could use his charms and the magic that brings the imprinted couple together to seduce her away from Collin. If nothing else he could force himself to marry her and guarantee himself the role of a stepfather if nothing else. He laughed bitterly in his head as he sped up faster. His paws were sore but his heart hurt far worse. He had to do something. He had to keep Lizzie with him. He had already lost too much. His baby. Sienna. He was tired of losing.

Alphas don't lose he heard the wolf within him. They do whatever it takes, make any sacrifices, to keep what belonged to them. Lizzie was his daughter in every way that mattered. Bella was his imprint. He would have them both even if he had to live with a woman he would never truly love from the heart.

Bella looked at the documents in her hand with a sad smile. It was official. She was no longer Collin Brady's wife. She was now a single girl again. Sitting down on the small sofa she curled her feet up underneath as she allowed a few pity tears to stream down her face. She knew it was coming. It was not exactly a surprise. After all she was the one who began the process. She stared down at the check that was her half of their savings and laughed bitterly. She would bet that Collin was not pleased to learn how cheap she sold the home, that truthfully he had no right to claim, and laughed loudly.

If nothing else she at least broke his heart where his wallet was concerned. She knew better than anyone how greedy he could be. It was weird that she had not seen this selfish side of him before she married him and before they were forced to deal with a tragedy together. She just hoped that who ever he was with now discovered his ugly side earlier than she had.

A soft knock came from her front door. She frowned. She had taken the day off today due to a head cold. She couldn't think of one person who would have considered she was even at home today. Tying her dark blue cotton robe around her she walked over to the door. Staring into the peep hole she saw a man wearing a dark gray suit with a business like smile on his face. She looked around her small ugly apartment and wondered if she was safe enough to open the door. Keeping the chain lock on she opened the door just enough to speak and see more of the stranger.

"Hello." Bella coughed.

"Hi, Bella Brady?" The gentleman asked curiously.

"Umm…Bella Swan now." She chuckled with a hoarse voice.

"Oh, I'm with Mercy Hospital. I came to see you today about a personal matter. I tried calling you and sent you several letters but received no reply. If it wasn't such a urgent matter I would not be here in person." He answered with a nervous smile.

Bella got a sick feeling that he was telling the truth and tried to recall any messages or letters she might have received from the hospital. Was it possible that it went to her old phone number and her old mailing address.

"What is this about? I paid my bill." Bella sneezed after replying.

"I …yeah, your bill is not the matter I am here to discuss." The man began to rock back and forth on his heels as he patiently waited for her to invite him inside.

"Then what is it?" Bella snapped. Her head was beginning to hurt, her heart was heavy, and she just wanted to take some NyQuil and sleep the day away. She wanted to forget all of her problems.

"Can I please come inside. It's a personal matter." He ran his hand through his well groomed hair.

Bella frowned harder as she considered his motive for coming to her house. What could the hospital want from her? She paid the bill. She did not sue them for their negligence of not discovering Colleen's heart illness sooner.

"Sure." Bella decided she was curious enough to hear this guy out. He was being awful polite under the circumstances. She was not exactly in hostess mood.

"I'm sick." Bella warned him as she unlatched the lock and took a step back allowing him to come inside her new meager residence.

The gentleman stepped in shining her a polite smile despite the way his eyes glanced around nervously.

"Have a seat." Bella pointed toward the old recliner she had bought at the thrift store just before she moved in.

"Thanks." He nodded as he sat down on the edge of the seat putting his business case on his lap.

"I honestly don't understand why you are here but I'm willing to listen. I am sick. I am tired. So make it quick." Bella informed him with a looked that warned him she was not in the mood for any unnecessary crap.

"I will be quick." He pulled open the case and began to pull out several papers with a file.

"Okay, first of all my name is Edward Cullen I handle some um…well unfortunately not always pleasant business dealings for the hospital." He began to state as he flashed her a weak smile.

Bella could not explain it but she suddenly felt a strange coldness creep into her chest where it had been inflamed earlier.

"This is so embarrassing to explain. Honestly, we have never had to approach this matter before." Edward ran his hands through his hair nervously. He was hating the way his father had dictated he wear his hair when he worked at the hospital. He preferred it sticking up in a messy look.

"Go on." Bella wiped her runny nose as she stared curiously at the man who was truly acting awkward and embarrassed.

"It seems that on the night your daughter was born another female child was born. It has recently come to our attention that there might have been a mistake with their ID bracelets. What I am saying…is well.." Edward coughed nervously as he began to prepare himself for her screams of anger or worse she might actually try to hit him. He did not fear her hurting him as much as he feared hurting her.

This whole ordeal was insane. He was furious as hell when this file landed on his desk. He personally felt obligated to have it investigated. He could not explain it but something woke up inside him that he thought was dead and buried. The thought that someone suffered with the loss of their child and to later learn it was not their child after all and all the grief was for nothing. It seem just down right disgraceful in his book. He even hoped slightly that she decided to sue the hospital for the negligence and suffering. It would serve them right.

"Spit it out Mr. Cullen." Bella snapped as her hands shook, her breathing was ragged, her face grew more pale by the second.

"It's possible that the child that died that night was not your daughter." He let out a long and loud sigh.

Bella stared at him in disbelief. The room began to spin. Her heart was hammering, her pulse sky rocketed, and worse of all she felt her stomach threatening to up heave her breakfast. Was it possible? Was it even a slim chance that her daughter still lived in this world and she had no idea all this time? It seem cruel. It was down right horribly cruel.

"Ms. Swan." Edward whispered as he watched her eyes roll into the back of her head before she fainted on the sofa.

Edward jumped up in lighting speed to catch her, carefully laying her horizontal across the piece of furniture. He stared down at the pale face girl. His heart literally broke for her. He knew she would have some form of a reaction to his unsettling news but fainting was the least of them that had come to mind.

He wondered what she would think when he told her that someone else had her daughter, that the child was deathly ill, and she could lose her to death once again. It seem like fate was playing a dirty trick on this young woman. He walked to the small kitchen area and retrieve a dish cloth, soaking it with cool water, then gently placing it on her forehead. He knew she would wake up shortly and then once again he would have the terrible task of informing her of everything else that was included in today's unexpected visit.

Jake held Lizzie in his arms as the nurse drew more blood from her small fragile arms. He hated visits like this. Lizzie let out a low cry as she turn her head into his chest as he held her firmly against him. He did not want her to see the needle. He knew the pain was unbearable as it was, he did not want to scar her for life from the idea of needles. She still had plenty of shots in her future and if she knew that it would hurt then she would fight him about going to the doctors. He found himself hurting for her.

"Okay. All done." The nurse placed a puppy dog band aid over the small prick hole in her arm.

"You can go now." Jessica smiled warmly at Jake. She had always secretly crushed on him but knew he was not going to go after a girl like herself. She was simple. Sienna had been far from simple. She was after all homecoming queen and prom queen material, while Jessica had been nothing but the Valedictorian when they graduated. She was the cute smart girl while Sienna was the popular captain of the cheer-leading squad kind of girl.

"Thanks." Jake lifted his daughter up in his arms as he left the room.

Jake decided to take Lizzie to visit with Emily's son Eli. She needed to have some fun. Lately, she had been too tired or cranky to do much. Today seem to be a good day for her. When he pulled up he saw that Emily had a visitor today. He debated on leaving but decided he was already here he was going to go ahead and stay for a few minutes.

Knocking on the door he was surprised to see Sam answering the door. He was suppose to be at work.

"What's going on?" Jake asked with alarm in his voice.

"It's Emily's mother. She passed away last night." Sam answered with sad eyes while reaching out to tickle Lizzie's chin, making her giggle and squirm in Jake's arms.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Jake answered as he fought to hold onto Lizzie who was demanding to get into Sam's arms. Sam and Emily were Lizzie's godparents.

She had grown up with them and Eli. She was just as much a part of their family. Jake knew how sad it would make the Uley's to learn that there was a strong chance that Lizzie would be leaving them to live with another family.

"Come on in. It's just her sister, Bree. She is here to make arrangements for her burial." Sam explained further as he took Lizzie into his arms.

"I didn't know Em's mother was ill." Jake whispered.

"We didn't either. Apparently she did not want anyone to know." Sam whispered.

"Oh." Jake felt horrible for Emily. He knew how much she respected and admired her mother.

Jake recalled how his heart had ached when he received the news that his own mother had died quietly in the night from breast cancer that she had fought bravely for two years before she succumb to death. It was one of life's hardest ordeals to face.

"So how did the visit go?" Sam asked curiously as he stared down at Lizzie's bandage.

"She cried." Jake replied simply.

"I imagine she did." Sam placed a tender kiss on her forehead before taking her into Eli's room where he was happily playing with his toys on the floor. Sam placed her down in front of his son. The two toddlers were quick to play with one another.

"So what are you not telling me?" Sam asked with a serious tone as he leaned up against he door frame, wrapping his arms around his chest.

"A lot.' Jake admitted.

"What could be worse than Lizzie's illness?" Sam sighed heavily as he stared perplexed with Jake's sudden mood change of late. He knew his friend was scared out of his mind about the illness that could take his child's life but he was also informed that there was a high chance she could survive with a bone marrow operation. Sam was going to make sure she got it no matter the cost. The whole tribe agreed they would gladly donate any money necessary to assure the operation happened. Everyone adored Lizzie.

"She isn't …well….ummm…she isn't mine." Jake dropped his eyes to look at the floor as angry tears filled his eyes.

"What?" Sam gasped trying to understand what Jake could have possibly meant with that statement.

"YOU heard me." Jake replied with a deep growl in his chest as he lifted his head to exposed the tears.

"Sienna betrayed you?" Sam's mouth fell wide open. He could not believe it. Sure, he did not exactly care too much for the spoiled white girl but he knew that she worshipped Jake. Well, she had. Now she had deserted Jake and her child.

"Worse. Apparently someone accidentally swap our baby at the hospital. My daughter, our daughter died. I have been raising someone else's daughter." Jake answered as he wiped away a tear that had spilled out of his dark brown eyes.

"NO WAY!" Sam shouted furiously.

Jake glanced at the babies who had suddenly stop playing to stare up at their daddies with nervous expressions.

"Sorry." Sam forced a smile on his face as he tried to soothe the children's worried faces.

Jake pulled Sam away from the room and took him out on the front porch.

"It gets even worse. The mother of Lizzie is my …well…damn it I imprinted on the day that Lizzie was born. Her mother is my imprint." Jake decided to just come out and confess everything that he had been hiding from the pack for over a year now.

"OH my God Jake! How could you fight against a imprint? You know it is your destiny to be with your soul mate. Why would you walk away from such a wonderful thing?" Sam was seriously having a hard time listening to Jake's confession. Sam had been the alpha of the pack until Jake had finally phased into one of them and was able to accept his responsibilities of being the true born leader of the pack.

"Wonderful? Come on Sam, you once were deeply in love with Leah and your going to tell me it was easy to allow yourself to let go of all that love and dreams to accept what some magical force declares to be your perfect match? I know you love Emily now but before the imprint would you have ever betrayed Leah for her, or hell any other woman?" Jake cried out angrily as he reached up over his head curling his hands over the wooden beam. He had to keep his hands on something before he exploded. He was trying so damn hard to make the best out of his life, even if it was nothing but a bowl of lemons at the moment.

"I don't know Jake. I honestly don't know. I won't lie and say walking away from Leah was the easiest thing to do even if my heart was completely drawn to Emily. I just knew that it was the right thing to do. I just knew that my life would only become better for it. I'm not about to fight against fate. We are wolves now, Jake. How can you not believe in the power of magic? We were each chosen to become a magnificent fighting machine. One of the downfalls, if you want to look at it that way, is that our soul mates are chosen for us. It's not like we are being put with women who are ugly or down right mental." Sam hoped that he was getting inside of Jake's thick head.

He knew that the longer Jake fought against his imprint the worse his life would be.

"Jake, you have to bring Lizzie's mother here. You have to claim her officially. If you don't your life will only get worse. You can't fight against fate, it's not pretty." Sam warned him.

"There is another problem with that. Bella, my imprint, is married." Jake hoped that was enough to get Sam to see why it was not only impossible but down right wrong of him to interfere in her life.

"So….maybe she isn't happy." Sam shrugged his shoulders. He believed in the magic that helped changed them into his people's protectors. If they chose Bella, rather married or not there was a reason for it.

"She is married to Collin Brady." Jake watched as Sam's confident smile began to fade.

"Yeah, exactly. Lizzie's father is one of us." Jake exhaled loudly.

"Dear Lord. Your right, your life sucks these days." Sam patted him on the shoulder.

"So what do I do? I have to contact Bella. I have to tell her that her daughter is still alive, for now. If I don't then Lizzie might not find a compatible bone marrow match so we can get the operation performed." Jake smiled sadly.

"This is not going to be a easy task. I mean, Collin, is going to do whatever it takes to keep his daughter alive but I seriously doubt he is going to let you see or get near Bella or Lizzie ever again." Sam felt his wolf scratching at the surface. He had a gnawing feeling that if Collin return to La Push he would transform into a wolf like the rest of them. He was after all part of the original families that were known for the magical gift.

"This is going to be messy Jake but you're the alpha. You have to do it. You have to claim her and no matter what you will have to face off with Collin once and for all." Sam rubbed his chin as he considered how upside down all their lives was about to become now that Jake's imprint had been revealed to them and how she was already involved to another potential wolf pack member.


	4. Meeting You Again

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the outrageous plot!

Rating: SAD!

_**Note****: ****If ****you ****have ****lost ****a ****child ****due ****to ****any ****reason ****this ****chapter ****might ****not ****be ****good ****for ****you ****to ****read****. ****I****'****M ****GIVING ****YOU ****WARNING ****NOW****! ****I ****do ****not ****want ****to ****cause ****pain ****for ****anyone****!**_

Note 2: Please review and let me know if you think this is going in a great direction or not?

Bittersweet: Chapter 3

The white small notepad paper sat on the table in front of her for what felt like hours. She could not move. She was literally frozen in her seat.

She wondered how it was possible that her REAL daughter had been alive and she had not sensed it? Did that make her bad mother somehow? She shook her head as tears streamed down her face.

Edward had given her some information about the parents who now had custody of her daughter. The couple who had been raising her daughter as their very own. How was it possible that they had not known somehow that she did not belong to them? How would they react when she sadly announced their biological daughter was dead? Would that make them fight harder to keep custody of the daughter they had raised this past year?

Bella was completely split down the middle about the next move. She wanted her daughter. She wanted to hold her tiny fragile body next to her chest. She wanted to look into the eyes she often dreamed what they would look like. Would she look like her or Collin? More tears began to gush out of her eyes.

She suddenly realized that her baby was no longer tiny. She was nearly a toddler now. She would be sitting up, maybe talking, and had definitely already bonded with her other mommy and daddy. Bella wrapped her arms around her chest as the pain grew so intense she feared she would die. Her whole body trembled, her head ached, her heart pounded and everything inside her was screaming to get her baby back. It was her daughter. Not theirs. She already lost one child, she was not going to lose another.

Picking up the phone number in one hand and the phone in the other. She considered how to start this conversation with a total stranger, who apparently until recently believed the child he was raising was his own. She had to meet him. Edward had warned her that the mother had left picture. He was not sure about the details but the information he had gathered had informed him that she was being raising by a single father currently.

Bella was definitely impressed with this stranger. She knew it was not a easy task raising a child, especially alone, but to be a male doing it was remarkable. Her father was a good man, a wonderful father but even he would tell you he had difficulties raising her when she was at the point of a teenager and could not fathom trying to do it alone when she was a mere baby. It was why when her parents decided to split up that he had not fought against Renee for full custody. He knew that Bella would need her mother more while she was small. So at five years old she had left town to live with her mother and the line of men that followed until she settled with husband number four.

With slow calculation she pressed the small white buttons until all nine digits were entered and she could hear a ringing sound. She closed her eyes as she fought back the hysteria that was starting to build up. She reminded herself she had every right to intrude on this man's privacy and his family. After all one of the key members of his household was her flesh and blood.

"Hello." A low deep sensual male voice answered. Bella felt her pulse escalate. Her breathing came in long and heavy waves.

"Hello?" The voice repeated with a frustrated growl.

"Umm…hello." Bella bit down on the corner of her lip as she struggled to find her motor skills that aided her to speak.

"Yes, hello….who is this?" The voice demanded with a little less frustration behind it.

"Um…my name is Bella….Bella Swan." She gulped hard as a small lump formed in the back of her throat. She knew she had every right to make this call but deep down in the pit of her stomach she felt a tremendous sense of fear. She could not expect this man to be so grateful that she wanted to take her daughter away from him. She knew how badly it felt when you lost the very thing you looked forward to for nine months, just to watch it slip away from you without any warning or reasoning. It hurt like hell. She hated to purposely put anyone through that nightmare but it was not fair to herself to sit back and allow someone else to the joy of raising her daughter. Her baby.

Tears began to spill out of her eyes as she sobbed softly.

"Bella….do I know you?" Jake's voice choked. He had a gut feeling he knew who was on the other end of the line. He knew when he began the investigation in search of Lizzie's biological parents that investigator would have to report to the hospital his discovery. Which meant the hospital would quickly try to cover up this mess by finding the real parents of the child they had misplaced in the wrong household.

"No. I …how do I say this?" Bella shook her head as she wiped away the tears, her hands jerked hard against her face as she pushed the pity down and allowed the anger she felt toward the hospital to surface in it's place.

"Your Lizzie's mother." Jake whispered as he pressed his back up against the wall. He look around the room, everything was tilting, slowly sucking him up. He was going to pass out. Imagine, the Alpha of a ferocious wolf pack passing out? He would have laughed if his chest did not hurt so damn bad.

"Maybe. I hope so. Can we meet?" Bella licked her lips as she sat nervously waiting for his response.

"Yes….we should." Jake agreed although the man, the father in him wanted to deny her. It wanted to scream at her to stay away from them but the wolf in him was rearing his ugly head demanding he see her. It wanted to connect with his imprint. It wanted to make this family complete.

"Good. Where?" Bella wrote down the information that Jake poured out rampantly.

"Okay. Thanks." Bella could hear his breathing on the other end. He seemed almost out of breathe. She wondered what was going through his mind. No doubt, he was going crazy like she had when she first discovered the mistake.

"Sure." Jake hung up the phone and slid down the wall until his butt touch the cool hard surface of the wooden floor. Pressing his face against his knees he cried. He knew it would seem weak and pitiful to most of his friends but he was so tired of fighting. Vampires had nothing on this imprinting shit he told himself. He wanted his daughter to survive. He wanted to watch her grow up. He had to get his head on right and fast or he would not only lose his daughter but his destiny too.

He sipped on his third cup of coffee as he drummed his fingertips against the smooth black tabletop of the diner he had assigned as a meeting spot for Bella. He knew that this was not going to be easy for either of them.

When he informed Sam and Emily about the call they both agreed it was Bella's right to know about her daughter, it was also his right to face the woman who was destine to belong to him even if he did not want that privilege. Emily had shoved a couple of pictures in his hand as he was leaving their home.

"She will want to see her, trust me." Emily's eyes shimmered with tears.

Jake knew that Emily hated the thought of Eli losing his best friend, her losing the god-daughter she help raise these last few months. He knew that there would be more than himself who would suffer from the loss of Lizzie in their lives.

Jake felt a cool breeze of air sweep through the room as the door opened and a frail young woman walked inside. Jake squinted his eyes as he caught the drastic changes in her physically since he last saw her. Her hair seemed almost dull looking, her eyes were darker with shadows underneath them, her body seem too slender. Grief had not been pretty on her he thought to himself feeling another surge of guilt wash over him.

Standing up he wave his hand at her. She had been searching the room nervously until she spotted him. Walking timidly toward him with her head hung slightly. He felt like a total ass. This woman had gone through hell the past year while he had his share of bad moments, he also had many good moments that balanced it all.

"Bella?" Jake found himself smiling at her despite the pain he felt inside.

"Jake." Bella's pressed lips curled into a smile as she reach out to shake his hand. Jake took her hand in his, instantly he felt the strong current of magic pass between them. A year had not changed anything he found this fact a little exciting and a little disappointing. He knew that meant the imprinting would never fade no matter how long he stayed separated from her. It would always exist between them as long as they both lived.

"Have a seat." Jake released her hand trying to hide his turmoil as he sat down after her.

The waitress walked up and took Bella's drink order while they sat across from one another for several minutes of pure silence.

Both seem to be studying the other. Both seem to wonder what one is expected to say under these strange and dire circumstances.

"Why do you look so familiar to me?" Bella found herself asking out loud.

"Umm…" Jake thought about how he should answer that question. If he was indeed going to take action in his plans of seducing her into his life he knew that he had to be very careful with everything he said and did when he was near her. He did not want to spook her. If she took him to court she would win, hands down.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Jake lied.

"Were you at the accident or did I see you at the hospital?" Bella tried hard to bring back any memory she could possibly conjure from that day. It had taken her a year to push them out of her head.

"Both I think. Were you the woman I rescued?" Jake hated lying to her but he had no other choice. He had to save his daughter's life and he had to keep her in his or risking losing his own life.

"Oh. MY. GOD." She exclaimed as she covered her face with the palms of her hand.

"You can say that twice." Jake chuckled nervously as the waitress placed Bella's drink in front of her and looking between them both with a curious grin.

Jake pulled her hands away from her face as he smiled sadly at her .

"It's okay. I …well…it was a shock for me too." Jake wasn't exactly lying about that statement.

"This is so strange. I mean first you rescue me and the baby and then …well…you have been raising her." Bella shook her head in disbelief as tears glistened her eyes.

"Yes, I have. I'm sorry about your loss." Jake's hand curled up into a fist as he considered the fact that his own flesh and blood daughter had passed away. He wasn't the one who got to bury her, no Bella and Collin had been the one force with that horrible task.

"You too." Bella realized that Colleen had been his daughter. His flesh and blood. He would no doubt be grieving for his own loss. Like her he would possibly know the double loss of a death of a child. If she took Lizzie away from him it was the same as watching your child die she realized.

"So how is she?" Bella chewed on her lip as her hands began to tremble so badly that she had to put them in her lap.

"She is beautiful but she is also ….well…did they tell you she is gravely ill." Jake's stomach knotted up as he considered how close Lizzie was to death.

"Yes, unfortunately I was also informed of that as well. You have had no possible matches, is that right?" Bella looked him directly in the eyes.

"No. In fact it is why I had the investigator research for her biological parents. I won't lie to you Bella, when I discovered that Lizzie was ill and that she was not my …biologically my daughter, I was frantic. I don't want to lose her from my life. I'm the only parent she had ever known. But I love her too much to let her die just because I don't want someone else to claim her." Jake dropped his head, his eyes stared down at his lap as he fought back the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes.

"I understand. It was such a brave and honorable thing. I'm not sure if I would have had the strength you do if the roles were in reverse." Bella chuckled bitterly as she sipped on the diet soda.

"You would." Jake shook his head in disagreement.

"Maybe." Bella shrugged her shoulders as she forced herself to look away from Jake and glanced casually around the room. When she looked into his eyes she found herself almost lost in them. There was this magnetic pull about him. She was not sure if it was due to the curiosity she had felt about him ever since she learned he was raising her daughter all on his own. She definitely admired him but when she looked at him she felt more of a attraction to him as well. This frighten her.

She did not have time to be fascinated with a man whose heart she would eventually break when she insisted on taking her baby back.

"I know this is rude to ask but why isn't your husband here?" Jake asked as it hit him how strange it was that the father of the baby had not arrived with his wife? Surely, he would want to meet the man who had his child. Why would he send his wife alone?

"Umm…well…I'm no longer married." Bella rubbed her neck as she chewed on her lip trying to hide that emotional roller coaster ride from his view. She did not want to discuss the break up her marriage with this stranger no matter how handsome he was.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Jake coughed nervously as he put that valuable piece of information in his brain. He realized that he might be able to seduce her more easily now that Collin was out of the picture.

"Did you not tell him about Lizzie?" Jake continued to pull useful information from her.

"No. I…well…" Bella scratched her forehead as she pressed her lips together before letting out a long sigh.

"We split up because we both grieved differently for the loss of our baby. We both began to see each other with different eyes. They say that a death in the family can destroy a marriage and it did ours." Bella shook her head as a single tear began to trickle down her cheek.

Jake reached over the table, softly wiping away the salty liquid, rubbing it between his fingertip as he smiled sadly at her.

"I understand. I'm so sorry Bella. As I now recall you two were so excited about this baby before. I'm so sorry that there was a mistake. I mean, I hate knowing you had to suffer like that but I can't honestly say that I am sorry that I got a chance to know Lizzie. She is my life." Jake gulped hard as he put his hand back on the table top. Then with his other hand he pulled out the photos placing them on the table for her view.

Bella covered her mouth as a loud sob escaped. She could not believe that the tiny precious baby in these pictures was her daughter. Her baby girl. That the child that laid underneath the ground was not apart of her after all. She had hope for once. Hope that life was starting to turn in her favor.

When she saw the color of the eyes of Lizzie, her heart burst with my joys as the sobs continued to grow no matter how hard she fought to regain her composure. She did not want to cause a scene in such a public place but the pictures were so unbelievable. A miracle.

"She got her first tooth at eight months. She loves applesauce. It's like her favorite choice of food. She is being weaned from the bottle. I should have started months ago but I could not resist her cries and when she became ill I totally caved in." Jacob laughed softly as he sat there telling Bella stories of her daughters first year of life that he had been so blessed to experience.

Hours went by as the two of them discussed everything they could think of pertaining to Lizzie and the nightmare that had brought them together today at this very moment in their lives.

Edward watched from a distant that was safe for him and Bella. He knew what Jake was but Bella had no clue. He also knew that he was practically breaking a treaty rule being this close to La Push. He could not however knowingly let Bella walked into a territory where there were many types of threats.

Pulling out his phone he made the call that was expected of him.

"Carlisle. Hey. Yeah, they have been there for hours now. So far I don't see anything threatening to either of them." Edward answered.

"I know. What have you learned about the others. Are they coming back?" Edward listening closely to his father's answer. He did not like the thought of vampires coming into their territory. It belonged to them. They had claimed it over two hundred years ago. They liked this community they tried their best to keep it safe from the likes of them.

"What could they possibly want here? Something major is up. I don' t like it. Why is Alice not seeing any of it?" Edward was curious what was causing his sister, Alice, from having her visions. She was the one in the group that was able to see things before they happened. She had been the one who had warned him that a girl was coming that would change his view of his job. She could not give him any details about the girl except that she would be there soon.

When his eyes landed on Bella he knew in his gut she was the girl in Alice's vision. What he did not know was just how far into the future Bella would be in his life. He could not explain it but he felt something almost magical stir inside of him when he was near her. He had given up on love or any other humanly emotion years ago. He liked living in solitude. He was no threat to anyone if he never grew close to them. So what was it about this girl, who was obviously somehow connected to the wolves, that made him feel almost alive again?

"Fine. I will stay away." Edward hated to agree with his father about how close they became involved with any matter that dealt with the wolves but he knew it was for their safety. So he turn the car on and drove away from the small dinner.

Laying across the ugly colored bedspread she closed her eyes as she replayed the meeting she had shared with Jacob. He had been so honest, so warm, so genuine with his answers and patience with her. When they finally agreed to let her meet Lizzie, she had found herself extremely tired. So she decided to get a room close to La Push so she could rest for the night. Unfortunately she had not brought any extra clothes to change into. She didn't really care about that at the moment. She doubted her daughter would even notice that she was wearing the same clothes as the day before.

Tears stream down the sides of her face. Happy tears. Excited tears. Tears of hope and joy. It was such a change from before.

She remembered how she had surprised herself when she threw her arms around Jacob the moment they had stepped out of the diner together. She knew he was uncomfortable with her touch but she did not care. She was so happy. The feeling of being alive again was so overwhelming. It was almost as if she had been reborn.

He had patted her on the back gently but Bella had felt his resistance. He did not want to comfort her physically. Something told her that Jacob might be prepared for her to meet Lizzie but he was not prepared for anything further than that. She shook the negative thoughts from her head. She was going to meet her daughter tomorrow and hopefully they would go to the doctors office and she would be a perfect match for her daughter. If not then it would be necessary to contact Collin. That was the last thing any of them needed.

She had no doubts that Collin would be outraged to learn that their daughter was alive and how irresponsible that hospital had been not only once but twice. He would no doubt start up the law suit once again. Then there was the matter of custody. He would no doubt go against her for rights to see his daughter. She no longer wanted him in her life. She wanted him to stay far away. The further the better. Seeing Collin would not only bring back the memories of the loss of one child but the betrayal that followed it.

If she could keep Lizzie's existence a secret from Collin she would do it. She never wanted her daughter to experience the heartache of a father who was not only selfish but a jackass to boot.

Besides she reminded herself Lizzie already had a father. Jacob. He was so perfect for her daughter. There was no doubt in her mind that this man was what Lizzie needed. The only problem she saw for them was how would they share custody with her daughter when she lived so far away? She knew enough about children to know that yanking them away swiftly from the only family and life they had known was not good for the child. So for now she would allow Jacob to continue to keep her safe, until she was healthy again they would have to just come up with away so she could be near her as well.


	5. A Mother's Prayer

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just playing with them.

Rating: Some mature language.

**Note****: ****Keep ****in ****mind ****that ****Lizzie ****is ****quite ****ill ****and ****will ****need ****surgery****. ****If**** this ****bothers ****you ****please ****do ****not ****read ****any ****further****. ****Thank ****you ****guys ****who ****have ****been ****so ****supportive ****and ****taking ****the ****time ****to ****leave ****me ****a ****quick ****reply****, ****letting ****me ****know ****that ****you ****are ****just ****as ****invested ****in ****this ****story ****as ****I ****am****. ****Xoxox ****August**

Bittersweet Unintended Chapter 4:

Bella sat next to Jacob quietly as they drove to a home where Lizzie was being kept at the moment. Bella was not sure why he could not have her first reunion with her child in the privacy of his home? She could not help but wonder if he feared she was going to somehow snatch up her child and flee with her? She knew she was nervous, which made her a bit edgy. She reminded herself that this was just as hard on Jacob as it was for her. He had his own fears he was dealing with.

When they pulled into a small house that was surrounded by trees, Bella, began to feel her chest tighten. Her head was dizzy with emotions. She started to open her door when she realized that Jacob had already made it around the side of the truck to open the door for her.

She smiled nervously.

"It's okay Bella. She is too young to know who you are. I mean, you have nothing to worry about." Jacob wasn't sure how to explain to Bella that when she met her daughter for the first time it was not like Lizzie was going to suddenly recognize her as her birth mother. She was not going to demand to go home with Bella. At least that is what he told himself last night as he tossed and turn, worrying that his daughter might choose her mother over him.

"Thanks." Bella rubbed her sweaty palms down the sides of her jeans as she followed Jacob up the steps and to the front door.

Jacob tapped lightly. The door open up to reveal Emily smiling warmly at the both of them.

Bella could not help but feel a kindred spirit at first sight with this woman. She knew that Lizzie stayed over here often playing with Emily and Sam's son. She hoped they were not put out by this visit. She knew how awkward they must be feeling with a stranger appearing at their house wanting to see the little girl they were quite close to.

"Hi Bella. I'm Emily." Emily wrapped her arms around Bella giving her a supportive hug.

Bella felt tremendous relief flow through her. She was so pleased to see that this woman was not holding a grudge against her.

"Thank you Emily." Bella whispered before Emily released her.

"Come on in." Sam announced as he stepped out of the shadows.

Bella glanced at Jacob for approval. He nodded his head so she stepped inside. Walking into the house she saw that they did not own much but you could feel the abundance of warmth and love inside these walls.

"Hi Bella, I'm Sam Uley." Sam did not extend his hand just nodded at her.

Bella sense that he was a little more apprehensive about her visit than Emily had been.

Bella smiled lightly at him as she stepped closer to Jacob's side.

"Hi Sam." Bella answered softly.

"Have a seat." Emily pointed toward the dark beige sofa.

Bella sat on the edge of it while Jacob chose a rocking chair across from her. Emily sat down next to her while Sam stood next to Jacob with his arms covering his chest. Bella looked at the two men before her. If she was to guess she would think that Sam was feeling protective of Jacob. She wondered if they were related somehow or just close friends? It was endearing to see that someone cared so much for the man who had been raising her daughter. She could sense that this couple had been such a tremendous support system for Jacob.

"I know this must seem so surreal to you. I can't imagine how I would feel to discover something like this." Emily announced as she patted Bella's hand that held her knees from wobbling nervously.

"Yes, it does seem so bizarre. I feel like I am dreaming. I don't want to wake up." Bella admitted to the room full of strangers.

"I imagine not." Emily agreed as she let out a long heavy sigh.

"I will get the children." Sam stated in an dominating voice.

"Let Jacob get Lizzie. We can take Eli outside." Emily gave Sam a stern look.

Bella watched as Sam looked torn about the instructions that Emily was setting for him.

Jacob looked up at Sam and nodded in agreement.

Sam flashed Bella a look that warn her that he cared very much about Jacob and Lizzie and she better not hurt them. Bella gulped hard as she forced a smile on her face.

Sam and Jacob walked into the other room. A few moments later Sam brought his son, Eli out. Bella's smile brighten at the cute little boy wearing a pair of red overalls. He had his father's eyes but he was every bit his mother's son.

Emily patted Bella's hand one more time before following her family outside.

Bella bit down on the tip of her tongue, trying to hold back from sobbing out loud. What felt like excruciating moments of anticipation. Jacob finally reentered the room with an adorable girl dressed in a bright yellow sun dress. Her hair was pulled up on the top of her head with a cute pony tail, with a matching yellow bow. Bella felt tears spring into her eyes. She sat there staring up at Jacob and Lizzie. She could not believe how beautiful and alive her daughter truly was. She saw her own eyes when she stared into Lizzie's face. She saw a little of Collin but mostly herself was reflected in the tiny delicate face of her daughter.

Lizzie smiled between Jacob and Bella. Bella forced her frozen legs to stand up as she took small cautious steps toward them.

Bella blinked as tears slid down and off the sides of her face. She could not believe what her eyes were showing her. Her heart was thumping so hard against her chest. Her breathing was rapid. She found herself smiling despite the enormous amount of sadness that filled her soul. This was her daughter. This was the baby she carried inside of her all those months. This was the real flesh and blood of her and Collin's past love.

"You are so perfect." Bella whispered as she stood in front of them rubbing her hands together. She wanted so badly to reach out and touch her to feel the proof she was not dreaming.

"Dada." Lizzie cried in a happy squeal as she looked up at Jacob.

Bella looked at him for the first time since her eyes had fallen on her daughter. The pain, the fear, and the love for Lizzie was clearly all over his face.

"Yes, he is your dada." Bella agreed as she wiped away the tears from her face.

"Jacob, thank you so much. Thank you for loving her." Bella sobbed as she finally found the courage to reach out and touch Lizzie's tiny hand that had been lying across Jacob's chest.

Jacob bit down on his upper lip as he watched Bella touch her daughter. He could not explain it but it felt so pure, so magical to watch her see and feel her daughter for the first time since that tragic day a little over a year ago. He felt like he was a part of something so miraculous, so breath taking that although he knew that this moment was a possible threat to his relationship with Lizzie he could not hate Bella for even a second. These two girls were apart of one another. Lizzie's blood and DNA was the same as Bella's. This precious child had been created inside of Bella. It only hurt him to think that she was not a part of him like that.

Lizzie reached out patting Bella's tear stained face. Bella closed her eyes feeling the softness of her touch. Jacob trembled. He found himself wanting to reach out, caress her face and promise her that this was all going to work out for the both of them. Instead he remained silent.

"Here. Hold her." Jacob found himself offering even though a few days ago he had wanted her to stay far away from his daughter. He found it odd that he suddenly wanted to share Lizzie with Bella. What was coming over him? Why was he letting his heart lead him? He knew as a wolf that he should be more territorial but the wolf also knew that this was where Lizzie belonged. This was her mother. This was the woman who would love her and protect her like himself.

"Really?" Bella squealed excitedly but her face showed the fear she felt about holding her own daughter.

"Sure. Lizzie this is Bella. Can you say Bella?" Jacob ask with a gentle tone, letting Lizzie know that Bella was safe. He wanted Lizzie to relax and allow Bella to share a precious moment with her daughter.

Lizzie clapped her hands before reaching out to Bella's open arms.

Bella bit down on her lower lip as she felt her stomach doing flips flops.

As Bella's arms reach out putting her daughter into her safe embrace she felt a tremendous warmth fill her heart, the pain that had once ate at her soul was completely erased. In it's place was such a joy that Bella could not describe it.

"Lizzie. Oh Lizzie you are so beautiful. I bet your smart too." Bella cooed as she rubbed her hands over the thin soft dark brown hair. Holding Lizzie on her hip she leaned in and smelled her daughter. She had a sweet baby powder scent. Bella closed her eyes as she began to use every one of her senses to forge this moment in her memory forever.

"She sure is." Jacob chuckled lightly.

Bella stared into her child's face as new tears sprung into her eyes. Lizzie smiled warmly up at Bella.

"I love you so much." Bella sobbed as she kissed the top of the child's head.

Jacob felt an enormous amount of guilt wash over him. He felt horrible for Bella. When she locked eyes with his he felt a strange current of emotions flow between them. He knew somehow it was part of the imprinting. He felt her ache, her pain, her happiness and most of all her tremendous amount of love for her daughter. Jacob gulped hard as his heart swelled with pride. He might not want to love Bella Swan and he might not want her to be his imprint but he had no doubts that this woman had a heart that matched his own.

They left the Uley's house an hour later with Lizzie sitting in between them. Jacob found himself considering Sam's warnings. Emily and Eli had return inside shortly after Bella held Lizzie. The two women spoke while watching their children play together. Sam had pulled him outside under the disguise he needed some help with the new fence he was building to keep the kiddos safer.

"So?" Sam asked as he picked up a handful of nails.

"So she is definitely her mother. I mean did you see how closely they resemble one another when they were face to face. It was weird. How could I have not noticed before?" Jacob hands reach behind his neck as rubbed the tense muscles.

"You were too busy fighting the imprinting Jake. You know it. You also were still crazy in love with Sienna. It's no wonder." Sam gave him his opinion.

"I guess so." Jacob sighed sadly.

"So what happens now?" Sam asked curiously as he began to bang in a few nails while letting Jacob consider his answer.

"I think I will invite her back to the house. I think she should have some more time with Lizzie." Jacob replied in a casual tone, although his heart was skipping a beat at the thought of having Bella under his roof.

He knew it was the wolf in him that wanted to make a claim on her. It sure in the hell was not his heart. He had made a promise to Sienna and he was going to prove to her and the pack he could fight this whole damn imprinting bullshit.

"Sounds reasonable but then what? Are you going to let her walk out of your life again?" Sam asked as he reached down grabbing a few more nails.

"I don't know Sam. I honestly don't know." Jacob confessed as he rubbed his forehead. He could feel the early signs of a headache approaching.

"You better figure it out quick Jake. I mean like real damn quick cause when the council learns the truth about Lizzie and Bella they are going to insist on a few things. They will not permit Bella to leave until your imprint is complete. Your no good to the pack if your half focused." Sam explained as he threw him a sympathetic smile.

"I hate this Sam. I just want to worry about getting Lizzie well." Jake cried out in despair.

"I know, me too. Your right focus on the main problem first." Sam agreed as he gave Jake a quick encouraging pat on the back as they walked back into the house.

Pulling into the driveway of his home Jake found himself smiling as he looked over at Bella who was holding Lizzie's hand. They had bonded so quickly. Usually Lizzie was a shy around strangers but the moment that Bella reach out to her she had gone to her with out hesitation. They were constantly touching one another or staring at one another. It was easy to see they were mother and daughter.

Jake felt a small amount of relief that Sienna was not around for this. It would have been so painful to watch her being force to let go of her daughter. How badly he wished he could find her and talk to her about all of this. He wondered if she would ever make a appearance in his life again? He knew he should hate her more for deserting him when he needed her the most but a small part of him understood her frustration and fears. If he was truthful to himself her leaving him was now a true blessing in disguise. The thought of Sienna and Bella in the same room fighting over Lizzie made his skin crawl. Yeah, he would definitely have a hard time choosing between the two women. One he loved with all of his heart and the other one belonged to the wolf in him. The magical side, the side that demanded so much of his life these days.

Bella carried Lizzie inside as he showed her around the house. Bella's eyes inspected every detail of each room he guided her in. She found the house to be very nice and well put together for a bachelor.

"It's Lizzie's nap time." Jake explained as he reached out to take his daughter from Bella's arms. He saw her hesitate for a brief moment before she unwrapped her arms around Lizzie, giving Jake access to her.

"Can I watch you?" Bella ask nervously.

"Sure." Jake nodded his head as she followed him upstairs to the room that was painted in pink and purple. It was definitely a cute girly room. Bella watched as Jake spoke to her in his native language. She smiled at him as if she understood every word he said to her. Then taking her favorite stuff animal she crawled up on her side as Jake put a light pink flannel blanket over her.

Winding up the musical mobile they both tip toed out of the room. Bella noticed he had snatch up the small walkie talkie device.

"What is that?" Bella asked curiously.

"It's a baby monitor. So I can hear her." Jake replied with a frown on his face. He was surprised to learn she did not recognize such a familiar device. Then it hit him, she had not cared for a baby for the past year like he had. He felt like an ass.

"Oh, yeah." Bella blushed. She felt so stupid. She wondered if this was going to be a mark against her. Jake already showed he had a fear of leaving Lizzie with her. It was true she did not have much background experience with young children.

"It's okay, I was the same way." Jake hoped by revealing his own lack of experience when he first started the role of parenthood it might ease some of her fears.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he led them to the kitchen.

"Yes, I am actually." Bella admitted as she rubbed her stomach.

"I'm not much of a cook but there are a few items in here." Jake replied as he open the fridge and stared at the contents.

"Let me see." Bella stuck her head inside and pick up a few things. Sniffing a few items to check the safety of them before she sat them out on the counter.

"Bowl?" Bella asked.

Jake grabbed a bowl.

"Spoon, salt and pepper." Bella ordered like a surgeon preparing for an operation.

"Here, here, and here." Jake handed her each of the items she requested.

"Sit." Bella pointed toward the chair.

Jake chuckled lightly as he sat down. He watched her as she prepared them a meal. He had to admit she looked at home in a kitchen. In fact she looked damn right perfect in his kitchen. He shook the last thought from his mind. He felt the tightness of his pants as the image of her wearing his t-shirt and underwear pop into his head out of nowhere. His eyes widen as the image made his blood race. Yeah, she definitely had some nice curves he noted. She was not as beautiful or graceful as Sienna was but she definitely had a look of her own.

He was dumbfounded when she placed a fork and plate down in front of him. On top of the plate was a meaty, cheesy omelet with two pieces of toast. He looked up at her with a big grin on his face. It was one of his favorite breakfast meals. Sure it was lunch time but he was not going to point that out. He was just pleased to have a warm home cooked meal. He waited until she sat down across from him with her own plate. He stared at her meal. It was different from his.

"Where is the meat?" Jake asked curiously.

"I don't eat meat." Bella replied as she pressed her lips tightly together.

"Why not?" Jake was definitely intrigued with that statement. He knew that Lizzie preferred vegetables but he had seen her chomp down on a hot dog to know she liked meat.

"It use to tear up my stomach. So I rarely eat it." Bella explained with a sheepish smile.

"I see. Cool. This looks so good. Thank you." Jake smiled warmly at her.

"Your welcome." Bella returned the smile as they ate silently together.

The only sounds came from the music mobile upstairs and little snore sounds from Lizzie.

When they were both finished Jake stood up taking the dishes.

"I got it." Bella offered but Jake shook his head as he refused her offered.

"You cook I clean. Those are the rules in this house." Jake demanded as he happily walk over to the kitchen sink.

"So…when do you plan on sending me back to my hotel?" Bella asked as her heart sank. She hated to ask him but she also knew her time was limited here. She knew that Jake would want to get rid of her shortly. She was sure he wanted some time with Lizzie with out her. It hurt her to think about leaving her daughter behind while she stayed in the old hotel room.

"Did you want to go back?" Jake asked as his heart sunk at the thought of returning her to the old hotel on the outskirts of town. He could not imagine anyone enjoying staying there.

"Not really but I understand. I don't want to intrude on your life." Bella sighed sadly.

"Your not intruding Bella. I am thankful you are here. I mean, you could have been hateful by yanking Lizzie away from me. Instead you're here being so mature about all of this. I called the doctor's office and they want to see you tomorrow." Jake answered as he rubbed his wet hands on a clean kitchen towel.

"Good. I want to help her. I want to do whatever I can to save her. She is so perfect. So beautiful that it is hard to believe she is so ill." Bella closed her eyes fighting back the tears.

"She might be ill Bella but she will survive." Jake knelt down in front of Bella as he took both of her hands inside of his. Bella felt her skin burn, her head spinning as his fingers graze the top of her knuckles in a soothing but almost sensual way.

"I know she will. I refuse to believe otherwise." Bella agreed as she nodded her head firmly.

"That's my girl." Jake smiled tenderly as he reached up pushing back a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She shivered at his touch. He made her feel tingling. It was like her nerve endings were in overdrive.

"Thank you Jacob. Thank you for taking such good care of her. I can't thank you enough." Bella licked her lips as her smile reveal how truly thankful she felt.

Jake could not stop himself. He watched as her tongue slid around the smooth pink surface of her mouth. He found himself wishing he could outline her lips with his own tongue. Blinking a few times before he could focus to hear what she was saying to him.

"I will hold you up to that." Jake warned her as he stood up releasing his hands from her silky hands.

"uh?" Bella frowned as her pulse escalated. She was not sure why but she thought she saw a moment of sexual need in his eyes when he looked at her.

"I want Lizzie to get well Bella just as much as you but I also want to keep her in my life. I don't know how that is going to be possible." Jake explained as he leaned against the kitchen counter with his hands behind him, supporting him.

"I'm not going to just take her away from you Jake." Bella cried out.

"Not now, maybe not for a few more weeks but eventually Bella your going to want to leave and start a new life for yourself and Lizzie. I just..well..it kills me to think of that day." Jake admitted as he rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know what to say. I mean I figured eventually I would leave with her but for now I'm more focused on getting her healed. If possible I want to keep Collin out of the picture. I know him. He will be hateful to the doctors and hospital. I don't need that stress and neither does Lizzie." Bella replied as she stood up putting her hands in her back pocket with one knee bent as she spoke about her own fears.

"But eventually you will tell him about her, won't you?" Jake asked as his eyes narrowed in on her face. He could not pin point it but there was something about the way Bella spoke about keeping Lizzie away from Collin that stirred up some fear in him. Why was she so frighten of her ex husband learning that their daughter was alive? Most women would be anxious and excited to shout the news to the world and especially the father of the child but not Bella. She seem to want to keep Lizzie's existence a secret. What was going on?

"I don't know." Bella chewed on the corner of her lip as her eyes darted to the floor.

She did not have the time or the energy to explain to Jake that Collin was once a good man but he had changed. The death of their daughter had changed him in such away that she truly feared him. She hated him too. Still hating him was not enough of a reason to keep him from his daughter but the fear he had inspired in her was. He had began to throw serious temper tantrums before the divorce was finalized. She feared if she revealed this to Jake that she feared Collin might try to take Lizzie away from her then he might be even more frighten of allowing Lizzie to go to Bella.

" You need to consider why you would not tell him? I want to know too. I mean after all I have been the only father she has ever known. I need to know if Collin is worthy enough to be the kind of father that Lizzie is use to?" Jake warned her as he continue to study her face closely.

"He is a good man Jake but he has plenty of demons he has been forced to battle with." Bella sighed heavily as she crossed her arms over her chest rubbing her upper arms.

"So what? Everyone goes through shit Bella. You tell me right now if you think he might be a danger to Lizzie." Jake demanded as he took two quick steps, standing straight over her he stared into her eyes.

Bella gulped hard. She knew it was not fair to Collin to paint him in such a horrible fashion but if she listen to her gut instincts then she knew he could be a definite threat for Lizzie, Jake and Bella.

"It is a strong possibility." Bella admitted as she cringed at the sight of anger that flash across Jake's face before he replace it swiftly with a eerie look of calmness.

"You need to explain to me exactly why you think that Lizzie's father would be a threat." Jake's voice was deep but soft.

"I think he will fight me for custody of her." Bella blurted out under the strain of his darken stare.

"Oh." Jake sighed heavily. He was rather relieved to hear it was only about her concern of a custody battle. He feared she was going to reveal he would physically or emotionally harm Lizzie.

"Oh? Don't you get it, he will do whatever it takes to find me unworthy of being her mother. It's not fair. I was the one who suffered the most. I was the one who stayed in bed heavily medicated while he was out chasing every girl in a skirt." Bella cried out furiously as her hands curled into fists. Her nails dug into the palm of her skin.

"He can not find you unworthy unless you have done something unworthy. In which case I doubt it. You are such a good person Bella. Plus you can't really judge who suffers more when a child is lost to parents. We all grieve in our own way." Jake put up his hand as he saw the sparks flying from her angry eyes and her nostrils flared wildly.

"He did it in a lousy ass way. I would even call him a coward for it. But I'm sure his heart broke just as much as yours did." Jake could only say that because he did not lose his child from the start but he knew what it was like to watch someone you love fall to pieces and do stupid stuff due from their pain. Sienna had been ate up with pain once she learn that Bella was his imprint. She had abandoned her own child in order to keep herself from going crazy.

"Well it might have but I wouldn't know it. He stopped talking to me. He stopped looking at me. He stopped touching me and then…oh God! Why am I am telling you all of this? This is none of your business." Bella shouted angrily as she raced out of the room covering her hot face with her hands as she trip on the leg of the coffee table and went crashing down face first.

Jake walked up on the scene. Bella wanted to die. Not only had she reveal intimate parts of her past she just fell making a bigger fool of herself.

"Well I would not call you graceful." Jake laughed as he knelt down to check on her.

Bella rolled over with a loud moan.

"Hurt much?" Jake asked as he bit down on his lip to prevent the laughter from erupting.

"Shut up Jacob." Bella rolled her eyes as she sat up on her elbows and felt a pain shoot up her arm.

"Damn it." Bella moaned as she reached over to touch the colorful bruise that was already making it appearances on her arm.

"Let me get you some ice." Jake offered but Bella reach out grabbing his arm.

"NO. Stop it. Stop taking care of me. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of everyone feeling so damn sorry for me." Bella pleaded as she ground her teeth together to prevent the tears from falling out of her eyes.

"I don't feel sorry for you Bella. I know you are strong enough to handle anything." Jake's voice was low as he stared into her eyes.

"Good." Bella sighed as she used his arm to help herself up. Standing up she realized she was still gripping onto his arm. Their bodies were pressed together.

"Thank you." Bella whispered as her head tilted back. Her eyes were locked onto his lips. She could not explain it but she wanted to stand on her tip toes and press her lips against his. She wanted to taste his mouth. She wanted to feel his arms around her. She wanted to have sex with Jacob. Closing her eyes she fought back the incredible desire she suddenly felt for this man. She did not even know him that well and yet she felt like he was someone she could trust with her heart and her body.

"Anytime." Jacob replied with a deep tone.

Bella opened her eyes as he took a step away from her.

Bella walked past him trying to hold her head high even though her body was screaming to go back and show him just how much you want to thank him. She refused to let herself do something so foolish. There was no way that Jacob Black would desire a woman like her. If she made a move on him he would no doubt reject her and the falling on the floor would be a small dose of embarrassment compare to that type of rejection.


	6. Red Eye's

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! Duh!

Note: Some lemony fun is heading our way real soon! I promise when these two finally bond it will be worth the wait! Xoxxo August

Bella found herself tired. Jake caught her yawning several times. He finally got her to relent and take a small nap in the guest room. Several minutes passed as he checked in on Lizzie who was still softly snoring in her tiny bed. He took a peek to make sure Bella was indeed laying down. He saw she was sleeping too, he was struck at the irony that like her daughter Bella was snoring as well.

Walking to his room he laid across his own bed. He was still trying to take it all in. Bella was his imprint. If he ever doubted it he knew now for sure. The pull between them was growing stronger. The more time he spent with her the more the pull was felt between them. He wondered if she felt it too? Did she know what it was? Nah, she couldn't or she would be asking him questions by now.

Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep with one ear open in case either Lizzie or Bella needed him.

_**The woods were so dark. She was still trying to figure out why she had been stupid enough to walk into the woods in the first place. She did not like this eerie feeling that kept creeping up her spine the further she went into the woods. She squinted her eyes as a small flicker of light caught her eye. It seem to be drawing her toward it. She picked up her pace as she felt an empowering sense of courage hit her the closer she drew to the light. Something good was there. Something safe.**_

_** Pushing back a long leafy limb she saw that the light was coming from something on the ground. Kneeling down she hesitantly began to extend her hand to touch it but then she heard a loud growl from across from her. Lifting her head up very slowly she saw a massive size dog or wolf creature growling at her. Her heart leapt out of her chest. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before.**_

_** It was a russet color animal. His eyes were so large. His teeth were pointy. She knew she should step back and run for her life but something warn her not to do anything. To just stay put. Wait. Wait. Licking her lips she found herself staring back at the ground where the shiny object laid. Why was the creature protecting the shiny light? Did it belong to the creature?**_

_** Bella watched as the wolf took a steady step toward her. She felt tears sliding down her face. She was going to be killed by this mysterious creature. She was not ready to die. She had so much to live for, at last. She had found her daughter. She had found a miracle. How could her life end like this, now?**_

_** "Let me leave please." Bella whispered as her throat crackled from the fear that felt like a anchor in the pit of her stomach.**_

_** "NO." It growled.**_

_** Bella blinked. Did that animal just speak to me? What the hell is going on?**_

_** "I won't hurt you. I won't tell anyone I saw you, just let me go." Bella sobbed as she watched it draw closer to her.**_

_** "I know you won't. I know you will protect me. You belong to me." The wolf said in a sensual tone that made Bella's skin tingle, her stomach released the fear, instead she felt a bit warm and fuzzy inside. A soothing almost serene feeling coarse through out her body.**_

_** "What are you?" Bella asked as she looked in awe as she openly stared into the animals eyes.**_

_** "You know. Deep down you know." It replied still showing its teeth.**_

_** Bella frowned. How could she possibly know what the hell that thing was? A flicker of light reflected from the shiny object making Bella turn her attention back toward it. It seemed to compel her. She wanted to touch it, to discover more about it.**_

_** "Don't look at it. Not all that sparkles is safe, Bella. It appears pretty but it is quite dangerous." The wolf warned her.**_

_** "How can that be dangerous? You look more dangerous than that." Bella pointed toward the unknown object.**_

_** "Trust me I can be dangerous if crossed but that…that detestable thing is why I exist." The wolf growled loudly as he glared at Bella with soft eyes. Bella suddenly realized that the wolf like creature was not mad at her but the object. It was like he was trying to protect her from it. But why? How could some small shiny object hurt her?**_

_** "You exist for the shiny thing?" Bella asked with a questioning look that let him know she doubted him.**_

_** "I exist to eliminate the world from sparkly things Bella. There are creatures that look shiny and beautiful to the human eye but are truly one of the most evil things in the world." He answered as he drew closer to her.**_

_** Bella began suck in her breath heavy and loud. She knew deep within herself that the wolf was not going to harm her but it did not stop her from fearing the slim possibility she could be wrong.**_

_** "Go back to sleep Bella. You will need me and remember I will always be there for you." The wolf nudge Bella as she fell back on the cool dirt filled ground. Closing her eyes she fell back to sleep.**_

Bella felt something cool touching her cheek. Opening her eyes she saw a pair of bright red eyes staring with in a mere inch of her face before she could scream for help it had flashed out of the window as if it, it had never happened at all.

Bella sat straight up in the bed with one hand over her chest and the other over her mouth. Her body trembling. Her head screaming loudly that she was not dreaming when she saw the red eyes in front of her face. She could hear the sobs as she covered her face with the palms of her hands.

What the hell had happen? What had been a dream and what had been real? She then recalled the dream of the large wolf size creature. Why had she dreamed of such a thing? Why was it when she woke up she felt as if she was still dreaming. Shaking her head in denial she knew with out a doubt those red eyes had not been a part of her imagination. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed she took one step off the bed toward the door when it was automatically flew open with Jake standing in the doorway looking as frighten as she felt. He seem to be sniffing the air in the room. Then his eyes stared straight at her.

She began to weep. She could not explain it but somehow she knew that there had been something terribly threatening in the room with her while she had been asleep. Something so frightening that even Jake had somehow sense it in the house. Was that possible? Or did he just hear something that had stirred his curiosity? Grabbing the wooden bed post she slowly began to slide to the floor as she felt everything beginning to spin around her. She was going to pass out she was sure of it.

A pair of warm strong arms encircled her waist as he lifted her up and placed her gently back on the bed.

"Tell me what you saw?" He asked. His voice was soft to her ears. It made her know however that those red eyes had been real after all and not part of her freaky ass dream.

"Red eyes." Bella whispered as she closed her eyes. All she could see behind her closed eye lids were red eyes and …red hair? Was that real? Had the person with the red eyes have red hair or did it just seem like that? So many questions boggled her brain.

"Anything else?" Jake asked continuing to speak to her like a parent to a scared child.

"Red hair? I think." Bella mumbled as she opened her eyes to look into Jake's dark brown eyes. Funny, his eyes somehow reminded her of the wolf's eyes from her dream. She seriously had to pull it together or Jacob was going to think she was insane.

"Did it touch you?" Jake's voice shook as he asked this question.

"I don't think so? I woke up and it was there and then it was gone." Bella turn her head to look at the open window where she was sure it had fled.

"Have you seen this before? This person?" Jake felt his heart skipping erratically. It had been inside of his home. How could it have gotten past the pack to locate his home? Why was it here exactly? Surely the stench of the wolf would have warned it off. So the big question remained why had it chosen his house, this room, and on this very day that Bella was here?

"No. Nope." Bella shook her head as she wiped away the tears from her face.

"Do you want a drink or a wet wash cloth?" Jake asked as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Drink. Definitely a drink. A very strong one." Bella chuckled weakly as she tried to sit up in the bed. Jake took her arm helping her sit upright.

"I have some whiskey, will that work?" Jake offered.

"Yep." Bella answered as she smiled weakly at him.

"Be back in a minute." Jake stood up, walking to the open window and closed it back, placing the lock on it.

"Go check on Lizzie." Bella suddenly felt alarms go off in her head as she recalled that her daughter was in another room with out either of them to protect her.

"Already did." Jake answered as he nodded at her.

"Oh. Of course." Bella was relieved.

Jacob left the room. Bella sat on the bed staring around at the walls. What had happened while she slept in here? What had entered the room? Had it been a person? Could not be possible. People did not exactly have red eyes, well unless they wore those silly colored contact lenses.

All she knew for sure was the fact that it had not been a dream, she was not completely losing her mind. She also knew that somehow Jacob had to have heard or seen something to make him check on Lizzie and then her. What had it been exactly? How did he know that someone had been upstairs? She had a few questions for Jacob Black once she had a few drinks she would have the courage to ask she told herself.

Jake had did a few runs around the house, sniffing for any clues to which vampire might have been dumb enough to enter his domain. Once he knew the girls were safe he made Bella a quick drink then called Sam to ask for a meeting immediately. He would not tell him exactly the cause until they arrived. He went back upstairs to find Bella still looking as if she was staring off into space.

It had been so hard not to come unglued in front of her when he entered the room earlier. He had woke up when he smelled the horrible overwhelming sweet like scent of a vampire. He raced to Lizzie's room, he saw she was fast asleep and unharmed then it hit him harder as he sniffed toward Bella's room. He heard a soft voice speaking to someone. It was not Bella's voice he was sure of it. When he opened the door he saw Bella's eyes. He knew she had seen something.

He wanted to jump out of the window and chase the damn blasted blood sucker and rip his or her head off their cold lifeless body. He could not do it. He had to hold the wolf in him back. He had to remain there at the house. Just in case it was some sort of trick to get him to leave Lizzie and Bella unprotected. He was still unsure how it got here and why exactly it came here but either way he knew he would have to do some serious upgrading on security. He could not always be here with them and he did not like the thought of patrolling leaving Bella and Lizzie unprotected.

Handing Bella the drink he laughed as he watched her face squint up from the harsh bitter taste of the Indian whiskey he had given her. She handed him the glass back half full.

"Yuck." Bella cried out as she stuck her tongue out trying to get air on it.

"Sorry, should have warn you that it can taste a bit hot to outsiders." Jake apologized but could not resist finding the humor in her expression.

"It's also a bit strong. I mean you white folks could not handle it before you got real drunk fast." Jake continued to explain how his tribes idea of whiskey was far more potent than the stuff you bought at the local whiskey and beer store.

"I can tell." Bella felt her chest heat up as the pit of her stomach began to feel like warm coals had been sat in the pit of her stomach. Looking up at Jake she felt a bit dizzy. It was not bad. It was almost like when she use to take sedatives to help her sleep when she had been suffering from her bouts of depression after Colleens death.

"Damn, I can bet it also helps you guys grow chest hair." Bella shook her head as the affects of the strong liquid fire.

"It might have." Jake laughed as he recalled several times in his youth when Quil would swear that it was what had helped him grow hair when in truth it was just part of being a wolf and the change of becoming a man.

Jake pushed back some loose hair from her face to behind her ear as he stared into her pinkish cheeks. The liquor had set in already he could tell from the silly smile on her face.

"What the hell happened exactly?" Bella asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Jake wasn't sure how to respond to her line of questioning. He was not prepared to reveal to her his sacred secret even if she was his true imprint. She was not part of the tribe. She would not accept it right away. She might even take Lizzie far away from him if she thought he was a threat some how to her safety.

"There was something in my room. How did it get up two stories?" Bella's eyes darted to the closed window.

"I don't know. I mean I thought I heard something but I think it was you talking in your sleep." Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"No, well….I might have been talking but then why would you go check on Lizzie?" Bella's eyes narrowed in on his face suspiciously.

"I always check in on her. It's a habit." Jake replied instantly. It was true.

"Oh. Well, why did you ask me what I saw? You knew something had been in here." Bella pointed out.

"I wasn't sure. I mean you seem pretty frightened like you had saw a ghost." Jake hoped like hell that sounded reasonable to her. She was far more perspective than he had expected.

"A ghost?" Bella shook her head. She refused to believe in the idea of a ghost. She did not believe in magical or evil creatures that went bump in the night. She knew it was just stuff made up to scare people into thinking that there was something bigger and more frightening in the world than their already daily problems in life.

The door bell rang. Jake was filled with relief. He had a excuse to leave her while she let the alcohol continue to affect her logic.

"Be back." Jake jump off the bed closing the door behind him.

Bella stared at the closed door rubbing her upper arms. She knew that she had indeed saw something and she knew that Jake believed her, what she did not understand was why he was suddenly acting as if it had all been in her mind.

Jake opened the door, immediately stepped out onto the porch where the pack stood wearing puzzled expressions on each of their faces.

"Do you smell it?" Jake nearly growled as he sniff the soft scent that still linger in the air.

"Yeah. I started smelling it about a hundred feet from the house." Sam answered with a equally angry face.

"How in the hell had a vampire got this damn close to my house? Also why was it here? Those two questions need to be answered quickly. I can not chance it happening again." Jake warned each of them in a deep Alpha stern voice that made all of their insides tremble with fear.

"We were on patrol but we did not smell it remotely close to here until Sam called for us." Paul answered as he took a step forward.

Jake's eyes glared daggers at him.

"Who was with you?" Jake demanded.

Leah stepped up next to Paul with defiance clearly shining in her eyes.

"I swear we were seriously patrolling the entire time Jake. I told you guys that I had begun smelling a new vamp closer to our lines." Leah snorted as she looked back at Quil and Sam.

"So this did not just occur today and I am just now hearing about it?" Jake's fists were clenched by his side as his eyes glowed furiously at his pack members.

"We did not see any reason to be concerned. You know as well as I do that once the vamps smell our scent they run from this area." Sam explained as the Beta of the group.

"Well, guess what it did not turn off this arrogant ass. So you better step it up. I want to know everything at every second, do I make myself clear?" Jake's voice was more than threatening it was down right a promise that someone would be getting their ass hole ripped a new one if they did not do as they were ordered.

Each of them bowed their heads in compliance to their leader.

"Did you see it?" Quil asked curiously as he stared up at the second story.

"NO. It was in the room with Bella. I am glad to say it took off moments before I entered the room or else I would have had a lot of explaining to do." Jake sighed loudly as he wrapped his hands around the back of his neck.

"Bella? Bella who?" Leah asked with a nasty snicker.

"Bella is Lizzie's biological mother." Jake paused as he watched all of them except Sam look perplexed for a moment.

"It seems that when they discovered Lizzie's cancer they also realized that she was not biologically mine or Sienna's daughter. We had to locate her real mother to see if she was a bone marrow match. We are going down to the hospital tomorrow to run the test." Jake explained as he watch each of them. Each seem to be shocked, scared, sad and upset.

"Then where is your child?" Embry finally spoke up as he stood in the back of the group.

Jake's face switch from a fierce leader to a sadden parent as he revealed the truth to them. He knew that he had to always remain honest and open with his pack or they would all fail to work together and this would ultimately kill them.

"She died. Bella and her husband believed she was theirs. They had to grieve for her loss. Bella is no longer married to her husband. She is here with my blessings. She finally got to meet her daughter today for the very first time." Jake stated as tears misted in his eyes.

"Damn." Paul sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Jake." Quil reached out patting Jake's shoulder.

"It's okay. I …well…it will be better." Jake answered as he sucked in on his lower lip trying to prevent his pack from seeing him cry. It was not a good sign if your pack saw you as weaker than them he warned himself as he lifted his head, raising his chest up high.

Sam seem to look at Jake waiting for the other shoe to drop. He knew that Sam was waiting for him to announce how Bella was also his true imprint. He was not prepared to tell them that. He knew once they learn about this major factor they would all not only be in shock but thrilled for him. He did not want any congratulatory shouts and cheers. He might use the imprinting to seduce Bella into staying by his side while he got the opportunity to raise Lizzie but he was not about to let himself announce it yet. He knew that it was only a matter of time before the council picked up on it and would demand that he finish with the imprinting celebration and true bonding ceremony. He was not ready to deal with that bullshit. It was not fair. He did not want to be apart of that dumb shit. He was okay with the idea of Bella being Lizzie's mother. It all made sense and it did help him in this odd circumstance but he was not prepared just yet to let the rest of the world know just how truly close Bella was to his wolf side.

"Back to the vamp issue. We need to find this vamp. We need to find out why it came here? Why it was in Bella's room? Something does not add up. I mean why did it not try to harm her or take her? They feed on humans not watch them while they sleep. Something doesn't feel right about this. For now I want everyone on double duty until we locate some answers or the damn vamp that was stupid enough to come into MY home." Jake gave the final orders as they began to disburse into the woods. All of them except Sam.

"Why did you not tell them about the imprint?" Sam whispered.

"I'm not ready yet. I'm not ready to accept it yet. Also how much do we really know about her? Isn't it strange to you that a vampire was in her room and left her unharmed." Jake thought out loud.

Sam scratch his head as he look at Jake sadly.

"You would love it if she was some sort of villain. That way you could take Lizzie from her and find a loop hole that prevents you two from being together." Sam stated.

"No. Yes. I don't know." Jake sighed loudly.

"Well, you better figure out rather you want to protect her or throw her to the damn leeches because either way she is here to stay in your life. As long as you want Lizzie around Bella is a given. She is her mother Jake. She is her own flesh and blood. No good, loving, decent mother abandons her child." Sam hated making that final statement because he knew that Jake would take it as an insult to Sienna but it was the truth. Jake needed to face a few hard truths about life.

One, he was the alpha. Two, he had a imprint now. Three, he was going to have to let the dreams of him and Sienna go once and for all.

He just prayed that his Alpha and good friend figured it out before it was too late.


	7. Questions that Boggle The Mind

Chapter 6:

Bella helped prepare dinner for the three of them. She was having a hard time concentrating on what she was doing because her attention was on Lizzie most of the time. The little girl had decided to play underneath Bella's feet. She had a few blocks and a small doll that when you tossed it back and forth it made a twinkling bell like sound. She seem to like to make that sound often.

Bella's face was constantly smiling as she prepared the salad, fish patties, and twice bake potatoes. She hoped that Jacob liked her choice for dinner. It was the last of the ingredients she had located in the fridge and pantry. She made a mental note that after they visited the hospital to insist on stopping at the grocery store to pick up a few necessary items. Which brought her back to one of the two major dilemmas she was facing tonight.

One, she wanted, no she hoped that Jacob would offer her a invite to stay the night and hell maybe even a few weeks so she could bond with her daughter. She hated the thought of wasting so much on a room she could barely tolerate to stay in and would only be there to sleep. She would rather spend that money on some food and the medical bills she was sure would pile up soon if she was indeed a match for Lizzie.

Second problem, she knew she had seen someone in her room and had not created out of her dream. After Jake spoke to whomever was his guest he had return to the room to inform her that he was sure she was safe enough in his home. Bella had followed him downstairs where he had plop down to watch some sports game on television. Bella tried hard to stay focus but the liquor had nearly knocked her out on her feet. She had sat in the chair next to the sofa and fallen back to sleep. She woke up shortly after Lizzie had. She heard Jake and Lizzie playing up in her room. When she nudge the door open she saw such a tender sight that it had nearly brought tears to her eyes.

Jake had been on the floor playing patty cake with Lizzie who could not seem to keep her eyes off of him. It was so obvious that Lizzie adore Jacob. She saw him as her hero. Bella was slightly jealous. She knew it was to be expected since it was Jacob who had cared for her during her first year of life. Bella hated to do it but she wondered for a brief moment if Collin would have been so attentive to their daughter if she had survived? She knew it was not healthy to go down that path with her mind. So she put a stop to it and made her appearance known as she entered the room. Lizzie looked up at her for a moment she seem to try to figure out who the stranger was, that dared to interrupt her playtime with her father but then Bella watched as Lizzie's face lit up. Her smile grew bigger if that was possible. Bella spotted the little white tooth that was fighting its away through the gum line. It made her simply look even more adorable.

"Hi." Bella waved at Lizzie who just cried out happily while clapping her hands.

Jacob looked up at Bella with a gentle smile. Bella sensed that he was not too thrilled at her timing but he also understood why she was so tempted to be there in the first place.

"Come sit, you can play with us." Jacob patted the plush beige carpet next to him.

Bella happily sat Indian style next to him as she joined in the fun.

After a half an hour of play time Jacob received a call that he took downstairs. A few minutes later he reappeared to ask if it was okay to leave her alone with Lizzie while he ran an errand for a friend. She was more than pleased that he had considered allowing her some alone time with her daughter. She nodded her head. He leaned down planting a couple of kisses on top of Lizzie's light brown hair before he left the room.

After several more minutes of play time Bella had lifted up Lizzie and took her downstairs with a few of her toys. She looked at the clock saw that it was growing close to dinner time when she decided to cook them all dinner. She hoped that Jacob did not see this as rude since she was only a guest in his home presently.

Bella put the fish in the oven while lifting up Lizzie in her arms.

"You are simply too perfect for words, do you know that?" Bella asked as she kissed the small child's chubby little cheeks.

"Yes, you are. You are far more than beautiful. You are so special. I will never, ever let you go again. I promise." Bella hugged her as a single tear slid down her face.

"So where do you think daddy went, uh? He has been gone quite sometime. I guess that means he trusts me with you." Bella talked as she began to sway her hips as if she was listening to music. Lizzie found it amusing and began to giggle.

"You like that do you?" Bella laughed along with her daughter.

"Sounds like you two are having a party with out me." Jacob said as he walked into the room to find Bella and Lizzie dancing about in the kitchen. He had caught the scent of dinner cooking before he even opened the front door. His wolf scents picked up aromas rather acutely.

"Sorry, we were just playing." Bella apologized hoping Jacob was not annoyed with her. He seem to wear a frown when he looked at her.

"Why are you sorry? You say that a lot." Jacob stated matter of factly.

"Yeah, I do tend to do that." Bella agreed with a heavy sigh.

"What's going on in here?" Jacob forced a softer smile on his face.

He sensed that Bella was quite nervous around him. He knew that if he did not hurry and put some serious charms on her she might eventually want to run as fast as she could from him.

"Well, I hope you don't mind but I am cooking some dinner for us." Bella bit down on the corner of her lower lip as she prepared herself for some sort of nasty remark. She was quite surprised when she did not receive it.

"Good. I'm starving." Jacob rubbed his flat muscular stomach.

Bella gulped hard as she noticed how the tight shirt outline his muscles so refinery. She wondered what it would look like bare. Closing her eyes she fought back the incredible sexual need that he often brought out in her. She was not usually a hormonal type of woman. In fact sex was normally the last thing she thought about but this man seemed to reek of it. He made you crave sex. Then again he also looked like a walking talking sex God. There was not any one thing that made him stand out more than any other guy but there was something hidden beneath the surface that drew Bella to him. She was curious what it was about him that made her want to slide her hands up and down his chest, licking it, sucking on his taunt nipples, then if she was really in the mood maybe even go down even further to where his cock laid beneath some dark colored underwear. Gulping hard again she open her eyes praying that he did not see the sexual need she was definitely experiencing inwardly.

"It will be done soon." Bella manage to say with a slight crackle noise in her voice.

Jacob's eyes widen as he stared at her closely. He was sure he just saw her cheeks turn a shade pinker, her eyes seem to gleam, her breathing was heavier. He wondered what she was thinking that seem to make heart race madly. He could nearly feel it inside his own chest. He found himself staring at Lizzie's hand that laid comfortably over Bella's firm rounded breasts. He could not resist the urge to wonder if she liked having her nipples nip at or sucked on really hard. He turn slightly as he adjusted him self. He feared his tight jeans might reveal his horny ass thoughts. The woman was definitely working some type of magical charm on him. He wondered if this was part of the imprint. If she was horny, then he would be horny? Or was it possible that he was just attracted to her due to his lack of sex life these days.

He had not been with another woman since Sienna had left. He had no time to date. He had no desire to date other than for sex. He was not big on one night stands. It had never been his style before and he was not about to whore himself out now that he was someone's father. He never wanted to be an embarrassment to his daughter. He knew how that felt. His own father had unintentionally brought some shame on his name when he drove that fateful night drunk, ending the lives of two people who had done no wrong to no one. Not that his father usually was the type to drive and drink. He was just grieving but still it had cost him severely.

Pulling himself out of those darken days he turn to see that Lizzie was playing with Bella's hair. He could see how much Lizzie was enjoying the attention of Bella. She had Emily and Leah as a female companions but he sensed that this was more intimate for her. It was as if she somehow knew that Bella was not just a babysitter but her mother.

It irk him a bit but it also pleased him. He was happy to see that she seemed at ease with Bella. If the time ever came and Bella did take Lizzie from him he knew that she would be okay. She would survive the separation although he, himself would go insane with out her in his life.

"Can you hold her while I check on the fish?" Bella handed over Lizzie who was shaking her dolly rapidly in the air.

Jacob had to lean his head back several times or the doll would make contact to his face.

Bella bent over as she pulled open the oven door checking on their dinner. Jacob was not big on fish these days but the lemony scent coming from the oven was definitely enticing to his taste buds. His eyes gazed over her body as she reached in with her fork pushing the fish around. He could not help but noticed how firm and nearly heart shaped her ass was from this view. He licked his lips wondering if she would find enjoyment in his hands slapping that tight ass? Closing his eyes he fought with the wolf in him to calm the fuck down before he ended up ravishing Bella in the kitchen. He had to remain calm. He was definitely going to get some of Bella before he allowed her to leave his home with Lizzie but for now he wanted to focus on getting Lizzie well before he finally made the imprint bond permanent between them.

He knew that she would be too overwhelm in the next few days with tests, waiting on the tests results, and the procedure itself. He would have to wait until Lizzie was out of danger before he would allow the wolf in him to brand her as his. One way or another Bella Swan was going to open those thighs and he was going to thrust his hard cock straight into that sweet smelling tight pussy of hers. She would never want to leave once he showed her how much he could offer her if she chose to stay with him. He could offer her protection, security, friendship, respect but he could not offer her his heart. He feared his heart would always belong to Sienna, even if she did not return his feelings.

**********************************************************************

Edward stood staring into the fireplace. It was stupid how they often lit up the damn thing when their bodies were so cold that the heat did nothing for them. He figured it appeared natural looking and his parents were nothing if not wanting to fit in with the rest of the human population. He had to admit it did soothe his nerves a bit. He was still experiencing this foreboding sense of something bad in the future. He could not explain it. He did not have the gift of foresight. That was Alice's special ability.

He had the gift of hearing thoughts. Sometimes it work in their benefit and sometimes it was quite annoying for him, He got tired of hearing women look at him, lusting after him, wondering what it would be like to rape him. He would never understand these modern women. He sometimes missed the women from his era. They had more self control. They saw sex as a gift to give their future husbands. Sure they found other men fetching but they were not famous for impulsively taking lovers. Their sexual drives were not so peaked as the women of this generation.

He suddenly found himself remembering Bella Swan. How strange it was that while he visited her that day he had not read one thought in her lovely head. It had not occurred to him until after he had safely left her residents. Why was that? It had been such a peaceful feeling not knowing someone else's every thought. It was also a bit unnerving. It made him wonder what was wrong with her? Why was she different? When he spoke to his father about it later he agreed it was definitely peculiar but he had no explanation for him.

They both had agreed that Bella Swan was someone to keep an eye on, especially with the possible lawsuit they could face due to someone's irresponsible duties. They were still investigating each employee that had been working that day. So far he had not come across not one person whose thoughts reveal they were the guilty party. It made him wonder if someone from outside of the hospital had done the deed. If they had what was their purpose for it?

It seem so cruel to him. But for the past hundred plus years that he had been on this planet he had come to learn that sometime people did things for no other purpose but to watch the pain they could inflict on others. It was seriously devious. It was also something he had a hard time tolerating. He wanted so badly to sink his fangs into those types of bastards to end their reign of hell. Carlisle was always lecturing him about this unhealthy desire of his. He would tell Edward that no good would come from it. Two wrongs don't make a right.

Edward thought it was bullshit personally but he respected Carlisle enough to abide by the rules. Carlisle after all had survived being a vampire a lot longer than he had. He had lived in an era where it was extremely dangerous to be one of the unloving dead. So Edward took his advice to heart even if he did not agreed entirely with it.

"Hello brother." Jasper glided into the room with a old southern grace that he still held even after all these years.

Edward got along with both of his brothers. Emmett was the big, goofy but damn tough brother while Jasper was more like Edward, soft spoken, elegantly graceful but also very lethal when crossed. He knew that Jasper had not always lived the life of luxury. He also had to fight like hell to stay alive in a time when his maker had been at war. He was lucky that his maker, his creator, had been kind and gentle with his training. Carlisle had never used his ability to improve his lifestyle or to rage war with his enemies.

Rosalie the second sibling created by Carlisle was not so pleased with her transformation. She had been downright furious at first. Eventually she accepted it but to their dismay and unfortunate timing they were unaware of her acts of revenge on those who had killed her. It had nearly cast eyes upon them. Luckily, Carlisle was able to make it look like a random serial killer. They knew that if the humans got wind of their true nature the Volturi would hunt them down and kill them one at a time.

Once Rosalie got her sick revenge out of her system she grew to adjust to her new self. It was she who begged Carlisle to turn Emmett when she found him nearly dead after a bear attack. She had been watching him for sometime while out hunting. It was the first time that any of the others had seen her show a sign of compassion for another.

Eventually Alice and Jasper had joined their family. Apparently with Alice's visions she saw that they were the right path for her. When they joined up they had a whole family at last. Carlisle and Esme his wife agreed if they grew any larger people might become a bit suspicious. Edward was of course the odd man out. He had no mate to satisfy his needs or entertain him. Instead he kept his head buried in books or playing the piano to allow the time to roam by him.

It wasn't until Carlisle decided he was prepared to work in the hospital this time around that he felt a incredible purpose. He didn't exactly find his job mind blowing but it did keep him busy. Now this case he was working on had him up to his eye balls with questions. Questions that so far he had no answers too. It was a little annoying but also quite a enigma that he was enjoying.

"Good evening Jasper." Edward replied as he continued to stare straight ahead at the dancing flames.

"How are you doing on that case that seems to be keeping you up at night." Jasper asked curiously.

Edward laughed. Both of them knew quite well that neither of them slept anymore. It was not necessary for them.

"So far none of the employees that I have interviewed have shown any knowledge of commiting the act on purpose or hell even accidental." Edward answered.

"I see. So now what?" Jasper ask as he sat down on the large Italian sofa that Alice had flown into the states. She was constantly shopping for one thing or another. Each home they owned had expensive taste in furnishing and decorations.

"Now I have to wonder if there was outside help. I can't fathom why anyone would want to switch the babies? What would one have to gain from it? They would have had to know that eventually it would have been found out." Edward answered.

"Maybe. Or maybe they hoped that it would go unnoticed." Jasper shrugged his shoulders.

"You did say that if the child had not grown sick that her blood work would probably have not shown the truth." Jasper reminded him.

"True but somewhere down the line the child would have had a blood test for something." Edward sighed.

"The other child died shortly after birth, is that right?" Jasper thought out loud.

"Yes, a freakish pin size hole was found in the heart. The family had refused further investigation on the baby before she was buried." Edward answered.

"Ummm….but the child was already diagnose as being ill when she was born. So that would mean the original parents would have been informed of their child's illness." Jasper stated.

"Yes, why did it not occur to them odd that their daughter was suddenly healthy as a ox?" Jasper scratch his head as he pondered that last statement.

"I guess they hoped it was a miracle or some sort of medical mistake on the staff's side.' Edward turn to look at Jasper who was deep in thought.

"Or maybe they did it. You did say that they were the only two girls born on that very day." Jasper hated to think that one set of parents would deliberately swap their own child for a healthy one but he knew that when people suffered from fear they would do just about anything stupid these days.

"No. I don't see Jacob Black as the type of fellow. I also know that the family doctor revealed it to him personally and my reports say that he was devastated by the news. He would have been expecting the doctor to discover the truth from blood work." Edward had to disagreed with that idea.

"What about the mother. Where is she?" Jasper did not have all the details of the two sets of parents that were involved but he had noticed the lack of the mother being spoken in the conversations he had been a party too.

"Jacob's girlfriend. She left shortly after they brought the baby home. I assume she had that postpartum stuff." Edward waved his hands in the air in front of him.

Jasper laughed at him. It was true that Edward did not have much knowledge of the female thought process or their anatomy. He was like a freaking monk. Jasper would never understand how he could remain abstinent when so many women threw themselves at him. He also did not understand why he did it at all, he just left him alone for the most part when it came to his sexuality.

"I see. Funny, how does a woman leave her child and her boyfriend behind? What could have possessed her to abandon them both?" Jasper shook his head in disgust.

"Have no clue." Edward answered.

"Oh well. Maybe you should look more into the parents as an option. I could be wrong but something just doesn't smell quite right about that scene. Just saying." Jasper presented his two cents on the subject just as Alice entered the room.

Edward was amazed at how lovely Alice appeared each time he saw her. She was like one of those magazine models. She was a tiny thing but she was like dynamite.

"Alice." Edward nodded at her.

Alice wore a serious expression on her face as she entered the room, sitting down next to Jasper.

"Edward." Alice smiled at him but Edward could tell it was not a genuine smile.

Lately she had been acting oddly around him. He also noted how she put random stupid thoughts in her head when he was near her. He wasn't sure why but he had a gut feeling that she was hiding something from him, which rather hurt his feelings. They had been pretty close up until now. What had he done to make her feel she could not trust him?

"Where are you two off too?" Edward had heard Jaspers thought. He knew he was not too pleased about tonight's event. He had not heard him say what it was exactly they were doing but he had been unpleased by them.

"The opera." Alice smiled widely.

Jasper rolled his eyes.

Edward laughed. Edward often went to the opera with Alice. Once again she had shown Edward she did not want to be near him. Normally she would have invited him, allowing Jasper to remain behind.

"That sounds lovely. Are you feeling okay?" Edward asked curiously as he stared closely at Alice's face. He tried hard to read her deepest thoughts but all he could hear was "Jingle Bells" song playing in her mind. He now knew with out a doubt she was purposely blocking her thoughts from him.

"Peachy." Alice laughed loudly.

"Let's go." Alice yanked on Jaspers arm leading him out of the house while her head continue to sing the song over and over again.

Edward ran his hands through his messy hair. What was Alice hiding from him? Why did she not trust him enough to reveal the truth to him? He would definitely talk to Carlisle and Esme when they return home tonight. He hoped with their help they would get Alice to explain what it was she was hiding from him.

*******************************************************************


	8. It's Not Wise to Play Chicken With A Wol

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from the Twilight characters.  
BETA:MIST  
A/N: For those of you who is wondering, Mist is helping me repost these chapters that I have written. Hope you enjoy them and shall have a more recent, new chapter up very soon for those of you who have already read most of these reposted chapters. Xoxox

Chapter 7: Bittersweet Unintended

Bella woke up feeling lousy. She tossed and turn most of the night. Jacob had insisted she spend the night. Bella was extremely relieved by his insistence on staying with him. A part of her was still a bit jumpy about the dream and the set of red eyes she had seen. The other part of her thrilled at the idea of waking up to see Lizzie first thing in the morning. She did not want to be far away from her daughter. It still felt like some incredible dream to her, discovering the daughter she had thought she had said a final good-bye too. However today's visit to the hospital to have tests ran were not exactly her perfect idea of a reunion but she was willing to do whatever it took to keep her precious baby alive this time. Even if she had to ultimately contact Collin, if she was not a perfect match then he might be. She prayed all night that she was the one who would save her daughter.

She knew it was lousy of her not to have informed Collin up to this point about the truth of their daughter. She wished she could call him. There were moments last night at dinner when she saw glimpses of Collin in Lizzie's face and actions. It was such a bittersweet thing to witness. However, she knew that it was too soon to tell Collin anything. He would go berserk. He would want to yank Lizzie away form Jake. He would go over the deep end. She could not afford to let that happen to Jake or Lizzie.

She took a quick shower, changed into some comfortable clothes, then checked in on Lizzie who was still fast asleep. Stepping back into the bathroom to finish her hair she did not see that Jacob had stepped in after her. She saw his bare back as he stood before the toilet. His boxers hung tightly on his ass like a glove. She wanted to reach out and pinch his ass to see if it was as hard as it appeared. The man had to work out but when did he find the time? His back as he stretch displayed the curves of his muscular physique making Bella clench her thighs together. She could feel her core dripping wet with the need to cover his backside with her hands. She just wanted to touch him. He was just too damn perfect. It was not fair.

Instead she took a step back quietly as she nearly tripped over her own two feet. She was about to cry out as she felt her body tumbling backwards. A hand grabbed her arm just before she hit the floor, pulling her back up. Her cheeks were bright red as she stared into his onyx colored eyes. His face looked amused but the stiff tent forming in his boxers said that he was more than happy to see her too.

Bella's cheek burn harder as she licked her lips, forming a polite sheepish smile on her face.

"I was just coming back…you know from checking on Lizzie." Bella mumbled as she suck in a long breathe of air.

"Oh, here I was thinking that you were watching me piss." Jake replied dryly as he took a step around her, leaving her standing with her mouth wide open.

"You might catch flies like that." Jake chuckled as he marched to his room wearing a cocky grin on his face.

Bella covered her face with her hands for a second.

Pull it together Bella. You have a serious appointment today. You need to screw your head on right. Stop looking at Jake liked he is some sort of rare specimen. He is just a man. A simple man. You have gone this long with out one in your life you can go a little longer. After all he sees you as the enemy. You are going to leave soon. You can not, I mean absolutely not, fall in love with him. It will only hurt you more when he rejects you. Haven't you had enough of that from Collin? Come on girl. Think. Damn it think do not let those wicked hormones get the best of you.

Bella stepped back into the bathroom to blow dry her hair as she continued to remind herself that she and Jake had no future together. She was going to eventually break his heart when she took Lizzie home with her someday in the future. Sure, she was willing to give him rights to see Lizzie but she was her daughter and that meant she would live with her full time. Pulling her bangs back in a barrette she quickly put on a tab of eye shadow and lip gloss before going back in to check on Lizzie once again.

She was greeted to the welcoming site of Lizzie standing up in her bed smiling at her. Bella lifted her up out of the bed, showering her with kisses.

"That's momma's girl. So pretty." Bella cooed.

Holding her on her hip she walked over to the dresser picking out a suitable outfit. She sat down to dress Lizzie and realized that it felt so natural to be tending to Lizzie like this, even if it was in a strangers home.

Once she felt she was ready to start her day she walked down the stairs with Lizzie on her hip. She found Jacob completely dressed with a plate of biscuits and bacon sitting on the table. She smiled at him despite the way his eyes seem to darken as he watch her bring Lizzie downstairs. She wondered if he was upset that she had been the one who got her dressed. It was probably a routine he enjoyed doing. She pushed the fear aside. It might hurt him but it was something he had to get used to she told herself.

"Look Lizzie Daddy made us breakfast." Bella's voice was soft although her heart was racing as Jacob poured them each a cup of orange juice his eyes never straying from the both of them.

"Dada…my dadda…" Lizzie chanted as she clapped her hands.

Bella giggled. She liked when Lizzie showered Jake with attention. He finally broke into a smile. Bella was glad that Lizzie had broken the ice at last.

"Sit you two while I feed you guys." Jacob pointed toward Lizzie's chair. Bella sat her in, making sure she was safely snapped in before she took the seat next to her.

"Better eat. We got a long day ahead of us." Jake warned her as he sat down in the seat on the other side of Lizzie.

Bella found herself starving. Normally she was not big on breakfast but she had a feeling that lunch might come later than normal for them. While Lizzie ate on her biscuit, babbling, Jacob and Bella remained quite as they both began to consider what laid ahead of them once they received the results of her test.

*****************************************************************

Alice sat on the edge of the park bench rubbing her temples. She hated some of these visions she was having lately. They were hard to see. It was almost like there was some sort of static interference. She was not one hundred percent sure about what she was seeing. Was it past or future. Normally she saw only the future but a few times she had caught glimpses of past happenings.

A year ago she had a strange vision of a young woman who lost her child. She saw her mourn for the child. It was so heart breaking that once she was able to snap out of it she cried for several minutes afterward. Jasper had found her, he was quite concerned for her. She explained that the vision was so real that she could almost feel the explicate feelings of the woman.

The visions came randomly at first then the past week she was starting to have visions almost daily. However now the visions were fuzzy. Pieces were missing. It was like a jigsaw puzzle. She was aggravated by it. She still did not understand why this particular woman kept popping into her head. She had not seen any real connection between her and Alice's family. So why were they occurring? What was the point? She would normally have visions of things that directly affected herself or the members of her clan. The only thing that she had seen remotely in connection with her family was the day that Edward would come in contact with her. She saw that Edward would grow attached to her. He would find himself wondering about her. She still was not sure if that was going to affect Edward in the long run or not. She did not like to talk to him about any visions if she was not positive about the outcome of them. She knew how it irritated him when they went on a lead and it ended them on a goose chase.

The only other vision she had seen with the young woman that had intrigued her was the one where she saw a red hair woman watching her from a distance. The woman's eye burned red. Alice knew that this was a sign of a vampire, not the vegetarian kind either. Why was this vampire keeping tabs on the woman who had lost her child, watched her husband betray her, eventually walk away from their marriage? What was the connection? Why was she seeing it? What did it have to do with them exactly? Were they meant to save her from the vampire in question?

She knew that eventually Edward would want to know what she was hiding from him, funny thing was, she wasn't sure what it was exactly she was hiding or why. She just had this strange gut feeling that it was too soon to talk to Edward about this woman. She wanted to see more before she explained everything to the family.

*************************************************************************

Emily had picked up Lizzie on her way back to her house. She knew that Bella and Jacob would need to be at the hospital for awhile. She was pleased to learn that Bella had spent the night with Jacob and Lizzie. She had a feeling that the "imprinting" was working even though Jacob was fighting like hell to prevent it. She liked Sienna well enough but when she abandoned her boyfriend and child she had lost all respect for the girl. She knew that Sienna had grown up in a life where her every wish was made to come true. She was disappointed to see that once things got hard Sienna had ran away. It made her seem like less of a woman and more of a selfish child in Emily's eyes.

She watched as Bella seemed lost with out Lizzie on her hip. It made Emily feel even more sure of her gut instincts that Bella was going to be the right sort of mother for Lizzie. Once she drove away she wondered how the two of them would handle things together all day alone with out Lizzie to keep them occupied.

Driving toward the house with Eli and Lizzie baby talking among themselves she was surprised to get a phone call on her cell phone from Leah.

"Hello." Emily knew how Leah still hated her for taking Sam away from her, although they both knew it had not been intentional.

"Hey. Is Jacob with you?" Leah barked.

"No. I just pick up Lizzie. They are headed to the hospital." Emily replied tenderly although she knew that it would fall on death ears. Leah was still filled with anger and resentment. She could not blame her but she wondered when enough was enough.

"Oh. Okay." Leah hung up.

Emily sat the phone back in her purse feeling awful. She hated the way Leah treated her like she was some sort of scarlet lady. She prayed each night that Leah found her "imprint" and soon. She missed her cousin. She missed her best friend.

Pulling into the driveway she was not surprised to see Embry and Paul walking up with a ravenous look in their eyes. They had been out all night and early morning sniffing for any scents or clues to who ever was stupid enough to go to Jacob's house last night.

It had totally terrified her to learn that a vampire had made it on the reservation with out anyone detecting it. If it was brave enough to go to Jacob's house then it would be brave enough to go anywhere around here. That was something she could not except. She had always felt safer here on their sacred property. She hoped the guys found the vampire and destroyed it fast.

"Hey guys." Emily called out as she opened her door.

Paul was at the back door of the vehicle pulling out Eli while Embry was on the other side taking Lizzie out of her car seat.

"There is my girl." Embry howled as he held Lizzie up over his head spinning her around softly.

Lizzie drooled. Embry made a yuck sound as he place her on his hip, wiping his wet forehead. Emily and Paul laughed as he smiled at Lizzie who was unaware that she had just left a load of her saliva all over her friends head.

"You know how to pick them." Paul teased as he sat Eli down who ran straight for the porch.

"She can drool on me any day." Embry smiled warmly at Lizzie as he carried her inside the house.

"Any news?" Emily asked as she made a bee line to the kitchen. She knew the two of them were starving.

"Yeah, this vampire has red hair. I'm thinking it's a girl." Paul answered as he watched Lizzie and Eli pull out toys together.

"Why a girl?" Emily ask curiously.

"Not sure. Just the way the scent is sweeter. It seems the females put out a sweeter scent to me." Paul explained as he sat down at the kitchen table watching the children play.

"Yeah, I'm sure you say that about all the women you encounter." Embry snorted as he sat next to him.

"I'm serious." Paul remained with a serious expression.

Embry glanced up at Emily who gave him a look that agreed that like him she felt something was off with Paul.

"Anything else?" Emily placed a frozen lasagna in the oven while she spoke to them.

"It got past Forks then it began to fade. The scent." Paul stated.

"You guys went into forks as wolves?" Emily looked at them like a parent scolding a child. They both knew that was against the rules.

"I stayed in the wooded area." Paul shrugged his shoulders.

Embry looked away with a remorseful smile.

"You guys know that is forbidden." Emily scolded them.

"Yeah, well, Jacob wanted answers. I was trying my damn best to find them for him. I did not like the idea that someone got to his house like that." Paul explained.

"I agree. It was a bit freaky." Embry shivered.

"It was but guys we got to follow the rules or we will have more trouble than some random vampire on our hands." Emily reminded them of the peace treaty their ancestors had made with the Cullens years before they ever existed. It was important they always held up to their end of bargains. A war with a pack of vampires who swore to never harm humans was rare as it was but to piss them off and start a war with them would just open up a whole new can of worms they did not need right now. Especially not Jacob. He had enough going on in his life with Lizzie's health and the imprinting.

"We know." Paul sighed heavily as he closed his eyes.

"Good. Because you both know how Sam and Jacob hate when you bend the rules." Emily exhaled loudly. She had to admit that it was rather brave of them both to do and if they had not been seen or detected then it would have not all been for nothing. At least they were showing their leaders that they were willing to do whatever it took to keep them all safe from harm.

"Yes Mom." Embry teased as he wink at her.

"Good. Now here is something to snack on while dinner cooks." Emily handed him a couple of ham sandwiches. She knew that they would wolf them down in a matter of minutes. It would tide them over until she could give them something a bit more meaty in their stomachs.

"Thank you." Embry rubbed his hands as he reached out to grab a sandwich.

"Wash your hands." Paul snatch Embry's hand back before he could reach a sandwich.

"Damn, who are you my Dad?" Embry cried out rubbing his wrist.

"I don't want to eat something with your damn germs on it." Paul rolled his eyes as he strolled into the kitchen, lathering his hands up under the kitchen sink.

"Do as he says." Emily chuckled.

"Damn it. When do I get to be treated like a man?" Embry pouted as he made his way to the kitchen sink.

"When you prove you are one." Paul replied with a snort.

"When will that be? How many vamps do I have to kill?" Embry frowned as he poured some floral scented liquid soap into his large hands.

"It's not about killing vamps dude." Paul sighed heavily as he walked back to the table and began to eat on the sandwiches quiet as a mouse for the remaining time.

Embry and Emily talked while they watched the kids together. Both were aware of how unusually silent Paul was today. They were both wondering what was eating at him? What was he hiding? Each worried that eventually when they discover his secret, that the shit would hit the fan. Paul was a hot head. He was often outspoken. He was also a bit of a jerk but hiding things was not his usual characteristic behavior. So it had to be either extremely bad for himself or someone they knew, either way it was not going to go down good.

**************************************************************************

Bella was relieved once the tests were completed. She had been punctured so many times she thought she might actually leak if she took a drink. The doctor they spoke to had assured him that the results would be in a few days. He had put a rush on it. Bella was feeling a bit woozy when they left the hospital.

"You look pale. I mean, more pale than usual." Jacob said as he glimpse at her several times as they drove through Forks.

"Thanks." Bella mumbled as she laid her head against the cool glass window pane.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, just…well….needles are not my favorite thing." Bella admitted as she sucked in fresh air and exhaled softly. She hoped that the dizzy spell would fade soon. She did not mind what she was suffering. She would do it every day if it meant finding the cure for Lizzie.

"Let's stop and get a drink." Jacob suggested as he pulled into a diner.

Bella reached out to open the door when it was suddenly opened. Bella felt the cool air hit her face. It helped her feel a bit more alert as he took her hand, slowly helping her out of his truck.

"Are you going to make it?" Jacob chuckled softly as he led her inside. He found them a booth. Sitting her inside he scooted next to her.

A waitress came strolling up with a big fake smile on her face.

"What can I get you two?" She asked in a monotone that let them know she was sick of asking that question today.

"Two sodas and ….." Jacob grabbed the menu trying to find something Bella might eat with out meat in it.

"A egg salad sandwich with fries. A cheeseburger with fries." Jacob ordered for them.

"Sure thing." The waitress glanced curiously at Bella who had her head leaned back against the seat with her eyes mid closed.

"Are you okay? " Jacob lifted up Bella's hand rubbing the back of it. He was trying to help ease her pain.

"I will be. I just feel dizzy." Bella replied gently.

"You need to eat." Jacob said.

They remained quite as Jacob continued to rub her hand until the waitress brought them their beverages and food.

"Here you go." Jacob pushed the soda closer to her with the straw facing her.

"Drink." Jacob ordered in a soothing tone.

Bella sipped on the cola. She was starting to feel much better as she licked her parch lips.

"Thank you." Bella smiled at him as she slid her hand away from his, to grab a fry off of her plate.

Jacob realized in that moment that he had been holding her hand the entire time. It had felt so natural that it had not occurred to him that it might seem awkward for her. When he watched her take a big bite of her sandwich he saw that it had not been uncomfortable for her either. Like himself she seem to accept his touch as a natural thing. It was rather nice but it was also a reminder of how easy the imprint could sneak up on him.

"This is good." Bella moaned as she wiped some of the juice from her chin.

Jacob watched as she devoured the meal in front of her. It had not taken him long to eat his. His appetite was larger than normal since he had become a wolf. He had to eat often or when he transformed he had a harder time keeping up his stamina. The thought of eating as a wolf did not exactly appeal to him yet.

"Glad you like it." Jacob smiled at her as he sipped on his cola.

"I feel so much better." Bella stated.

"Good. So was it that bad?" Jacob asked curiously. He had sat in the waiting room while she had the procedure done.

"Not really. Just not good with blood. When I see it, it makes me feel dizzy." Bella confessed.

"Wow, better not take you hunting." Jacob joked.

"Yeah, not good with the bloody scenes." Bella shivered.

"So you don't like meat and you don't like blood. What else don't you like?" Jacob leaned back placing his arm behind her neck on the back of the seat while he watched her face closely.

"I don't like to drink. I mean, I drink a bit but I don't like getting so drunk that I get so sick the next day. Not my thing." Bella made a horrible face as she recalled the last time that had happened to her. She did not want to experience that again.

"I don't like unsweetened tea. I like my coffee with cream no sugar. I hate people who pretend to be your friend but truly can't stand you. I don't like eating pumpkin pie unless there is cool whip to go with it. I don't like scary movies that have no real plot." Bella began to state all her dislikes with ease.

It always felt so natural to talk or be near Jacob. She was surprised at how good he made her feel. She felt safer, warmer, more alive than she had in years. Especially since she and Collin had split up. She feared she would never want to be near another man for the rest of her life. Yet sitting here with Jacob she silently wondered what it would be like if she was able to live with him and raise Lizzie together.

What the hell is wrong with you? You know that is not possible. Jacob will need a woman more to his standard. He probably still wants his ex from the way he doesn't notice all the women staring at him no matter where they were today. He was definitely good eye candy. So someone as down to earth and simple would not be in the sort of category that a man like him would find sexy enough to stand by his side.

"Okay then." Jacob smiled warmly at her. He liked how open and honest she was. It was refreshing to be with someone who was so down to earth like himself. He knew she would fit in well with the pack. They would definitely enjoy her once they got past the whole "white" part of the package.

"What about you Jacob. What do you not like?" Bella asked curiously as she turn in her seat to look at him closely.

"I hate cauliflower. I'm not a big avid reader. I would rather read a magazine than some stellar book. I hate when you watch gory movies and people scream when there really is no reason to scream. You know it is fake as hell. I do not like to be lied too either. I also hate rap music. It's just not my thing. I hate when I am told I can't do something. It makes me want to do it even more." Jacob finished with a silly grin across his face.

"I see. I agree on the rap music." Bella shook her head in agreement.

"So tell me what you like Bella? What makes you happy? What makes you smile more than anything else?" Jacob asked as his voice dropped into a sensual tone that made Bella lick her lips while clenching her napkin hard.

She felt a sudden urge to tell Jacob that lately it was him that made her so happy. It was him that made her smile. It was him, only him that made her heart leap out of her chest but she knew it would only cause him discomfort.

"Lizzie of course." Bella replied after a few moments of silence.

Jacob cocks an eyebrow. He had felt a surge of hormonal change in her body in the moments she took to consider her answer. He realized that like this morning while he was pissing, Bella was turned on by him. He knew this because her scent was strong to his wolf senses. It made him harden. It made him incredibly horny as hell. He exhaled loudly as he fought back the urge to kiss her lips, to taste her mouth, to reach down between her legs and rub the swollen nub.

"What about you?" Bella asked as she glanced down at her hands.

"Lizzie of course.' Jacob answered the same as he stared out of the window quickly. He had to pull it together. He pick up the ticket to start to pay when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

A single red haired woman leaned against his truck, smiling defiantly at him. Her two red eyes glowed with amusement as she softly wave at him before vanishing in a blink of an eye. He knew it had been the same damn vampire that had been in his house last night. He did not know however who she was and why she felt the need to challenge him in a game of chicken? He was going to catch her, eventually, and he was going to kill her. That was the other thing that made him happy, a dead ass vampire but he could not tell Bella that, not yet.


	9. Good Intentions

Disclaimer : I own not one damn thing of Stephanie Meyers, I just ask her to loan me her characters while I play make believe with them.  
A/N: Thank you guys for the wonderful support with this story and my others. Xoxox

Bittersweet Chapter 8:

Bella wasn't sure what she had said or did to make Jacob change from the flirty, laid back guy one minute to cold and furious looking the next. He had paid their bill and return with such a daunting frown that it made her blood run cold. She sensed that something had freaked him out. She was about to ask him if she had done something unintentionally to upset him when he yank her up by the elbow and practically shoved her to the vehicle. She watched as he seemed to be literally holding his breathe as he made his way around to his side of the truck. Slamming the door, he rev up the engine and back out so fast she could hear gravel flying around behind them.

Jacob kept his focus on the road in front of them as he drove like a bat out of hell to Emily's house.

"Jacob are you okay?" Bella could not stop herself from asking. He was gripping the steering wheel so hard that she would not be surprised if the metal actually bended. His face was so serious. He was like a runner waiting for the gunshot to go off to set him off in a full pace.

"Uh….yeah." Jacob mumbled as he flew threw the yellow light.

Bella checked her seat belt to make sure it was indeed in place. She was afraid they might get into a accident at this rate.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bella found herself asking in a whisper like tone.

"Uh?" Jacob turn his head to stare at her as if it was the first time he noticed her sitting next to him.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry if I upset you." Bella stated a little louder as her pulse began to race.

"You did not upset me. I'm sorry. I just…well….I just hate waiting on test results. I wish we could find out today rather or not you are a match. It would soothe my nerves." Jacob half lied.

"I get that. Trust me I am in the same boat as you are but driving like this is not going to help if you kill me before we get the results." Bella hoped her attempt at making a joke might lighten up his mood.

"What? Oh, sorry." Jacob stared down at the speed, he was going eighty in a fifty-five. Slowly he let off the accelerator. He took a few deep breathes as the fresh air filled his lungs. His wolf had nearly erupted at the sight of the vampire taunting him back at the diner. He was almost one hundred percent it was the same one that had slipped into his home, nearly killing Bella or hell even worse turning her.

"I was wondering, do you know any…well..uh…red hair women? I mean has anyone strange approached you lately?" Jacob knew he sounded a bit strange asking these questions but he had a feeling that this vampire was threatening him somehow through Bella. So he had to wonder if Bella knew her somehow but was unaware of what she really was. He knew that most vampires had away of bedazzling humans into thinking they were so human like that they never could see the real beast that laid behind the sparkly image they projected, until it was too late.

"Red hair woman?" Bella frowned as she tried to think of anyone that match the odd profile he was questioning her about. She came up blank. She did however recall that when she woke up from that dream, seeing the red eyes she could have sworn she had seen red hair too. Was it possible that Jacob finally believed her? If he did, why now? Was that why he was so upset? Did he know the woman?

"The only one I can think of was that blur I saw when I woke up at your house. Do you know her? " Bella asked curiously as she fidgeted with the cuffs of her sleeves.

"NO. I mean, I just wondered." Jacob coughed nervously.

"Oh. Well, when I mentioned that description before you acted like it had been apart of my strange dream with the wolf in it." Bella snapped at him.

"Wolf?" Jacob's head whipped around to look at her with keen eyes. She noticed how that had intrigued him.

"Yeah, I was going into the woods, thinking I was crazy for going there. I saw this pretty shiny thing. I started toward it. When I bent down to touch it this large wolf showed up growling at me. It told me to stay away from the pretty object. It was so bizarre. I think it was due to the stress of everything." Bella sighed loudly.

"Perhaps. What happened then?" Jacob sucked on his lower lip as he waited patiently to hear the rest of her strange dream.

"The wolf told me it existed to keep me away from the shiny thing. It was so stupid. I mean why would a wolf first of all be able to talk to me and secondly why would it keep me away from something that was so pretty?" Bella snorted.

"Then I begged it to let me go and I would not tell anyone about it and it told me it trusted me. I fell backwards and then fell back to sleep." Bella laughed bitterly.

"That was it?" Jacob watched her closely.

"Pretty much all I can remember." Bella shrugged her shoulders as she nodded her head.

"Weird." Jacob wondered if somehow Bella was having visions of his wolf. If so, why now? Was this part of the imprinting too? Was the wolf trying to reveal itself to her? Was the imprint so strong that it even crossed the boundaries of sleep? Nah, that was just too weird. Or was it?

"Pretty much what I thought." Bella replied.

"So has anything strange or out of the ordinary happen to you lately?" Jacob knew if was not careful he would only make her grow suspicious with the odd line of questioning but he could not resist asking.

"Besides all of this?" Bella laughed.

"Yeah, besides this." Jacob understood she was already going through such a miraculous event that she could not see how anything was not unordinary at the moment.

"No, not really. I mean the day that Mr. Cullen came to see me at my apartment, everything began to unravel around me." Bella explained.

"Cullen? Mr. Cullen?" Jacob felt his heart grow cold.

Why were the Cullen's involved in this? Why would one of them know about the baby swap? Were they involved in it?

"Yeah, Edward Cullen. He works at the hospital where our babies were born." Bella answered.

"No shit." Jacob's hands curled around the steering wheel once again in a strong metal bending grip.

"Uh…do you know him?" Bella picked up on the intense amount of tension he was filled with by the name.

"Not exactly. I mean we had some Cullens that lived in Forks for awhile. Most of them graduated and moved off." Jacob hoped he sounded casual about the blood suckers. He had tolerated them since at this point they were following the rules. He knew that Sienna had nearly dated Edward before he had asked her out. She was practically drooling over Edward when ever he came close to them. Later when Sienna learn the truth she seem to be deeply impressed instead of being turned off like most normal girls would have been.

"Oh. Well, he was very nice about explaining everything. He was the one who gave me your number." Bella replied.

"I see." Jacob felt some of the tension slip away. He had to hand it to the leech he knew how to score brownie points in his favor when necessary. Jacob tried his hardest to stay away from that one. He seem to mock the wolves. He even acted as if he was the superior race of the two species. Sam had warned him if he touched Edward in any fashion or form it would cause a war among his clan and their family.

"Do you know him, Edward?" Bella wasn't a fool. She knew he had to know him in particular just by the way he was acting.

"I ran across him a few times. Sienna went to school with him and his siblings." Jacob replied trying to sound casual about it.

"Oh." Bella looked away. She could not explain why exactly but hearing Sienna's name from Jacob's lips just now made her feel so sick to her stomach. She knew that Jacob had a past with her. Hell, they had a baby together but it still seem odd to think that Jacob had shared a past with anyone. He was after all the guy who was raising her daughter.

"Are you okay?" Jacob was surprised when several minutes went by and Bella had not spoken another word and kept her head turn away from him.

"Yeah." Bella answered with out looking at him.

"You don't seem like it." Jacob replied.

"Did Edward and Sienna date or something?" Bella decided to blurt out the question that had just flew into her over imaginative brain.

"What? Hell NO!" Jacob growled.

"Sorry, it's just that you seem to dislike him. You mention he went to school with your ex-girlfriend. I thought perhaps they shared a history together." Bella looked at him. His face was nearly beet red as he fought back the rage.

She grabbed her knees as she prepared herself for some sort of outrage on his part. He was definitely irked at the thought of Sienna and Edward having a possible past together. What was it about Edward that he disliked so much? From what she had seen he was a perfect gentlemen. He had been sweet, compassionate and so willing to help her. Not once did she pick up on any horrible vibes from him. She was pretty good at sizing up people after one encounter with them. Well, for the most part.

"Trust me Sienna did not date him. I would not have dated her. I don't exactly dislike the guy. I don't even know him." Jacob scoffed.

"Okay, if you hardly know him then why would you reply that you would not have dated her, if she had been with him first? It seems like you have no reasonable reason to hate this guy." Bella stated as her voice rose slightly. She knew it was so lame to argue with him about a guy she didn't know that well but some weird reason she felt the need to defend Edward. Maybe it was because he was the guy who revealed the truth to her. Maybe it was because he had been like a angel, a messenger of God that day he arrived to turn her whole life upside down, in a good way for once.

"Look, I don't hate him personally. I just…well…the few times I met him I just pick up on a few things about him that warn me he was bad news. Sienna was not always the brightest woman in the world but lucky for me she had enough good sense to see what was dangerous before anything bad happen to her." Jacob answered as he choked on his anger.

"What sort of danger could she have been in with him?" Bella ask.

"I don't know." Jacob cried out.

Bella realized it was not a safe subject to talk to Jacob about. What ever it was about Edward that made Jacob dislike him that much, was going to stay a secret for now. No matter how much she prodded she was not going to get him to reveal anything.

"Okay. Let's just agree to disagree on how we see Edward." Bella hoped it sounded like a truce to him. It was how she had intended it to sound.

"Yes, let's agree on that." Jacob relented as he pressed his lips tightly together to prevent anything else coming out of his mouth. He knew it was not time to reveal everything he knew about himself and the Cullens. Eventually he would have to tell her, to keep her safe and Lizzie but today was not that day.

Bella was trying to get dressed for tonight's dinner at Emily's house. She knew that the couple was trying to keep their minds off waiting for the test results. She appreciated their support. However , she hated going to someone's home that she barely knew. Although Sam and Emily both had shown no rudeness toward her she could not wonder how the rest of Jacob's friends would feel about her. Emily had informed her that a few other people might stop by.

Bella looked at the outfit she had dragged out of the suitcase with a doubtful smile. She would definitely need some more clothes soon. She wondered how Jacob would feel about her taking a trip home for a few things she would need. Would he think she was trying to move in? She did not want him to think she was trying to take over his home but if the results were in her favor she would need to do the surgery and of course several weeks of recovery time for Lizzie as well. So she was here for at least two months.

Sighing with frustration she pulled the dark purple sweater over her head. Her hair was wavy today, she had not even bothered with trying to straighten it. She had so much else on her mind this morning. Brushing it a few times in an attempt to make it look decent she put on a gentle coat of lilac eye shadow, a tab of mascara and her favorite pink lip gloss before she started out of her room.

She stopped herself as she took a long deep breathe. She could not explain it but whenever she was near Jacob lately she could almost pick up on his emotions. If he was in a bad mood she could nearly feel it, inside of her. It was down right weird. If he was happy she could feel that as well. What was going on with her?

Today at the diner he had been so laid back, she had found herself thinking how nice it was to just sit and talk to someone. Then his mood had switch so quickly it nearly gave her whiplash. He told her it was due to his fear and impatient on Lizzie's results but she somehow sense he was not telling her all the of the truth. In fact she sense he was hiding something from her. Something very vital. She knew it was crazy to think like that but it was how she felt.

"Bella, are you ready?" Jacob called from downstairs.

Bella closed her eyes for a moment then let out a long breathe. She was going to survive this evening she told herself. She was going to try her best to be social. She was not going to let anything else get in her way tonight. She was not going to worry about the results or the fact that she still had to speak to Collin and her parents about Lizzie's existence. There was plenty of time for that. Lizzie was going to get well. Positive thinking got positive results she kept chanting in her head as she took the last step off the stairs to find Jacob wearing a black and purple checkered button up shirt with a dark purple t-shirt underneath it. It was rather ironic that they had actually coordinated clothes unintentionally.

"You look nice." Jacob complimented her. He was a bit surprised to see her wearing purple like himself.

"Thank you, so do you." Bella smiled softly at him.

"Where is Lizzie?" Bella asked curiously as she scan the room for her daughter.

"Oh, um…Sue Clearwater came to get her. She wanted to spend sometime with her. Hope you don't mind." Jacob chewed on the corner of his lower lip as he saw the panic in Bella's eyes.

"Who is Sue Clearwater?" Bella asked curiously as she strolled up to him.

"She is like my god-mother. She is a close family friend. She watches Lizzie from time to time when Emily can't. Since we were having a grown up dinner I thought it would be okay for Sue to take her. Give us some free time." Jacob explained as he watched her face closely. He could see she was not sure how she felt about him making a decision about Lizzie with out consulting her first. Then her eyes brighten up as she began to smile again at him.

"Oh, okay. I am sure you know what is best." Bella walked toward the door.

Jacob was thrown by that reply. He had half expected her to throw a fit demanding he speak to her first when it came to her daughter. He was not sure how to feel about her show of trust toward him. He was rather blown away by her. She was such an amiable person that he was sorta not sure how to react to her.

"Let's go. I will warn you there will be several other people coming tonight." Jacob began to tell her as he followed her out of the house.

"Yes Emily mentioned that." Bella stated as she walked up to her side of the truck. Jacob opened the door for her. Once she was seated he closed the door smiling happily at her. Bella could not help but lean over and open the door for him. It seemed only fair. He was always so courteous to her.

When he saw she had opened the door he was once again blown away by her politeness. She was totally the opposite of Sienna. Sienna, would have sat there doing her nails or talking on her phone while he got inside of the truck. He push thoughts of Sienna from his mind. He knew it was not fair to Bella to compare the two women. Still, it was a hard habit for him to break. He had planned on spending the rest of his life with Sienna, not Bella.

"So I take it these are friends of yours as well." Bella asked as she stared at Jacob. She could not stop herself. The man was too good looking to describe. When she sat this close to him she could practically feel heat between them. He was like a little space heater. She knew that when winter came along she would enjoy snuggling up with him.

___**Where**____**the**____**hell**____**did**____**that**____**thought**____**come**____**from**__**? **__**You**____**probably**____**won**__**'**__**t**____**be**____**here**____**that**____**long**__**. **__**Even**____**if**____**you**____**were**____**he**____**is**____**still**____**so**____**hung**____**up**____**on**____**Sienna**____**that**____**he**____**would**____**not**____**replace**____**her**____**with**____**you**__**. **__**Just**____**be**____**grateful**____**that**____**he**____**cares**____**so**____**much**____**for**____**your**____**daughter**____**and**____**let**____**the**____**sexual**____**stuff**____**go**__**. **__**Keep**____**your**____**hormones**____**in**____**check**__**. **__**This**____**is**____**one**____**man**____**you**____**would**____**not**____**be**____**able**____**to**____**walk**____**away**____**from**____**if**____**you**____**ever**____**succeeded**____**in**____**getting**____**into**____**his**____**bed**__**.**_

"Yeah they are childhood friends." Jacob replied as he began heading to Sam and Emily's house.

He was a bit worried about how the gang would deal with Bella's presence. He had not informed them of the "imprint" yet and hoped no one saw it. He was just treating her like a good friend, the mother of his daughter, and the person who might possibly save her very life.

"That must be nice. I can't say that I have many friends that I have kept up with." Bella commented as she found herself staring down at her bare ring finger. She rubbed the vacant spot that once held a lovely diamond ring with a silver band. It seemed strange that it suddenly occurred to her how empty her finger felt after all this time. She had taken it off the night she discovered that Collin had betrayed her. She had not put it back on once since then. She had locked it up in a safety box.

She knew it was silly to hold onto something that no longer held any true value to it but she had always been a sucker for sentimental stuff. She realized that someday she could give it to Lizzie to melt down into some sort of trinket or another as a token of something that both of her biological parents had once held as a sign of their commitment to one another. She and Collin might have screwed up their marriage but there was a time when they had been truly in love with one another.

She found herself missing that, love. Not the love between her and Collin but the idea of being in love. She wanted to feel cherished again. She wanted to know that there was someone who completed her. Someone who desired her above all others. Would she ever find that again? Would she ever know the touch of a man who wanted her more than his next breathe?

She looked around and saw they had arrived already. Jacob was opening her door wearing a soft frown on his face.

"Are you okay? You seem lost in thought." He asked curiously. He had noticed that she had spaced out for awhile. He wondered if she was scared about meeting a bunch of strangers tonight.

"Yeah, I was just in my own little world." Bella chuckled as she accepted his hand, helping her out of the truck. The sparks between their flesh was so exhilarating to her senses that she literally gasp for air before he released her hand.

"Been there a time or two myself." Jacob laughed lightly although his hand tingle from the tiny sparks that had course up his arm from the simple touch of holding her hand.

Bella started to take a step away from him when she found herself starting to fall. Jacob grabbed around her waist pulling her up, her back pressed against his chest. Her heart was racing, her body ached. His touch always made her hunger for something she knew was out of her reach. It was such a bittersweet ache but at the same time she wished she felt nothing for him. It would make this whole ordeal a little less crazy.

Jacob inhaled her vanilla scented shampoo in her hair. He felt his arms tighten around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. He found himself not wanting to release her. She felt so good next to him. He knew if she turn around now he would want to kiss her. This pull between them was growing stronger. It was consuming him. The need to make her his own. To feel her bare body next to his. To lick her flesh. To hear her voice cry out his name as he entered her body.

"Jacob." Bella whispered as she started to take a step away from him. His arms released her although his instincts were to draw her back to him.

He opened his eyes as he watched her slowly turn toward him. He told himself he was not going to kiss her. He was not going to do anything tonight. He needed them both to stay focused on getting Lizzie better before they gave in to this magical stirring between them. This was not a natural reaction between a man and a woman. This was some magic bullshit that they were cursed to endure.

"Let's go." Jacob grab her arm as he led her up to the house with out saying another word to her.

He knew he was acting like a callous jackass but he had to stop them from going down a path that neither of them would ever be able to come back from. Once he mated with her he knew he would be bound to protect her, to want her, and most of all love her above all others. He was not ready to accept that fate. Not now. Not yet. Maybe someday but not tonight.


	10. Tickle Me Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight world.

Chapter 9: Bittersweet

Emily was relieved to see that Jake had persuaded Bella to come to dinner tonight. She was quite concerned about the couple. She knew the tests that they had performed on Bella were painful and she also picked up on some extreme tension between them as well. When Sam spoke to Jake later he had been informed that the red headed vampire who apparently was a female was stalking them. He was not sure if she was after Bella somehow directly or if this was some type of scare tactic to get the wolves to play with her. Whatever her reason was, it was clear that Jake was not going to relax until they caught her and destroyed her.

Emily tried not to get too involved with the pack business but the few things she had manage to accidentally overhear was enough to nearly give her nightmares. She thought it odd that this enemy was a female. In the past they were usually males that crossed this area. She knew she did not have the powers that the pack had but she had female intuition. It had helped her in the past. She decided to remain silent for now with her questions and her fears.

She knew it would only bother Sam if he thought she did not trust the pack to protect her and Eli. She knew they would do their very best to keep them safe but no one was immune to death. Eventually it would find them all.

"Emily, the dinner smells good." Jake growled as he stepped inside after Bella.

Emily smiled proudly as she pulled out the potato and ham casserole that she had cooked for tonight's dinner. It wasn't exactly a gourmet meal but it was a favorite of Jake's. She hoped he might enjoy it. She also prepared a large bowl of cob salad, several pans of homemade rolls, some fresh picked green beans and for dessert she was going to serve her homemade chocolate cake. She had spent most of her afternoon cooking. Sam had taken Eli out for a couple of hours of playtime down at the beach. He was already bathe, fed and put in his bed. Sam had worn him out good today.

"It definitely smells great." Bella agreed as she stood to the side with a awkward position. Emily watched as she fidgeted with her hands in front of her.

"Thank you Bella." Emily replied.

"How about some wine tonight?" Sam suggested as he walked into the kitchen with a corkscrew, pulling out four glasses.

Jake looked toward Bella who simply nodded her head in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan." Jake called out as he took Bella's hand, leading her into the kitchen.

Bella found his touch comforting. She was still feeling the affects of his touch from moments before.

"So Bella what did you do back home? What was your job?" Sam asked as he stood with his back toward them, pouring four glasses with the white wine.

"I was a part time teacher." Bella answered.

"Really? What did you teach?" Emily ask.

"Reading mostly. I pretty much did whatever class I was subbing for." Bella answered with a bright smile.

Jake was surprised to hear about her occupation. It had never occurred to him to ask what she did for a living. He wondered how her being here was affecting her job status? Did she plan on teaching again once Lizzie was well?

"I take it you went to college." Sam stated as he sat the glasses down on the table.

"Yes." Bella answered.

"Where did you go?" Sam continued to question.

"I went to Washington State. My dad wanted me to stay close. My mom wanted me to go somewhere different. She thought it would be a better learning experience for me. Plus I had received several scholarships that would have allowed me to go out of state." Bella explained.

"Wow. Sounds like someone studied hard while attending High School." Sam chuckled.

"Actually I did. I didn't do much else, unfortunately." Bella admitted with a soft sigh.

"So you were like the Valedictorian I bet." Jake finally joined the conversation.

"Actually no. I could have been but I got sick my Senior year and although I made A's I didn't have the highest grades I normally got." Bella answered. She looked rather proud of the fact that she had not done as well as expected of her.

"I see." Emily sensed that Bella did not want to mislead people into thinking she was brilliant. She found that rather odd. Most people who were highly intelligent bragged about their success but not Bella.

"What about you guys?" Bella asked as she stared around at the three of them.

Emily pulled out her chair signaling them to sit so they could eat while they conversed.

"I did not go to college." Sam announced with a loud laugh. " I work at a dealership in Forks."

Bella was surprised by this statement. He did not seem much like a salesman type. She could not imagine him wearing the suit and tie.

"You sale cars?" Bella mumbled as she placed salad on her plate.

"No. God no!" Sam laughed as Jake and Emily joined him.

"I work on the cars." Sam explained.

Bella could definitely envision that position. Not that Sam was not intelligent to sale the cars but his attitude seem a bit frightening. She always imagined car salesman more charismatic. Jake she could see doing such a job.

"I went to Forks Community College for awhile. I got my associate degree but then our darling Eli popped up in our lives so I decided to be a stay at home Mom for now. Perhaps when he goes back to school I might take some more classes." Emily answered as she shoved Sam who was still grinning silly at the thought of himself selling cars.

"Please, he will have you knocked up again." Jake teased as he scooped up a fork full of casserole.

"I don't think so." Emily wagged her finger at Sam who smiled wickedly at the thought of impregnating his wife again.

"What about you Jake?" Bella turned the conversation toward him.

"I own a small shop on the outskirts of the boundary of the reservation and Forks. I work on cars too." Jake replied as he rolled his eyes at Sam.

Jake had offered Sam a job at his shop but he had refused. He explained he wanted something that existed outside of the reservation. He liked working for Michael Newton. He said his boss paid him far more than he was worth. It was definitely more than Jake could have offered.

"Oh. I didn't know." Bella found it rather funny that she had never thought to ask how he could afford such a nice home, take care of Lizzie and yet he was with them most of the time that she had been there.

"This is great." Bella moaned as she dug into the green beans.

"Try the wine. It's very good." Sam suggested.

"It's not Indian wine is it?" Bella looked over at Jake who suddenly burst out into laughter. He knew she was referring to the Indian whiskey he had given her to help with her nerves.

"What?" Emily and Sam said in union with an amuse smile on their faces.

"I gave her some whiskey. Our whiskey." Jake explained.

Bella watched as their smiles grew wider.

"Don't worry Bella, we don't make our own wine." Sam laughed as he sipped on it.

"Oh. Good." Bella smiled back at them as she sip on the drink. She had to admit it was definitely a good brand. It was almost sweet to her taste buds. She took a few more sips before she sat the glass down.

Ten minutes later into the meal there was a knock on the door. Bella had finally found herself relaxing and enjoying the company she was in when it occurred to her that Jake had mentioned there might be more guests tonight. She was rather disappointed they had arrived after all.

"Hey guys." Sam called out as he opened the door.

Bella watched as he took a few steps back to let two men step inside. Bella nearly dropped her glass. She was surprised by how tall, muscular and handsome they both were. She wondered if every guy here came with a six pack, great looks, and some serious height. Was it in the water here?

"Hey did you save us any food?" Embry asked as he rubbed his flat stomach.

"Of course." Sam rolled his eyes playfully.

Jake stood up staring at the two of them as if he wanted to ask them something but Bella watched as the two guys just made eye contact with him and nodded their heads before their serious faces turn toward her. Their dark eyes were suddenly filled with mischievous gleams as they smiled warmly at her.

"So you must be the woman that Jake is hiding in his house." Embry teased as he made his way toward the kitchen table.

Bella gulped hard as she watched the second guy follow him.

"Embry, Paul, this is Bella. Bella these two guys are our friends." Jake introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you." Bella replied with a polite smile.

"I bet. After being stuck with old Jake here I am sure any type of company is better than him." Embry joked as he grabbed a chair between Jake and Sam, plopping down while he began to make him a plate. Paul sat in the chair that was placed between Emily and Sam. He was less chatty. He smiled at her but it was pretty clear that he was less fun to be around than Embry.

Bella finished her dinner placing her napkin down on the table. She sat back enjoying her second glass of wine while she listened to them all talk about various subjects. She was not sure but she almost suspected they were speaking in a code that she could not understand.

Emily handed them each a plate of chocolate cake which seem to send them into hyper zone. Bella found it rather cute. They seemed to enjoy the food as much as they were enjoying the company. It was rather refreshing for her. When she and Collin had dinner guests it was not quite so cozy. He made sure everything was more formal. He had a reputation to keep he would tell her.

Bella had insisted on helping Emily with the dishes while the men went to the living room. They were drinking the whiskey at this point. She could hear them playing music as they argued over which CD to play next. Bella was enjoying listening to them act like a bunch of teenage guys rather than the stuffy old guys that she was accustom to.

"Dinner was lovely." Bella told Emily as she rinsed the dishes before sitting them in the dishwasher.

"Thank you. I'm just glad you were able to get away for awhile." Emily chuckled.

"The wine was delicious. I could have drunk a whole bottle by myself." Bella confessed.

"You nearly did." Emily teased her. She had drank four glasses by the time they had got up from the table. Normally one was her limit but she could not resist the sweet tasting wine.

"I'm so sorry." Bella looked shamefully at Emily.

"Honey, it's fine. We have plenty." Emily laughed at her.

"Oh. Good." Bella nearly felt awful but stopped herself when she realized that Emily was only teasing her.

"Let's dance Em." Embry pulled Emily into his arms as he danced with her into the living room.

Bella sat the towel down on the counter as she turn to find them dancing to a old eighties song. She could not stop herself from smiling if she tried. The wine was definitely putting her in a relaxed mood. When she spotted Jake doing the moonwalk she had to cover her mouth with her hand as laughter erupted.

"You think that is funny? Come here." Jake grabbed her hand pulling her into the room with the rest of them as he began to swirl her around a few times. She was already feeling a bit dizzy and the swirling only made it worse but she did not mind. She was having such a good time. It was such a change for her. Such a change that it felt as if she was finally breathing again. She was no longer dead to this world. At last she felt like she fit in somewhere. She was not the outcast. The freak. She was with friends. She just hoped she never had to leave this world.

The drive home took no time at all. Jake and Bella laughed as the confessed some of their most embarrassing moments during their teen years. Bella had revealed just how clumsy she could be while Jake admitted that there was a time when he was totally frighten of girls and it showed. When they arrived Jake had raced over to open Bella's door for her. He jogged up the porch to unlock the front door and to sniff for any possible enemies inside the house as a cautionary act.

As she walked up to the front porch Bella showed just how clumsy she could be when she trip over a step causing her to twist her ankle.

"Ow…it hurts." Bella winced as Jake raced over to help her up.

"I bet it does." Jake lifted her foot up and saw that it was already starting to swell.

"Come on let's get some ice on it. Damn, can't leave your side for a second." Jake teased as he scooped her up in his arms and strolled into the house, closing the door with his foot as he made his way to the couch. Gently he sat her down as he walked into the kitchen. He got her a small bag of ice as he return to the living room where she sat with her foot propped on the coffee table. He could not stop smiling. She had her head leaned back against the couch with a crooked smile on her face.

Jake lifted her injured foot into his lap as he ease the ice pack onto her swollen ankle.

"Ouch…damn it. I always have to do this." Bella cried out as the coldness seeped into her injury.

"Do what? Twist your ankle?" Jake asked as he watched her face closely. She seem to be torn between being relaxed and slightly uncomfortable.

"When ever I have a good time or something good is going my way I have to end things with a injury or a broken heart." Bella replied honestly as she laid her handover her forehead as the affects of the wine continued to make her thoughts a bit dizzy.

"I know what you mean." Jake laughed softly as he kneaded her calf while smiling wickedly at her.

"Do you? Have you ever wondered if there was something seriously wrong with you? I swear I thought I had to be some sort of freak of nature with how many times I had to be seen by a doctor." Bella winced as her ankle began to throb.

"Your just a klutz Bella doesn't mean you're a freak." Jake shook his head as he laughed again.

"Yeah, well, I have had several people tell me that it was annoying as hell to be around me." Bella replied off handedly as Collin suddenly entered her mind. He tried to be patient and understanding but there had been several occasions where her unexpected injuries had prevented them from doing something or going somewhere important to him.

"Well, they were stupid then. I think you are worth it." Jake replied as he took the ice off of her ankle to examine it. The swelling was decreasing. He was relieved to see she had not broken it after all.

"Ahh….thanks but you have to say that." Bella laughed bitterly as she pulled herself up onto the couch placing her foot on the ground.

Jake sat the ice of the table as he scooted on the edge of the table to stare closer at her.

"Why do I have to say it?" Jake asked curiously.

"Because, I am Lizzie's mother. If I wasn't her mother you probably would have never noticed my existence." Bella replied with another bitter chuckle.

"What? Why would you say that? Sure, I mean it is a good thing you are her mother but I like you as well for being you." Jake hoped it sounded less romantic and more of an honest respond.

"Really. Well who am I?" Bella asked with a mischief grin on her face.

"You are very kind, gracious, compassionate and loyal." Jake answered immediately. It was true. Every word he used to describe her was exactly how he saw her.

"I could be your dog." Bella laughed loudly until an expected shot of pain went up her ankle and into her calf.

"Yeah I suppose you could be but thankfully your not." Jake rolled his eyes as he saw the pain cross her face. Lifting her foot back up he saw her wince as he touch her calf.

"Does it hurt here too/" Jake asked a bit surprised by the location of her pain.

"A little." She admitted as she bit down on her lower lip as he started to knead it some more.

"What about here?" Jake asked as his hands glided upper toward the back of her knee.

"No." Bella giggled as he touch a sensitive spot.

Jake was amused by her ticklish nature so he dared himself to move further up to see what sort of respond he would receive from her. He knew they were both flirting with one another and he had to tread carefully but he was feeling so good for once. He did not want that feeling to end so soon.

As his hand move up to her thigh he spotted the pink shade in her cheeks as her eyelids fluttered.

"Ahhh…umm.." Bella shifted nervously.

"Does it hurt here? Or does it tickle?" He asked as his eyes grew darker with the passion he was feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Tickles. Definitely tickles." Bella replied with a hoarse tone.

"What about here?" Jake leaned closer as his hand slid in the center of her thighs brushing against the warmth of her core.

Bella gulped hard as she closed her eyes allowing a soft moan to escape her lips.

Jake found himself smiling seductively as he leaned closer pressing his lips gently against hers. He was not sure why he had suddenly found himself craving the touch of her lips or how it was possible that he had not kissed her before now but he was definitely enjoying it. Angling his mouth over hers his tongue push against the barrier of her closed lips as he tasted her mouth. It was sweet, hot, and silky. His hand snaked around her neck as he spread her legs with his own pulling her up into his lap, straddling him. The kiss grew stronger, the longing was heavy and thick between them, both were out of breathe but neither dared to break away from the kiss.

Jake could literally feel the heat between their bodies rising as her core rubbed against his hardness. The friction between them was unbearable. He wanted to rip off her pants and pulled her hot sweet womanhood down on top of his big hard cock but he knew it was too soon for that. The kissing had to be enough for now. The kissing that was driving him over the edge. The kissing that made him wish that when the day ever came for him to die it would be in her arms. He felt her hands wrapping around his neck as she let out soft whimpers, tugging at his hair, pressing her firm breasts against his chest. He could practically hear her heart beating. It was so loud, so fast, like the sounds of a drum.

"Yess…." Bella shuddered as a small climax rippled through her body.

"mmm…yesss…" Jake agreed as he slid his hands underneath her blouse touching warn skin beneath.

Her fingers curled around his shoulders as she pulled closer, returning his kiss as every bit as hungrily. He found his hands cupping both of her breasts that were covered by a silky material. His thumb flickered across the material where he felt two hard pebbles. She moaned louder into his mouth.

Jake suddenly feared he might not be able to stop them tonight from going past the point of no return. Every sound, every movement, the very taste of her was making the wolf in him stir madly. He needed her. He needed to feel all of her. His heart beat matched her own. Fast. Loud.

Her fingers were unbuttoning his shirt, and then dropped to the button and zipper of his pants. She undid them and slipped her hand down, searching out the hard, ridge of his cock through the material of his boxers. She stroked him as he pressed against her palm, groaning in the back of his throat.

But noises from outside the house intruded their sexual encounter. Jake made out the sound of a lone wolf howling against the night sky. The howl signal to him that one of his pack members was in trouble. As much as he wanted to continued to explore the possibilities between them, to feel the touch of a woman , he knew he had to refrain for now, to go and be the Alpha that he had vowed to be.

_**Damn**____**it**____**all**____**to**____**hell**__**. **__**Someone**____**better**____**be**____**bleeding**__**.**_

__She trembled in his arms as her strokes grew faster, he let out a frustrated sound, released her, and did his pants back up in a hurry.

Bella sat there looking dumbstruck as he smiled sadly at her.

"What's wrong?" Bella choked out as her disappointment was clearly expressed in her voice and facial expression.

"I will be back. I need to go and check on a few things in the barn and call Sue to make sure that Lizzie is okay." Jake lied as he leaned over pressing a chaste kiss on her forehead before he strolled out of the house.

Bella felt tears stinging the back of her closed eye lids. She felt totally embarrassed and seriously rejected by the very man she had hoped to keep a close relationship with for her daughters safety and health. She might have gone too far tonight and if she had lost Jake due to her unexpected forwardness she would have no one to blame but herself and would understand if her daughter grew up to hate her someday.

Wiping away the tears that had manage to escape between her closed eye lids she hopped up the stairs to her room. Slipping into her pajamas she fell across the top of the bed falling into a deep dark sleep that left her feeling more confuse than ever.

Jake transformed the second he passed the back of the barn. Racing up the hill to the tree edge he found Leah still in wolf form pacing anxiously back and forth.

"What the hell?" Jake growled.

"It's Quil. I can't find him. We were together patrolling and I was listening to his thoughts as he rambled on about some girl he met last weekend in Forks then suddenly his thoughts literally stop in mid thought." Leah transmitted as she answered with a nervousness that made Jake's fur stand up on end.

Leah was always cool and collect when danger was near. What could have possibly happen to Quil that he had not seen it in time to call out to Leah?

"Let's go look for him. On our way lets go get Sam." Jake ordered as they began to race in the last known direction Quil had been heard from.


	11. Foreboding Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight world.

Bittersweet Chapter 10:

Jake flew through the trees with Leah by his side as they searched for any hint of a trail left behind of Quil. It did not add up. Why would he not show or say something to Leah before he was possibly attacked?

When they got to Sam's he saw the light was on and the gang was still at the house. He felt a tremendous sense of urgency as he howled loudly over the music that was blaring from inside. A few seconds later three more wolves joined them.

_**What**____**is**____**going**____**on**__**? **_Sam asked first.

**Seriously****. **Paul stated with a deep tone that warn Jake that he was not pleased to be interrupted from his "off" time.

Quil disappeared. We can't find his trail. Not one scent nor sound from him. Jake reported.

_**What**____**the**____**hell**__**! **_Embry cried out furiously.

Jake suspected that Embry was more scared for his fellow pack member than angry.

_**Exactly**__**. **__**We**____**need**____**to**____**split**____**up**____**and**____**search**____**for**____**him**__**. **_Jake ordered as they all set out in different directions.

_**Oh**____**and**____**guys**____**report**____**in**____**every**____**few**____**minutes**__**. **__**Leah**____**said**____**he**____**was**____**in**____**mid**____**thought**____**literally**____**when**____**he**____**disappeared**____**from**____**her**_. Jake warned them.

_**Yes**____**sir**__**.**_ Sam replied.

_**Fine**_. Paul replied.

___**No**____**problem**__**. **_Embry agreed more easily than Paul had.

Jake would discuss Paul's bad attitude of late with him once he had some free time and was not looking for his friend, his pack member. He felt guilty. If he had been out patrolling tonight instead of back home making out with Bella he might have prevented this from happening. Not that he even knew what was happening exactly but he felt a heavy sense of doom ahead of them.

After a hour of searching they finally came across what they were looking for. Quil laid underneath a large hollow log completely naked and in human form. He was passed out. Jacob was the first to approach him.

"Stay back." Jacob ordered as he transform into human form.

Leah turn her head slightly.

"Quil." Jacob whispered as he drew closer to his friend.

Quil laid motionless. Jacob could not see any apparent wombs that might explain why Quil was in human form and laying so still.

Jacob drew closer, crouching down he nudge Quil. Quil didn't stir.

"I think he is passed out." Jacob gulped hard hoping that his friend was not dead.

Jacob cautiously slipped his hands underneath his friends naked body lifting him up in his arms then turning toward the others who were still in wolf form.

"I am going to take him to Sue's." Jacob stated as he began to walk in the direction of Sue's house.

They all began to follow him, watching his back as he traveled to the Clearwaters. He prayed that Sue would know what was wrong him or at least how to help him wake up.

Bella had tossed and turn all night. She kept having disturbing dreams of a red hair woman chasing her in the woods. She kept telling Bella that it was only fair that she kill her. Bella could not fathom why the woman thought it would be fair to kill her. She never met the woman in her life. She could not think of one thing she might have done to offend this stranger. Still she ran and ran in her dream until at last the wolf had appeared scaring the red hair woman away. Bella had collapsed in front of the wolf who had wrapped his body around hers while she rested.

When she woke up at last she saw she was alone, safe in her room.

Her throat felt parch. Crawling off the bed she nearly forgot about her twisted ankle until she put the slightest pressure on the floor.

"Ouch. Damn it." Bella groaned as the pain return quickly.

Hopping on one foot she went to the bathroom. Opening the small medicine cabinet she hoped that Jake had some sort of pain relief medication. She located Tylenol. Taking a couple with a small glass of tap water she made her way downstairs. She wondered if Jacob had ever made it back inside after his sudden departure.

She knew that he had enjoyed the kiss. She had felt his evidence in her hands.

She felt lousy. He was probably still hoping that Sienna would return to him someday. It was obvious that he was physically attractive to her but anything deeper than that was not so evident.

She was going to have to keep her head on straight. She needed to focus on why she was originally here and let all this extra stuff go.

It was important to keep Lizzie safe and alive. Nothing else mattered. Someday soon she would leave this world behind her.

She heard a soft buzzing sound. Looking around the living rooms she saw her purse laying on top of the coffee table. She remembered she had left her cell phone in it.

Hopping over she rummage through her purse until she found the small pink object.

Opening it up she saw she had missed a call from Collin.

She dropped the phone as if it had burn her hand.

Why had Collin called her out of the blue? They had not spoken in months.

_**Stop**____**being**____**such**____**a**____**coward**__**. **__**He**____**has**____**no**____**clue**____**about**____**Lizzie**__**. **__**Just**____**listen**____**to**____**the**____**message**____**stupid**__**. **__**He**____**can**____**not**____**harm**____**you**____**with**____**a**____**message**__**.**_

Bella pressed on the message button as she suck in her breathe waiting frighteningly for the words she was sure would only bring doom to her already complex situation.

"Bella, it's Collin. I really need to talk you. I am concerned. I went by your apartment and you were not there. The landlady said you paid for a month and then disappeared. Call me and let me know you are okay. Please. I just…well…I know we are no longer married but I still care about you. Please Bella. Call me." His voice was shaky.

Bella heard the genuine pleading in his tone. She smiled sadly. How was she going to call him with out telling him about their daughter. She knew it was horrible even selfish of her not to tell Collin that his daughter truly existed in the world. Still, she also knew how he would overreact and that would do no one any good.

She had to put Lizzie first. She knew the way it would affect her daughter if Collin came flying into the picture trying to take her away from everyone and everything she knew. Once Lizzie was better she would discuss with Jake the idea of letting Collin know about Lizzie. Until then, she was not going to speak to Collin.

Collin looked around the darken room as his chest heaved heavily. He had woke up from another nightmare. They had been occurring for weeks now. He could not explain it but he feared that Bella was in some sort of danger.

When he had called her mother to check on her, Renee had informed him that she had gone on some kind of vacation. Bella did not do vacations, at least not solo. Her landlady did not know much either. Was she okay? Was she in danger? He hoped like hell that she had not gone off to do some sort of harm to herself.

He knew how hard the loss of their child had been on her. He also knew the divorce had not been a easy ride for her either. He had only agreed to it when he realized that the longer he stayed with her the more he was going to hurt her.

He had once loved her with all his heart. He had truly cherished her. She had been such a bright light in his dark world. The longer they were together the more restless he began to grow. When they lost the baby, he had tried so hard to be there for her but she kept pushing him away. He hated how she seemed to walk around like a zombie. She ignored him. She pushed away his comforting arms.

He had not intended to sleep with the first girl. It just happened. He was so sad and lonely, the girl was pretty and giving him so much attention. Attention that he no longer received from Bella.

After the first time he felt dirty inside. When he went home he hoped that he might be able to break through Bella's depression but she only grew angrier with him each time he tried to force her out of the dark sadness.

It became unbearable. It felt like someone was stabbing him with a knife straight in his heart. When he looked at the lovely baby furniture all set up in the room where their daughter had been meant to be brought home too, he ache so hard that it crush him. So he turn to the liquor at first, when that no longer numb him he went back to the attention that the ladies gave him.

He just wanted to feel something again. Something that did not have sadness or bitterness attached to it.

Bella did not want to get past their pain. She feared if she smiled or had one good moment that it would be a act of betrayal to the life of their daughter. He argued with her that he did love his daughter but life had to go on. They both were still in the realm of the living. It was not fair for them to act as if their very own lives were over. She refused to budge.

So he did what he had to, to survive through the pain. While she turn to medications and counseling he turn to alcohol and women. Eventually it ran it's course and Bella had decided the marriage was not good enough for her anymore.

He felt betrayed. How could she walk away from him? Did she ever love him at all? With out considering how immature he was acting he demanded half of the money and the house. He knew he was being a jackass but he was hurt by her rejection and he wanted to hurt her back.

Now months later after the divorce he felt lost with out her. He ached for her. He dreamed about her. He was seriously still in love with his ex wife.

"Where are you Bella?" Collin ask out loud in his room. A lean, long legged blond slept peacefully next to him. He hated himself. Looking at the stranger he had met at a club last night he wondered what she would think about him if he told her how he had been a father for a brief moment before life kick him in the nuts and stole her away from him. She probably would not give a damn. Women like her was only out for one thing. A good time. He had provided her with that and in a few hours she would dress herself and leave the house. It was the same old same routine.

He hated it. He hated his life. He hated himself. He just wanted to feel needed and loved again.

"Its happening again. There was five bodies in the morgue this week, drained of blood." Alice spoke firmly as she sat the kitchen table with her family.

"Why now? Do we know who is responsible for it?" Carlisle asked. He was the head of the family.

"Not a clue. Each were found in different locations of the city." Jasper shook his head with a disgusted sneer.

"So we have a vampire loose in our town." Esme sighed heavily.

"Sounds like it. We need to find it before it draws more attention. We don't need the Volturi showing up." Carlisle ordered the others.

They all cringe at the sound of the name of the vampire society that ruled them all. They knew how ruthless the Volturi would be if they showed up. They would eliminate anything they saw as a threat with out hesitation. They would not think clearly about the 'whys' or the "whos" they would just strike their deadly blows.

"What have we learned about the wolves?" Carlisle remembered that they were also watching another possible threat to their clan.

"The woman, Bella, has went in to see if she is a match to save the child." Rosalie commented dryly.

"Any news if she is a match yet?" Esme asked hopeful. She hated to think of any child suffering longer that necessary.

"It looks good so far. I push the blood work to top priority." Rosalie nodded her head with a blank face.

"Good." Esme smiled brightly.

"Speaking of Bella is she still staying out at LaPush?" Edward asked hoping to mask his keen curiosity in the girl.

"So far." Emmett answered.

"Do you think she knows yet?" Emmett asked with a big grin on his face as he turn his attention toward Alice.

He and Jasper had made bets on how the human would react to learn that she was living among werewolves. Carlisle swore up and down that they would never reveal their true nature to the human girl. Emmett's gut instincts told him that she would pick up on their differences and put the piece together even if they did not reveal it to her. Jasper disagreed with him. So they made their usual betting wages on it. It was a silly game to the others but it was just about the only source of entertainment he got these days.

"Nope. However I think a threat is approaching her that might make it harder for them to hide it from her." Alice revealed as she pressed her lips tightly together.

"What sort of threat?" Carlisle looked alarmed as he stared at Alice.

"I see a red headed woman chasing her. She wants to kill her. That is all I can see." Alice admitted.

"Red headed woman? Maybe it's one of their ex's jealous that a white woman lives with one of the wolves?" Emmett teased.

"No. She isn't one of them. I think she is one of us." Alice looked away as she felt the heavy stare of Edward across the table from her.

"What?" They all cried out in surprise.

"It came to me a few minutes before we started the meeting." Alice replied in defense.

"Shit." Emmett knew that this situation was about to grow a little bit more trickier.

"I can't see her face. I just saw the back of her. She seems so familiar." Alice thought out loud as she replayed the vision in her head.

Edward sat there contemplating what she had told them when it occur to him that the only red headed vampire he had ever came across was the one that had been another vampire they had taken out about a year ago.

It had been a rainy day. No, it was more than a rainy day, it was storming like crazy. They chased the vampire for weeks. He had been killing off young girls with out any remorse or with out hiding the bodies. When they finally located him they discovered he had a mate. When she saw that she was out numbered she had fled. They had destroyed him a few minutes after she had abandoned him. Was it possible that this was the same red headed vampire? If it was why was she after Bella then? Bella had nothing to do with his death.

"What are you thinking about Edward?" Carlisle asked as he caught the way Edward seem lost in thought. He knew his oldest son was considering something important. Carlisle could always count on Edward to see the big picture while the others just saw the pieces.

"Do you remember when we killed that James vampire a year ago. He had a mate that was red headed. Could it be the same vampire?" He looked around at the others. The realization that they had all forgotten about her crossed their faces.

"If it is, why would she go after Bella?" Jasper asked softly.

"I don't know. It's the only red headed vampire I have seen in this area." Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"He has a point." Emmett patted Edward on the back.

"Yes, we know that." Rosalie rolled her eyes at her mate.

"What is the connection?" Esme asked out loud as she search each of her family's faces.

No one answered. No one had a clue. They had more questions than answers at this meeting. All of them suspected that life around their house was about to get a bit more messy and a hell of lot more complicated.

"I can't tell you what happen to him exactly, except that he has one hell of a goose egg on the back of his head. If he had been in human form when this occurred he would be dead by now." Sue calmly stated to Jacob and Sam who both look furious and quite scared out of their minds.

Sue knew if the Alpha and Beta were this worried then this meant that the unknown danger that had did this damage to Quil was far worse than any of them wanted.

"Will he wake up?" Sam asked in a deep voice.

"Hopefully. I really need to take him in for some x-rays." Sue admitted as she wrung her hands nervously in front of her.

"You know if you do that it might risk our exposure." Sam reminded her of how they tried never to go into the local hospital for any type of medical procedures. Their blood work alone could expose them to anyone who might know of the world that existed with vampires and werewolves.

"I know but what else can I do?" Sue cried out in despair.

"Let her do it." Jacob finally found the strength to speak up. He could not help but considered what it would mean to the tribe if Quil died. He would be the first of the pack to go and he was not ready to have that happen. Quil was young and strong. He should have woke up by now. Something warn him that Quil needed to be looked at.

"What? Are you crazy?" Sam argued as he took a step back from Quil.

"No, I am not crazy. We have to keep him alive. We will find away to hide his medical records afterwards." Jacob suggested.

"What if we don't, I mean what if something happens that we don't predict." Sam continued to argue.

"We could sit here all night playing the what ifs and Quil could be dying Sam. Do you want his death on your hands?" Jacob growled in his alpha tone as he glared angrily into Sam's eyes.

"No. Of course not." Sam bowed his head.

"Then YOU are in charge of making sure we don't get found out." Jake ordered as he sighed heavily.

"Okay." Sam agreed as he lifted Quil up and followed Sue out to her truck.

Leah followed Jacob to the room where Lizzie slept peacefully.

"I will watch her. Go home, get some rest." Leah whispered.

"I will be by early to pick her up." Jake nodded his head as he patted Leah on the back.

"I'm sorry Jake. I did not see or hear anything." Leah swore to him.

"I know. Don't beat yourself up. It could have happen to any of us. We will get him better." Jake vowed to her and to himself.

"Okay." Leah fought back the tears that stung her eyes.

Jake stayed in human form as he ran back to his house. He had to clear his head before he saw Bella again. He had left her in such a sexual frenzy he was sure that he would have a lot of apologizing to do when he saw her again.

He was worried about her safety here in LaPush. Should he send her back into town to stay? Or was it better for her to be near him? He was scared for the first time since he became Alpha. Something did not feel right about all of this. First a vampire got through their magical barrier, slipped into his house, and then Quil was found with his head smashed in. What was going on ? Why were they suddenly under attack?

As he walked up the porch he felt his heart stirring madly as he heard Bella hopping around the living room. He knew it was late for her to be up. Did she wait up all this time for him? If she had, then she might be in there waiting for some answers. He could not blame her. He had after all been the one to instigate the flirting.

She seemed to think that she was not a beautiful enough woman to be worthy of his attention. He wasn't sure if it was the imprinting magic or his own sexual behavior that drew her to him. He just knew that he felt lousy, he was hurting inside. He was scared of loosing Lizzie, scared of Bella taking her away from him, he was afraid of whatever was out there threatening his people. He was so damn tired of trying to do everything on his own.

When he open the door he found her sitting in a chair with her eyes wide open.

"Did you wait up for me?" Jake asked curiously as he stepped inside feeling the instant pull toward her.

"Not exactly. I went to sleep but had a terrible dream." Bella replied honestly.

"Another bad dream? Do you have those often?" Jake asked as he strolled toward her.

"No. In fact they started when I came here." Bella stated firmly.

"I see. Another wolf?" Jake chuckled.

"Yes, and some crazy ass red headed woman chasing me in the woods, telling me she wanted to kill me." Bella spoke with a shaky voice.

Jake felt his whole body grow rigid with fear at that final part of her dream.

"Do you know her/" Jake asked in a low tone.

"No. Why do you keep asking me that?" Bella demanded with a loud sigh.

"Just thought maybe your mind was picking up on some deep fear." Jake answered.

"Well, trust me if I see this red headed woman I am going to run as fast as I can." Bella chuckled bitterly.

"I hope you do." Jake agreed with a tender smile. Deep inside he feared that Bella might be in some sort of danger and was unaware of just how truly close she was to it.

"Why were you gone so long?" Bella suddenly heard the question pop out of her mouth. She knew it was none of her business but curiosity got the better of her once again.

"I …well…went to check on things and got a call. Quil fell somehow and hit his head hard. We had to take him to Sue's. She could not fix him so they are taking him to the hospital." Jake answered trying not to lie too much to her. He knew how much trust meant to her.

"Oh no. How bad is it?" Bella cried out in alarm.

"Not sure." Jacob admitted.

Bella pulled herself up from the chair, staring up at his face she saw he was scared for his friend. With out considering how it might disturb him she wrapped her arms around him laying her head against his warm chest.

"I'm sorry Jake." She whispered as her hands glided up and down his back.

Jake closed his eyes as her love soar between their bodies. He could feel her compassion, her loyalty, her desire for him all bundle up. It was so intoxicating. His arms wrapped around her as he held her closely to him. He nearly wept at the intenseness of the moment.

Bella was so open and honest with her emotions that he felt like he was drowning in her. She was such a pure hearted woman. His hand slid up circling around her neck as he leaned her head back, pressing his lips against hers.


	12. Tearing Down the Walls Brick By Brick

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just love playing with them when I get a chance.

Note: Thanks to Mist for Betaing.

Bittersweet Chapter 11:

Victoria lean against the tall moss covered tree as she stared off into the darkness. One of the perks about being a vampire was the ability to see well at night. She use to enjoy it. She even found it intoxicating to walk about in the darkest of the dark places just to test how far she could see. Tonight however, she wished she could not see so far or so well.

She watched as the Cullens sat around their fancy dining room table like an ordinary family. It was despicable. They were nothing like vampires should be. They tried so hard to be human instead of enjoying their special abilities. Why did they want to deny the very essence of being a vampire? Why did they think that these humans needed protection from their own kind? What motivated them to rebel against their own species? Hell, why did they even become vampires at all?

She knew that their reign of superiority would end up being their ultimate downfall. The Volturi allowed them to be what they were only because they did not make any noise or unusual suspicion among the humans. Soon that would not be the case. She was going to make damn sure that this stupid, weak, coven of vampires were brought to justice for what they did to her. To her lover. To her soul mate.

She would never forgive them for taking away the only thing that had made this life so bearable when she wanted to die before. When James came into her life she was lost. She was not even half the woman she was today. James showed her how to welcome the unwanted change. She had not asked to be a vampire. Most don't now that she thought about it.

She had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Story of her life. Just like the day that the Cullens killed James, she had not been there for him. Some stupid ass girl that the Cullens had become friendly with had drawn the loyalty of this weak ass human. So when James saw her out and about on a hike, he went after her. When the Cullens learn of her death they went berserk. They quickly hunted them down. James thought it was fun. Even a bit of a challenge. Not her. Nope. She knew that a coven of vampires were rare these days and this one was far stronger than her and James alone.

She had pleaded with him to try and make amends with the Cullens at first. She was scared of them. James reminded her that no human was safe from a vampire. They had no right to seek vengeance for the death of a human. It was what they were made to do, hunt, feed, and destroy. So in his eyes he had done nothing wrong to apologize for.

When he insisted she go to find them away to leave the states so they could return to Italy where they knew the Volturi would back them up, they had cornered James. It was too late to save him. If she stayed to try and fight then she would die along with him. Who would seek revenge for them if they were both dead. No one. So her survival instincts kicked in and she had fled as fast as she could. When she return later once she knew it was safe enough she found her lover was only ashes. Dirty, grey, stinky ashes. They had burned him to death.

She wept for days, weeks, and months until she finally found the courage to seek revenge for her former lover. When she went to the Volturi they had felt her pain. They even agreed it had not been the Cullen's place to destroy another vampire. So they told her if she could find any other reason that they might be a threat to their race or to them, themselves they would gladly demolish the Cullens for her.

She soon discovered that they were squeaky clean. They did not dare break even one rule that the Volturi had put in place over hundreds of years ago. She was furious as hell. How was she going to get the Volturi to destroy them with out proof?

It was nearly two years later that she found out they were working at a local hospital. She snoop around, watching them waiting for one of them to slip up and do something stupid. It did not look like they were ever going to screw up.

On one of her feedings she ran across a strange species while in the woods near by the Cullen's hometown. Wolves. Not just ordinary wolves but Werewolves. The kind that were massively large, did not need the moon to transform, and they destroyed any vampire that came with in their boundaries. She was frighten as hell at first. She barely made it out alive.

She considered how odd it was that the Cullens lived on the other side of them and seemed so unphased by their presence. How was that possible? How did their ultimate enemy live right next door to them and yet none of them seem to be under attack by these monsters?

She did a bit of researching, listen closely as possible to any conversation she could pick up on with out being caught by the wolves or the Cullens and soon learn they had a secret treaty between the two packs. The wolves agreed not to touch the Cullens as long as human blood was never spilled by any of them, in or around Forks.

She was definitely thrown by this news. Flabbergasted might have been a better word to describe how she felt. It was then she saw a possible flaw in the perfect peppy Cullen family. What would the Volturi think about the existence of Werewolves, and how would they react to learn that the Cullens had made a pact with their own mortal enemies? She would need proof of course.

While walking about one day in the hospital she saw a familiar face. It was the wolf that appeared to be the Alpha of the group. She stood in the shadows as she watched his mate take a baby from the nursery and literally switch them. She was suspicious, intrigued. Why would this human swap her own child? Victoria quickly located the other mother of the other child. It was clear that this woman had a connection to the Alpha wolf. It was like a damn soap opera. She was amused as hell.

Then she watched as the other mother was informed of the death of her child. Even Victoria who had no heart these days felt the mother's pain as she cried out hysterically. She nearly walked into the room to exposed the other woman's deception but finally found her senses and refrained from getting involved. She fought back the urge to rip the other woman's throat out. Victoria was suppose to be the monster not this stupid, spoiled blonde girl.

When the Alpha took his evil mate and their baby home the following day she followed them. She watched from a safe distance. She could not help but be enthralled with this dirty secret she held onto. When it became clear that the couple was not going to survive she waited until the blonde vixen took off, abandon her child, her man and her only home. She was not too surprised by the blonde's weakness. It was clear that she was not the right mate for the Alpha.

She wasn't sure what to do with all of this information just yet. So she sat back, waited patiently, building up all the evidence she would need to take to the Volturi's or hell even request they come here to see for themselves what sort of trickery and deceit the Cullen's were capable of. She knew that she was going to have to take down one of the wolves to give them proof of their existence. She had to find away to kidnap at least one of them with out getting herself killed in the process.

Then her moment of opportunity sprung it's ugly head. She learned that the wolves, like the vampires, had one soul mate. One person that was their perfect other half. It was then she discovered that the woman who had supposedly lost her child was the Alpha's true soul mate. She now saw why the wicked blonde one hated the other woman enough to give her a unhealthy child. She was jealous.

It was not surprising in the least at this point to her why one woman would cause so much harm to another. When she spotted Edward go to the woman's residence one day she realize that the truth of the baby swap had been discovered. She was ecstatic as she watched the Cullens scattering about trying to fix a error that they believed one of the hospital employees had committed. They had no clue that it had been a intentional act of a jealous and pathetic woman.

When she saw that this other woman, Bella, that was the name she caught coming from Edward's lips, was now informed and going to the home of the Alpha she was starting to see a plan laying out in the future. A real solid plan. A plan that would not only destroy the Cullens but possibly break the treaty as well as gain evidence of the wolves existence. She would not only destroy the vampires coven but the wolves existence. She would be glorified. She would be truly rewarded for all of her hard work, patience and sacrifice.

As far as she could see it was a win-win situation for her. She was striking two birds with one stone. The only thing she regretted was she the fact that she was going to have to use Bella as a bait, then later kill her. At the moment she was considering the idea of changing Bella into one of them. It was the least she could do for the girl. After all it was not her fault personally that Victoria had to killed her. She was just mere bait in a battle that the Cullens had started years earlier when they shattered her heart.

Jake ducked his head and pressed his lips against her soft sweet mouth. Snaking his hand to the nape of her neck and pressing her mouth against his so he could part her lips, lazily swiping his tongue against hers. She sighed and kissed him back, pushing her tongue into his mouth hungrily.

_**I**____**have**____**to**____**keep**____**her**____**here**____**with**____**me**__**. **__**She**____**belongs**____**to**____**me**__**. **__**She**____**doesn**__**'**__**t**____**know**____**it**____**yet**____**but**____**she**____**will**____**be**____**mine**__**.**_

__Jake was not sure where those thoughts had come from but he found himself in partial agreement with his inner voice. He definitely had to keep her near him, at least if nothing else to protect her from whatever was looming outside in the dark. He suspected that she was in far more danger than any of his pack members.

His heart was leaping against his chest as he let go of his fears, his resentment, his anger and allowed the sweet emotions of her love pass between them. She was like the first day of spring. Vibrant. Bright. Warmth after the cold dreary time of winter. She was full of hope, warmth, and love. All the things he had been missing from his life, from his heart, and his bed.

He knew he was capable of giving her sex, but Jake suspected she wanted-no needed the other things that usually followed a night of love making.

In another lifetime he would have gladly given her all the things she wanted or desired but in this one he was still badly trying to fight against his own lousy fate. He knew it was useless. He knew that no matter how hard he tried to resist it, the harder it became for them to co-exist. She was feeling the pull just as much as he was. She had no reason to fight against it. Hell, she did not even know what it was exactly that drew her to him like a moth to a flame. He knew. He knew that some mystical being had created her for him. She was suppose to be his other half. His very reason for existence. It sounded so damn corny before but feeling her in his arms, hearing her sweet moans in his ears, it was starting to make so much sense.

Bella broke the kiss and moved down his throat, kissing, nipping and licking every inch her lips could find. His shirt covered his chest or she would have gladly licked every inch of it. She reached down tugging his shirt out of his pants as her hands began to explore the warmth of his flesh against her cold hands. She was amazed at how extremely hot he felt each time she touch him. He was like a space heater. She liked it. She was always so cold and his warmth only increased her desire for him.

She felt his arms stretch up above his head, allowing her permission to slip his shirt off of him. She laid it on the floor next to them. She stared up into his eyes. She saw so many mixed emotions. She knew she should go slow. He was still a bit gun shy with intimacy. She understood it. She had been there long enough herself.

Tonight, she wanted to see just how far she could take them both. She needed this. She needed to feel desired. After the earlier rejection she had felt so lousy. So insecure. Now feeling his own hands slipping under her own blouse she felt excitement coursing through her veins. They might not complete the deed but they were about to explore just how far they were both willing to take this connection between them and that was enough for her.

She stood there with only her black silky bra on her upper torso while her eyes wander from his beautiful eyes to his muscular chest. A chest that screamed to be touch, licked, nipped and lavished in anyway possible.

Her tongue replaced her hands as she began to explore his nipples first. She heard him moan as she twirl her tongue around the darken pebble. His response only made her wetter. With such gentle ease she worked her way down his chest, her cool lips exploring every inch of his skin. Until her tongue reach the barrier of his pants.

He threaded his fingers through her silky hair and fisting it he pulled her up and leaned her head back as he stared deep into her eyes. His own eyes were gleaming from desire. He saw that hers matched his own.

How far should he allow this to go? Was it possible that they could have sex tonight and he could walk away with his heart intact? Would he fall madly in love with her once the imprint was completed? Could he fight it at that point? Would he want too? So many damn questions rolled his head. He was frustrated. He needed to relieve this built up tension. He knew she was more than willing to help him ease his discomfort. But the question remained was it fair to her?

"Bella." It came out in an agonized sounding groan as he licked his parched lips.

"Jake." Bella replied as she looked up at him with such a deep desperate look that torn his heart in two.

"We should think about this." Jake answered in the same painful voice.

"Really? I'm starting to see thinking as overrated." Bella replied with a impish grin.

Jake felt the laughter rumble in his chest as he smiled brightly at her. She was truly amazing him with each slow second that passed. She was definitely the sort of woman he would have been willing to love with out hesitation if he had not been a wolf.

"I'm in partial agreement but…" Jake agreed but was stopped when Bella suddenly swept her hand behind her back, unlatching the bra, allowing it to fall to the ground. He stared at the two taunt pinkish nipples before him. Her breast were supple. Not overlarge. Just right. He was tempted to place his hands around them both to see if they were exactly a handful.

He watched as her earlier bravery was starting to diminish in her soft brown eyes as he stood there staring down at her.

He was not going to dare hurt her again tonight. He had already ran off once before. He was not going to force either of them to ache a second longer.

Glazing up into Jake's eyes, she realized just how much she desired and wanted him. Not just for the sex, but wanted his strength, his protectiveness, and above all else his big heart.

She smiled, letting the uncertainty fade away from her eyes.

"Can we at least try, Jake?"

He leaned in this time kissing her senseless in a respond to her request. Her hands gripped into the flesh of his chest, as his lips worked over hers-teeth nipping at her lower lip, tongue exploring her mouth. Warmth engulfed her chest, comfortable and pleasant.

This was everything she knew it would be like. This man had a insanely mad affect on her senses, her body and above all else her heart. She knew that no matter what sort of outcome came from this union of their bodies she would never regret sharing this time with him.

"You have a incredible upper body, Jake." Bella moaned as his mouth moved away from hers giving them both a second to suck in more oxygen.

"So do you. I want to taste it." Jake said as his head dropped to a breast, taking a nipple between his lips.

Bella arched her back at the erotic, punishing scrape of his teeth, followed by the swipe of his velvety tongue. The combination caused Bella to feel an incredible amount of lust flaring up in the pit of her stomach, making her feel the dampness in her underwear grow unbearably uncomfortable. She wanted to take her pants and panties off. She wanted him to place something between her legs that would help ease the longing, to use the lubrication that was gushing out of her core.

Just when Bella thought that this would be enough to satisfied her if he should decide this was the limit for tonight she felt his hand slip down inside of her pants, pushing the cottony material aside as his heated fingers began to explore the source of her wetness. His fingers found her swollen, aroused clit and petted it while his lips continued to explore her nipples with exquisite care.

Bella tried to remember if there ever was a another time in her life she had been so drawn by a male. Collin had been an exceptional lover. He was blessed with talent in the bedroom. However, Jake was showing her that there was such a thing as better than great sex. This was so highly intense that she feared she just might faint from the overwhelming pleasure that was growing out of control with each second that passed. With each tongue stroke, each flicker of his finger against her clit, with each moan that escaped his mouth. She was definitely never going to look at another man the same after this time with Jake. No one would ever come close to comparison.

In a small way it made her sad. Knowing that there might come a time in the future she would have to walk away from this incredible man and the incredible things he created inside of her. So many emotions swept through her heart until she forced all fears, all negativity from her mind. She freed herself from any fears or any guilt she should be feeling from allowing herself this bittersweet time in his arms.

Running her palms up his biceps and over his shoulders to enjoy the satiny hardness of him, he was like silk over steel. Bella threaded her fingers in the back of his short cut hair.

Jake broke the kiss with a groan as he slid one hand under her rear, pressing his pelvis against her so she could feel the hardness of his cock.

She feared he might drive her crazy with all the teasing.

She pulled at the waistband of his pants and whispered, "Let's get these off of you." Her fingers worked quickly on his buttons. Soon the she was surprised to discover that Jake was going commando tonight. The sight of his hardness standing at a full salute made her mouth water up.

"You too." He mumbled as he quickly pulled off her lower clothing. They stood completely naked in front of one another. Bella found her cheeks heating up. She was not use to being naked in front of a guy who might have raised her biological child this past year but was still in a lot of ways a complete stranger to her. She looked away sheepishly as she felt his eyes gazing over her body.

"You are so beautiful." Jake's voice was deep with desire as he appreciated the view in front of him.

"No, you are beautiful." Bella stated firmly as she turn her face back toward him with such longing that Jake understood that she wanted him but she was still nervous about their union. Taking a quick stride he slipped his arms under her, holding her in his arms he took them upstairs. He was going to take her for the first time in her bed. She was not the sort of woman you bang on the couch. At least not the first time.

He would save the couch for a later time he told himself.

Alice stepped out on the patio staring up at the tree covered sky. She could not shake the feeling that Bella was a major key to this puzzle. She just could not fathom why Victoria would go after a mere human girl when she knew they were capable of killing her like they had her lover. She just wished she could get inside of the brazen dumb ass girls' head. Then, maybe then, she could learn what it was she was cooking up.

She suspected that somehow this girl, Bella, was going to find herself in the middle of a feud that would only go from bad to worse before this whole grizzly ordeal was over.

Like her spouse and brother she wondered how Bella would take the news once she discovered that everything she was led to believe was nonexistent in the world was true. Would she be brave enough to face the truth? Would she want to run far away from them all? Whatever path she took Alice suspected that she might not make it out alive.

Alice thought of her friend, Angela. Enormous amount of guilt and grief hit her. She covered her chest with her arms as she tried not to let the misplace guilt overwhelm her. It hurt her to know that a girl as sweet and bright as Angela had to meet the ending of her life in such a brutal way. The girl had such a good future ahead of her until James and Victoria had sprung up unexpectedly on them. Why had she not foreseen the possibility of Angela's death before it was too late? Was she loosing her powers? Were they growing limited?

She knew it was a silly thing to consider but she feared that her visions were starting to be less useful with each one she got. She just hoped, no prayed that somehow she would be able to foreseen any darkness that headed this way so they could prevent it from hurting another innocent life in this town. It suck being immortal and not able to save the people you cared about most in the world.


	13. Would You Know How To Fix Me?

Disclaimer: I do now nor profit nor claim these characters as mine. They are all Mrs. Meyers.  
Beta: Mist  
A/N: Warning Lemon ahead!

Bittersweet Chapter 12:

Jake sat Bella down on the bed as he stared down at her pale, well toned, body with admiration in his eyes.

"Jake, I'm scared." Bella heard herself saying with a seductive tone.

"Don't be afraid, trust me I'm the one who should be afraid." Jake replied as he considered what would happen after they made love tonight. Would he be able to look at her knowing that he was withholding vital information from her? Should he reveal the truth about his supernatural heritage before they made this final plunge into foreverness?

He feared she would flee from him. It occurred to him suddenly how horrible the thought of her leaving him. How lonely his world would be with out her in it. The last few days he had enjoyed being in her company. He knew it was only fair to let her have Lizzie as her own and truth be told the both of them would be safer away from here. Away from the blood lusting leeches. Yet his heart instantly ached at the thought of seeing neither of them again. Could he be strong with out them in his life. No. He knew he needed both Bella and Lizzie in his life to be the sort of man and leader that he was destined to be. This was the whole point of imprinting he came to realize. It was to help him have the right person by his side to help him when he was weak.

He knew in that second he would not tell Bella the truth yet. Perhaps after the surgery was completed then he would reveal the truth to her. He needed her to be bound to him before he revealed all of his dirty secrets. If he did it now he could loose them both forever. He would not survive that. It had been hell when Sienna had taken off but if he lost his daughter and his true imprint he knew the amount of pain would be ten times multiplied to that.

He just hoped she would be in love with him enough to understand why he had withheld all of this from her. If not then he would have to deal with the consequences of his action. Because tonight he was going to complete the imprinting process with Bella. He was going to bind their souls together as one. At least this way when she was in danger he had a better shot of sensing her fear or pain.

_**Yeah**__**, **__**keep**____**telling**____**yourself**____**that**____**Jacob**__**. **__**Tell**____**yourself**____**this**____**is**____**for**____**her**____**best**__**. **__**For**____**her**____**protection**__**. **__**Not**____**about**____**the**____**lustful**____**hard**____**on**____**between**____**your**____**legs**__**. **__**Not**____**about**____**your**____**own**____**selfish**____**needs**__**. **__**How**____**you**____**are**____**tired**____**of**____**fighting**____**against**____**the**____**very**____**nature**____**of**____**you**____**and**____**the**____**wolf**____**within**__**.**_

He noticed the rise and fall of her chest as his fingertips grazed across her breasts. Was she as excited as he was? Did she feel the magnetic pull between their bodies growing. Tingling. Sizzling. The air itself seem to thicken as he took in deep breathes.

He noticed her breathing was growing deep and heavy as well.

"Close your eyes." He murmured as he licked his lips. "Just enjoy my touch."

"Okay." She said in a breathless voice. Her eyelids closing shut as she let out a long exhale.

He stared down at her face. He wanted to kiss her. Lowering his mouth he kissed her tenderly. His lips brushing across hers like a rose petal. His tongue darted out, licking the smoothness of her lips. He felt her tremble underneath his hands as he continue to graze her nipples with the pad of his thumb.

The kiss started out sweet, gentle but began to grow stronger as his tongue push between her moist lips. Their tongues began to dance merrily with one another. He felt himself growing harder, if that was even possible, as she let out a long groan inside his mouth.

He could not wait to see her face when she climaxed all over his shaft. He anticipated the sound of her sexy noises she would make once he took her to that heavenly bliss, over and over again.

_**Slow**____**Jacob**__**. **__**Slowly**____**now**__**.**_

He felt like an animal, wanting to simply shove his shaft into her wet cunt. He wanted to release his seed deep into the coven of her womb. He manage to fight the animalistic urges. He had to be a gentleman about this. A woman as gentle, compassionate and loving as Bella deserved tenderness he reminded himself.

Jake could almost feel her pulse underneath his touch. It fluttered at the same speed as his own. Pulling their mouths apart he dropped down to place soft tender kisses on her shoulder, then gently began to suckle her breast. She let out a cry that made his blood boil. She was definitely feeling the connection with him. The lust was so intense he feared he might actually spill his seed right there next to her before he ever got the chance to feel her silky walls around his swollen shaft.

Bella shivered. Her body grew warmer with each caress of his hand, with each lick of his tongue. Her clit was pulsating with need, it grew wetter with each stroke of his tongue on her breast. She arched back, letting out another soft cry of pleasure as he playfully nip at her sensitive nipple.

His fingertips grazed her abdomen, and then gently dipping lower dragging over her mound. With calculated ease, he eased his hand between her thighs and stroke her swollen, aching clit. He knew how much to caress her as he studied her reaction to his touch. Her eye lids fluttered, her chest heaved, soft purring sounds escaped her lips.

She fisted one hand in the pillow underneath her head.

"You feel so sweet, so silky hot Bella. Does this feel good?" Jake asked softly. He already knew it did but he wanted to hear her admit it out loud. His wolf needed to hear his mate to be in agreement to the bonding that was growing heatedly between them.

"Yes."

"Your body was made for my touch. Your so responsive, so damn beautiful. I know you will be creaming between your thighs when I enter you. You want my cock, don't you." Jake's voice was deep with seduction.

"Yes." she breathed deeply.

She fought the need, no the want, to grind down on his fingers as he slid his middle finger into her damp heat, and she bit her lower bottom lip. Then he added a second finger, thrusting it in and out. He started off very slowly. Teasing her with the light pressure but then he began to increase the speed. Bella saw the burst of colors exploding behind her closed eye lids as she hit another climax. She knew she should be embarrassed for cumming from just his mere touch but the man had amazingly skilled hands. He knew just where to touch her, just how much pressure to place, when to speed up, when to slow down. She was starting to believe his earlier statement when he said she was made for him. Just him.

"Jake." She cried out her body began to tremor beneath his hand.

_**Ahh**__**…**__**yes**__**…**__**My**____**Jake**__**. **__**All**____**Mine**__**.**_

He grounded the heel of his palm against her clit. Pleasure skittered through her body as Bella whimpered. Her body was on the edge of another mind-blowing climax. She wondered what sort of power this man held with in him? No one had ever set her off this many times or this quickly before. He seem to have some unusual source of sexual energy that was driving her out of her mind. In a good way.

"Please Jake." Bella heard herself begging as she flung her head from side to side.

"Please what?" He ask in a rough voice.

"Just …._please__." _She squeezed her eyes tighter trying to think straight as her mind began to go swirling around in a strange colored haze. She felt on fire. Her body literally ached. She felt the only way to soothe the pain, the burning deep in her was with his cock. He would put it inside of her she just knew somehow all the anguish would disappear. The world would be perfect.

"Please Jake. Put it inside of me." Bella mumbled as her thighs clamp around his hand as another small climax skittered over her body.

"Open your eyes Bella." Jake demanded.

Bella opened her eyes slowly as she stared into his dilated eyes. He'd seemed so coolly in charge of his sexual need while he been driving her insane a moment ago. She saw that he was poised on the edge. Bella wanted to push him over, make him relinquish all that tightly leashed control of his. She envied how much control he had over himself, over her.

She ran her hands up over his chest and shoulders, feeling the powerful bunch of his muscles. Under his gaze she found herself suddenly feeling free from the pain of her past. She felt almost beautiful even. The man before her was so damn gorgeous, and she was surprised at how much he wanted her, to touch her, to taste every inch of her, and she wanted to do the same to him.

He lowered his mouth kissing her passionately, his fingers threaded though her hair as he tenderly crawled over her body. Pushing her knees apart with his muscular leg. Settling between her legs with ease.

She inhaled deeply feeling his hot thick cock pressing against her cool leg. His tongue began stroking hers at an erotically slow pace.

Feeling suddenly brazen, Bella slip her shaking hand down to encircle his thickness that still pressed against her thigh. She feared her fingertips would not reach around the thickness of him. He was definitely bigger than she had imagined. And she had imagined him big as it was. She felt the vein in his cock pulsate by her touch. Her heart skip a beat merrily at the thought of taking even a small amount of control from this situation between them.

Jake sucked in his breathe deeply as he pressed his eyes closely. Bella petted him, letting her fingers play on the underside of his cock while the pad of her thumb caressed the satiny smooth crown. She moaned softly. She wanted him in her mouth. Wanted to explore every inch of him, every vein with the tip of tongue. Enthralled by the tremendous desire she felt for his cock, for Jake, she tenderly stroked him. Up. Down. Up. Down. Twisting her wrist lightly to give it a bit more friction. Feeling him jerk under her palm made her head spin deliriously with joy. She was starting to wonder if she was ever going to be able to release the jewel in her hand when he broke the kiss with a deep hissing sound. Throwing his head back he let out a long animalistic growl.

"I need to be inside you. Now. Fuck. You. Are. Killing. Me." His voice was hoarse, his eyes wild with passion.

Bella smiled happily up at him. Inhaling the soap scent mixed with a earthy scent she felt her blood boil over.

With one powerful moment, he lifted her, her legs immediately entwined around his waist as if they were always meant to go there. Flashing her a confident smile that was all male, he pushed his cock against her tender, swollen folds, burrowing between her excited labia. His cock rub gently against her clit, sending hot, tingling sensations up and down her spine. She stared up at him with confusion and frustration in her eyes. He was rubbing the outside of her but not entering her. What was he trying to do, kill her? Was it possible that he suddenly had second thoughts about following through with this passion that had been ignited between them.

"JJJaakke?" Bella questioned with a shaky voice.

"Shit. We need a condom." Jake growled as he his eyes darted to the bed side table, then it dawn on him that he was not in his room but hers. The only place he would keep condoms would be in there. Pulling himself away from her he raced to the next room. Opening the drawer he stared at the unused packages of condoms inside. How long had it been since he bought these? At least six months. Taking the foiled cover contraception he closed his eyes as his heart began to ache. He knew with in the next few minutes the life he once had with Sienna would never have a chance again if he performed this act with Bella.

Was he ready to let go completely? Could he take care of Bella the way she deserved to be? Could he give her enough of himself to make her happy? He feared he would never be able to give her all of him. He was still pissed by how fate bounded him to someone whom he had no choice in the matter.

Yet when he thought of the beautiful woman in the next room, he had to admit that fate had chosen him a good woman. She was clearly loving, loyal, and compassionate. All the things he had ever wanted in a woman. All the qualities that he had found in his own mother. He had a strong feeling that Bella would be fiercely protective of them if danger ever came across her path. He smiled warmly at the thought of her standing up against his enemy. Shaking his head he had to chuckle as he saw the image in the back of his mind.

Yeah, Bella would definitely be a fighter when necessary and he had already discovered she was a nurturer by nature. She took care of him the second he walked through the door. She saw his pain and immediately set aside the fact that he had abandoned her earlier that night. She had not given him one cross word about it. She was so down to earth that it was such a refreshing situation for him.

He was so used to having to deal with Sienna with kid gloves. She was definitely high maintenance as well. Although she did have a strong spirit and spunk that had attracted him to her. Not to mention the girl was crazy in the bedroom. Yet now looking back he realized she did not seem to understand what unconditional love meant. He realized that in some ways she was selfish. She cared more about her own pain, her own fears, that she had abandoned him and their supposedly daughter. What sort of woman did that? Not a very loyal one. He knew in that moment that Bella was what was good for him even if he had not initially chosen her himself.

Returning to her room with not one but two condoms he rip open the first one sliding the rubber down his full length. Bella laid there still bare naked. Her expression appeared more nervous than fearful. He crawled back over her assuming the previous position.

"I was afraid you had changed your mind." Bella confessed after his lips grazed against hers.

"I want you to know Bella that after tonight you will belong to me. Only me." He stated firmly as his eyes glowed with desire.

Bella gulped hard. What did he mean by that exactly? Did he expect them to both fall madly in love with one another after this and start planning a future together? She doubted it. Was he some sort of stalker. Was it possible that Sienna had fled from him out of fear for her own safety? No. That was impossible. She already knew that Jake was not that type of guy so it was stupid of her to even consider such a notion in the first place. Then what did he mean by it? Before she could create another theory about his statement she felt him sliding inside of her.

She moaned while digging her fingers into his shoulders at the way he stretched her. It had been so long since she had laid with a man. After the loss of her child she had barely had sex with Collin. Each time she was reminded of how they had once created a life together, that life was gone and so was the love they had both shared. So sex had become more of a heartache than a pleasure, the way it was meant to be.

"Damn, you are sooo…mmmm…tight. Are you …mmm..okay?" Jake moaned as he tried to force himself deeper into her with out inflicting too much discomfort for her. He already felt guilty for not showing her more pleasure for their first time together but he had reminded himself there would be other times to prove to her how worthy his sexual skills were.

"Mmmm…goood. So damn good. What. I. Need." Bella gasped as a wave of pleasure washed her away with pure bliss.

Slowly he pulled out of her, then with gradual ease he pushed back inside of her. In. Out. For several minutes watching the lusty sparks flash heavily in her eyes.

Her fingernails digging into his upper arms while she felt every inch of his cock tunneling deep inside of her. Jake's thrusting inside of her, making Bella's breathe hiss out of her. Jake caught her wrists and pressed them to the bed above of her head. He held her that way for a moment, gazing into her face, then dropped his head and kissed her.

Everything she had ever known, ever seen, ever felt seem to flash before her eyes. Her whole body seem to be floating outside of herself. She wondered if she was having some sort of seizure. There was colors all around her. Bright colored lights seem to spill out around them. If she had not known better she would have suspected she had been given some sort of acid. Looking up at Jake she saw that his eyes glimmered nearly red. It was like they were on fire somehow. His thrusts grew rapidly swifter.

Jake shifted his hips again and the head of his cock rubbed that bundle of nerves buried within her. Every inward thrust made the colors brighter around her, while her heart raced madly, and the pleasure just sent her in such a tizzy of pleasure that she feared she might literally pass out in his arms.

Caught in a thick haze of desire, she wondered if this was the fabled G-spot. If so, then it was a place that Collin had never took her. Suddenly all her thoughts were gone, washed away in a crest of rising climax. Her climax. Her very first really long one that only seem to follow more and more until she lost herself completely in his arms.

"Ahhhh….Jake…." she cried out as she felt herself pulled under again and again.

Closing his lips around breast, flicking the nipple with his tongue he felt his own climax building to the edge of no return. Pounding her harder, faster, he felt his cock jerked deep inside her, himself know he was about to cum in her. Watching as he threw his head back groaning her name, Bella thought that had to be the most erotic thing she had ever witnessed.

Jake collapsed on top of her, still buried within her. She threaded her hands through his short silky hair, enjoying the feel of his skin on her skin. The rapid fall and rise of their chests in sync.

Her body still tingled with the intimate awareness of him, pulsing with the remnants of the multiple orgasms he'd given her. She felt entirely sated. Normally she was satisfied well enough after sex but this was not the same. She was ready to curl up next to Jake and sleep for a week. Turning her head looking at him, she noted his eyes were still closed as he rolled off of her. Rolling his arms above his head while the muscles rippled over the expanse of his chest.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked as he steadied his heart rate while catching his breathe.

"Yes." Bella murmured as she rolled over onto her side staring at him.

"Good, I was afraid I might have hurt you." Jake replied as he rolled over onto his side staring into her sedated eyes.

"I'm sleepy." Bella yawned.

"Me too." Jake grinned as he set his arm over her waist, gently pulling her up against his chest. The two of them falling asleep instantaneously.

Edward was reading a book that he had picked up earlier in the week when his phone rang. It was nearly three in the morning so he was surprised by the ringing sound. Clicking on the "answer" key he spoke.

"Hello." His voice was lowered. He knew that the family had returned already from their feeding and for some unknown reason he did not want them to know he was receiving this call. He did not even know who it was. The number was a unknown number.

"Edward." A female voice whispered nervously.

"Yes." Edward sat up straight in the bed as he tried to follow the thoughts of the person on the other end of the phone. He could sometimes pick them up even if the person was far away. Not always but occasionally.

"It's Sienna. I need your help." Sienna answered with a weak sound as she pressed the phone against her ear.

"Sienna? Where are you." Edward was completely surprised by the caller. He would never imagined that Jake's former girlfriend would ever contact him for help. Sure, they had gone to school together, shared a few classes but never grew that close. He had made it a point to never get too attached to any of the students he had to share his high school years with. He knew if they ever reached out to him years later they would be shocked to see that he had not aged like they had. It would only draw suspicions to him, to his family.

"I'm in Port Angeles. I got hooked up with some bad people. I'm afraid." Sienna replied with a shaky voice.

Edward was nervous about this conversation. Sienna had never been afraid of anything or anyone. So if she was telling him the truth then it had to be a terrible situation for her.

"Where in Port Angeles?" He asked as he slip off the bed in lighting speed.

"I'm at 311 Oak Street. Be very quiet when you get here. There is someone here that is ….well…he is sick." Sienna responded as she gulped loudly.

"Sick?" Edward was confused by that word. It could mean several things. He needed to know her exact meaning.

"He…well…he started out a nice guy but he got real…he hit me." She cried out as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh. Shit. Okay. I will be there in no time. Will you be able to come out of the house?" He asked curiously.

"It's a hotel. So yeah, I will keep checking for you, when I see you I will step out." She answered as she angrily wiped away the tears from her bruised face.

"Okay. If he tries to hurt you further dial 911, Sienna. I mean it." Edward ordered her but gently.

"I will." Sienna nodded her head.

"Okay. Be there in an half an hour." He promised as he hung up the phone, grabbing his keys and wallet he slip out of his bedroom window.

He knew he was probably walking into something that was a great risk to himself but he also knew that Sienna was in grave danger. He might not have been as charmed by her as she had been about him for a short time but he had vowed to help any mortal who needed his services.

Pulling out of the garage he saw Alice staring down at him from his window. Her face seemed to be ominously looking down at him. He wondered if she had a vision about this moment. If she had, why had she not spoken up before now? Knowing Alice he figured it was one of those things where he had to deal with it on his own. She use to say that sometimes visions were given to her just to protect their coven and other times it was to warn her that trouble lied ahead but she was not to step forward to change the outcome. If she did she could be messing with Fate and they both knew Fate could be a bitch when crossed.


	14. We Are Not Super Heroes

Bittersweet Chapter 13

Alice watched as her brother drove away, no snuck away. She knew where he was heading. She had seen seconds before he had left. He was such a fool. When would he learn it was best when they worked together. Debating on whether she should inform the others she thought about the vision again.

Sienna was indeed in trouble but she was not sure what it existed of. Something seem to scream inside of her that Edward was walking into a trap. A trap neither Sienna or Edward knew was being formed. Both were victims. She saw him arriving at sleazy hotel in Port Angeles. She saw so much blood. She could even smell it, the vision was that strong.

Then she had seen Edward's eyes turn from gold to red. But that did not necessarily mean he would change tonight. No, but somehow, someway, Edward was going to revert to the cold ruthless vampire he had despised all these years. How could they stop it? What would cause this transformation? She hated these damn visions. They only gave her hints now. Not a full fledged vision.

_**Don**__**'**__**t**____**bitch**____**Alice**__**, **__**or**____**you**____**won**__**'**__**t**____**receive**____**any**____**at**____**all**__**. **__**Remember**____**Angela**__**.**_

Alice turned away from the window, slowing making her way to her family in the family room. She knew most of them would be settled there watching television or reading. She needed to inform them of what she had seen. Then as a family they could make a decision of what to do next. Unlike Edward, she knew the importance of team work. It was why they had co-existed so long among humans and never once strayed from their vegetarian diet. No, her brother had good intentions but sometimes his recklessness made her fear he might not live as long as the rest of them.

Leah watched as Lizzie drooled over her cute outfit. She swore the girl was teething, she had been fussy most of the night as well. When Sue took her temperature she had a low fever. Sue did not want to go Jake over it. She was the one who explained to Leah that children often did this while teething. Lizzie only had a couple of teeth at the moment. Leah thought the whole teething process sucked big time.

"We are almost home sweetie." Leah soothed the one year old that was rubbing her eyes with her chubby little hands.

Leah, wondered what Jake was going to do about Quil and the threat to the rest of the pack. Why would something suddenly come this close to La Push? It was different when she had to seek them out but now they were coming into the heart of her home, where her family was. It scared her but she would never let the others know. She feared that they might suddenly get surrounded and have to watch people they had grown up with die in a massacre. If that happened she knew she would never be able to forgive herself.

She calmed down, she reminded herself that Jake was a good leader. A much better one than Sam. All he could think about these days was Emily and Eli. Not that she blamed him much. After all Emily was his wife now, Eli was their son. Eli was a cutey pie. Even if he did have some of Sam's DNA.

Pulling into the driveway she felt better about her earlier fears. She knew that Jake would have a solution. He lived, breathe, and ate everything that was Alpha. He was the perfect specimen for the role. He did not let other things get in the way of his destiny. She had to admit when Sienna left she was rather relieved. She knew that Sienna was selfish, she would not understand why the pack had to come before her and her own needs. Sienna was nice enough for the most part but she had a selfish streak mile long.

Plus, Sienna's abandonment, made room for Leah in Jake's and Lizzie's life. The three of them often did things together. She felt like she belonged at last. She understood why she was the only female wolf in the pack. One of the few who had not found her "imprint" yet. If she was honest with herself, well, she would have to admit that she had been totally relieved that Sienna was not Jake's imprint. She even hoped that if Jake did imprint it might have been with her. They were good together. They balanced one another. Jake was often too soft in her book, she would push him until he saw her reasoning for more harshness with those who needed it. She was also a bit stubborn, but Jake would show her how being stubborn was not fruitful. She would see his point of view. She did not like it but she did make compromises when needed.

Knocking on the door she was surprised that Jake was not already at the door waiting anxiously for Lizzie. Normally he would have been on the front porch before she had turn off the engine. Where was he?

Praying he was not in danger, she pulled out her key from her purse and open the door. Holding Lizzie tightly to her side she cautiously step inside.

She listened with her wolf ears. She did not hear any dangerous sounds. In fact she heard snoring. Two sets of snoring. Was he still asleep? Sure, he rarely got the rest he needed but this was ridiculous. He knew Lizzie was coming home, he knew that he needed to check on Quil so why was he still asleep?

"Jake." Leah called up from the bottom of the stairs.

Still no response. Softly she walked up the stairs with Lizzie who was starting to fuss a bit louder.

"Hold on baby." Leah whispered as she took Lizzie to her room, placing her inside her own crib. Lizzie pounced on her stuff animals happily as Leah closed the door behind her. She knew that Jake's room was directly across from Lizzie's. She listened again.

The snoring was still commencing but it was not coming from his room.

It was coming from the guest room. Not one snore but two. Had he spent the night with Bella? Was he insane? Did he not see that this woman would eventually take Lizzie away from them? Why would he sleep with her? Why would he be even attracted to the skinny pale woman? Was he just turned off by women of his own origin? Or was it the fact that she was white that reminded him of Sienna? Whatever reason he had for lusting after this stranger made her skin crawl, her stomach lurch.

How dare he put them in such a horrible predicament again? Did he not learn the first time that those who live outside of their tribe can never understand the pressure or the heavy responsibility they were forced to endure. A low growl slip out of her clench teeth as her hands curled up into fists by her side. She hated Jake. She hated how he was stepping back into the same old pattern. How could a Alpha not see the trap that was laid before him? The girl would only use him long enough to take Lizzie and leave them behind. She would never want to remain here, no matter how damn good he was in bed. Men. Stupid lusting men.

Leah turn on her heel and stomped loudly down the stairs. She smiled wickedly hoping she had woke them both up.

Jake heard the loud noise. Sitting up in bed he rubbed his eyes as he glanced around the room. He was a bit surprised at his surroundings. When he felt Bella's warm body snuggle up closer to him he began to remember everything, why he was there, who he was with, and what had occurred last night.

One small part of him wanted to regret what they had done but he could not. He could already feel the warm sensation of desire rushing through his lower torso as he stared at her exposed breast that peeked out of the blanket.

"Bella." Jake whispered.

"mmm…" Bella mumbled as she threw her leg over his.

Jake smiled contentedly. Then his phone began to rang next to him. Fumbling he tried to reach it before it woke Bella up from her well deserved sleep. After the first time they had sex, to complete the imprinting, he had woke up a few hours later ready for another round. She had been a willing participant. This time he had took his time, tasting every inch of her body. She had shouted, moaned, cried out his name each time he gave her a climax. It had sent him over the edge. He had not been so gentle this time when he entered her body. He had pounded her like the wolf he was. He had taken her from behind, biting down on her shoulder as he spilled his seed into the condom. She probably had a bruise to show for it.

He felt slightly guilty for that but when he had asked her afterwards she had confessed with a timid smile that she had enjoyed the pain. He had pulled her up against his warmth and slept like a rock.

"Hello." Jake wiped the sleepies from his eyes.

"Hey lover boy, just dropped off Lizzie in her bed." Leah replied with a neutral tone.

"Oh. Damn." Jake crawled out of the bed, picking up his jeans, slipping them on walking across the hall to check on Lizzie. Opening the door he was not surprised to see her smiling up at him with a stuffed rabbit in her mouth. She was chewing like a rabid dog.

"Is she teething again?" Jake asked out loud.

"Apparently, Mom said she had a low temperature last night, she was fussy too but nothing serious." Leah answered as she pulled out the driveway.

"Oh. Thanks. I owe you guys." Jake smiled back at Lizzie who had covered the rabbit with drool.

"That is what we are here for." Leah heard the sarcasm slip from her mouth before she could stop it.

"Oh, how is Quil doing? What is the update?" Jake felt a tinge of guilt that he had not asked first thing.

Leah rolled her eyes, relieved he remember he was still a Alpha of their pack.

"Mom, says he is in the same condition. He is like in a coma. Almost like he is in shock somehow. The doctors were baffled. They could not find one reason for his status. The head injury was severe but they can already see signs of it being healed so it has everyone pretty stumped." Leah stated sadly. She wished that she could explained to her brothers why it had happened. She was just as clueless as they were.

She suspected a couple of them felt if they had been on patrol with him it would have been prevented somehow. She knew they saw her as fragile since she was a female. It drove her crazy. It made her want to call them each out but Jake had already warned her that he would ban her completely from the pack if she tried something so stupid. He would say that it was more important to use her energy, her anger, her skills against the enemy and not one of her own pack members. She hated when he was right, damn it.

"Okay, keep me updated and your more important to me than just a babysitter for Lizzie. You know that." Jake smiled as he hung up the phone before she tried to pick a fight with him.

He knew she was frustrated about Quil's injury and her part in it. He also suspected that she knew he had been in the room with Bella. He knew how she felt about him or any of the other members conversing with the "pale face". It was ignorant of her, it was also narrow minded. He hoped for her sake that her imprint was a native American or he would give her hell for it.

"Morning Lizzie poo." Jake leaned over the bed railing placing tiny kisses on top of her silky head. Lizzie just giggle while chomping on the rabbit.

Jake laughed. She was definitely one of the best things that had ever happened to him he thought to himself, then he heard the soft bare footsteps of the other best thing that had happened to him walking toward the room. With a smile on his face he turn to spy Bella wearing a house coat around her body, nervously pushing the door open.

"Good morning." Jake said.

"Oh, Good morning." Bella blushed, pulling her cottony housecoat tighter around her bare body.

"Leah dropped Lizzie off." Jake explained as he moved out of her view to show their daughter chewing on her stuff animal.

"Is that safe?" Bella cried out as she walked briskly toward her daughter, the earlier awkwardness gone, the mother in her making it's appearance.

"It is. There is no buttons on it." Jake answered as he chuckled softly.

"Oh." Bella sighed with relief.

"Morning Lizzie." Bella beamed brightly as she stared down at her daughter who laid the animal down and threw her arms up toward Bella. Bella chuckled happily as she pulled her up into her empty arms. She felt whole again, she noted as Lizzie played with her bed head hair.

"Are you hungry? Momma is." Bella asked out loud.

"Oh, then I hope Momma is cooking." Jake teased.

"She shall, as soon as she gets some clothes on. Come Lizzie, I need your assistance." Bella joked with her daughter who clapped loudly.

"Well, I think she has perceptive hearing." Jake joked as they started to walk past him.

"Me too. She is a smart girl, aren't you?" Bella cooed as she flashed Jake a warm smile that filled his heart with joy.

"Both of you are." Jake announced proudly as he watched the two women make their way back to Bella's room. Running his hands through his hair he felt the love engulf him. He was definitely bonded with these two females. He just hoped he could keep them safe and near him forever. He would kill anyone who ever tried to take either of them away from him, he vowed to himself as he walked out of the room to take a quick shower.

Edward had found the address with out any problems. It was on a seedy side of town. He could not fathom why a woman as refined as Sienna had permitted herself to be in such a neighborhood. It was not her character. Unless since she abandoned Jake and their daughter she was spiraling down a dangerous road to try and prevent herself from feeling any sort of guilt that any other decent human being would have under the circumstances.

He parked underneath a light pole. He listened closely for any voices he might hear. He heard a couple arguing over their last hit of acid in one room, while another wondered how he was going to persuade his wife another night out so he could screw another nasty hooker. Edward felt dirty. He hated ease dropping on some minds. They often showed him how humans were capable of being just as ruthless as vampires.

Then he heard a familiar voice, Sienna. She was thinking about how she was going to escape without anyone noticing. She just hoped that Edward had brought one of his fast cars. They would definitely need a get away vehicle to get away from these crazy ass lunatics.

Edward singled into which room he had heard her voice, then cautiously he step out of the car, looking straight up at the window. He saw the curtain move .He hoped it was Sienna that had spotted him. A second later he saw the door slowly open. Sienna was slowly slipping out, making a hard effort to close the door as quietly as possible behind her.

He watched as she made her way to the stairs, turning back to see if she was being followed, then she began to run down the stairs. Edward revved up his car, drove to the curb where she could jump inside. Just as she was making her way down the final set of stairs he heard the slamming of the door as it was thrown open and a tall man came running out of it.

Sienna began to scream hysterically as she raced toward Edward's car. Edward thought they were going to make it until the guy literally flew over the railing and landed perfectly on his feet right smack in front of Sienna. He reached out grabbing her by the throat, lifting her off of her feet and up to his eye level. Sienna was choking, kicking, but was clearly not able to cause any resistance to his death hold.

Edward flew out of his car, knocking the guy with all of his strength. The guy barely budged. However he did lowered Sienna back to her feet, with his death hold still gripping her fragile neck. Edward saw her eyes filling with tears, speechless as her attacker turn to punch Edward with his free hand. Edward flew onto the top of his car. Pushing himself back up, with out considering what Sienna was witnessing, he flew onto the backside of the crazy ass guy, wrapping both of his hands around the guys neck, he began to twist. Hoping he would somehow be able to break his neck.

The mad man flung back and forth trying to throw Edward off of his back. His slip loosen on Sienna, allowing her blue lips to have color again. Edward used all of his strength and twisted harder. He heard the pop sound, then the body he was on top began to fall forward. Sienna was flung back onto her back. Edward rolled quickly off landing back on his feet, staring at the body of the now dead man, no make that dead vampire.

Sienna choked for air as Edward reached her side. Lifting her up in his arms he placed her gently in the car. He was going to get some answers from her later. For now he would let her just focus on breathing normal. Driving away from the stinky hotel he did not see the red headed woman standing on top of the roof with a furious glare on her face, vowing sweet, cruel vengeance on all of them.

Carlisle stood at the kitchen counter staring at the email he printed out from his computer. Apparently Bella Swan was a match for her daughter. That was some of the best news he had heard all day. The bad news, had been to learn that his son was seen killing a vampire in a public parking lot. He knew there could be consequences for his action if the Volturi got wind of it.

He was furious. How could Alice have let Edward go off like that with out warning them in time? Why did she doubt her damn visions? They had always been able to prevent disasters like this with her visions. What the hell was wrong with his children? Even Rosalie seemed less like herself. She was constantly alone in her room, weeping. He knew that Emmett had a suspicion what her problem was but being a loyal mate to her he did not dare reveal it to the others until Rosalie was ready to herself.

Setting the sheet down, so he could discuss it with the others later he called the Black household to give them the good news as well as set up a early date to get the procedure started. He knew time was of the utmost importance for that little girl.

"Mr. Black please." Carlisle requested as he put on his professional voice.

He knew that Jacob would not be pleased to learn that the vampires would be anywhere near his daughter or this procedure. He only refrained from attacking the Cullen's due to the restrictions of the treaty made nearly seventy years ago.

"This is him." Jacob replied with a pleasant tone. Carlisle picked up on Jacob's good mood, which honestly was refreshing these days. Carlisle had heard how Sienna had dump him, their daughter, and left with out any reason.

"Hi, I am calling you to let you know that Miss Swan was a correct match for your daughter, Elizabeth. " Carlilse replied.

"Oh…wow…Thank you. Um…when do we go in for the surgery?" Jake felt his heart leap with joy with the unexpected news. He knew it might take up to a week or two to get the results but he never imagined getting the results in a couple of days.

"We have you schedule for the day after tomorrow. Both Miss Swan and Elizabeth will need to be here at five am. Good luck." Carlisle smiled softly as he hung up the phone. Calling the hospital he set up the surgery time and date. He felt good. He felt like they had found a miracle that someone like Jake truly deserved. Not to mention Bella. He hoped they discovered who was responsible for her unneeded grief a year ago. He would purposely see to their punishment once he found the culprit.

He heard the sound of Edward's car pulling into the garage. Walking into the living room he saw Alice jump off the couch as she covered her eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" Emmett chuckled nervously at Alice's sudden strange reaction.

"It's coming after us. Damn it. It's going to kill us all." Alice began to scream loudly as tears covered her face.

"What is going to kill us?" Emmett growled fiercely.

"The Volturi. They will learn what Edward did today, then they will learn of the wolves and our treaty. They will demand justice. They will demand us to make a choice that will change us forever or doom us to our death." Alice cried as she fell down to her knees sobbing madly.

Jasper came running into the room and instantly began to use his secret weapon, trying to calm the frighten tension in the room.

"What happened?" Jasper demanded while trying to prevent his own fears from showing to the others.

"She just had a vision that says the Volturi's are coming after us, something Edward did. We are going to be forced to make a decision that basically either way will kill us." Rosalie announced as she stepped out of the corner wearing a serious frown.

"Yeah, and they will go after the wolves too." Emmett added in with a smirk, he could not fathom what could kill the wolves, they were totally bad asses. He use to spy on them when they hunted some poor vampire who dared to walk in their boundaries. He had not meant to do it at first, he had come across them by accident but he soon discovered that watching his enemy was a wise thing to do just in case they ever decided to break the treaty and attack one of them.

"I say we kick Edward's ass first." Emmett offered as he heard the sound of the garage door opening.

"Hold on." Carlisle put his hand up trying to keep the upset children of his calm while they discussed what Alice had seen in more detail. After all her visions were apparently not perfect anymore. They were more like pieces of a puzzle.

"Hey guys." Edward stepped in the room looking a bit nervous, his eyes showed his guilt.

"What the hell did you do now?" Rosalie demanded as she put her hands on her hips glaring hatefully at him.

"What?" Edward scratch his forehead wondering how much they knew.

"You killed him. You stupid ass. You killed him." Alice cried out slamming her hands against Edward's chest. Jasper reached out, wrapping his arm around her narrow waist trying to pull her away from Edward.

"I had too. He was killing her." Edward cried out.

"So! It's what vampires do, it's what we all are suppose to do." Rosalie shouted out as her eyes sparkled furiously.

"Where were you?" Carlisle demanded, although his eyes showed a small ounce of compassion for his eldest child.

"Port Angeles." Edward mumbled as he stared down at his feet.

"You killed a vampire in Port Angeles. That is not our area." Emmett who was normally more of the joker turn ugly suddenly on Edward.

"Oh, so if I see someone in danger and it's not in our area, I should just turn and walk away." Edward snapped.

"Well, duh, your not exactly Superman Edward! Your not a freaking supernatural hero. You're a lethal blood sucking vampire. Get it in your head." Rosalie continued to shout at Edward.

"If you say so." Edward rolled his eyes and gave each of them a deeply disappointed look before he raced out of the house.

"We are doomed." Alice whispered as she fainted into Jasper's arms.


	15. May The Spirit God Guide You

Bittersweet 14:

Jacob lifted Bella up off of her feet swirling her around the room as he shouted out happily.

"Oh my" Bella squealed as Lizzie giggled throwing her hands up in the air, slinging eggs into the floor.

"You are a match." Jake announced as he placed big wet kisses all over Bella's surprised face.

"Oh! Yes. Sweet Jesus, yes!" Bella jumped up and down happily throwing her arms back around Jake's neck but her lips found his, kissing him deeply and excitedly.

Both got so wrapped up in the kiss, that neither of them heard the back door opening and Sam stepping inside.

"Umm…excuse me." Sam smirked as he looked away.

"Oh shit." Bella covered her mouth giving her daughter an apologetic look.

Lizzie just kept smiling at them as she put a piece of egg in her mouth.

"Sam." Jake exclaimed happily although he was a bit annoyed he had interrupted one hell of a kiss.

"I am sorry, man, I heard the shouting and feared you guys were in danger." Sam explained as he put his hands in his short pockets, giving Bella a look that let her know he approved of what she was doing with Jake.

"Why would we be in danger?" Bella look between them both with a curious frown.

"I don't know." Sam shrugged his shoulders casually.

"We actually got good news. Bella is a match. We are having the surgery in two days." Jake explained. He saw the relief in Sam's eyes. He knew like himself neither of them wanted to have to contact Colin. Both worried how he would react to the news, or if the would become one of them if he came into the area now after all these years. After all his heritage lined up with former wolf pack members seventy years ago.

"That is excellent news. I will have to tell the others. You know the tribe will want to throw a bonfire. They will want to call on the spirits to guide you." Sam stated with a more serious look than earlier.

"Spirits?" Bella wrinkled her nose as she leaned over to clean Lizzie's messy face.

"Of course, our people still believe in the spirit world. They help guide us, protect us in this world." Sam explained as he stood up tall and proudly.

"That sounds so mystical. I like it." Bella gave them each an approving smile.

Jake felt a tremendous amount of relief fall on him. Sienna thought it was all a bunch of bullshit. Bella was turning out to be more and more proof of how great and powerful the spirits really were. Jake had started to loose faith in their powers but now he was witnessing his own miracle and he knew he had them to thank for it.

"Cool." Jake replied smiling at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes. He was positive that the couple had completed the imprinting process last night but he was not sure if Jake told Bella any of it. His gut told him he had not. Bella would be a bit more apprehensive or even freaked out but she was neither. She was calm, peaceful, exhilarated with happiness. Sam nudge his head to the backyard to give Jake a signal they needed to talk, privately.

"Hey you got a minute, I wanted to see if you had those tools I need to fix my clunker." Sam asked.

"Sure. Be back shortly. I promise." Jake stepped over placing a chaste kiss on Bella's forehead, then also giving one to Lizzie before he followed Sam outside.

"Well…it's abundantly clear you two, consummated your relationship." Sam chuckled trying not to step on the toes of his Alpha. Sam was older and had the former position until Jake had step up to take his rightful place as Alpha. He understood that Jake was a person whom he should show the proper respect too.

"Yes, we did." Jake beamed.

"So, I take it, it was good. I mean…you know…you are happy with it." Sam bumbled as he saw the furious flare of Jake's nostrils.

"Oh….sure. It was good, but I get what you mean. Yes, I am pleased with the outcome." Jake chuckled as his temper quickly faded away. At first he thought Sam wanted details. He was about to punch him. It was not only rude but gross. He was never one to share his intimate moments with women. That was Paul's sort of thing not his.

"Good." Sam let out a long exhale of relief. Jake laughed at him.

"Come on, you know as well as I do that you can't exactly fight it for long." Jake pointed out how like himself Sam had been in love with another before he discovered she was not meant to be his soul mate. He knew the anguish he had felt. He had seen it in Sam's head several times when they were out on patrol in the past. He knew how badly Sam felt for Leah, then when she became one of them, his pain intensified. He saw Leah's aching heart. Sam had seen himself in Leah's point of view. He knew how arrogant and ruthless he had appeared to her.

"True." Sam nodded his head.

"I can also tell you that the old love you felt for Sienna will fade away. You will think of her fondly but you won't hurt nearly as much." Sam added.

"I hope so." Jake sighed as the sound of her name already made him feel slightly sad for the lost of his past.

"I promise you will soon come to appreciate and value your imprint far more than you can ever imagine." Sam vowed.

"I can believe that." Jake thought of the kiss Bella had unexpectedly given him earlier. It had touch his very soul. The woman was an amazing lover. She was sweet, shy, but had a mix of vixen in her. He thought about how she had tried to put all of himself in her mouth last night. He knew it was impossible but she did not seem to be discouraged. It made her try even harder. He knew she just wanted to please him as much as he pleased her.

Feeling himself harden as the image stuck in his brain, he pushed it back. Far, far back. He did not want Sam to see just how much Bella already had an affect on him.

"So what's new with Quil? Leah had nothing earlier today." Jake got back into Alpha mode.

"Still nothing. His head is healing, rapidly. Sue had him put in a private room with a private nurse. She doesn't want any of the local doctors to get too close to him." Sam answered.

"That was smart." Jake chewed on his lower lip. He was still confused about what had happen to his friend. What could have been so strong that it could have knocked him smooth out with out giving him any warning?

"We need to go look again. Maybe there is something we missed." Jake suggested as he rubbed his neck. He did not like any of this. It felt wrong. It felt dangerous. Something was lurking out there, waiting on them, it did not seem natural for them to be hunted for a change.

"I am already on it. I have Paul and Jared looking around. Did you want to meet up later?" Sam replied.

"Yeah, I need to get them settled and make sure they are safe before I leave here. I don't like to leave them alone anymore. I am afraid that the red head is hoping for another chance to attack Bella. I don't know why but my gut is telling me she is in the most danger right now." Jake revealed what he had been feeling since yesterday.

"Sounds reasonable." Sam agreed.

"Okay, I will you see in a few hours." Jacob patted Sam on the upper arm before heading back inside of the house, to his girls. He smiled to himself. Yeah, he definitely liked the imprinting process. It had it's benefits he thought to himself as he rubbed his full stomach. Bella enjoyed cooking and he enjoyed eating.

Once he was able to reveal to Bella everything she could help Emily with supplying the pack with good healthy cook meals. They guys metabolism was rapid. They had to eat, often, or else they grew cranky. Cranky wolves was not pleasing to be around.

Victoria emailed the pictures of Edward killing Stefan straight to the Volturi. She knew they would be pissed that he had killed another vampire just for trying to survive. Although they would not know that Stefan had been holding the weak woman hostage for Victoria. She knew that eventually Sienna would break down and call for help. She had hoped she would call her former lover, Jacob. That way she could attack him and take him hostage. She knew the wolves would be lost with out their leader. He was the strongest of the pack.

To her surprised and temporary disappointment she had called Edward. Why had Edward been so quick to help the girl? Nothing in her background search had showed any closeness between the two of them? Why should there have been? She was sleeping with a wolf. Edward would have been number one enemy. The girl had no tact in Victoria's book.

Just another reason she would find it pleasing to drain the selfish bitch when she was done using her.

Sue laughed at Lizzie as she grew excited over the bubbles that Bella blew up in the air.

"She gets so excited over the little things." Bella thought out loud with a wide grin that matched her daughter's.

"Wish we all did that." Sue chuckled with a weak smile.

"How is Quil doing? Jake said he had some sort of accident." Bella remembered that Jake had said something earlier about Sue being the person that most of the people here in La Push came to when they were ill before they would go seek medical attention elsewhere.

"He is getting better. The boy has a tough head. I just hope he wakes up soon. It worries me how long he has been out." Sue confessed as she pulled out another roll of blue yarn. She liked to create things with the yarn. It was a inexpensive way to make gifts for her family and friends.

"I'm so sorry. What happened exactly?" Bella let out another long breathe as many bubbles flew up in the air.

Sue seemed to sit and stare above Bella's head for a few seconds before she pressed her lips tightly together. Bella wondered why such a simple question seemed to baffle Sue. Sue had been so far open, sweet, and very talkative . Why the sudden clam up session?

"I'm sorry if I pried." Bella placed the lid on the bubbles, sitting the soapy bottle on the table. Lizzie crawled up in her lap, playing with her loose hair.

"You were not prying dear. I just…was thinking how great it is that you and Lizzie have bonded. It is just so amazing to me to see her respond so well to you. Sienna, well…never mind." Sue shook her hand in front of her face, as if she was fanning away the memory of Sienna.

"What about Sienna?" Bella instinctively squeezed Lizzie. She adored her daughter, she could not imagine how Sienna could have walked out on her. Especially since she did not know that the darling little girl was not hers.

"Sienna was a good girl. She just….well…she was too young." Sue sighed sadly.

"Ummm…how old was she?" Bella licked her dry lips she felt her hands shake slightly. She hated to admit it but in some ways she was jealous of Sienna. She had won the heart of Jake. She had given birth to Jake's daughter. So why did she give all of that up? What drove Sienna to abandon a wonderful, loving, downright sinful man like Jake and a precious new born?

"Oh she was about nineteen. She went to Forks High. She lived there with her parents." Sue answered as she put back the blue roll of yarn and then decided on a golden yellow to compliment it.

"So how did they meet exactly? I just assumed Jake went to school here?" Bella asked. She hoped her jealousy did not show.

"Oh well, I'm not sure about those details. You should ask Jake. I think that is his story to tell not mine." Sue answered with a understanding smile.

"So, are you ready for the procedure?" Sue changed the subject as she saw the small sparkle of fear in Bella's eyes. She sensed the girl was still feeling insecure about her position in Jake's life. Sue knew the moment she arrived that Jake and Bella had imprinted. She could not explain it. It was something she just felt. There was that soft kiss she spied them sharing on the porch before he left that only confirmed it.

"Definitely ready. I mean, I am a bit scared for Lizzie but I'm willing to suffer any pain to help my baby." Bella leaned down placing tiny kisses on the top of Lizzie's head.

Lizzie giggled.

"Mama…mam…ma" Lizzie cried out causing both women to lock eyes. Both were shocked. Neither had ever heard Lizzie say the word "mom" ever.

"Did she just …I mean…." Bella was flabbergasted.

"Yes, I heard her. With my own ears I heard it." Sue agreed excitedly.

"I can't believe this." Bella squealed happily as she picked up Lizzie spinning her around gently, while jumping up.

"Yeaaaa….mama…" Lizzie continued to cry out happily as Bella felt a tear spill out of the corner of her eye. She was beyond happy. Her life could not get any better at the moment. She had finally met a guy that made her feel whole again. She had the daughter she thought was lost to her. She was a perfect match to save that daughter's life. There was no reason to call Colin, at least not yet. She knew that once Colin reentered her life that joy would be shadowed by the heartbreaking moments that had ended their relationship. She did not want it to ever end.

Jake sniffed closely. He could not help but feel like they were being watched somehow. He kept getting whiffs of a scent that almost smelled like the red head who had been in his house, then later at the café.

"Do you smell it?" Jake asked.

"Yeah…barely." Sam nodded his furry head as his wolf eyes locked with Jake's.

"Is it just me or do you feel like we are being watched?" Jake knew that Sam was just as sensitive to nature as he was.

"A little." Sam glanced around slowly, trying to look casual about it.

"You take Paul, go down the right side, I will take Jared and go to the left." Jake ordered as the duos made their way apart.

"Just keep communication open. Keep thinking so we can at least hear your thoughts." Sam warned each of them.

Several thoughts, emotions, and visions formed in their minds as they each tried to stay open while they searched. Jake began to consider how a vampire might be watching them or where they would have a good view to do so with out being detected.

To an outsider all of these trees would look the same. No one else would be able to see how each had a story of it's own or how old each of them were. He knew. The others knew. It was like some type of nature gift they were given along with the fur and long teeth.

He slowed down as he stared at the tree in front of him. Something was wrong. The tree looked like it had been scratched on recently. Glancing up with a slow steady eye he knew what he was looking at.

"Jared watch my back." Jake ordered in a serious tone.

"Okay." Jared gulped hard as he began to study the scene around them.

"What is going on?" Sam asked as he heard the seriousness of Jake's thoughts.

"I noticed some scratch markings on the tree. I have a gut feeling our little red headed leech is above of us somewhere around here. It would make sense for her to hide above us. After all everyone knows wolves can't climb trees." Jake growled as he lifted his paws stretching himself up against the tree. He could smell her scent growing as he reached higher. Leaning his head full back he spotted her a few trees away. The red hair gave her away. He knew damn well there were no red birds of that color in these parts.

Not wanting to give it away that he knew where exactly she was, he crawl back down on all fours.

"I found her." Jake answered with a slow steady tone.

"Really?" Jared's head swung back and forth nervously.

"Stupid ass, act normal. I don't want her to know." Jake ordered as Jared whimpered while bowing his head down to his Alpha.

"Hurry." Jake ordered the others.

"Go behind the tree line where you are, maybe a half a mile and look up." Jake saw where the guys were in his mind as he gave them the directions.

"What is the plan?" Paul asked.

Jake found it rather odd that Paul had been so quite lately. He usually liked to joke around or give the guys a good play by play with the ladies he had hooked up with recently but not now. Now that Jake thought about it Paul had been extremely decent for the past week. He would have to speak to him later about this strange behavior. He was not sure if it was tied into something wolf related or just personal but either way he needed to know where Paul's head was.

Paul could be lethal in wolf form. He needed that lethal animal to help him hunt this bitch down and to protect each other. He could not afford to let Paul go weak on them, not now.

"I see her." Sam shouted in his mind.

"Good." Jake replied.

"The plan?" Paul repeated with an agitated tone.

"The plan is for me to change human. To see if she takes the bait. She is scared of me as a wolf but let's see if she scared of me as a man." Jake stated.

"Then what? How will we communicate with you?" Jared asked with a fearful voice.

"You will act like your leaving me alone. Paul, Sam when you see her start to attack me wait until I shout at you guys to attack her. I will go into wolf form if I need too but until then you will stay hidden until I call for you., got it." He asked.

"Got it." Sam answered.

"Got it." Jared answered a little less sure than Sam.

"Sure." Paul sighed.

Jake nodded at Jared, who turn and ran away from his Alpha. He would hide not too far. He had to be close enough in case his Alpha needed him.

Jake began to transform. He pulled off the bag that was tied to his ankle as he put the shorts on he pretended to be just looking around the trees. Stretching his arms above his head, he waited patiently. Any second now she would make her move. She had already proven she was brave and reckless. He was counting on that to happen again today. It would be a stupid play on her part but he knew that all vampires were dumb.

This vampire was going to die today. Once and for all, he was finished with this little cat and mouse game. He was not sure why she was directly after them. He was a little curious to know the truth but it was not worth the risk of her getting away and harming Bella or anyone else he loved.

He took a few more steps when he heard the crows shouting out a warning just as he felt the swift sound of air as she pounced down from the tree landing only a foot away from him. Turning slowly, showing now fear he stared her into her pale shimmering face.

"Stupid." Jake mumbled. "Always so stupid."

Colin climbed into his cruiser, pushing the CD into play mode. He had given a call earlier this week to an old friend, Bart, who was a police detective. He gave the guy all the information he had on Bella. He knew he was probably being paranoid but he had to know exactly where she was. The nightmares kept reoccurring. Each time Bella was being chased by some large wolf like creature. He knew it was some deep conscience guilt thing but it always made him wake up filled with fear. Fear for Bella.

He had to know she was safe. He had to see her or hear her voice. She was not answering her calls. She was not checking her email, or at least she had not responded to any of his emails. Her parents still had not heard from her.

Something did not smell right about any of this. His gut ached. His gut was warning him that Bella needed him, even if she did not want his help.

When Bart called him back a hour ago with the news that Bella had used her card last in Forks, Washington he was more than surprise. Forks was located next to his hometown of LaPush. The place where he was born. The place where his parents had died leaving him an orphan.

Why would she be there? Why was she so close to his hometown? Was she even still there? Of course Bart could not give him any of those answers. All he could was tell him where she used her bank card last. He just hoped when he arrived in Forks he would be able to locate her. He knew that even when he was a child that Forks was not exactly a large town. So there would not be many places to stay over night or for several days.

Placing a fresh piece of gum in his mouth he began the trip back to his birth place. Back to the past where his life ultimately changed. He could not say if it had been for the better or the worse. He just knew that when he got there, he would find Bella and hopefully he would find her safe and well. He owed her that much. He owed her what little bit of loyalty he had in him to give.

Edward handed Sienna a Styrofoam box that held a hamburger and fries inside of it with all the fixings. He knew she was starving. When he took her to the small hotel outside of Forks, he made her promise to stay there until he could find her a safer place or a means to leave the states. He still did not understand how she could have gotten mixed up with a vampire who had not fed from her or changed her. It did not make sense to him.

"Thank you." Sienna took the food eagerly as she crawled up in the center of the bed, ravishing the food.

"When are you going to explain to me how you got hook up with Stefan?" Edward asked trying not to sound as pissed off as he was. His aid to saving her life had cost him a hell of a lot of trouble with his family. Only Esme seem to understand why he had rescued Sienna. No one else could. They were all more worried about their own necks.

"I can't explain it exactly. I was at a club, dancing with a bunch of friends. He showed up. He talked all nice to me. He bought me a drink, no he bought me several drinks. We began to talk and dance. I liked him. He was fun. Then he led me outside. All I remember next is waking up in the hotel room with him. We were both naked." Sienna wiped both sides of her mouth as she forced the food down as she recalled the things they had done. She had sex with the guy. No not a guy. A vampire. How could she have not seen it before they left the club? Jake had taught her all about vampires. How did this Stefan make her not see what he was really was?

"Then what?" Edward watched as she quivered with disgust.

"Then he told me I had to stay with him. He needed company. I explained that I had friends who would worry about me. He laughed and….well…" Sienna felt the warm tears slide down her face and into her semi warm food.

"What?" Edward frowned as he watched her closely. He believed that Sienna was revealing the truth to him. Rose was not sure if they should believe a word out of the girls mouth. In Rose's eyes the girl was pitiful. She abandoned her boyfriend and new born child. To Rose that was not only stupid, weak, but also down right horrible.

"He hit me. He would lock me up in the bathroom when he needed to step out. When he return he would persuade me into having sex with him again." Sienna whispered as she recalled the strange hypnotic way that Stefan had her believing that she was the one who wanted the sexual encounter and not him.

"How did you get to a phone then?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"He fell asleep after-wards….I grabbed the phone and called you." Sienna answered as she wiped away the tears, then took a big bite from her burger while trying to push the disgusting images from her mind.

"Wrong." Edward gave her a sarcastic smile as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Wrong? How. It's the damn truth Edward. I am not lying to you." Sienna cried out.

"Well honey hate to break it to you but vampires do not sleep." Edward answered as he stood up abruptly running his hands through his messy hair.

"Well, he sure as hell looked like he was asleep." Sienna shouted as she shoved the half eaten food away from her.

"He was pretending then. He was allowing you to contact me. But why? Did he know you knew me?" Edward asked curiously as he listened closely to her thoughts. It was then he knew she was telling the truth. She truly believed Stefan was asleep.

"No. I never mentioned your name or anyone else's." Sienna answered adamantly.

"I believe you. I just wonder if it was me exactly he was after." Edward answered gently as he sat down in the dirty chair trying to solve the puzzle. Whoever or whatever this Stefan was looking for while holding Sienna hostage he did not find. Edward had to wonder about Alice's vision.

Was it possible that Victoria was tied into Sienna's kidnapping? Was she hoping to get Edward alone or was she after a different form of bait?

He would not know now. Stefan was dead. Victoria had not been traced yet. Until they located Victoria themselves they would have to watched their backs. Very closely.


	16. Decisions, Decisions

Bittersweet Chapter 15

Jacob turned slowly staring up at the red headed leech about a hundred feet from him. He flashed her a innocent smile. He noticed the way her eyes went straight for his midriff before they locked with his eyes.

"Do you mind telling me why you are on our land?" Jake asked directly as he stood alert. He knew that vampires were fast. He also knew that he could transform with in seconds unlike his other brothers.

"I thought America was the home of the free. Why can't I go where ever I desire?" She spoke softly as she licked her lips, making small peeks at his large manhood.

"Because, you could get killed for trespassing. Why are you here?" Jake repeated with a tone that let her know he was not enjoying her small talk.

"I have a vendetta with the Cullen's. You are just simply a means to take them down." Victoria decided to give it to him straight. After all she was going to kidnap him in a few minutes. He would not have time to tell the others what he was learning today.

"The Cullen's are not our friends." Jake replied with a frown.

"Really. Why then do they live so close to you, yet they remain unharmed." Victoria questioned as she shifted from one foot to the other, flashing him a wicked smile.

"Because, they don't suck on human blood. As long as they don't we leave them be." Jacob answered honestly.

"I see. Well, I haven't sucked on anyone, why are you after me?" Victoria asked.

Jake chuckled bitterly.

"You're the one who came onto our land, you don't do that unless you want to die." Jake replied with a stern look.

"Why do you think you can take me? I have lived at least four of your lifetimes. Your alone." Victoria turned around staring into the forest.

"Maybe I am." Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"Why do you think that by killing me, you will get the Cullen's attention?" Jake began to consider what she had said earlier about her desire for revenge on the Cullen clan. He could not see how taking one of them down would hurt the Cullen's in the least.

"Oh, I am not going to kill you….at first." She took a step forward.

Jake remained unmoving. He did not even flinch when she took another step toward him.

"Let's just say that I know how to use you in away to help me receive the final blow to the precious Cullen's." Victoria answered as she took off toward Jake.

Jake remained still as she flashed around him a few times. He knew she was testing him. Testing to see if he had help near by. He could read her easily. He just laughed as she came back around to face him.

"Don't you get dizzy from that?" Jake asked with a deep sarcastic tone.

"Not at all." Victoria pushed her hair out of her face as she glared at him, peeking around her to see if no one was nearby to come to his aid before she began the attack she had planned.

"Me either." Jake watched as she jumped toward him, within five seconds he was transformed back into the wolf, while three others rush out of their hiding spots.

Victoria knew she was outnumbered. She had to find away out, quick or else all her planning would be for nothing.

Bella covered her chest as a pain began to grow. It was strange but she felt a moment of panic hit her.

"Are you okay?" Sue saw the way Bella had covered her chest quickly. She also noted the fear on Bella's face.

"Yeah…I think so." Bella gasped as her head began to ache.

"Sit." Sue pulled Bella toward the couch. She had just return from putting Lizzie down for a nap.

"I just felt suddenly dizzy. Almost like I was being stabbed." Bella explained as the pain began to subside in her chest.

"Probably just having a panic attack. I mean, you have had a crazy and emotional day." Sue hoped it sound reasonable to Bella's ears. She suspected something was going on with Jake but could not tell Bella this. She knew that Jake had not yet confided in Bella about their heritage.

"Yea, your right." Bella chuckled nervously.

"Let me fix you some tea. Lay down." Sue covered Bella with a blanket as she strolled into the kitchen.

Bella laid on the couch wondering why she suddenly felt a incredible need to see Jake. To see if he was safe. Which was a odd thought. She took a deep long breathe. Then as quick as the fear and pain had came it was gone.

Sue brought in a warm cup of tea, sitting it down in front of Bella.

"Have a sip. It will soothe your nerves." Sue offered as she took her own cup, sitting across from Bella.

"Thanks Sue." Bella frowned as she sipped on the drink. It tasted unique. She took a few more sips, laying back on the couch, she closed her eyes. Within seconds she was fast asleep.

Alice stared at the computer screen. She was trying to work on her new novel. It was something she enjoyed doing in her spare time, plus it brought in good money. However, today instead of soothing her nerves she felt extremely anxious. She could not shake the thought that someone was planning a plot to take them all down. She also felt the strangest sense of being watched somehow. She could not explain it.

"How is it coming along?" Jasper asked as he worked on his latest portrait.

"I can't seem to get into writers mode today." Alice answered as she turn in her chair to watch him create another masterpiece. She was so impressed with his god given talent. He had never pick up a paint brush when he was human. About fifty years ago he got bored, she suggested he take a painting class which of course he rebuffed saying it was not manly. After a few weeks of bribing him he caved in. She knew he could not afford to let too many people see his work or meet him but he enjoyed selling them privately or donating them to hospitals and schools.

"What time do you go in today/" Jasper knew they were both expected to help out at the hospital from time to time so it looked like they obtained their wealth as nurses, doctors, and so forth.

"Not til tonight." Alice sighed heavily.

"Are you assisting the doctor with the child's surgery or Bella's?" Jasper asked curiously.

"I think it would be wise if I stayed with the child." Alice smiled sadly.

"I'm sure it will be safer that way." Jasper knew that Alice hated surgeries. The temptation of the blood still made her crazy from time to time. It was why she rarely worked on such tasks.

"I gather Rosalie will be watching Bella then." Jasper stated.

"Probably. Although I think Esme is curious to meet her. Lord knows why." Alice laughed bitterly.

Esme had such a curious nature that it often made Alice laugh but something about this human female made Alice nervous. She knew that Bella was the life mate of the alpha and that was enough reason for none of them to get too close to her. They did not want him to see them as a potential threat.

"She has good reason I'm sure." Jasper rolled his eyes as she smiled softly at her.

"So where do you think Edward is?" Alice frowned as she tried to picture him in her mind but came up blank.

"He is probably checking on Sienna. I think he should just send her off somewhere and be done with it. She is going to be trouble." Jasper predicted.

Alice laughed. Jasper never cared much for Sienna when they were in school together. He said she was more of a drama queen than Rosalie. Which was saying a lot.

"I have to agree with you. However I think Sienna is going to play a big role in this scheme of Victoria's. I just wish I could see what she is planning." Alice rubbed her temples as she let out a long growl of frustration.

"Don't try so hard. It will come when it is needed." Jasper stepped behind her rubbing her shoulders .

"I hope your right." Alice leaned back to receive Jasper's kiss.

Jake walked up to the house wearing his clothes over the bandages that Emily had helped him with. The damn red head had got him good before she made her escape. He however had took a few bites on her. He wondered if Vampires grew limbs back? Spitting at the ground he could still taste her sweet blood in his mouth. He knew he had taken off at least her hand before she made the final leap into the ocean.

All of them had been so pissed that she had manage to escape but they were also impressed with the fight she had put up. She was definitely a vampire to be reckon with. She had put a good lump on Sam's head, nearly broke Jared's arm while they wrestle with her. She was fast. That had been her saving grace. If they had been able to hold onto her for one more second he would have been able to rip her head off instead of just her hand.

Still, he knew it had not been a complete loss. They had manage to learn a bit of information, they had injured her and she knew now that they meant business. Hopefully she would leave and never return but he knew in his gut that this day probably only made her want to kill them even more.

When he entered the house he found Sue knitting as Bella slept peacefully on the couch.

"Is she okay?" Jake asked with a frown as Sue stood up abruptly looking a bit frighten.

"I think so. She started feeling scared and said she was hurting but it subsided. I gave her some of my special tea to help ease her fears." Sue explained as she winked at Jake.

"Oh. Shit. She will be out for awhile." Jake shook his head giving her a sly look.

"How bad is it?" Sue could tell by his expression that he had been injured somehow.

"Not too bad. A good scrape." Jake pulled his shirt up to show her Emily's handiwork.

"She cleaned it up good I bet." Sue sighed sadly.

"Yeah. I need some aspirins." Jake stated as he made his way up the stairs.

"I will be leaving then. You know Jake," Sue called out as Jake stop on the staircase turning to look at her.

"What?" Jake replied.

"You will need to tell her soon. I mean, real soon. She is going to start to think she is going crazy if you don't." Sue warned him with a motherly look.

"I know." Jake sighed loudly.

"See ya later." Sue waved at him as she bent down picking up her things.

Jake checked in on Lizzie before he found his way to the medicine cabinet. Taking out a few pills he swallowed them down. He knew he would heal soon. It was one of the beauties of being a wolf. They healed fast. However in the meantime he could not let Bella see his injury. She would demand answers. He knew it was time to tell her. He considered what she might do or how she would react to it all.

It was then he knew he had to wait until after the procedure to tell her. Not that Bella would do anything to harm Lizzie's health but he also knew she might panic and take off to get the procedure somewhere else. He had to make sure that Lizzie was safe before he risk telling her mother everything. It was the smartest thing to do he told himself as he made his way back down stairs to check on her. He could not believe that Sue had drugged her.

It must have been scary for her to feel his pain, his emotions. She could not possibly know why and that was even scarier. He sat on the couch rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand.

He knew he was falling hard for her. How could he not? She was his imprint. She was his lover, his friend, and the mother of his daughter. Why did he ever think that for even a moment that he could fight these feelings for her? Now that he had finally given in he finally felt at peace. All the pain in his past was gone. It was like someone had simply erased it all from his heart, from his memory. He just hoped that where ever Sienna was she was safe, happy and hopefully in love with the sort of man who could love her the way he had always intended too.

Jake had called Paul to bring them some dinner. He knew that Bella would feel quite groggy for most of the night once she woke up. Paul was not pleased to be Jake's errand boy. Jake had another reason for asking Paul to get the Chinese take out. He wanted to speak to Paul about his strange behavior of late. He was worried that Paul was withholding something from the rest of them. Paul did not do secrets. He was more than willing to tell you what was on his mind or if he heard anything,. He was definitely not one to trust with a secret either. Jake had learned that the hard way on more than one occasion.

"Lizzie look it's Uncle Paul." Jake picked up Lizzie as he open the door to let Paul in. He had both hands full with the food.

"Hey darling." Paul's frown turn into a bright smile as he stared at the girl in Jake's arms.

"Thank you Paul. Sue drugged up Bella today. I did not want to wake her up to watch Lizzie while I ran into town." Jake explained for his strange request of Paul.

"Why did she drug her?" Paul exclaimed as he sat the food down on the counter.

"Uh…" Jake realized that now he was going to have to tell Paul how Bella was his imprint. Both knew that their imprints could feel the emotions and pain of the other.

"She, well." Jake paused as he sat Lizzie in her high chair.

"What?" Paul leaned against the counter pulling out a box of egg rolls. Taking a big bite he chewed while watching Jake with curious eyes.

"She is my imprint Paul." Jake wrapped his arms around his chest while he watch his friend nearly choke on the mouthful of food.

"Dude…seriouslllly.." Paul coughed as he tried to swallow the remainder of his food. He was shocked at the news.

"I am serious." Jake chuckled as he patted Paul on the back.

"Dadada…" Lizzie pounded on the empty tray letting her daddy know she was hungry.

Paul laughed as he open the box of rice while Jake found her plate.

After they had her plate filled they got back to being serious.

"So when the hell did this happen?" Paul ask.

"It happen when I first met her, when she was in the labor with Lizzie." Jake revealed.

"What? You mean all this time she was your imprint and you had not told anyone? Wait. What about Sienna? Did she know?" Paul looked furiously at Jake.

"Yes, she knew. We were at the same hospital on the same day." Jake reminded him of the facts.

"Holy shit! No wonder she was so furious." Paul shook his head in disgust.

"What do you mean she was so furious?" Jake frown at Paul.

"She came to me one day and told me she had to find away to leave. I thought she was just mad at you, dude. I did not think she would literally leave you." Paul replied as he stared down at his boots with a guilty look across his face.

"You knew that Sienna had planned to leave me and you did not tell me?" Jake exclaimed with anger.

"You guys fought all the time." Paul explained.

"Sure we did, it's what couples do. I just…well…it doesn't make any difference now." Jake fought back the anger, the feeling of betrayal by Sienna and Paul. He remembered that Bella was in the next room. His true imprint. The woman he was always intended for.

Although it hurt him that Paul had never spoken up about this sooner he was glad now in away. If he had told Jake and he was able to persuade her to stay then the woman in the next room would have found herself in one hell of a drama. At least this way when she arrived in his life he was clear and free of any other relationship. They were able to be together with out all the resentment of another woman.

"Look, I felt bad for it. I really did. I knew that I might have been able to stop her if I had only known she was serious. I had no idea that she meant what she said." Paul apologized.

"It's okay. Seriously." Jake sighed heavily.

"So when are you going to tell the others about her?" Paul pointed to the room where Bella remained asleep.

"Why did you say it like that? Do you not like Bella?" Jake sensed that Paul was not pleased that Lizzie's mother was his true imprint.

"I don't even know her, really. I just…what is it with you and white women?" Paul chuckled bitterly.

"I don't know." Jake shrugged his shoulders as he poured himself some food on a plate.

"Are we still having the bonfire tonight?" Jake asked.

"I suppose." Paul grunted.

"Look, Paul, Bella doesn't know about us. I mean the whole wolf stuff." Jake warned Paul.

"How the hell are you going to keep her in the dark? You sucked at it with Sienna." He pointed out.

"After the procedure I am going to sit her down and tell her." Jake answered.

"Well, I hope for your sake she doesn't flee town, or hell the country with Lizzie here." Paul smiled down at the toddler who was stuffing her mouth with the rice.

"I don't think she will. I mean, sure she is going to be shocked and perhaps even scared of me for awhile but I am sure once I explain everything to her she will be so in love with me that she won't leave." Jake hoped he was right because if she left him now he would be lost forever.

Bella woke up feeling like she had been hit over the head with a shovel. Jake had brought her some food to eat. After eating she felt much better. She also felt horribly for sleeping so late. She was starting to wonder if she was ever going to feel normal again. Everything was so strange since she arrived here.

Jake had her dress Lizzie warmly. They had planned to go to the bonfire where apparently spirits were going to be called to watch over her and Lizzie during the surgery. She found the whole idea intriguing although she seriously doubted if their spirits existed anymore but the tradition was nice.

When they arrived she found herself surrounded by people. Strangers. She tried to remain calm. Lizzie seemed to be relaxed and truly at home with each person who approached her while Bella held her on her hip. Jake manage to find them a spot close to the fire. They took turns holding Lizzie while they listened to the stories of the ancient spirits being told by what Jake had explained was the "elders" and the present council. Bella was deeply engrossed in the story that she had not noticed that Jake had pulled her up so close to him that she had laid her head back against his chest. Lizzie had fallen asleep in her lap. She was rubbing her soft hair head as she looked up at Jake wearing a big smile on her face.

Jake smiled back. It was not lost on the others around them. They saw the spark. They also noticed how protective he was not only over Lizzie but Bella the second they had arrived. Several had spoken to Billy asking him what he knew of this Bella lady. He admitted that he and Jake had not spoken about her arrival. Billy was ashamed to explain that Jake rarely came by anymore. He knew the others would not like hearing how he was becoming more and more a recluse these days. He did not want to worry his friends.

Leah also noticed the interaction between Jake and Bella. She was not sure how she felt about it. On one hand it was nice to see Jake smile again. Not just smile. But genuinely smile. You could see his heart was clearly wrapped up in her and Lizzie. Leah was relieved to know the woman was at least a match for Lizzie. She also was relieved to see how well Lizzie seemed to bond with her.

Although all of this also stung her heart. She wondered if she would ever know that sort of love from a man or a child of her own.

Sienna woke up startled. She looked across the room, Edward sat staring at her with a strange frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Sienna felt her heart race as he seem to be staring straight through her.

"Sienna, you do realize that you can't leave here knowing what you know." Edward replied with a twisted smile.

Sienna felt her stomach do flip flops. She suspected that he was going to kill her, eventually.

"I won't tell anyone. I never told Jake's secrets." Sienna hoped he took that in consideration.

"I hope you didn't. I just….well…our people are a bit different than the wolves. We have laws that forbid humans to know of our existence." Edward explained as he stood up.

"I swear Edward I would never repeat any of this. I mean, come on who would seriously fucking believe me." Sienna cried out frantically as his eyes glimmered at her.

"You might be surprised at who would." He chuckled sarcastically.

"I swear Edward, please don't kill me. I don't want to die. I have a daughter. Think of my daughter. What about Jake. He will kill you if he learns you broke the peace treaty." Sienna began to blurt out anything that came mind to save her life.

"Daughter? You don't have a daughter Sienna. She died. I'm sorry to tell you but Lizzie is not your daughter." Edward sat down on the edge of the bed staring down at Sienna. Her eyes filled with tears.

"What?" Sienna covered her mouth as soft sobs began to spill out. She never thought that anyone would learn the truth about Lizzie's parentage.

"You knew. You knew the whole time. You did it." Edward stood up abruptly as he glared furiously at Sienna.

Sienna closed her eyes tightly as tears slipped between her eye lids.

"I had to do it. It was not fair." Sienna shouted as she continued to close her eyes while confessing her sins.

"What was not fair?" Edward demanded.

"She was his imprint. It was not fair that I was not his true love. I wanted him. I deserved him." She shouted.

"So you switch your baby with hers. You let her believe that her child died." Edward was more than furious. He was sicken by her confession.

"My baby died. Not hers. I tried so hard to love her baby, I really did but every time I look at her I saw….I saw my dreams disappearing. It was just not fair. Jake deserved to have a baby. I thought that if I gave him one he would be bonded to me. That he would be able to break the imprinting with her. I saw soon enough that although he still loved me that something was pulling him away from me." Sienna began to bawl so loudly that Edward turned his back on her. He could not believe what he heard in her head. She had purposely harmed Bella because Jake was not her intended. It seem so like her character but it still surprised him how one woman would cause so much pain on another, who had no idea of her significant role.

"Kill me if you must. Go ahead. I don't deserve to live." Sienna sobbed as she look at the judgment in Edward's eyes. She knew that if this man saw her as such a cruel pathetic creature she could only imagine how Jake would look at her if he ever learn of her twisted plan.

"No you don't but I am not the one who makes that final decision." Edward answered softly as he walked out of the room hearing her sobs grow louder


	17. Stone Cold

Bittersweet Chapter 16:

Collin pulled over half way to Forks. He was tired. His whole body ached. It seem the closer he drew to his childhood home he grew tired and almost sickly. His stomach grumbled. He tried to recall the last time he ate a actual meal. Coming up blank he pulled over at the next Hotel he saw. He was delighted to see that there was a local diner next door to it.

Stepping out of his vehicle he felt a strange vibration crawl up from his toes to the back of his neck. He could not explain it but he felt like danger was somehow near by. Shaking the crazy thoughts from his head he walked into the hotel lobby to get a room before he went over to the diner to eat.

As he walked back outside he felt another odd sensation. His head began to pound. Holding his head with both of his hands he force himself to calm down. Feeling slightly dizzy and a bit sick to his stomach he leaned over for a few seconds while he force his body to remain calm. Several minutes later he felt normal once again.

His stomach growling louder. Laughing at himself for fearing something was wrong with him he made his way to the diner where he order the largest steak they offered.

Bella carried Lizzie up to her room. Gently taking off her outerwear. She placed her underneath the soft pink blankets. Leaning over the bed she placed a tender kiss on her daughter's forehead. She felt so blessed. To know that her daughter was almost saved and truly alive was more than she could ever imagine possible.

Closing the door halfway she made her way back down stairs where she could hear Jake fumbling in the fridge. She was amazed at how big his appetite was. He was such a muscular man and as much food as he consumed she was surprised that the muscle was not fat instead.

"Are you hungry?" Bella joked as she stared at the loaf of bread with two packages of meat on the table along with a large bag of chips in front of him.

"I'm a growing boy." Jake smiled up at her as he applied a thick layer of mustard on the bread.

"Your going to be a "big" boy soon if you don't slow down." Bella warned him as she open the fridge pulling out a yogurt to snack on. Unlike Jake she had to watch her calorie intake. She had lost all the baby weight she had gained during her pregnancy but she was still conscience of her lean body.

"So what did you think of your first bonfire?" Jake asked curiously as he piled up his sandwich.

"It was truly beautiful. I was just in awe of it all. The stories were so elegantly spoken." Bella sighed with pleasure.

"Elegant uh? I will have to tell my Dad you thought he spoke well." Jake chuckled as he placed the top bread on his sandwich.

Bella nearly choked on her spoonful of yogurt as she stared at him as he tried to force a sandwich that was clearly too large to fit in his mouth.

"That's gross." Bella rolled her eyes as some of the sandwich fell apart onto the table top.

"What?" Jake growled as he chewed eagerly on the massive sandwich.

Bella walk over to get a napkin then lean over to wipe his mouth.

"Thanks Mom." Jake teased as she sat back down next to him.

"Hell, you look like a child trying to shove something so big in your mouth." Bella gave him a stern look.

"Yeah, well as I recall you tried to do the same." Jake joked. He watched as she face turn beet red. He would have normally felt guilty for making her blush but it was too damn cute.

"Jake!" Bella cried out as she covered her face with her hands.

"What? I liked it. I should have wiped your mouth ." Jake continue to teased her.

Bella reach out swatting him hard in the arm.

"Ouch. Damn it." Bella reach out covering her sore hand where it had hit Jake. The man felt like freaking steel.

"Are you okay?" Jake dropped his sandwich as he reached out quickly for her bruised hand. He forgot for a second she did not know how strong he was. She was still in the dark about what he truly was. It was then that the guilt hit him hard.

"I think I broke my hand." Bella cried.

"No way." Jake ran over to the fridge grabbing a ice pack that he used on his sore muscles after a fight.

Placing it gently on her hand he gave her a look that clearly showed how badly he felt for unintentionally hurting her.

"Why do you feel like damn stone?" Bella demanded as she sobbed.

"I'm not stone." Jake denied as she rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, your not exactly soft as a feather either." Bella argued as she hissed at the stinging sensation that the cold of the ice pack was causing.

"I…I…have muscles." Jake tried to explain with out revealing too much to her. He had one more day to tell her the truth.

"Should I call Sue?" Jake asked with a fearful look on his face.

"No. I will live." Bella shook her head as she wiped away the tears from her face with her uninjured hand.

"Are you sure? I will call her." Jake pleaded with her.

"I'm sure." Bella laughed bitterly as she flex her fingers showing him nothing was indeed broken although it still hurt like hell.

"This is your fault." Bella snapped at him.

"How so?" Jake looked at her with such sorrow in his eyes that Bella almost could not keep up the charade of making him feel badly for her injury.

"If you had not embarrassed me." Bella reminded him.

"I …your right." Jake conceded.

Bella looked stunned at him. He caved in so easily that she had expected him to keep up the cocky attitude she had always enjoyed from him.

"I know I am." Bella said softly as she smiled warmly at him.

"Finish your sandwich." Bella shooed him away as she got up to replace the ice pack back into the fridge.

"I'm tired. I'm heading to bed." Bella announced as she threw away the rest of her yogurt.

"Be right up." Jake replied between bites.

Bella said nothing as she walked past him. She was not sure which room she was expected to enter tonight. Did she got to her room? Did she go to his room? He had been so good to her all day. He had treated her with kindness, a lot of flirting and yet she was still not one hundred percent where they stood at the moment. She knew she should just go with the flow and not try to analyze their relationship or the lack of one.

Walking into her room she headed to the dresser drawer pulling out a outfit fitting for bed. Finally deciding on a simple light blue cotton night gown she quickly changed clothes before slipping underneath the warm cottony sheets.

Closing her eyes she heard Jake enter the restroom. She wondered if he would come to her tonight? Would he go to bed alone? Did he desire her as much as she desired him? They had not really spoken about what had occurred between them the night before.

She was not the normal sort of person who had casual sex with a stranger. Even if that stranger had raised her daughter for a year he was still a stranger. She really did not know that much about Jacob Black. All that she knew was from those who knew him well. No one was exactly going to give her his flaws. None of these people would say or do anything against him. It was intriguing how everyone around here seem to be in awe of him. He was like their leader. It was amusing and a bit odd.

Hearing the bathroom door opening up she felt her stomach do flip flops as she awaited her fate. If he came to her room then he wanted her. If he wanted her then there was a chance that they might find love together. If he went to his room then he had only wanted a physical release which she had been more that willing to provide for him. They could remain friends but she would know where she stood with him. Pressing her eyes tightly together it felt like a lifetime passed before she heard the familiar clicking sound of her door opening. Letting out a long sigh of relief she slowly opened her eyes to see Jake stepping into her room. Relief and joy flooded her heart.

"I hope you don't mind if I sleep with you." Jake spoke softly.

"Not a bit." Bella smiled as he crawled in next to her. Spooning her against him, Bella felt for the first time in such a long time safe and loved.

"Night Jake." Bella whispered.

"Night Bella." Jake whispered back as he placed a few kisses on the back of her neck.

Bella closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

Alice sucked the animal beneath her dry with such vigor. She was frustrated. She was tired of the wait. Waiting. For some sort of pending doom vision. It really sucked ass.

"Honey, you killed it." Jasper pulled her away from the limp animal. Jasper frowned as he stared at her blood stained face.

"I know." Alice snapped at him.

"Let's go home. You will feel better once you see Edward. You always do." Jasper encouraged her as she dropped the dead carcass.

Within minutes they had arrived home. Esme was the first to see them. She gasped at the blood that covered Alice's dainty face.

"Here." Esme threw a towel at her.

"What is the big deal? You guys act like I feasted on a human." Alice growled as she rubbed harshly against her face.

"It's not exactly your style to be covered in blood." Jasper responded as he tried for the second time that evening to calm her with his powers.

"Where is Edward?" Alice ignored him as she pushed him aside walking into the main living area of the house.

"He is in his room." Esme answered from behind her.

"Good." Alice flew to his room. Opening the door without the politeness of knocking she found him staring out the window up at the moon.

"So, what good did you learn from Sienna? Was her life worth saving? Were our lives worth killing to save someone like her?" Alice demanded as she stood beside him looking out the window.

"No. I guess you were right. She deserved to die. I screwed up. Your right I am wrong." Edward replied while continuing to stare up at the sky without giving her even one glance.

"Screwed up is hardly the phrase I would have used. How about tremendously fucked us." Alice replied with such venom that she was sure Edward would look at her but instead he flinched slightly. She knew how he hated for her or anyone else in the house to use such foul language. He always said that people who spoke like sailors were usually low in IQ's.

"I'm sorry." Edward simply replied.

"Have you seen anything else?" Edward asked.

"NO. It's killing me. I want to know if they are coming after us now or later. I want to flee Edward. I think we should all leave but Carlisle thinks we are over reacting to my vision. He believes that if we take Victoria down soon then we will have no fear of the Volturi arriving here to annihilate us and the wolves." Alice snickered.

"Then we should remain focused on hunting Victoria down. Take her out swiftly." Edward answered.

"Then you better start to do some of that focusing. What has you so bothered anyways?" Alice hated being so angry with her brother. She knew he was a loving man. She knew his biggest flaw was his overwhelming need to save those who were weaker to their kind.

"Sienna revealed to me tonight her part in the baby swapping stint at our hospital. She did it. She learned that Jake had imprinted on Bella. She knew their baby was dying. She freaked out. She wanted Jake to have a child. She hoped it would keep him so focus on them that he would be able to resist the imprinting." Edward confessed.

Alice scratch her head as she began to understand why Edward felt the need to agree with her so quickly over whether or not Sienna was worth dying over earlier. Usually he would be the first to defend the humans flaws.

"That was cruel." Alice answered.

"Yeah. She is hurting. She is truly a self centered person but loosing the baby and Jake truly destroyed her will to be a good person. She is so lost. She thinks she deserves the pain that she endures each day. She also would give anything to be back with Jake. I read her thoughts." Edward explained as he saw Alice's confusion at how he had been able to make her reveal so much personal stuff.

"Oh. Well, I don't think that Jake will ever give her another chance. I mean besides the point of imprinting on Bella the woman abandoned him, she switched their babies, she is not trustworthy." Alice answered.

"True." Edward agreed solemnly.

"So now what? What are we to do with her? She can't go on knowing about our true existence." Alice stated the very question he had been pondering before she interrupted his thoughts.

"I guess we need to adjourn to the living room where everyone else is at the moment and discuss this as a family." Edward replied with a sad smile and dreadful look in his eyes.

Alice knew that Edward feared they would all vote to destroy her and that would mean the risk he took to save her would have been for nothing, nothing at all.

Quil woke up slowly. His head ached, his body felt like he had been hit with a semi truck head on. Slowly opening his eyes he could make out a light in the room. It was dim thankfully. His eyes could barely stay open for more than a few seconds before he felt like he might go blind from the low beam of light in the room.

"Sir, are you awake?" A unfamiliar voice ask from his left side.

Quil tried to roll his head in the direction of the voice but it nearly drained all his energy from such a simple task.

"Owwww…" Quil whimpered as he closed his eyes shut. The pain was nearly unbearable. He was starting to suspect that going back to the darkness of sleep might be a better idea.

"Sir, can you hear me?" The unfamiliar voice spoke again to him.

"Ye…yes." He finally manage to speak although his throat felt like it had sandpaper rub up and down inside of it.

"Let me go get the doctor." She sounded pleased as she rush out of the room.

Quil just wished that the pain would ease up. It was terrifying to him that he was able to hurt this much. He thought being a wolf would be that he would have a higher tolerance for pain.

Closing his eyes once again he heard the door open and two sets of feet approaching his bed. He wanted to open his eyes and acknowledge the second unfamiliar voice that apparently belonged to the doctor but he had ran out of strength. So instead he remain silent as he fell back into the deep darkness that consumed him but kept the pain at bay.

**************************************************************8

Bella woke up to feel something hard pressed up against her lower back. She yawned as she rolled over to see what had disturb her sleep. Her eyes pop open as she saw Jacob smiling in his sleep next to her. Lifting the blanket she discovered that Jake had a woody. Apparently his dream was so good that it had affected his body.

Bella wanted to laugh. It was strange for her to find him in this condition with out her being the source of it.

Kissing him gently on the lips she stared at him for several minutes. Memorizing everything she could of his face, his neck, his bare chest. She feared that all of this happiness she felt at this moment would soon come to an end. She knew it was not exactly the positive sort of reflection she should have but she had learned early in life that her happiness had a time limit on it.

Closing her eyes she wondered what her life would be like when the day came for her to leave with Lizzie. She knew that raising her daughter alone would be hard but she was capable of surviving for the both of them. However, she could not help but wonder how terribly hard it would be on Lizzie not to see her father on a daily basis.

Would Jake turn on her when the day arrived for her to move on with her life? Would he invite her to stay here with him? Smiling sadly she doubted it. He might have come to bed with her, he might even desire her but she knew in her heart that he was still madly in love with his ex. She would only be a replacement for someone he would rather have in his life.

Fighting the pain that had begun to fill her heart she manage to go back to sleep with tears staining both of her cheeks.

Victoria stared at the stubby end of her arm. Tears stung her eyes as she thought of the revenge she would bring down on the wolves for destroying her hand. Unlike what most people believe a Vampire could not regenerate a missing limb.

Using her good hand she sent out the emails to the Volturi, hoping and praying they heard her cries for help. She knew that if anyone could destroy the Cullens and the Wolves it would be them. If she did not hear from them within a week she would be forced to start plan B. Either plan was guarantee to destroy her enemy rather she did it personally or through the Volturi.

She promised herself that before death came to her she would get the revenge she deserved for the loss of her James and now for the loss of her limb.

"I think we should all consider this seriously. If we make a decision it should be in agreement with all of us." Carlisle spoke in his legendary deep and ominous tone that he rarely had to use with his family.

"I agree." Esme backed her husband up.

"So if we kill her ourselves would that not break the treaty with the Wolves?" Jasper thought out loud.

"It could be consider a break in it." Carlisle agreed.

"If we don't destroy her and the Volturi learn about it then they will seek punishment for us. It is a law that we have managed to follow in the past." Rosalie reminded them.

"So if we don't kill her then what other option do we have?" Emmett asked curiously as he look around at each family member.

"I think to kill her would make us no better than Victoria or her kind." Edward finally spoke up.

"I understand that Edward but what would you have us do with her then?" Rosalie rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Too bad we could not brain wash her somehow." Emmett joked.

The rest of the family stared at him. Emmett looked at them with confusion. He was only joking. It wasn't like any of them had that sort of power among them.

"That is a good option." Carlisle smiled proudly at Emmett who was still confused.

"Is that possible?" Alice ask. Hope was starting to surface for her, for all of them.

"It is. I know someone who could do it." Carisle replied excitedly as he pull out his cell phone from his pocket.

"You do?" Alice was constantly amazed at just how many vampires her father knew and how he was able to remember what each of their special gifts were.

"I certainly do and they are not too far from us. Give me a few minutes." Carlisle step out of the room as he spoke to the one person he knew of that had such a gift.

"Looks like you just might get out of this situation without even a mark on you." Rosalie sneered at Edward.

"For all of our sakes I hope you are right." Edward answered with a casual smile before he left the room to return to his own. He needed some space. All of their thoughts were starting to make his head literally hurt.

"Hopefully Carlisle is able to persuade the vampire to come here and helps us." Alice smiled with relief as she looked at Jasper.

"If anyone can do it, it's Carlisle." Jasper grabbed the sides of Alice's face as he kissed her passionately.

Jasper was relieved to see his own Alice finally resurface. He hated the side of her that often led her into a darkness that one day if he was not around might actually consume the woman he was hoping to spend at least another a few hundred years with before eventually death found him at last.

Sienna push the bathroom window up. She felt a tremendous relief that she had a chance to escape before Edward returned with a decision about whether or not to end her life. She sensed that death was the only option left for her.

She knew how serious the wolves were about keeping their secret she could just imagined how more serious the Vampires would be about their true existence in this crazy world. She knew she deserved the death sentence that Edward would no doubt return with.

The survivor in her refused to give up. She forced her body through the small opening landing on top of her head on the cold hard ground. Sitting up she felt the sting of a bump forming on her head. Closing her eyes waiting patiently for the pain to subside. Once she felt strong enough to stand she pulled her weak body up off the ground. Staring around at her environment she realized she had not made any plans further than slipping through the small window.

She heard the sounds of cars not far away. She had to be close to some sort of road or interstate. Taking a deep breathe she forced her body to move in the direction of the sounds. She would hopefully find a compassionate person to pick her up. Then she would go as far away as possible. Hopefully she could manage away to an airport so she could leave the country entirely. Something warned her that Edward would not give up his search for her here in the states.

The stinging of the knot continued as she struggled through the wooded area where she hoped would lead her to a road, to safety and perhaps a long life ahead of her.

Jane opened the email that was sent personally to the head of the Volturi. She was surprised to see a message from Victoria. She had already denied her earlier in the year for her request for aid to avenge the death of her lover.

Jane debated on whether it was worth opening the email at all until she noticed it had an attachment. She was curious to see what Victoria thought she had as proof that the Cullens were a direct threat to the Vampire society.

Staring at the small message she was definitely intrigued. Clicking on the attachment she waited for it to download on her screen.

When she stared at the pictures that Victoria had apparently taken herself she was definitely glad that she had opened the email after all. She enjoyed nothing more than taking down Vampires who thought they were above the law. Smiling sadistically she printed out the pictures before heading out for a quick bite. When she return she would present them to Aro and let him make the final decision on whether they would assist Victoria with her sick plan to destroy her enemies.

Bittersweet Chapter 16:

Collin pulled over half way to Forks. He was tired. His whole body ached. It seem the closer he drew to his childhood home he grew tired and almost sickly. His stomach grumbled. He tried to recall the last time he ate a actual meal. Coming up blank he pulled over at the next Hotel he saw. He was delighted to see that there was a local diner next door to it.

Stepping out of his vehicle he felt a strange vibration crawl up from his toes to the back of his neck. He could not explain it but he felt like danger was somehow near by. Shaking the crazy thoughts from his head he walked into the hotel lobby to get a room before he went over to the diner to eat.

As he walked back outside he felt another odd sensation. His head began to pound. Holding his head with both of his hands he force himself to calm down. Feeling slightly dizzy and a bit sick to his stomach he leaned over for a few seconds while he force his body to remain calm. Several minutes later he felt normal once again.

His stomach growling louder. Laughing at himself for fearing something was wrong with him he made his way to the diner where he order the largest steak they offered.

Bella carried Lizzie up to her room. Gently taking off her outerwear. She placed her underneath the soft pink blankets. Leaning over the bed she placed a tender kiss on her daughter's forehead. She felt so blessed. To know that her daughter was almost saved and truly alive was more than she could ever imagine possible.

Closing the door halfway she made her way back down stairs where she could hear Jake fumbling in the fridge. She was amazed at how big his appetite was. He was such a muscular man and as much food as he consumed she was surprised that the muscle was not fat instead.

"Are you hungry?" Bella joked as she stared at the loaf of bread with two packages of meat on the table along with a large bag of chips in front of him.

"I'm a growing boy." Jake smiled up at her as he applied a thick layer of mustard on the bread.

"Your going to be a "big" boy soon if you don't slow down." Bella warned him as she open the fridge pulling out a yogurt to snack on. Unlike Jake she had to watch her calorie intake. She had lost all the baby weight she had gained during her pregnancy but she was still conscience of her lean body.

"So what did you think of your first bonfire?" Jake asked curiously as he piled up his sandwich.

"It was truly beautiful. I was just in awe of it all. The stories were so elegantly spoken." Bella sighed with pleasure.

"Elegant uh? I will have to tell my Dad you thought he spoke well." Jake chuckled as he placed the top bread on his sandwich.

Bella nearly choked on her spoonful of yogurt as she stared at him as he tried to force a sandwich that was clearly too large to fit in his mouth.

"That's gross." Bella rolled her eyes as some of the sandwich fell apart onto the table top.

"What?" Jake growled as he chewed eagerly on the massive sandwich.

Bella walk over to get a napkin then lean over to wipe his mouth.

"Thanks Mom." Jake teased as she sat back down next to him.

"Hell, you look like a child trying to shove something so big in your mouth." Bella gave him a stern look.

"Yeah, well as I recall you tried to do the same." Jake joked. He watched as she face turn beet red. He would have normally felt guilty for making her blush but it was too damn cute.

"Jake!" Bella cried out as she covered her face with her hands.

"What? I liked it. I should have wiped your mouth ." Jake continue to teased her.

Bella reach out swatting him hard in the arm.

"Ouch. Damn it." Bella reach out covering her sore hand where it had hit Jake. The man felt like freaking steel.

"Are you okay?" Jake dropped his sandwich as he reached out quickly for her bruised hand. He forgot for a second she did not know how strong he was. She was still in the dark about what he truly was. It was then that the guilt hit him hard.

"I think I broke my hand." Bella cried.

"No way." Jake ran over to the fridge grabbing a ice pack that he used on his sore muscles after a fight.

Placing it gently on her hand he gave her a look that clearly showed how badly he felt for unintentionally hurting her.

"Why do you feel like damn stone?" Bella demanded as she sobbed.

"I'm not stone." Jake denied as she rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, your not exactly soft as a feather either." Bella argued as she hissed at the stinging sensation that the cold of the ice pack was causing.

"I…I…have muscles." Jake tried to explain with out revealing too much to her. He had one more day to tell her the truth.

"Should I call Sue?" Jake asked with a fearful look on his face.

"No. I will live." Bella shook her head as she wiped away the tears from her face with her uninjured hand.

"Are you sure? I will call her." Jake pleaded with her.

"I'm sure." Bella laughed bitterly as she flex her fingers showing him nothing was indeed broken although it still hurt like hell.

"This is your fault." Bella snapped at him.

"How so?" Jake looked at her with such sorrow in his eyes that Bella almost could not keep up the charade of making him feel badly for her injury.

"If you had not embarrassed me." Bella reminded him.

"I …your right." Jake conceded.

Bella looked stunned at him. He caved in so easily that she had expected him to keep up the cocky attitude she had always enjoyed from him.

"I know I am." Bella said softly as she smiled warmly at him.

"Finish your sandwich." Bella shooed him away as she got up to replace the ice pack back into the fridge.

"I'm tired. I'm heading to bed." Bella announced as she threw away the rest of her yogurt.

"Be right up." Jake replied between bites.

Bella said nothing as she walked past him. She was not sure which room she was expected to enter tonight. Did she got to her room? Did she go to his room? He had been so good to her all day. He had treated her with kindness, a lot of flirting and yet she was still not one hundred percent where they stood at the moment. She knew she should just go with the flow and not try to analyze their relationship or the lack of one.

Walking into her room she headed to the dresser drawer pulling out a outfit fitting for bed. Finally deciding on a simple light blue cotton night gown she quickly changed clothes before slipping underneath the warm cottony sheets.

Closing her eyes she heard Jake enter the restroom. She wondered if he would come to her tonight? Would he go to bed alone? Did he desire her as much as she desired him? They had not really spoken about what had occurred between them the night before.

She was not the normal sort of person who had casual sex with a stranger. Even if that stranger had raised her daughter for a year he was still a stranger. She really did not know that much about Jacob Black. All that she knew was from those who knew him well. No one was exactly going to give her his flaws. None of these people would say or do anything against him. It was intriguing how everyone around here seem to be in awe of him. He was like their leader. It was amusing and a bit odd.

Hearing the bathroom door opening up she felt her stomach do flip flops as she awaited her fate. If he came to her room then he wanted her. If he wanted her then there was a chance that they might find love together. If he went to his room then he had only wanted a physical release which she had been more that willing to provide for him. They could remain friends but she would know where she stood with him. Pressing her eyes tightly together it felt like a lifetime passed before she heard the familiar clicking sound of her door opening. Letting out a long sigh of relief she slowly opened her eyes to see Jake stepping into her room. Relief and joy flooded her heart.

"I hope you don't mind if I sleep with you." Jake spoke softly.

"Not a bit." Bella smiled as he crawled in next to her. Spooning her against him, Bella felt for the first time in such a long time safe and loved.

"Night Jake." Bella whispered.

"Night Bella." Jake whispered back as he placed a few kisses on the back of her neck.

Bella closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

Alice sucked the animal beneath her dry with such vigor. She was frustrated. She was tired of the wait. Waiting. For some sort of pending doom vision. It really sucked ass.

"Honey, you killed it." Jasper pulled her away from the limp animal. Jasper frowned as he stared at her blood stained face.

"I know." Alice snapped at him.

"Let's go home. You will feel better once you see Edward. You always do." Jasper encouraged her as she dropped the dead carcass.

Within minutes they had arrived home. Esme was the first to see them. She gasped at the blood that covered Alice's dainty face.

"Here." Esme threw a towel at her.

"What is the big deal? You guys act like I feasted on a human." Alice growled as she rubbed harshly against her face.

"It's not exactly your style to be covered in blood." Jasper responded as he tried for the second time that evening to calm her with his powers.

"Where is Edward?" Alice ignored him as she pushed him aside walking into the main living area of the house.

"He is in his room." Esme answered from behind her.

"Good." Alice flew to his room. Opening the door without the politeness of knocking she found him staring out the window up at the moon.

"So, what good did you learn from Sienna? Was her life worth saving? Were our lives worth killing to save someone like her?" Alice demanded as she stood beside him looking out the window.

"No. I guess you were right. She deserved to die. I screwed up. Your right I am wrong." Edward replied while continuing to stare up at the sky without giving her even one glance.

"Screwed up is hardly the phrase I would have used. How about tremendously fucked us." Alice replied with such venom that she was sure Edward would look at her but instead he flinched slightly. She knew how he hated for her or anyone else in the house to use such foul language. He always said that people who spoke like sailors were usually low in IQ's.

"I'm sorry." Edward simply replied.

"Have you seen anything else?" Edward asked.

"NO. It's killing me. I want to know if they are coming after us now or later. I want to flee Edward. I think we should all leave but Carlisle thinks we are over reacting to my vision. He believes that if we take Victoria down soon then we will have no fear of the Volturi arriving here to annihilate us and the wolves." Alice snickered.

"Then we should remain focused on hunting Victoria down. Take her out swiftly." Edward answered.

"Then you better start to do some of that focusing. What has you so bothered anyways?" Alice hated being so angry with her brother. She knew he was a loving man. She knew his biggest flaw was his overwhelming need to save those who were weaker to their kind.

"Sienna revealed to me tonight her part in the baby swapping stint at our hospital. She did it. She learned that Jake had imprinted on Bella. She knew their baby was dying. She freaked out. She wanted Jake to have a child. She hoped it would keep him so focus on them that he would be able to resist the imprinting." Edward confessed.

Alice scratch her head as she began to understand why Edward felt the need to agree with her so quickly over whether or not Sienna was worth dying over earlier. Usually he would be the first to defend the humans flaws.

"That was cruel." Alice answered.

"Yeah. She is hurting. She is truly a self centered person but loosing the baby and Jake truly destroyed her will to be a good person. She is so lost. She thinks she deserves the pain that she endures each day. She also would give anything to be back with Jake. I read her thoughts." Edward explained as he saw Alice's confusion at how he had been able to make her reveal so much personal stuff.

"Oh. Well, I don't think that Jake will ever give her another chance. I mean besides the point of imprinting on Bella the woman abandoned him, she switched their babies, she is not trustworthy." Alice answered.

"True." Edward agreed solemnly.

"So now what? What are we to do with her? She can't go on knowing about our true existence." Alice stated the very question he had been pondering before she interrupted his thoughts.

"I guess we need to adjourn to the living room where everyone else is at the moment and discuss this as a family." Edward replied with a sad smile and dreadful look in his eyes.

Alice knew that Edward feared they would all vote to destroy her and that would mean the risk he took to save her would have been for nothing, nothing at all.

Quil woke up slowly. His head ached, his body felt like he had been hit with a semi truck head on. Slowly opening his eyes he could make out a light in the room. It was dim thankfully. His eyes could barely stay open for more than a few seconds before he felt like he might go blind from the low beam of light in the room.

"Sir, are you awake?" A unfamiliar voice ask from his left side.

Quil tried to roll his head in the direction of the voice but it nearly drained all his energy from such a simple task.

"Owwww…" Quil whimpered as he closed his eyes shut. The pain was nearly unbearable. He was starting to suspect that going back to the darkness of sleep might be a better idea.

"Sir, can you hear me?" The unfamiliar voice spoke again to him.

"Ye…yes." He finally manage to speak although his throat felt like it had sandpaper rub up and down inside of it.

"Let me go get the doctor." She sounded pleased as she rush out of the room.

Quil just wished that the pain would ease up. It was terrifying to him that he was able to hurt this much. He thought being a wolf would be that he would have a higher tolerance for pain.

Closing his eyes once again he heard the door open and two sets of feet approaching his bed. He wanted to open his eyes and acknowledge the second unfamiliar voice that apparently belonged to the doctor but he had ran out of strength. So instead he remain silent as he fell back into the deep darkness that consumed him but kept the pain at bay.

**************************************************************8

Bella woke up to feel something hard pressed up against her lower back. She yawned as she rolled over to see what had disturb her sleep. Her eyes pop open as she saw Jacob smiling in his sleep next to her. Lifting the blanket she discovered that Jake had a woody. Apparently his dream was so good that it had affected his body.

Bella wanted to laugh. It was strange for her to find him in this condition with out her being the source of it.

Kissing him gently on the lips she stared at him for several minutes. Memorizing everything she could of his face, his neck, his bare chest. She feared that all of this happiness she felt at this moment would soon come to an end. She knew it was not exactly the positive sort of reflection she should have but she had learned early in life that her happiness had a time limit on it.

Closing her eyes she wondered what her life would be like when the day came for her to leave with Lizzie. She knew that raising her daughter alone would be hard but she was capable of surviving for the both of them. However, she could not help but wonder how terribly hard it would be on Lizzie not to see her father on a daily basis.

Would Jake turn on her when the day arrived for her to move on with her life? Would he invite her to stay here with him? Smiling sadly she doubted it. He might have come to bed with her, he might even desire her but she knew in her heart that he was still madly in love with his ex. She would only be a replacement for someone he would rather have in his life.

Fighting the pain that had begun to fill her heart she manage to go back to sleep with tears staining both of her cheeks.

Victoria stared at the stubby end of her arm. Tears stung her eyes as she thought of the revenge she would bring down on the wolves for destroying her hand. Unlike what most people believe a Vampire could not regenerate a missing limb.

Using her good hand she sent out the emails to the Volturi, hoping and praying they heard her cries for help. She knew that if anyone could destroy the Cullens and the Wolves it would be them. If she did not hear from them within a week she would be forced to start plan B. Either plan was guarantee to destroy her enemy rather she did it personally or through the Volturi.

She promised herself that before death came to her she would get the revenge she deserved for the loss of her James and now for the loss of her limb.

"I think we should all consider this seriously. If we make a decision it should be in agreement with all of us." Carlisle spoke in his legendary deep and ominous tone that he rarely had to use with his family.

"I agree." Esme backed her husband up.

"So if we kill her ourselves would that not break the treaty with the Wolves?" Jasper thought out loud.

"It could be consider a break in it." Carlisle agreed.

"If we don't destroy her and the Volturi learn about it then they will seek punishment for us. It is a law that we have managed to follow in the past." Rosalie reminded them.

"So if we don't kill her then what other option do we have?" Emmett asked curiously as he look around at each family member.

"I think to kill her would make us no better than Victoria or her kind." Edward finally spoke up.

"I understand that Edward but what would you have us do with her then?" Rosalie rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Too bad we could not brain wash her somehow." Emmett joked.

The rest of the family stared at him. Emmett looked at them with confusion. He was only joking. It wasn't like any of them had that sort of power among them.

"That is a good option." Carlisle smiled proudly at Emmett who was still confused.

"Is that possible?" Alice ask. Hope was starting to surface for her, for all of them.

"It is. I know someone who could do it." Carisle replied excitedly as he pull out his cell phone from his pocket.

"You do?" Alice was constantly amazed at just how many vampires her father knew and how he was able to remember what each of their special gifts were.

"I certainly do and they are not too far from us. Give me a few minutes." Carlisle step out of the room as he spoke to the one person he knew of that had such a gift.

"Looks like you just might get out of this situation without even a mark on you." Rosalie sneered at Edward.

"For all of our sakes I hope you are right." Edward answered with a casual smile before he left the room to return to his own. He needed some space. All of their thoughts were starting to make his head literally hurt.

"Hopefully Carlisle is able to persuade the vampire to come here and helps us." Alice smiled with relief as she looked at Jasper.

"If anyone can do it, it's Carlisle." Jasper grabbed the sides of Alice's face as he kissed her passionately.

Jasper was relieved to see his own Alice finally resurface. He hated the side of her that often led her into a darkness that one day if he was not around might actually consume the woman he was hoping to spend at least another a few hundred years with before eventually death found him at last.

Sienna push the bathroom window up. She felt a tremendous relief that she had a chance to escape before Edward returned with a decision about whether or not to end her life. She sensed that death was the only option left for her.

She knew how serious the wolves were about keeping their secret she could just imagined how more serious the Vampires would be about their true existence in this crazy world. She knew she deserved the death sentence that Edward would no doubt return with.

The survivor in her refused to give up. She forced her body through the small opening landing on top of her head on the cold hard ground. Sitting up she felt the sting of a bump forming on her head. Closing her eyes waiting patiently for the pain to subside. Once she felt strong enough to stand she pulled her weak body up off the ground. Staring around at her environment she realized she had not made any plans further than slipping through the small window.

She heard the sounds of cars not far away. She had to be close to some sort of road or interstate. Taking a deep breathe she forced her body to move in the direction of the sounds. She would hopefully find a compassionate person to pick her up. Then she would go as far away as possible. Hopefully she could manage away to an airport so she could leave the country entirely. Something warned her that Edward would not give up his search for her here in the states.

The stinging of the knot continued as she struggled through the wooded area where she hoped would lead her to a road, to safety and perhaps a long life ahead of her.

Jane opened the email that was sent personally to the head of the Volturi. She was surprised to see a message from Victoria. She had already denied her earlier in the year for her request for aid to avenge the death of her lover.

Jane debated on whether it was worth opening the email at all until she noticed it had an attachment. She was curious to see what Victoria thought she had as proof that the Cullens were a direct threat to the Vampire society.

Staring at the small message she was definitely intrigued. Clicking on the attachment she waited for it to download on her screen.

When she stared at the pictures that Victoria had apparently taken herself she was definitely glad that she had opened the email after all. She enjoyed nothing more than taking down Vampires who thought they were above the law. Smiling sadistically she printed out the pictures before heading out for a quick bite. When she return she would present them to Aro and let him make the final decision on whether they would assist Victoria with her sick plan to destroy her enemies.


	18. Fearing The Unknown

Bittersweet Chapter 17:

Bella had woke up before the alarm could do it's job. She was covered with sweat. Wiping away the liquid from her forehead she realized that was Jake was covering her body with his. The guy had some serious heat flowing from his body. Pulling herself out of the bed she pulled out some clothes as she walked to the bathroom. She was going to need a good shower before today's procedure.

She was a bit nervous. She was not scared for herself but more for her daughter. She prayed that this was going to cure her once and for all. She was ready to start their lives together. She was ready to see where she and Jake stood once all the medical problems were behind them. Once they could both relax about Lizzie's safety.

Stepping under the cool water she let out a long yawn as she lathered up the rag with soap. She began to clean her body. She found herself smiling as she recalled how sweet Jake had been last night. Wanting to sleep with her. He was such a mystery to her. She was falling madly in love with him. She knew it when he open that door that she wanted him more than she wanted her next breathe.

It should scared her but instead she felt so thrilled, so alive. She wanted a life with him and Lizzie. She wanted to spend every night in his arms even if he did leave her covered in her own sweat.

Lathering her hair with her shampoo she wondered what her parents would think of Jake. It was rather ironic that once again she had fallen in love with a native American. Her parents would no doubt tease her about her taste in men. Would they like him despite the way they had wanted her to try and salvage her marriage to Collin? She suspected that once they learned how he had taken so good care of Lizzie and his part of reuniting her with their granddaughter they would love him as much as she did.

Rinsing her hair she smiled considering how her mother would think Jake was too damn sexy for words. Her mother was not one to withhold her feelings from her or anyone else. She was definitely what you would call outspoken. Bella rarely had those moments. She was more like her father, quiet and aloof.

Bella finished her hair before stepping out of the shower to quickly change into her clothes. She knew the alarm would go off soon and Jake would be worried when he woke up to find her not there. Slipping into a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt she was not too worried about how she dressed today. She would be at the hospital later with a ugly cotton gown over her.

Stepping into the room the alarm began to rang. She laugh at her perfect timing as she raced over to turn it off. She watched as Jake sat straight up in the bed with an alarmed look on his face.

"Shh…it is okay. I'm already wake." Bella told him as she turn off the loud ringing sound. Sitting on the bed next to him she used the towel to try and dry her hair a bit more before she used the harsh heat of the blow dryer to finished the task.

"You smell good." Jake moaned as he scooted up closer to her.

"Thanks." Bella frowned at him. She had not put anything on her yet. Not even deodorant. How could he smell any sort of scent on her she wondered?

"I will jump in the shower if you will get Lizzie ready." Jake offered as he forced himself to crawl out of the bed despite the morning wood that popped up from smelling her sweet scented skin close to him.

Bella stared awkwardly at the tent in his pajama bottoms. She was still amazed at how this man made her feel so horny each time she was near him. Closing her mouth she licked her lips a few times before her eyes left the large pole in his pants and locked eyes with his.

"Too bad you already showered." Jake pouted as he glanced at his hard on and then straight into her eyes.

Bella felt her heart leap.

"Maybe tonight." Bella suggested as she felt the butterflies swarming in the pit of her stomach.

"Your loss." Jake teased her as he pulled the elastic edges of his britches down letting his full length pop out before her eyes.

"Dear God." Bella moaned as her mouth watered at the sight of his hard cock just a few inches from her face.

"You like this?" Jake asked as he stroked himself watching her expression as her eyes widen with lust. He saw her chest heaving as she began to move toward him. He was surprised when she fell to her knees, her mouth a mere inch away from the head of his cock.

"I like it." Bella nodded as her tongue darted out lathering her lips.

Jake yanked harder as he stared down at her. She desired him. It was clear in her face and in her eyes. He could literally feel her body reacting to his.

Reaching out he pull her head closer to his cock. Her mouth instantly opening up as the head of his cock penetrated her lips.

He let out a sigh of satisfaction as she began to take him deeper into her mouth. With his fingers entwined in her wet hair he push her back and forward on his cock. She moaned as she sucked harder. Jake closed his eyes as the pleasure she was creating in him began to shake him to the core.

"That's it baby. Suck it. Yeah….fuck yeah…:" Jake groaned as he began to thrust his hips back and forth in a rocking motion.

Bella's hand reached around the width of him stroking it hard as her mouth slid easily up and down him. She reach under with her other hand cupping his balls, squeezing and rolling them around.

"Fucccckkkk…..that's it. Suck them baby. Suck my nuts." Jake begged.

Bella smiled wickedly as released his cock from her warm velvety mouth. Leaning lower she began to suck on his balls while her hand stroked him up and down. Her fingers gliding over the tip of his mushroom top. She could feel the veins in his cock twitching. Jake's fingers grip harder pulling her hair nearly out of her scalp as she tongued and suck on each of his balls for several minutes.

"Put it back on here." Jake ordered with a hoarse voice as he pulled her up shoving his cock back into her warm wet mouth.

Rocking harder he felt his cock twitching and trembling as his orgasm began to grow, with a loud cry of release he felt his seed spill into her mouth and deep down into her throat. Looking down at her he watched as she gulped hard trying to keep all of his seed in her mouth. He was amazed at how damn good she could make him feel with such a simple form of foreplay.

"Arrgggg…." He shouted as the last drop spilled out of the tiny opening of his cock.

He released her head as he took a step back, his cock slip out of her mouth. She stared up at him with lustful eyes as she licked her lips.

"Damn Bella. I ….you…shit." Jake pulled her up on her feet as he ripped the shirt off of her chest, then knocked her down on the bed as he began to ravish her body. He was not going to walk away with out giving her some sort of pleasure. He owed her that much. Hell, he wanted to give her that much and more.

Bella was enjoying the pleasure but feared they might be late for their schedule visit to the hospital.

Feeling his hands touring her body she giggled inside she knew damn well they were going to be late and that was okay.

Leah, Sue, and Paul drove over to the hospital together. They had agreed that with the knowledge of the Cullen's working at the hospital it was wise to have a few wolf pack members nearby in case of an emergency. No one wanted anything to prevent the surgery from happening or going well. They all had a lot at stake if something happen to Lizzie. They were all invested in that little girl who had won their hearts from the moment Jake brought her home from the hospital. It did not matter if she was not biologically Jake's child. She was and always would be Jake's daughter in their eyes.

"Is Billy coming?" Sue asked curiously as they sat in the waiting room staring at Jake who was pacing already. They had just taken Bella and Lizzie into the operating room less than two minutes ago.

"Yeah, I think Emily is picking him up." Jake replied trying to remain calm. He knew that this was a simple procedure that had a high probability of success but it still scared him that the idea of vampires working here. Would they do anything to harm the women he loved so dearly? He knew that Victoria was out to get revenge on the Cullens and hoped to used them to wage a war with them or worse prove their existence to the world.

He had spoken to Edward when they first arrived and the Nurse had requested he step out of the room while they prepped Bella.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked curiously. He knew that the leech was suppose to have some sort of desk job. Why was he on the same floor as Bella and Lizzie?

"I came by to check on the patients. Bella is a nice person. I am glad she was able to be a match for her daughter." Edward replied honestly as he looked Jake in the eyes. He read his thoughts for a brief moment and understood that Jake feared that they would harm his family. Which was the last thing they would ever purposely do.

He also saw Victoria's face in Jake's mind. He was also afraid she would make a sudden appearance here and somehow inflict pain on them. He was shocked by this information. Why had Victoria gone after Jake exactly? Why had she set Sienna up? Was it a coincidence? Did the two events have some meaning he could not see?

"Yes she is a good person. She has no idea of what kind of person you are." Jake snorted as he glared with open disgust at Edward.

"Nor you." Edward replied with a smirk.

"She will." Jake vowed.

"I hope so. When a couple is in love as you two obviously are they should always be honest with one another." Edward stated as he glanced down at his feet for a moment before locking eyes with Jake.

Edward debated on whether he should tell Jake about Sienna's involvement with the baby swap or if he should warn him how she had nearly got killed by a vampire that he had saved her from? Remembering that Carlisle had strictly forbidden them to speak to the wolves about what they had learned he found the strength to refrain himself. However he could not help but wondering if it was not wise to warn Jake that Sienna could possibly be somewhere near by. He doubted if she would dare show her face here at the hospital and that if she was smart she would be trying to get as far away from here as possible.

"Don't worry about us. You just make damn sure that none of your "family" members hurt them." Jake replied with daggers in his eyes.

"We won't. I assure you. We mean you no harm Jake. In fact we share a enemy with you." Edward knew that it was not his place to approach Jake on the matter of Victoria, not yet at least but he wanted Jake to learn the truth from him before it was too late.

"Who would that be?" Jake frowned as his body tensed up.

"Victoria." Edward whispered the word and watched as Jake's eyes darken at the name of the vampire that was after all of them.

"What did you guys do to piss her off and send her my way?" Jake demanded as he wrapped his arms around his chest.

"She had a lover, a soul mate you could say that was stalking humans and killing them." Edward began but Jake interrupted him.

"That is what your kind does." Jake blurted with disgust.

"Yes, well he was doing it so publicly leaving trails that might reveal our existence. We hunted him down and killed him." Edward finished as he rolled his eyes at Jake.

"You killed your own kind?" Jake was surprised by that statement. He would never imagined one of them attacking another wolf.

"We had too. If not, well we have rules too Jake. We have enforcers who would show up and take out every vampire in the same vicinity of the attacks. We did not want to bring that kind of wrath on us or anyone else in this city." Edward explained in further detail.

"Who is the enforcer?" Jake was now deeply curious. Victoria had left him with many questions and he was surprised at how more willing Edward was to give the answers that Victoria held onto.

"We call them the Volturi. They are made up of some of the most ancient vampires. They are strong and lethal. They have no compassion for human kind. They are the opposite of my family. They have no fears. They will take out and destroy anything they deem is their right." Edward answered as he allowed his own fears of them to show in his eyes.

"Some serious bad asses, uh?" Jake frowned as he took in all the information he could so he could inform the others later.

"You could say that." Edward chuckled.

"So what do they have to do with Victoria and her sudden need to roam around my woods?" Jake brought himself back to reality. He could not afford to let himself be too comfortable with this leech. Because no matter how nice and well mannered he appeared to be he was still the enemy of his people.

"She wants revenge on us. She wants us to pay for killing her lover. She has no doubt tried to get the Volturi to aid her but they had refused her with out proof. I think her knowledge of your _**kind**___has given her some leverage. She knows that no one in the vampire world believed the myth of the wolves existed anymore." Edward finished as he took a deep breathe.

Jake knew his breathing was only a pretend motion. Vampires did not need to breathe. But they needed to fit in with the humans.

"So?" Jake growled as he felt his wolf scratching at his skin. They both knew that these Volturi dudes were not good news to his people, to his pack and especially not to the women he loved dearly.

"So? So if they believe you to be a threat to our kind they will try to come and demolish you. They will not dare allow any sort of risk to their lives exist longer than necessary." Edward rolled his eyes as he looked at Jake as if he was dense.

"We have done nothing to them." Jake snorted.

"Not personally but knowing that you can kill them and that you have killed others they might see that as enough of a threat to them as a whole." Edward replied.

"This is not good." Jake sighed heavily as he shoved his hands in his front pockets.

"No it isn't. We are trying to take Victoria out before it gets that far." Edward revealed knowing that Carlisle and the others would not be happy to learn that once again he had revealed more than he was suppose to.

"You better hurry. I already took off one of her hands." Jake smiled proudly.

"That isn't enough to stop her." Edward snorted not looking too impress with his announcement although secretly he knew that was a good sign that she was at least injured when they began their search for her tonight.

"Duh! But at least I know we can catch her if you can't." Jake replied with a smug smile.

"I need to go." Edward felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Good luck today." Edward called out as he pulled the phone out of his pocket, turning and walking away.

Jake was snapped out of his thoughts as Emily step in the waiting room with Sam and his father. He saw the fear in his father's eyes as they rolled him in.

"How is it going?" Emily asked as she sat down next to Paul. It was not lost on Jake how she purposely sat on the opposite side of the room from Leah.

"They just took them in a few minutes ago." Sue answered.

Jake rubbed his face with both of his hands as he walked to the large window pressing his forehead against the cool pane of glass.

He began to silently pray as he cleared his mind from all the fears he had and all the voices that spoke behind him. He needed to concentrate on Bella and Lizzie, nothing else and no one else.

Collin felt all the pain come rushing in like a large tidal wave as it hit him to the core. Driving into Forks reminded him of all the times he had spent with his family here doing the usual stuff. Shopping, watching movies, and eating out. He hated how much it hurt him to remember after all this time. He would have thought with all the years that had gone by that these memories would only be bitter not painful.

Driving up at the only bed and breakfast he knew existed here he made his way to the office. He knew that this would be the sort of place that Bella would stay if she came here. It was odd how she had showed up here of all places? What was she doing here? What could have possibly brought her to his hometown?

"Hello." Collin called out as he push the small bell on the counter-top.

"Hi there." A small frail woman approached the counter. His memory wondering if he had ever met her before. He came up blank.

"Hi. I would like a room and I would also like to know if my lovely wife has made it here before me." Collin had debated on how to approach anyone in town about whether or not they had seen Bella around. He did not want to come off as the ex husband stalker type so he rehearse the scenario that his wife had drove ahead of him for a some R and R.

"What is your wife's name?" She looked puzzled.

"Bella, Bella Black or she might have signed in with her maiden name, Swan." He suddenly remembered how she had specifically requested her name to be returned once the divorce was decreed.

"Um….nope. I'm afraid not." The woman shook her head as she stared at the computer screen in front of her.

"Strange." Collin scratched his head wondering where else she might have checked in at.

"Is there some other hotels or something around here? I could have sworn we had agreed on this location." Collin hoped he sounded convincing. Most husbands often did not listen well to their wives.

"Well, there is a Hotel 6 right off the highway going toward La Push. You can check there but Lord it's nice a very nice place. " The woman shook her head with a disapproving frown.

"Oh. Well, I will check back in with you once I can get a hold of her, Thanks." Collin waved at her as he walked back to his vehicle and climbed in.

Pulling out his phone he made a quick call to Renee to check in and see if she had any recent conversations with her wayward daughter.

She of course swore to Collin she still had not received any information about Bella's where abouts.

Collin put his truck in reverse and drove in the direction to his true homeland. La Push. The last place he had resided when his whole family was well put and alive. Driving toward the small Indian Reservation he began to feel his chest swelling. His heart was racing. He even felt feverish. He wondered if he had ate something bad. His whole body ached terribly.

Fifteen minutes later, sweat dripping down his spine he walked up to the Hotel office and this time he had some luck on his side. Sure enough Bella had been here but the young man explained she had left with a Indian fellow and never been back since.

Where the hell are you Bella? What are you up too? Are you in danger? Are you seeking my help? Or are you off having some strange ass affair? Thinking of some of the guys he had once grew up and called "brothers" he hated to imagine any of them touching his sweet Bella.

"Sir you don't look too good." The guy replied nervously as he watched sweat rolling down the sides of Collin's face.

"I know. I feel awful. I think I ate something bad." He answered as his head began to ache as well.

"Want a room?" The guy suggested as he pulled a key out from behind the counter.

"Sure." Collin handed the guy his credit card as he fought back the nauseated feeling that was tearing his stomach up.

Taking the key he barely made it into the room before he collapsed on the bed in agony. Closing his eyes he wondered if he was going to die alone in this pissy smelling room. His entire body began to convulse as the darkness took him over and all he could think of was how much he wished that Bella was there to help him, to see her face one more time before death took him away from this world.

*******************************************************************8

Sienna shivered underneath the tall tree as the rain poured heavily upon the ground all around her. She had found the highway but feared being picked up by a maniac stranger. She knew the world around her was not a safe place. She knew more than insane people existed among her. What if she screwed up again and got in the wrong car with the wrong person?

She was not ready to die. She wanted a chance to redeem her sins. She wanted to somehow survive this nightmare and make up to Jake for all the pain she had caused him due to her own weakness. She had no clue how she might be able to do so but it was all she had going to keep pushing herself forward. A small part of her was so terrified that all she wanted to do was run home. Run into the childhood home where all her dreams always came true. Her parents had given her shelter. They had given her love. They had given her a place to feel safe.

She missed that safety. She missed that girl that once believed in castles and princes. She missed the girl whose worse fear was which college might reject her and rather or not someone else wore the same outfit she had picked out for school. It had been so simpler then.

She did not regret the time she had spent loving Jake but ever since their union she had been in constant trouble. She had been woken up from a daydream and showed a nightmare truly existed around her. This was the only thing she regretted from their relationship. She now understood what it meant when people said "sometimes ignorance is bliss".

A cool breeze slam against her body as she winced from the pain. Her whole body ached, her stomach was growling, she was tired as hell, and most of all she was scared out of her mind.

Should she try to go home? Would the Cullens dare to go after her there? She doubted it. She knew the wolves had a treaty among his clan thanks to Edward filling her in where Jake had not. Pulling herself up she began to follow the highway toward Forks. If she could get home safely she could call Jake and then she could warn him that the Cullens were going to try and kill her. He would stop it. Then she could talk her parents into taking her somewhere far away from here where no one would ever find her again. If she was lucky she might have a chance at a future. A future without Jake. A future that seemed dreary and disappointing in the past but one that now felt right, if only she survived through today could she seem that future becoming a reality.


	19. Witchy Woman

Bittersweet 18:

Jake was relieved to hear that the procedure went smoothly but they needed both girls to stay over night to keep a eye on them. Jake wasn't sure how he felt about that. He could not be in two rooms at the same time. Leah immediately requested to stay close to Lizzie. He was relieved. He knew how much Lizzie adored Leah.

When Bella woke up she was groggy but relieved to learn that it had been worth the effort. Jake held her hand while she continued to sleep under the sedative they had injected in her.

"I see our patient is doing well." Carlisle stepped into the room smiling at Jake.

Jake knew that Carlisle had been a the surgeon on duty to do the procedure and he knew he should be grateful but the wolf in him would not dare let him show it.

"So far." Jake answered as he continue to stare at Bella not giving Carlisle any real acknowledgment.

"Good. I'm glad it worked. I know how important they both are to you." Carlisle answered as he checked Bella's vitals.

"Yes they are." Jake agreed still remaining aloof.

"When she wakes up she needs to just eat ice cubes for awhile. We should have some dinner up later for her once the sedative has worn off enough that it won't make her sick." Carlisle informed him as he put her chart back on the door.

"Okay." Jake replied simply.

"How is Lizzie?" Jake asked. When he checked on her she was still fast asleep like her mother.

"Doing good. We will be taking blood samples to keep a eye on her but so far I see no reason to believe the surgery was not successful." Carlisle answered him in his best bedside manner.

"Good. Thanks." Jake felt slightly guilty for now showing Carlisle more appreciation but it was hard to be nice to his enemy even if they were as nice as the Cullens.

"No problem. It's a honor to help you." Carlisle spoke cheerfully as he left the room.

"A honor, yeah I bet." Jake mumbled as he ran his hands through his hair. He was tired but he could not afford to go asleep. Although he had not done anything taxing today just the stress alone had worn him out.

"Hey Jake." Sue stepped into the room with a tray full of food.

"I thought you might need this." Sue handed him the tray that had several different items on it and a large glass of soda.

"Thanks." Jake smiled warmly at her.

"They appear to be doing well. I am going to go check on Quil while I'm here. The nurse told me yesterday that he woke up for a few seconds." Sue had forgot to inform Jake about Quil's progress. She figured he had enough on his plate as it was.

"He woke up?" Jake looked hopeful.

"Yes, but then went right back out. They say he is not in a coma but seems to be just sleeping." Sue shrugged her shoulders. She was worried however. It was not normal for a wolf to take so long to heal from a simple head injury. She feared there was more than they knew about his odd condition.

"You seem upset about that." Jake frowned at Sue as he took a bite of a ham sandwich.

"I am. I honestly think there is more to his condition than we know." She confessed.

"How so?" Jake asked between bites.

"I wonder if she bit him or put some sort of spell on him. I know it sounds crazy but something just isn't right." Sue watched as Jake swallowed his food quickly glaring at her with a nervous expression.

"If she bit him wouldn't he have died. I thought their bites were lethal to us." He asked.

"They should be. I mean as far as we know. It's been a long time since we have had wolves in our tribe Jake. We should talk to the council about researching it further. I mean it can't hurt to know." Sue gulped hard. She knew that if Quil had been bitten they would all worry about his risk of transforming into a vampire. It would kill them if they had to end his life but if it was necessary to keep the tribe and the pack safe they would have to make that sacrifice.

"For Quil's sake I just hope he is a slow healer." Jake sighed heavily.

"Me too." Sue agreed as she smiled weakly at him before leaving the room.

Jake sat there contemplating what she had said to him. It would kill him to even consider taking Quil's life but as the leader he knew if it came down to it, they would have to destroy him if indeed he did turn out to be a vampire after all. Still, Jake did not believe that was possible. After all he would have been on a blood thirsty rampage by now. So something else was going on here. It had to be some sort of magic being used on him. Jake finished his meal quietly and alone.

He was about to take a bathroom break when Sam came walking into the room with a serious expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Jake knew it was not good news that had brought Sam to the hospital. He was suppose to be on patrol with Embry all day until Paul and Leah came to relieve him.

"Collin is in town." Sam stated matter of factually.

"Shit." Jake rub the back of his neck. This day was suppose to be filled with joy and happiness instead he was just getting kick in the nuts with problem after problem.

"He is staying at the hotel where Bella was at." Sam continued with his report.

"Do you know why he is here?" Jake prayed that he had no clue about Lizzie yet.

"Nope, Byron called and said he was looking for Bella and then he got real sick. He rented a room and Bryon hasn't seen nor heard anything from him since." Sam answered with a solemn look on his face.

"Sick, uh? Strange." Jake felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. Something was warning him that something was terribly wrong with Collin but he knew that was impossible.

"Yeah, he said he looked all sweaty and admitted that he felt awful. Do you think it's possible?" Sam didn't even have to say what he was thinking. Jake already knew in his gut.

"I'm starting to learn Sam that anything is possible these days." Jake sighed heavily as he shook his head with disgust.

"Have Paul go check on him. Don't go near him until I say so. Do you hear me." Jake gave the order that he knew Sam would be force to follow.

"Will do." Sam nodded his head.

"Go." Jake ordered as he stepped into the bathroom wondering if he would ever get used to all the stress one had to endure while being the Alpha.

Alice stepped into the nursery to check on Lizzie before she left for the day. She found the small child to be rather fascinating. She seem to speak with her eyes. Alice rubbed her forehead. The girl was still fast asleep. Alice hoped that when she woke up the pain would not be too difficult for her. She hated to see children suffer unnecessarily.

"What are you doing?" Leah stepped into the room to find Alice touching Lizzie.

"Just checking on our patient." Alice turn slowly. She knew that Leah was the only female wolf in the pack. She also knew they were more instinctive to protect those who were weaker.

"How is she?" Leah asked curiously as she slowly made her away across the room putting distance between them. Leah did not care what Jake said she did not trust any of them even if they were in a public surrounding.

"She is doing wonderful." Alice replied softly as she made her way toward the door.

"How do you do it?" Leah found herself asking out loud.

"Do what?" Alice looked curiously at her.

"Take care of humans like this without wanting to feed on them." Leah ask.

"Because for a long time, and I mean longer than you have been alive we have not fed on human blood. We are trying to be a better example to our kind. We have a choice just like you." Alice answered honestly.

"What do you mean like me?" Leah did not like how that sounded.

"Not all wolves are good you know. Some turn out to be just as cruel as any human can be." Alice answered.

"I have yet to come across a bad wolf. Unlike your kind." Leah snapped. She was not pleased with the way Alice was suggesting that her species could ever be animals like the vampires.

"Don't think because you have not seen one that it doesn't happen." Alice warned her before leaving the room.

Emily came in to give Jake a break from watching over Bella. She knew he needed to stretch his legs. She also knew that Sam had brought him some heavy news. She disliked being left out about some of the pack information but she understood why it had to be that way.

Emily watched as a young petite nurse stepped in the room wearing a graceful smile on her face.

"Hi." Alice said as she entered the room.

She knew that Bella was not her patient to tend too but she was curious to see the girl whom she had seen in her visions in the past, up-close and personal. She pretended to check on her vitals while the young woman went back to reading her book.

She could not see the importance of this girl. Why would she have visions of her? None of it made sense. As she lifted Bella's limp hand in hers, pretending to check her pulse a vision hit her so hard that she feared the other woman might notice the change in her.

_**Bella**____**was**____**running**____**as**____**fast**____**as**____**she**____**could**____**but**____**she**____**was**____**not**____**fast**____**enough**____**as**____**a**____**large**____**wolf**____**toppled**____**her**____**body**____**with**____**his**__**. **__**Then**____**she**____**saw**____**another**____**wolf**____**racing**____**toward**____**her**____**but**____**he**____**was**____**not**____**there**____**to**____**harm**____**her**____**but**____**protect**____**her**__**. **__**While**____**the**____**wolves**____**fought**____**against**____**one**____**another**____**she**____**saw**____**off**____**to**____**the**____**corner**____**of**____**a**____**open**____**field**____**the**____**Volturi**____**stood**____**watching**____**the**____**whole**____**scene**____**with**____**deadly**____**eyes**__**. **__**There**____**was**____**no**____**mistaking**____**what**____**they**____**were**____**there**____**to**____**do**__**. **__**Then**____**she**____**saw**____**her**____**own**____**clan**____**not**____**far**____**from**____**the**____**Volturi**__**. **__**They**____**were**____**just**____**as**____**alert**____**as**____**the**____**wolves**__**, **__**ready**____**to**____**fight**____**at**____**any**____**given**____**second**__**. **__**Then**____**she**____**saw**____**Edward**____**running**____**to**____**Bella**__**, **__**sweeping**____**her**____**up**____**in**____**his**____**arms**____**as**____**blood**____**flowed**____**from**____**her**____**body**__**. **__**Edward**____**vanished**____**from**____**the**____**field**____**with**____**Bella**____**still**____**in**____**his**____**arms**__**.**_

The vision halted. Alice stood there nearly frozen as a statue for a few seconds before she remembered she was in the room with a human. Blinking her eyes a few times and taking a long deep breath she put on a fake smile as the woman stared curiously at her.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I was just lost in thought. I'm about to go home from my long shift." Alice laughed softly trying to ease the woman's fear.

"Oh." She answered simply but kept her eyes glued on Alice.

"She is going to be fine." Alice stated as she quickly made her way out of the room.

Once outside of it she pressed her back against the wall trying to replay the vision in her head again. She now knew the Volturi would arrive. She did not know whether or not it was due to them not getting to Victoria in time or not. Feeling drained she knew she needed to go eat and quickly. The smell of blood began to make her throat itch and her head to spin with madness.

Victoria picked up the doll she had made flipping it around in her good hand before she set it down on the table before her. Lighting a candle she began to speak to it.

_**Wake**____**up**____**you**____**stupid**____**dog**__**. **__**It**__**'**__**s**____**time**____**you**____**do**____**my**____**bidding**__**.**_

Victoria stared into the candle for a few seconds then closed her eyes as she envision Quil laying in the hospital bed. She watched as he woke up, alert. She laughed in a eerie wicked sound.

_**That**__**'**__**s**____**right**__**, **__**get**____**up**__**. **__**You**____**will**____**go**____**into**____**Bella**____**Swan**__**'**__**s**____**room**____**and**____**you**____**will**____**fight**____**against**____**anyone**____**who**____**threatens**____**you**__**. **__**You**____**will**____**take**____**her**____**and**____**bring**____**her**____**to**____**me**__**. **__**Do**____**you**____**hear**____**me**__**?**_

She watched as he shook his head in agreement.

_**Go**____**now**__**! **__**Do**____**not**____**fail**____**me**____**or**____**I**____**will**____**end**____**your**____**miserable**____**life**__**.**_

"Yes master." Quil replied in a numb tone as he jerked the IV from his arm. Walking across the room he open the door. Looking both ways he saw the hall was clear. He began to walk to the room where he somehow knew that Bella would be. Sniffing the air he located her. As he approached her door he double checked to see if anyone was around. Seeing the area was clear he made his way into the room.

He found a woman sitting in a chair across the room from Bella. Somehow he knew her but could not quite place her name in his memory. Something seem to be blocking his thoughts. He did not like the way it felt but he could not resist it.

"Quil? What are you doing up? Are you okay?" Emily stood up smiling happily at Quil.

"I think so." Quil replied in the same numb voice.

"What are you doing?" Emily cried out as she watched Quil pull back Bella's covers and began to yank the IV out of her arm.

"I must take her." He answered.

"No, you can't take her. Take her where?" Emily shouted nervously at him.

"The master wants her." Quil explained as he lifted Bella up in his arms.

"NO! Quil stop you are not well. You have to leave her here. She just had surgery." Emily raced to the other side of the bed trying to pull Bella from his arms.

_**Hit**____**her**__**. **__**Knock**____**her**____**out**____**now**__**. **__**Kill**____**her**__**.**_

"I can't kill her." Quil pleaded as he shoved Emily as hard as he could. Emily flew across the room smashing her head and back against the wall. He watched as she crumbled to the ground. Blood spew from her head. He knew he had done something seriously wrong but he could not stop himself.

_**Bring**____**her**____**now**__**!**_

Quil walked out of the room. Finding a exit door close by he made his way down the stairs and into the empty parking garage. He wondered where he was suppose to take her exactly.

_**Bring**____**her**____**to**____**me**__**. **__**Come**____**to**____**the**____**forest**__**. **__**I**____**will**____**be**____**there**__**. **__**Hurry**__**.**_

Victoria jumped up and down while laughing hysterically. She had been able to use the wolf to do her bidding. She was happy to know the injection she had given Quil worked after all. She now regretted killing the old witch that had made the made the magical drug for her. She would have paid for a lot more of this stuff. It would have been such a grand revenge on them, to have them do her bidding.

Paul stood behind the hotel, peeking in the window of the room he could smell Collin in. He had heard a loud scream moments before he had arrived. He wondered what in the world Collin was doing in there exactly and why was it so important for him to spy on an old childhood friend who suddenly made a unexpected visit to his childhood home? He hated when Sam and Jake kept him out of the loop. He missed the day when he was Beta and was able to assist with the decisions that were made for the pack.

He knew better than question a direct order. He had paid handsomely the last time he did. Continuing to listen he could hear Collin, or at least he thought it was him, moaning and sobbing inside of the room. Feeling uneasy about the situation he ran off into the woods a few feet away and called Sam.

Paul transform into a wolf and began to search for Sam's mind as he spoke with his Beta.

_**Sam**__**, **__**I**____**am**____**at**____**the**____**hotel**__**. **__**Dude**____**the**____**guy**____**in**____**that**____**room**__**, **__**Collin**__**, **__**he**____**is**____**making**____**some**____**strange**____**ass**____**sounds**__**. **__**I**____**could**____**hear**____**him**____**screaming**____**before**____**I**____**even**____**got**____**close**____**to**____**the**____**place**__**. **__**What**____**do**____**you**____**want**____**me**____**to**____**do**__**?"**_

Paul waited patiently for an answer.

_**Do**____**nothing**____**at**____**all**__**. **__**I**____**will**____**tell**____**Jake**__**. **__**He**____**ordered**____**we**____**stay**____**away**____**and**____**make**____**no**____**contact**____**with**____**him**____**no**____**matter**____**what**__**.**_

Paul frowned. He sense there was something big going on and he was once again left out. Wagging his tail, he began to pace back and forth trying hard as hell to block the cries and screams from the room close by.

Leah heard the loud commotion coming from the hallway. Opening the door she looked out and saw several nurses shaking their heads and ranting about nervously. She wondered what had them all stirred up.

Closing the door behind her she told herself to be on guard. If something had happen she had to protect Lizzie with her very life. She was willing to sacrifice anything for this little girl.

A few seconds later her phone began to ring. She check the caller ID and saw it was Jake. Something warn her that something had happened and it was not good.

"Hello." She answered.

"Is Lizzie safe?" Jake shouted frantically.

"Yes, she is fine. I'm with her now." Leah answered.

"Thank God. Look, someone came into Bella's room and threw Emily across the room. She is badly hurt. They took Bella. I am going to leave to search for her. You stay by Lizzie at ALL times. Do not leave her side. That is a order." Jake continued to shout as he made his way out of the hospital.

"I will stay here with her no matter what." Leah promised.

Jake hung up the phone.

Leah walked to the window glancing out of it. Who would have had the balls to come into the hospital to take Bella and hurt Emily? Whoever had done this they were about to die a slow and painful death.

Sienna had walked for miles and miles before she manage to get her to home. Walking up the back porch she listen closely for any signs of danger from within. Feeling safe there was no monsters inside she lifted the potted plant and pick up the spare key. Opening the door she made her way in as quiet as a mouse. She could smell food being cooked in the kitchen. Her stomach growled loudly.

Stepping up the back stairs that would lead her to the second level of the house and to her room she crept up each one of them. Glancing up and down the long narrow hallway she began to relax when she saw no one or nothing threatening around.

Tip toeing to her door she eased it open. When nothing jumped out at her she let out a long exhale of air. Slipping inside she closed the door quietly behind her. Looking around her room she felt a overwhelming sense of safety. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she glanced at all her things. So many happy memories were attached to each item in her room.

Walking to her bed she laid down. Closing her eyes she began to sob. She cried and cried. Her life had turned out in such a horrifying way. She wished she go to asleep and wake up in a time before she had ever the knowledge of the monsters that lurked outside the safety of her home.

She fell fast asleep unaware that someone stood inside her closet watching her closely, waiting for the moment to kidnap her once again.

Sam's large black head lean back as he let a loud howling sound crept across the entire forest. He had heard Jake's screams that someone had stolen Bella and injured his Emily in the process. Sam raced faster than he had ever ran before to the hospital. He could not believe anyone would dare harm his sweet Emily. He was even more angry that Jake had not been there to protect her.

He came crashing to an halt when he was face with his Alpha.

" Stop now! Sue and Leah are there. They are helping her. We have to find Bella. She is in more danger at the moment." Jake shouted at Sam who was foaming at the mouth with fury.

"How dare you leave her alone." Sam growled as his teeth grinded together wanting to take a big bite into Jake's fur.

"I left for a few minutes Sam. She insisted." Jake explained as his heart raced madly with fear.

"You know her, she is always trying to help others." Jake continued.

"Fine! Where do we go?" Sam knew in his heart that Jake would never have left her alone if he had known there was even a slightest chance of danger for either women.

"It's strange. I smell the scent of a wolf. Almost as if it is Quil." Jake answered as he sniffed the air.

"That's impossible. Isn't he in a coma still?" Sam growled.

"No, Sue said he woke up but went back to sleep. Not a coma." Jake answered.

"Why in the world would he take Bella and he would never dare harm Emily. He adores her. She is like a mother to him." Sam shook his head in disgust. There was no way one of their own pack would cause harm to any woman. Especially not Quil. He was the most sensitive guy he had ever knew who was not gay.

"All I know for sure is that I did not smell a vampire trail when I went down the stairs, just wolf. Let me transform and call Sue." Jake changed into his human form taking the small bag tied around his leg and pulling out the small cell phone he was glad for once he had purchased and started putting in the bag along with a extra pair of clothes.

"Sue, go check on Quil." Jake demanded instantly when he heard her voice.

"What?" Sue frowned into the phone. Why in the world would he want her to go check on Quil when it was Emily who was hurt?

"Do it." He demanded.

A few seconds later he heard Sue gasp loudly.

"He isn't there is he?" Jake knew the answer even though he had asked.

"No. I…don't…what the hell is going on?" Sue cried out with frustration and fear in her voice.

"I don't know. I will find out. How is Emily?" Jake saw Sam pacing back and forth with fear in his large wolf eyes.

He needed Sam to concentrate on helping him find Bella and if he was worried about Emily he would not be able to fully focus on the situation.

"She is fine. Has a stitch and a large bump on her head. She will be fine." Sue answered.

"Good." Jake hung up the phone with out another word.

Transforming back into his regal wolf form he informed Sam she was fine. He saw the relief in his eyes. Jake began to call out for Paul and Embry to come with them. They would need all the wolf power they had to track down Quil and save Bella before it was too late. He was still quite puzzled about the whys and hows where Quil was concerned but more than that he feared what a wolf might do to a human that had no clue that wolves even existed. How was he going to explain to Bella that he was not there to harm her? Would she understand any of this? How would she react? Would she want to flee from him? He feared he had waited too long to tell Bella everything under better circumstances than this.

He would deal with the consequences later, for now he had to find her and save her from Quil and whatever else was involved with her sudden kidnapping.


	20. Taste of Death

Chapter 19:

Carlisle sat in his office as he watched his old friend, Irene perform her magical skill on the resisting Sienna. She had not gone willingly with Rosalie when she capture her at her house. It never amazed him how women knew other women so well. They had all agreed that once they had learn of her escape that she would try to get back home before she left town. They had been right.

Irene sat in front Sienna placing her cold marble hand over Sienna's hand as she stared deep into her eyes. It took only several minutes to get her to relax in order for the magic to work.

"What exactly do you want me to erase?" Irene asked as she felt the slow heart beat of Sienna through her hands. She knew that Sienna was totally far away in lala land while she waited for Irene to tell her specifically what she would remember from the last few days.

"I wish I knew exactly what all she knew about us." Carlisle thought about the time she had spent with the wolf pack. He was pretty sure she knew of their existence but not entirely who was the exact vampires residing in Forks.

"She will never think of the Cullens as vampires." Esme suggested nearly reading Carlisle's mind.

"Yes." Carlisle agreed nodding his head to Irene.

"Very well." Irene closed her eyes as she began to erase the memories of the human. Some of her memories were so strong and so painful that Irene almost on her own doing erase then as well but remembered the rule. She was only allowed to erase what had to do with the supernatural world. Humans had to deal with pain and loss every day. They were capable of handling it. This young lady had struggled but endured. When she erased anything she could find with regards to the Cullens she began to slide out of her mind. Clapping her hands she counted backwards from ten.

Sienna's body went slack as she fell to the floor.

"What happened?" Esme asked with great concern.

"She just passed out. You can take her back home. That way when she wakes up she won't ask questions in regards to how she got here in the first place." Irene explained with a bright smile on her face.

Esme return the smile.

"Women, you always think about all the details." Carlisle teased them.

"Someone has to do it." Esme rubbed her husband's arm before opening the door to let Rosalie enter.

"Go on take her back, please.' Esme sighed with relief.

Rosalie and Emmett took care of the task.

"Thank you Irene." Carlisle thanked the vampire who had a special gift he wished at times he had himself.

"No problem. I'm just glad my services were needed. It has been so long since I used them last that I fear I might lose them." Irene smiled sadly. Since her own clan began to feast on animals in the same manner as the Cullens she rarely had a reason to brain wash a human from learning of their true existence these days.

Carlisle's phone rang. Looking down at the caller he saw it was Jasper. He was surprised to hear back from his youngest son so soon. Jasper, Alice and Edward had been assigned the task of trying to search for Victoria.

"Jasper." Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle something big is going on. Edward heard the wolves thoughts as they raced into the forest. Apparently someone has kidnapped Bella Swan." Jasper stated with a light southern accent that he had never manage to completely rid himself of.

"That's not good." Carlisle ran his hand through his thick hair as he considered their next move.

"Can Alice get into Victoria's mind? Can she see her or can Edward hear her thoughts?" Carlsile had a feeling that either case would be a slim shot but they had to try.

"Alice nearly has her in her visions. She is struggling. Edward says we not close enough yet." Jasper replied.

"Do the wolves know that it's Victoria that has Bella?" Carlisle saw Esme's face turn from relieved to extreme worry.

"See that's the strange thing. They keep thinking of the wolf member that had also been at the hospital. He has disappeared at the same time that Bella did. Edward thinks there is a connection somehow." Jasper answered.

"That is odd." Carlisle frowned as he tried to consider how the two were related. There was no way that Victoria could have kidnapped them both. As far as they knew she had no assistance from any other vampires.

"Hold on Alice sees something." Jasper said.

Carlisle knew that Irene would not agree to help in their chase and destroy mission of Victoria.

"She says she see's her in a old shack about a mile away from the LaPush boundaries. We could go." Jasper stated.

"No. Don't go yet. Give me a few minutes and we will meet you." Carlisle did not like the thought of his children at the same area where the wolves might show up. Even though it was not technically on their land he knew they would not hesitate to kill them.

"Is everything okay?" Irene asked curiously.

"It will be." Carlisle flashed Esme a look to let her know that there was no need to discuss it with Irene.

"Very well, then it sounds like you are busy. I shall see myself out." Irene waved at each of them as she gracefully exited the room.

Carlisle waited for several minutes before he began to discuss the conversation he had just had with Jasper with Esme. He made a quick call to Rosalie to meet up with them. They would need the whole family for this mission.

Quil could hear the wolf in him screaming and howling to turn around. Something was pulling at his brain. Something more powerful than the wolf within him was controlling him to do their bidding. He glanced down at the female in his arms. She was still fast asleep as he jogged up the hills with her in his arms.

He knew this wrong. He knew this human female was in great danger. A danger he was suppose to protect her from and not present her to it instead. Yet, the power that held onto his brain would not relent.

He saw the shack a few feet away from him. Stopping in his tracks he tried again to fight the power that held onto him like metal claws sunken into his brain.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to the female as his feet began to move forward once again.

The door crept open as a tall red headed pale female step out of it. He knew she was the voice he had heard in his head. He knew she was the one who was somehow controlling him. The wolf in him roar.

"It took you long enough." She snorted as she flashed in a second before him.

Staring down at the female in his arms she began to smile. Her smile sent shivers up and down his spine. She was staring at the girl like she was an expensive dinner to a starving person.

"Let me have her." Victoria stretch her arms out.

Quil shook his head although it hurt like hell. He fell to his knees as the pain grew increasingly.

"Give her to me." She said again but slower.

He released his grip on the female as Victoria took her into her cold pale arms. With a flash she was back inside the shack.

Quil wondered what she was going to do with her. He knew she was evil. He knew she was the enemy of his people but he could not for his life remember anything else. He began to pulled at his hair, hoping the pain would somehow numb the crazy thoughts that were evading his head.

"Stay here. Do not let anyone or anything inside." Victoria ordered as she snarled at him.

"Yes." He shook his head in agreement as he transformed back into a wolf staring out into the unusual eerie quietness of the forest.

Bella opened her eyes. She saw darkness covering the room. A small candle was lit in the center of the room. Lifting her head up she tried to remember where she was. Something warned her that this was not where she had been earlier when she woke up from the procedure. Procedure. Lizzie. She knew instantly something was wrong. Alarmed and frantic she tried to sit up further but felt restraints on her wrists.

Panic began to sink into the pit of her stomach. Her head was screaming that something bad had happened while she was passed out. Where was Jake? Where was Lizzie? Why was she here?

"Your awake." Victoria spoke softly from across the room where she sat in the dark shadows staring at the female. She considered how she should kill her. Should she kill her before the Cullens arrive. She had to make it look like they had done this. It was the only way to break the damn precious treaty they had with the those abnormal size wolves.

"Who are you? Where am I? What is going on?" Bella began to frantically blurt out all the questions that had entered the mind.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Your in the forest. Your going to die." Victoria answered each question with a casual tone that made Bella more frighten had she actually used a threatening tone.

Bella sensed the woman was somehow insane. What she could not understand was why she wanted to kill Bella. She did not recognize her voice. She wondered what she had done to Jake? Did Jake even know where she was?

"Where is Jake? How did I get here?" Bella exhaled as her body shook with fear.

"Don't worry Jake will arrive soon. You got here by one of his closest friends. He was more than willing to bring you to me." Victoria laughed inwardly at the cleverness of her plan.

"Why do you want to kill me? I don't even know you?" Bella cried out as she fought against the restraints.

"I'm afraid your just a causality of war. Nothing personal." Victoria shrugged her shoulders.

"Why can't I see you?" Bella suddenly felt a strange coolness to the room. Why was her murderer hiding her identity to Bella.

"My face will be the last one you see before you die." Victoria answered.

Bella pulled harder but with no luck. Falling back on the bed she began to sob. She was not ready to die. She had so much to live for now. She could not leave Lizzie behind motherless twice in her young lifetime.

This was all unfair to her. She had finally found a man she loved beyond reckoning and a daughter she had believed was dead and lost to her back in her life. She felt like she truly belonged. Why was she suddenly being punished for her happiness?

Bella heard a strange loud growling sound. The shadow in the corner moved quickly. Bella blinked as the door open and closed so fast that she no chance to see who had left the room.

The howling began again, this time louder. Bella fought as hard as she could against the restraints. This all seem like such a horrible nightmare. Was it possible she was really dreaming all of this? Could she still be under the sedative somehow? She prayed like hell that was the case but when she kick her leg and hit the wall next to her she knew it was not a nightmare but reality.

Screaming as loud as she could muster she prayed that somewhere, somehow, some sane person would hear her screams and help her before the crazy woman return to kill her.

Jake stopped in his tracks as he picked up Bella's scent past their boundaries. She was in Cullen's area. Was it possible that they had stolen her? Why? What would be the purpose of bringing her into his life, to reunite her with her child, help aid her surgery and then kidnap her? It did not make sense. Then again the existence of vampires did not make sense to him either at first but it was real.

Sam was listening to his thoughts when he interrupted him.

Think for a second Jake. I mean really think. You are angry and scared as you should be." Sam warned him.

Jake knew Sam was right. He had to stick to the facts. Quil was not in the hospital. Quil's scent was with Bella's. The coincidence was too much. Was it possible like Sue was suggesting that perhaps Quil was under some sort of spell or worse yet, a vampire as well? So many theories but none of them explained why he would kidnap Bella and bring her onto the Cullen's land. He could have killed her by now. So far they had not pick up the scent of Bella's blood just the scent of her skin.

He just hoped that when they did locate Quil and Bella, if Quil was responsible for all of this they were not force to kill him. He was not ready as the pack's leader to destroy one of their own. It was rather ironic how he had just spoken to Edward today about how odd it was that his clan killed their own kind and now here he was a few hours later faced with the possibility of the doing the exact same thing.

Alice located Victoria's position. She knew she was hiding above the wolves. She was watching them closely. She also looked annoy that they had arrived. It did not make sense, why would she have lured them there, then just watch them? What was her objective?

"Edward what are you picking up?" Alice hissed at him as she tapped her foot angrily on the ground.

"It's strange but for a moment I heard Jake considering us as the villians. He suspects since she is on our land that we did this. I'm almost betting that is what Victoria hoped for. " Edward replied with a frown.

"Smart move. She is trying to break the peace between us." Jasper spoke up from the tree he was leaning against.

Edward and Alice both turn their attention toward him.

"Why?" Edward could not see how that would help avenge her lover?

"Maybe they will take some of us out of her way." Jasper answered calmly.

"It won't happen that way. I had another vision today at the hospital when I touch Bella." Alice admitted to the two men. Both stood up giving her their full attention.

"What did you see?" Edward demanded.

"Honey, it's okay, tell us." Jasper could feel Alice's apprehensive since she did not trust her visions these days.

"I saw two wolves fighting, one of them had hurt Bella, the Volturi was watching the scene unfold and we were there as well. Edward took Bella out of the fight. She was bleeding badly. That's all. It did not feel like it would happen too recent. More like weeks or months from now." She explained with a weak smile.

"Damn, that girl seems to attract trouble." Jasper chuckled bitterly.

Before Alice could respond they heard the approaching steps of their family arriving to the scene.

"What's the update?" Carlisle ask.

"Jake believes we are involved in this. Victoria somehow got her here on our land." Edward replied with a crooked smile.

"How are we going to assist them without making it look true?" Esme ask with concern all over her face.

"Let's get closer. Edward I need you to hear her thoughts clearer. We need to know if she somehow brought Bella here herself. Something feels off." Carlisle suggested as they began to proceed into the forest with caution footsteps.

Leah watched Lizzie like a hawk. Any nurse or other hospital staff that entered the room could feel the tension rolling off of her.

Emily finally manage to come into the room with her.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Emily asked anxiously.

Leah normally would have said something mean or spiteful to her but when she saw the bandage on her head, the slight limp in her walk she knew this was not the time to let her own broken heart rule her better judgment.

"I can't hear them in this form." Leah reminded her softly.

"Oh." Emily sat down in the chair letting out a long deep breathe.

Leah could tell she was hurting more than she had informed the staff.

"I can't believe Quil did that to you." Leah was shocked when Sue had checked in with her, informing her of the full details that she had at the moment.

"Me either. It was like he was a robot." Emily replied as she smiled softly down at Lizzie who had woke up for a few minutes before they had knocked her back out.

"Robot?" Leah wondered what the hell had gotten into him. She hoped it was due to his head injury somehow. It was strange how the vampire nurse had spoken of rogue wolves before and here Quil was showing signs of becoming one.

"Yeah, he spoke in a strange tone. He also seem to be speaking to someone else who was not in the room." Emily explained further.

"Weird." Leah cock an eye brow remembering a old story her father had told her when she was a child about spells controlling people. She thought it had all been just scary tales to frighten kids to behave. Of course she had not believed in vampires or wolves back then either. Was it possible magic was true as well?

"Exactly." Emily moaned as her head began to ache again.

"You should go get a room." Leah suggested trying not to sound sarcastic.

"I need to get home to Eli." Emily shook her head rejecting the offer.

"I am not going anywhere, don't worry about Lizzie." Leah pushed a lock of hair from the babies face as she smiled fondly at her.

"Your going to make a great mother someday." Emily stated confidently.

Leah's smile faded. She knew Emily was only try to compliment her but since she was the woman who stole that dream from her it made her feel bitter inside.

"We'll see." Leah gulped . It was hard to be around Emily for too long without being reminded of all she had lost simply because fate chose her to be Sam's imprint while she herself was stuck being a mangy wolf. It was not fair. Yet it was her life.

"I should go. Call me if you hear anything, please." Emily pleaded as she slowly made her way out of the room.

Leah sat down in the chair, finally relaxing. She knew that Emily had not chosen to be Sam's imprint, like herself she was stuck with what fate handed her but it was still hard to swallow the fact that it was a cousin who would now forever have the heart of the man she had dreamed for years of a future with. A future stolen from her.

Jake and the others heard Bella's screams. The hair on their backs flew up ready for action. Jake ordered them all to separate and go around the shack. To be prepared for anything, even Quil. If he attacked they were to attack back. The only thing he was worried about was trying to take Quil down without killing him in the process.

Victoria slipped back into the shack. Throwing her hand over Bella's mouth. Leaning over her she whispered to her.

"It's over Bella. I'm sorry you must die now." Victoria leaned down sinking her fangs into Bella's wrist while she muffled her screams with her hand.

The door to the shack flew open and two wolves came crashing inside.

One knocked her off Bella. Victoria could hear Quil fighting with other wolves. She flew out of the shack. She knew if she stayed within the small space they would get to her.

Bella laid on the bed screaming in agony as the pain began to peirce into her entire body. She felt as if she someone had poured gasoline on her and lit her up. She could not grab her wrist where the crazy woman had bit her. She did not understand how a bite could make her body hurt this much. Closing her eyes as tears streamed down her face. She tried to open them up to see what had cause the woman to flee with the loud commotion that had followed her departure but the pain was too much.

Jake and Sam chased after Victoria while Paul and Embry fought with Quil.

Jake feared what he had seen as they came bursting into the shack. When he had heard Bella continue to scream he knew they had got there in the nick of time. If Victoria had killed her then there would have been no sound from her bound body.

Racing as fast as they could they chased the red head straight into the bosom of the Cullens who seem to look like they were expecting them all.

Emmett jumped out taking Victoria to the ground. She was just as shocked as the wolves were. Jake gave Sam the order to stand back. Standing a few feet away growling and snarling, exposing their large teeth to the Cullens they watched as they each separated the vampires body. Carlisle pulled a lighter. With one flick she was burning up in flames. The smell of her vampire skin sickening Jake.

Jake heard Paul saying that Quil suddenly dropped to the ground. He wondered if the death of the vampire had stopped whatever spelled she might have had on Quil in the first place. Either way he was relieved to know that they would not have to kill him after all.

A loud piercing scream came from the shack once again. Jake ran behind a tree transforming back into his human form, slipping on his shorts as fast as he could. When he stepped back out he saw that the Cullen's were racing to the shack with terrified expressions on their face.

"Stop now! Don't' make me give the order to kill you." Jake shouted at them as they made their way up the small hill.

"She is dying Jake." Edward called back to him .

"What that's impossible." Jake began to race after them.

When they arrived the wolves stood in a line in front of the shack preventing the Cullens from getting near Bella.

"Back off." Jake ordered. They move aside looking confused at Jake.

"What do you mean she is dying?" Jake cried out furiously as he yanked Edward around to face him.

"She bit her." Edward replied simply.

"Let me go look at her Jake." Carlisle pleaded with a soft tone.

Jake knew that once a human was bitten they became a vampire. He could not believe that he was going to lose Bella this way. It was not only cruel but just plain damn wrong.

"I don't believe you." Jake ran past them into the shack. Leaning down he saw the blood sliding down her wrist as she cried, her body convulsing.

"Carlisle." Jake shouted for the doctor of the clan.

Carlisle look at the teeth marks on the inside of her wrist with dread.

"Can we stop it? Can we?" Jake begged as tears streamed down his face.

"It's possible but dangerous." Carlisle answered as he knelt down next to him.

"HOW? " Jake sobbed as he leaned over kissing her face while tears poured onto her face. Her body lashing up and down against the restraints.

"It's rarely done but if we can draw the venom out in time, get her to the hospital for a transfusion she could survive it." Carlisle answered with a solemn look.

"Do it. Please damn do it. I can't lose her. I love her. She is my life." Jake cried out angrily.

"There is just one problem Jake. One of us will have to do it, we will have to taste her blood, literally we will need enough self control to stop ourself from draining her. It's difficult for any vampire to do, especially one of us. We have been on an animal diet for so many years. It would cause us to possibly convert to the taste of human blood." Carlisle explained knowing it was unfair to ask any of his children or himself to put themselves at such a risk.

"Can I do it?" Jake asked.

"No, the venom in the blood would kill you." Carlisle shook his head sadly.

"Please, any of you, can you do it for me? I can't lose her." Jake jumped up and looked at each of the Cullens. He could see the fear in their golden eyes as they stared sadly down at Bella's body as the change began. They knew if someone did not stop it from happening she would shortly become one of them.

"I will do it." Edward stepped out from behind Emmett.

The whole Cullen look at Edward with frightened expressions. Out of all of them they knew he was the best candidate. He had always had a better control of fighting the human thirst than the rest of them.

"Are you sure son?" Carlisle held onto Edward's arm tightly. He wanted his son to consider the danger he was putting himself in for a mere girl they barely knew.

"It's my fault she is here." Edward answered as he pressed his lips together.

"Don't kill her or there will be hell to pay." Jake warned him as he continue to kneel by Bella's side.

"I will do my best." Edward nodded as he fell to his knees. He prepared himself for the taste of blood. Human blood. Bella's blood. The blood that since the day he met her pratically sang to him. Licking his lips, looking up at Carrlisle for instructions.

"Heeellllppp me…." Bella moaned as her eyes closed shut. Her body grew limp.

"Suck her blood until you can no longer taste the venom." Carlisle said giving Edward a urgent look.

Opening his mouth, covering the bite mark on her arm he began to suck as hard as he could. Closing his eyes praying for a miracle. One that might save Bella's life, his life and the rest of his family.


	21. White Lies

Bittersweet 20:

Quil sat in the hospital bed that he had abandoned just a few hours previously in an attempt to kill Bella, his alpha's imprint. He was still trying to wrap his brain around the details of what the others had informed him after the spell had been broken due to Victoria's death.

It seemed hard to imagined that "magic" that harmed others truly existed. He knew the very fact that he transformed into a wolf, a massive size wolf was magic in a different form but to consider the idea that someone could create magical spells that took over another person's thoughts and actions truly scared the shit out of him.

He had refused the offer to go home once the Dr. had checked him over and agreed he was well enough to go home. He had even suggested to Jake to have him locked up until they could be one hundred percent sure the spell had truly vanished along with the remains of Victoria. He did not dare want to risk hurting anyone else.

Sue agreed he could stay another night just to be on the safe side but she felt that the spell was definitely no longer intact due to the death of Victoria. However the wolves also decided to take turns keeping a close eye on him. He would be on constant surveillance until they could all rest assure he was back to his normal self once again.

"How is Bella?" Quil asked as he sipped on the cold ice water that Paul had gone off to get for him while flirting with a blonde nurse that he swore he could bang if he did not have to be on baby sitting duty tonight.

"Not sure." Paul shrugged his shoulders as he flipped through the magazine.

"Shouldn't you go check?" Quil chewed on the corner of his lip. He would not feel relaxed until he knew that Bella was not going to die or worse turn into a vampire. He knew that Jake would kill him if either situation occurred.Quil would not dare even put up a hand to stop him. This was all his fault and he knew it.

"Are you kidding me? Look, I am not leaving here until Jared gets here." Paul snorted as he flashed Quil a look that clearly stated he did not trust Quil.

"Okay." Quil sighed as he laid his back on the pillow without muttering another word for the remainder of Paul's time with him.

Opening his phone he dialed Sam's number. He wondered if Sam had learned anything about Collin's status. He had Paul staying with Quil while Sam was sent to the Hotel to keep a close eye on Collin.

"Hello." Jake was relieved that Sam answered after one ring.

"How is it going?" Jake asked.

"Fine. You know Paul said he had been moaning and screaming when he was here earlier but all I have heard him do since I arrive is snore. I peeped in the window and he is still in human form." Sam answered with relief clearly in his voice.

"Good. Maybe he was just sick after all." Jake hoped like hell that was the case. The thought of Collin becoming a member of the pack would make his life even more difficult than it already was.

"Alright, in about an hour have Leah take over. Sue is going to watch over Lizzie while I stay here with Bella." Jake ordered.

"Sounds good. I need to go check on Em." Sam replied.

Jake felt awful. He had nearly forgotten about Emily's part in all of this. He knew Sam would feel much better once he was near his wife and son.

"Good." Jake hung up the phone. Standing there for a few a more minutes trying to catch his breathe and feel less guilty for the lies he had told Bella.

******************************************'

Carlisle did not like the way Edward looked. He seemed to be jumping at the bit ever since he had tasted Bella Swan's blood. Edward confessed that her blood was unlike anything he had ever had before. It was so intoxicating. Rich. Vibrant. He had seen so many things. It was like he had seen her own memories. This was not part of the normal process. When they fed they never saw any visions. It was just the taste of the blood, the smell of it, the rhythm of the heartbeat that engulfed them during feeding. No visions. Nothing ever. So why had he seen things when he suck the poison out of her?

"I'm fine Carlisle." Edward snickered as he opened up a book that he had read a million times before. He knew that everyone was watching him for a sign of blood thirst.

"No your not." Carlisle snickered back as he sat down next to him.

"How can you say that? I am the mind reader not you." Edward joked.

"I don't have to have the gift to know that something is deeply bothering you. Talk to me." Carlisle pleaded.

"Fine." Edward caved in.

"It's just that when I took her blood, I saw things." Edward decided to spill the truth to Carlisle. He would be the only one with answers after all.

"What sort of things?" Carlisle relaxed. He was afraid that Edward was going to admit to wanting to hunt down every human he could get his teeth into.

"It was like her memories. I saw her as a child, then as a teenager. Then I saw her wedding day. She was so beautiful all in white. Then suddenly I felt her emotions. I could feel the fear and hope in her as she look at her groom." Edward explained as he sat the book down in his lap, running his hands through his messy hair.

"That is odd, indeed." Carlisle was surprised to say the least. In all of his earlier years of feeding on humans he had never once gone through a similar situation as Edward was describing to him.

"Odd? More like freaky as hell." Edward gritted his teeth as the memories flooded his brain. The human emotions that he had forgot to feel began to rush through his blood. The way she had cried over the loss of her child crushed his soul. The pain she had endured at the thought of never holding her daughter, never looking into her open eyes was so worse than being shot.

"Edward, relax. Take a deep breathe." Carlisle watched as Edward jerked around.

"The pain, it hurts. It seems to be almost killing me." Edward explained as he covered his face with his hands.

"I will call Irene. She could possibly erase these memories for you. I'm not sure if it will work on vampires but since these memories are from a human maybe it could work." Carlisle suggested as he squeezed his sons' shoulders.

"NO! I don't want Irene near me." Edward cried out furiously.

Carlisle had forgotten about the past that Edward had shared with her for a few years before they had moved away. Irene had been heartbroken when Edward had rejected her offer to be his true mate. She swore they were meant to be together but Edward disagreed with it, saying that when he look at her he saw a friend, not a lover.

"Fine. But if it gets worse you will just have to face your demons. I won't let you suffer like this." Carlisle warned him as he nodded at Emmett who had entered the room relieving Carlisle.

"So, human blood uh. Was it as good as you remembered?" Emmett asked curiously as he turn on the television.

"No. It was better." Edward confessed as he closed his eyes hoping the images would simply fade as the days went by. Once her blood was out of his system then maybe he would be cure of these overwhelming human emotions.

Bella sat up in the bed with two large frighten eyes. She glanced around the room with a nervous face.

"Hey, your awake." Jake stood up, moving swiftly to her side. Holding her hand in his he pulled it up to his lips, kissing it gently.

"Am I?" Bella wondered if this was another nightmare.

"Yes, you are." Jake wondered just how much she would remember. How much he would still be able to protect her from? He wanted to tell her the truth. The whole truth but not here, not in this place.

"What the hell to happened to me Jake?" Bella demanded as she slipped her hand out of his. Turning her wrist over she saw the bandage that covered it. She knew that the dream of being bitten by some crazy ass psycho bitch had been real. She thought about the pain that had followed the bite. It had been worse than giving birth.

"Umm…well…" Jake ran his hand through his hair nervously trying to figure out just where to start.

"Why in the hell did one of your friends take me to her?" Bella recalled the crazy woman telling her that Jake's friend, close friend, brought her to the woman.

"Quil was not quite himself." Jake chewed on his lip as he watched her closely.

"Quil? The one who got knock out. The one here at the hospital." Bella was not sure what she had done exactly to piss this guy off but she was going to kick his ass once she was out of here.

"Yes." Jake nodded his head.

"Why? Why would he take me to some crazy bitch to bite me?" Bella shouted furiously.

"I don't know." Jake lied through his teeth.

"Well, I want him arrested." Bella snarled.

Jake was shocked. He had never seen her lose her temper like this before. He also had not seen her going in this direction in regards to Quil.

"Honey, it was the hit on his head, you see he was not himself.' Jake defended Quil's actions.

Bella's eyes widen with fury.

"HE. WAS. NOT. HIMSELF. Are you kidding me Jake? He kidnapped me and gave me to some crazy woman to kill me. She had every intention of killing me Jake. I was alone, scared and where was Quil? Uh? He just dump me over to her and ran away." Bella's voice grew so loud that it was not long before a nurse stepped in to check on her patient.

"I see your awake." She stated the obvious as she glared at Jake.

"Yes." Bella began to calm down. She did not want to make a scene in front of the stranger.

"How is my daughter?" Bella directed the question to the nurse, ignoring Jake's presences entirely.

"She is great. She is such a beautiful girl. She will want to see you. If your better today you can get up and go see her." The nurse offered as she wrote down Bella's vitals.

"Good. I need to see her." Bella laid back against the pillow trying to make sense of the crazy ordeal she had experience earlier in the day.

"After you eat we will get you a chair to go see her." The nurse agreed.

The nurse gave Jake a look that warn him if he kept upsetting her patient she would have him removed.

Once the nurse was gone Bella finally turn to look at Jake.

"I'm sorry Jake but that was one of the most scariest moments of my life. I just need…just go please. I want to go to sleep." Bella sobbed as she rolled over on her side away from his view.

Jake felt tears stinging the back of his eyes. He knew he had failed her. It had been his job to protect her, and he failed her.

Walking out of the room without looking at her he waited until he got around the corner before he let the tears slip out the corner of his eyes.

Alice stood next to Jasper as they watched the bear crawl up the mountainside. They both knew they could take it easily enough without help from the other but Jasper had insisted they feed together.

When their appetites were appeased they sat up on a tree limb staring out at the beautiful view before them.

"What is bothering you?" Jasper ask.

"The vision I had today at the hospital showed me that more trouble lies ahead for Bella. The Volturi will come even though we killed Victoria." Alice confessed.

"Damn. When did our lives start getting some complicated?" Jasper asked with a sarcastic smile.

"Not sure. I just know that Edward is going to save Bella. I am afraid for him." Alice continued with the details of her vision.

"Why are you afraid for him?" Jasper knew that Alice also had good intuition. She might not see all the details but she often felt trouble before it happen.

"I think he is going to be bonded to Bella somehow. Maybe from saving her today or from saving her again later." Alice explained as she stroked his cheek lovingly, staring into his eyes with despair.

"Is that a bad thing?" Jasper ask.

"Yes, it is. You see Bella belongs to Jake not Edward. Edward is going to lose no matter what he tries." Alice snorted as her eyes revealed the pain she already felt for her brother before the events had already taken place.

Bella laughed as Lizzie tried to sing with Bella. She was feeling much better now that she was alone with her daughter. It was crazy how Jake and Sue both seemed frightened of leaving her alone in the same room with Lizzie. She used her stern voice to make them both listen to her and leave at once.

Crawling up in the bed next to Lizzie, she felt more at peace. She felt like she was finally able to breathe again. The fear that she had experienced earlier today seem like a lifetime ago.

She knew it was unfair of her to direct her anger and fears at Jake but he was there and he was defending the actions of his friend. She felt like he was on Quil's side and not hers. She also knew he was lying to her about something. She could not explain it but she felt it. She felt his hesitation with each word he addressed to her.

It hurt her that they were at this point in their relationship that he could not trust her enough. She knew that he cared about her. She knew he was attracted to her. She just wasn't sure where they stood at this point. She also did not know where she stood with her own feelings toward him after this mornings nightmare.

Picking up the phone she dialed her parents number. It was time to tell them where she was, about Lizzie and above all let them know she was still alive so far.

"I'm truly sorry Jake." Quil was weeping as his Alpha stood over him with his arms across his chest glaring furiously at him.

"I know." Jake said simply. He knew it was not entirely Quil's fault for happen today. No one could have predicted that when Victoria had attacked Quil she had also somehow put a spell on him.

"Do you think she ever forgive me? And Emily, dear God." Quil covered his face as hot tears streamed down his face. He was so ashamed of his actions.

"Stop it. Seriously. Come on dude you're a man. Act like one." Jake heard the roughness of his own voice and knew hew as being an ass due to his own hatred of himself. He too had cried earlier. He knew that tears would not change anything.

"Okay." Quil swallowed hard as he wiped away the tears.

"Quil, you just have to understand we will have to watch you closely and don't act all angry about it." Jake warned him of what lied ahead for him with the rest of the pack.

"Okay." Quil nodded his head eagerly.

"Good. Now I have to go check in with Leah." Jake sighed heavily as he made his way out of the room. Calling Leah he hoped she would give him the same news that Sam had given him earlier about Collin's condition. He was not in the mood to deal with a transformation of a new wolf member. Especially not when it pertain to Collin Brady. He feared that once Collin learn that Bella was here in town, with him, it would be just the sort of thing to set him off if indeed he was destined to become one of them.

Bella slept soundly that night. She felt like a heavy burden had been lifted off of her weary shoulders after she confided in her parents about everything that had been going on since her quick departure. She knew how shocked they were with all the news she was giving them.

She had manage to convince them to give her some more time with Lizzie before they dare spoke a word to Collin about any of this. It had helped that she had threaten to leave the state with Lizzie if they broke their promise. Not that she would but they were unsure of their daughter's mental condition at the moment.

She knew she had one more big task in front of her. She had to tell Collin. Her parents would never forgive her for holding back such special news that involved him. They might no longer love one another the same but he was her father. Her own father had stated how disappointed he would be in her if she did not do the right thing, the moral thing.

Bella knew they did not understand her fears when it came to Collin. They still saw him as a decent guy who screwed up. They had no clue the possibilities of the sort of pain he could cause not only for Lizzie but for Jake. In fact they were not pleased that she had been staying with Jake for this long. They agreed he was a good man for taking such good care of Lizzie due to the circumstances of his situation but they felt it was only right that he give up all his rights to Bella immediately. It was that point in the conversation that she felt the heat of anger boil up inside of her.

She lashed out at her parents. She warned them they were clueless to how it felt to have your child ripped away from you. She also reminded them that Lizzie was her daughter, it was her right to make decisions pertaining to Lizzie and not them. They finally settled down and agreed to let it go.

After Bella hung up with them she played more with Lizzie until she had finally passed out for the night. Slipping back into her room she saw she was alone again. She was not sure how that made her feel exactly. Relieved, angry, or disappointed.

She knew that she had been mean toward Jake. She knew she had insisted he leave her alone. She knew that he was only trying to respect her wishes but a small part of her wished that he had fought just a little harder to stay by her side.

It had not been lost on her how once she left the Lizzie's room she had spied Paul suddenly appearing across from her door. Why were they guarding Lizzie's room? Did they fear that Quil might actually hurt Lizzie too? Something was not right about any of this. Once they got home she was going to demand some answers from Jake.

Sienna stood in the shower letting the hot water sting her skin. She closed her eyes trying to recall how she got home. She could remember running from something or someone. She found herself staring around in her room looking at the familiar surrounding with a feeling of loss.

When her parents discovered she was home they were more than overjoyed to have her home with them. She managed to calm them down enough to request they leave Forks. She was still not sure why but it felt important enough for her to insist they go away for awhile. When they finally came to an agreement her father had left to go see their travel agency to get tickets.

Afterwards she had gone up to her room to take a shower. She felt dirty somehow. Washing her body until it was nearly raw she still did not feel clean. Opening her closet she looked at the beautiful wardrobe before her. She was a lucky girl. Her parents had never left her wanting for nothing. Except one thing. Jake.

She closed her eyes bringing forth his image. She saw his eyes sparkle as he look at her. She began to remember how soft his lips felt pressed against hers. The way he always manage to make her feel special. Opening her eyes she reminded herself that the life they once had was over. Gone. No more. She had made some difficult choices and now she had to live with them.

Picking a outfit she slipped it on feeling a little less ugly inside. Twirling in the mirror she wondered if Jake had found his happiness yet? Would he reunite with his imprint someday? Would he ever learn the truth about Lizzie? Knowing she was leading her thoughts down a one way street she covered her chest with her arms and began to block out the painful memories.

Opening her door she slipped back down the stairs and into the safety of her parents home. She knew there was a chance that with their help she would find love again and above all manage to stay out of trouble for a change.

Collin woke up startled. His chest was heavy. His heart was racing. He still felt like hell. Sweat soaked into his clothes. Stretching his legs he found them to ache as if he had worked out all day.

Pushing himself out of the bed he made his way to the bathroom. Opening the door he looked at the shower with such desire. He just wanted to feel cold water against his body. He was burning up. He was sick to his stomach. Turning the knob to the coldest degree he fumbled with his wet sticky clothing until he was completely naked.

Stepping under the cold spray of water he thought for a moment he might find some ease to the pain that had engulfed his body all day.

Leaning against the wall of the shower he felt his legs growing weaker as he slid down until his bottom sat on the cold tiles underneath him. The water cool him off but it did nothing for the rest of the pain that was gnawing at the pit of his stomach.

Covering his face with his hands he felt the muscles underneath his skin literally shift. It was like something was growing inside of him. He knew it was just the sickness making his brain think such outrageous thoughts.

Feeling his body temperature dropping he finally found the strength to pull himself back up.

Grabbing a towel off the counter he wrapped his body with it before collapsing back on the bed, face first.

He wished he had away to contact someone, anyone from the outside of this room. He feared he might be sicker than he first suspected. What if he died here, alone? How many days would he lie in here dead and forgotten? Would Bella learn of his death in time to go to his funeral? Would she care that he had gone off to be with their daughter? Would she miss him or would she envy him?

Tears leaked from his eyes as he brought up the image of her face. It made him smile. She was the only good thing he had ever experienced in his life. She was also the only person he regretted hurting. He had let her down. He had let go of the only true love he would ever know because he was too damn weak to face the loss of his child head on.

Now he would pay the price for his stupidity and fears. He would die alone. The pain began to send tremors through out his entire body. He felt like metal claws were sinking into his skull as he slip into the darkness of what he fear was death.


	22. What Is Real In This World?

Bittersweet Chapter 21:

Bella had insisted on taking Lizzie inside the house. Jake tried to assist her in anyway that she would allow him but she was still riled up about the whole kidnapping situation from the day before. Once they were settled inside she put Lizzie in her play area with her favorite toys. Walking into the kitchen she pulled out a soda, guzzling it down. Her throat continued to burn. She felt like she was on fire. The nurse had checked her temperature before they released her and she promised that it was at a normal range.

Walking back to the living room she sat down on the couch so she can view Lizzie playing. She glanced around wondering where Jake had gone off too? He had been awful quiet on the ride home. The only time he spoke was directly to Lizzie. It was not lost on Bella the silent treatment he was directing at her. On one hand she was relieved. She was still hurt by his actions.

She heard his voice upstairs. She wondered who he was speaking with? She slipped up the stairs. She knew what she was doing was wrong. She had no right to eavesdrop on his conversation but it bothered her how he was still holding back information from her. Information that she somehow sensed was important for her to know, so important that he was withholding it from her for whatever reason.

"I told you already, we will not step in until we know more. I don't care if he suffers or not. It's not my problem." Jake growled softly into the phone.

"Fine. Call me in an hour to update me on his status." Jake sighed heavily.

Bella manage to slip back down the stairs without getting caught. Sitting down on the couch she watched as he came down the steps with ease. His eyes locked on hers.

"We need to talk." Jake stated firmly. His eyes were dark, his jaws clenched together. Bella knew he was upset from overhearing him earlier but something warned her that the news he was finally about to give her was not going to be easy for him.

"Okay." Bella gulped hard as she sat up straighter on the couch.

"Not here." Jake shook his head just as the a knock sounded from the front door.

Bella frowned at him. Why could they not talk in his house? What the hell was going on Bella wondered?

"Hey." Paul stepped inside wearing his usual smug grin as he look at Bella then located Lizzie.

"Why is he here?" Bella ask with a curt nod toward him.

"So we can go for a walk." Jake answered softly.

"Take your time." Paul called out as the couple left the house.

Bella rubbed her upper arms, the cool air brushing against her still weak body.

"Jake, your starting to scare me." Bella stated as they walked further away from the house and deeper into the woods.

"Look, there are some things that I have to tell you Bella that you won't like to hear. But I have to be honest with you. I have to let you know all of your options. It's only fair." Jake gulped hard as they stopped in a clearing.

Bella spotted a old tree trunk on the ground. Sitting down on it she looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

"Tell me what is going on Jake. I can't stand you lying to me." Bella looked him directly in the eyes letting him know she was aware of the secrets he was holding from her.

"I have not lied to you directly. But I have been holding back. You see Bella I am not your normal kind of guy. I have this gift. A gift that my people see as special, unique and important to the survival of our tribe." Jake paused as he slid his hands behind his neck bracing himself for her reaction when he went further with the story.

"My gift allows me to change into a wolf. We protect our people from the cold ones. Like the woman who attacked you yesterday." Jake watched as Bella's face turned pale white.

"A wolf?" Bella choked as she looked up at the sunlight peeking through the tall trees. She wasn't sure if Jake was testing her lack of intelligence or if he truly believed what he was saying to her. If he did then he was not as sane as she once believed him to be.

"Yes, Bella, a wolf." Jake gulped hard continuing to keep his eyes directly on her face.

"You see its in my blood. When the cold ones come close to our people, a threat you could say it spins that magical gene into motion. A few days later bam, you're a wolf. I'm not only a wolf but I'm the pack leader. The alpha." Jake watched as she rolled her eyes , chewing on the corner of her lip staring at him with a blank expression. He wasn't sure what was going through her mind but the fire in his eyes hinted she was not believing him.

"When Quil took you to the cold one, I was terrified we would not get to you in time. She bit you and you would have turned into one of them if Edward had not been there to suck the venom out of your blood. I have never been so terrified in all my life Bella. I seriously felt helpless. I could not help you once she bit you. The venom would have killed me too. I had to let that leech touch you. It was the worse thing in my life to watch." Jake trembled as the anger began to sink into his blood as he began to recall the way Edward had held her wrist up to his lips, sucking, his eyes rolling into the back of his head while Bella laid there limp.

"Whoooa…Edward sucked on my wrist?" Bella squinted her eyes as she looked down at the wrist that was still covered with white cloth. Pulling it off she saw the teeth marks. Rubbing her hand over the healed marking she felt a eerie coldness creep up her arm.

"Yes." Jake answered so quietly that Bella's head popped up. She watched as his eyes grew so dark they reminded her of a black onyx stone she once had in a ring.

"That's impossible." Bella shook her head in denial.

Closing her eyes she fought her brain to try and recall what she had seen between the tears and screams she had when the pain had sank into her arm. She inhaled deeply as she suddenly recalled something. Was it Edward she saw? No, Jake was trying to play tricks with her head. None of this made sense. How could he become a wolf? A leader of a pack? Seriously, this was the most ridiculous thing she had ever been told.

Standing up she walked toward him. Lifting her head she stared straight into his eyes. He did not move. He stood firmly in place.

"I can't believe you would lie to me like this." Bella wanted to slap his face.

"Why would I lie to you about being a wolf Bella? Come on, think about it. You know how I feel about you." Jake cried out defensively when she walked past him back toward the house.

"Actually I don't Jake. I don't know anything anymore. I just know that my daughter is safe from her illness at last. I know that some crazy woman tried to kill me. That's all I know." Bella sobbed as she walked faster toward the house.

Jake chased after her, grabbing her arms he forced her to stop and look at him.

"I care about you Bella. Hell I am in love with you." Jake answered her, the as the love he felt toward her began to shine through his eyes.

Bella gulped hard. She believed him. She truly believed he loved her but why? Why would he love her? Why would he make up this incredibly bizarre story to hurt her?

"You can't be." Bella shook her head as tears glistened in her eyes.

"Why not?" Jake demanded as he gripped her harder.

"Because none of this makes sense. I'm a nobody Jake. I'm …I …God I don't know what I am doing here." Bella cried out as tears streamed down her face.

"You are somebody. You are everything to me and Lizzie, Bella." Jake's voice cracked as tears glisten in his own eyes.

"Then why are you telling me that you are a wolf and that the woman who attack me is some cold thing?" She whispered in a raspy voice.

"Because it's true. I swear to you." Jake answered.

Bella saw the way his eyes pleaded with her to believe him but her head was screaming that this was a mistake. She needed to take Lizzie away from here.

"Let me go. Your hurting me Jake." Bella begged.

"Fine." Jake released her taking a couple of steps away from her.

Bella gulped hard as she watch the pain in his face break her heart into a zillion pieces. Then with a deep breathe she began to walk away again.

"Bella." Jake cried out to her.

Bella turn slowly as she watched Jake slowly began to change. Her eyes were large as two baseballs as she witness him change from a mere man to a massive size wolf. Her heart pounded against her ribs. It was true. He had seriously just transformed into amagical creature. He had not lied to her after all. She was not sure if she was thrilled to know he told the truth or so terrified that she should run as fast as she could to escape him.

Bella covered her mouth with her hands as her body stood there frozen in the exact spot where she watched it all happen. He walked up to her with steady steps. Staring into his large eyes she saw him. She saw her Jake.

"Jake?" Bella whispered before the earth tilted beneath her feet and she landed hard on the cold ground.

Jake quickly transformed back into his human state. Dropping down to his knees to lift her head up off the ground. He was afraid this would happen. He was afraid once she saw the true animal within him it would terrify her. Now he suspected once she recovered from the shock she would demand he release Lizzie into her care and leave him.

Tears stung his eyes. He was going to lose everything when Bella left. It had hurt when Sienna abandoned him but this pain that consumed him was so severe that he feared he would not make it out of the darkness this time. No, losing his imprint and daughter would be the death of him. Pulling her into his arms he lifted her up and carried her back toward the house.

Tears streaming down his face as he prepared his brain and heart to release her if that was what she truly desired to do. It was his own fault, really. He should have told her everything before he performed the final tie of the bonding. If she had left then, it would not be this painful. So whatever came his way, he deserved it and more.

Bella lifted her head to see Jake crying as he carried her.

"Jake?" Bella whispered as she stared up in his face.

Jake halted, standing very still as he gulped hard then stared into her eyes.

"Put me down." Bella asked tenderly.

Jake obeyed her. Bella gulped hard as she forced herself to look into his face.

"Jake, this is so strange. I mean, how is this possible?" Bella was amazed at what she had just witness. Although her brain was still trying to tell her it was not real in her heart she knew it was.

"It's a Quileute thing. It wasn't like I asked for it. I just inherited it." Jake explained as he sucked in on his lower lip, trying to keep his tears at bay.

"Wow, you poor thing." Bella reached out stroking his cheek.

Jake was surprised by her statement. He expected her to be furious or even frighten of him. But to feel her hand on his face. To know she did not fear touching him after what she had seen made his heart skip a beat. Was it possible that they might have a chance after all?

"Have you always been able to do that?" Bella dropped her hand to her side.

"No. It happened a few years ago when the vampires came back." Jake answered.

"So let me get this straight, vampires and wolves truly exist." Bella shook her head in shock as she let all of this information sink into her brain.

"Pretty much." Jake nodded. He knew she was trying to deal with it all. Hell, he had a hard enough time himself believing it even when he transformed into a wolf. Society had taught them that monsters were not real. Yet here he stood a living breathing proof that magic did exist in this world.

"What is Edward? You said he suck the poison out of my arm but you couldn't because it would kill you." Bella was trying to make sense of it all. Connect all the dots to what had happened to her the other day.

"He is a cold one, a vampire." Jake answered solemnly.

"Like the crazy woman?" Bella felt her head spinning with all the information he was freely giving her.

"Yes, her name was Victoria. She was hoping to use you to get the wolves to fight the vampires." Jake answered.

"Wolves? You mean that there are more like you?" Bella gulped hard as a tinge of fear began to invade her body. She knew that Jake was not a threat to her but it was still scary to think there was more like him roaming about.

"Yes. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Seth and Leah." He replied watching as her face grew pale at the list of names.

"Paul! He is with Lizzie." Bella cried out as she turn to look back at the path that led to the house.

"He won't hurt her. We only hunt vampires Bella. We don't eat on humans." Jake sighed heavily knowing what she was thinking.

"Oh. Sorry, it's just that you know in the movies when the werewolves turn they hunt humans." Bella chuckled softly. She watched as Jake manage a small smile.

"Not all you see in movies are true." Jake answered.

"I'm starting to wonder just what is real in the world." Bella sighed heavily as she ran her hands through her hair. She pulled out a couple of leaves that had manage to get stuck in her hair when she fainted.

"Bella, I meant what I said when I told you I love you." Jake stepped closer to her. He did not feel any tension coming from her. He hoped like hell when he touch her she would not back away from him. It would crush his soul.

Bella's head pop up as she stared into his eyes. She had nearly forgotten all about his exclamation of love earlier. The fact that he was a wolf had overwhelmed her senses.

"Why?" Bella whispered as Jake took her hands in his.

"Are you kidding me? Why would I not love you. Your wonderful Bella. You are such a giving person. Your everything I could have ever ask for. When you smile I feel like I am invincible. When you kiss me everything that is wrong in my life simply fades away. There is just you and me. Don't you feel it?" Jake hoped that she would agree with him.

Bella considered what he told her. It was true. Since she met him her heart had never sang like it did now. When he touched her she felt like everything else around her just simply went away. There was just him and her. This was real. What they shared.

"I love you too." Bella admitted as she squeezed his hands, smiling tenderly at him.

Jake pulled her against him, hugging her tightly. He was more than happy he was on top of the world to hear her finally speak the words that he had longed to hear from her. He knew now everything would work itself out. He had hope again. Hope that no matter what came their way they would be able to confront it and survive it. Because nothing was more powerful than love.

Edward had to get out of the house. He knew it was risky for him but he could not stand the walls that seem to be closing in on him.

"Jasper, I need to get out." Edward moaned as Jasper stood up following him out.

They began to race through the woods. Edward could feel some of the restlessness slipping out of his pores as he ran harder and harder. Jasper was doing a good job keeping up with him so he knew he had nothing to fear.

He picked up a voice out of nowhere. A voice that was in agony. A voice that sounded almost familiar to him. Yet he was sure he had never heard it before. Slowing down, he made his way closer to where he heard the thoughts. The thoughts that were screaming so loudly. The person was in a lot of pain.

Jasper caught up with him.

"What's wrong?" Jasper ask as he looked in the direction where Edward was staring at.

"Someone is in a lot of pain." Edward answered as he struggled to hear the thoughts. So much screaming in between the words it made it very difficult to pick up exactly what they were actually thinking.

"Is it a human?" Jasper wondered.

"I think so." Edward could not pick up anything magical just from mere thoughts.

"Should we check on it?" Jasper knew that it would be decent thing to help out someone in need but he also remembered the last time Edward did that, it brought the problem of Sienna into the family. Should he risk letting Edward make the same possible mistake?

"No. I don't think we should. Remember I am not Superman." Edward smirked.

"Yeah, and I'm not batman either." Jasper joked as he patted Edward on the back.

"Let's head back." Jasper nodded back in the direction where they had come from.

"Okay." Edward agreed although he was intrigued why the thoughts he heard sounded vaguely familiar to him.

Leah was surprised at how long the others had been able to stand hearing the screams coming from within the hotel room. She was growing more frustrated with each second that passed. Who was this guy? Why was Jake letting him suffer? None of this made sense to her.

However she knew better than to go against Jake's orders. She knew the consequences of her actions. Being the only female in a pack was not easy. The last thing she wanted to do was put more heat on her ass.

Squatting down she covered her ears as the screams grew louder. If it did not stop within five more minutes she was going to go inside and make sure the guy was at least still in human form. Something was not right about this. Something warn her that Jake was being cruel for a reason but what possible reason could a Alpha allow a newbie to go through the torture of transforming by himself. They had ways to help ease the pain he was suffering from.

Instantly the screaming stopped. Leah was not sure if that was such a good thing. She remembered how painful it had been for her the first time. The screaming only increased as the transformation progressed. She stopped screaming when she was in wolf form.

Standing up, alert, she tip toed to the building. Should she look inside?

Her phone began to ring loudly in her back pocket. Yanking it out quickly she opened it up. It was Sam.

"Yeah." Leah snapped.

"What's the update?" Sam was used to the bitterness in her voice. He knew he was the cause of it and he also knew he deserved most of it but not entirely all of it. He had hoped when he learned that Leah had joined their pack that she would understand what had happened between them. He no longer had to keep it a secret. He also hoped that she would see that he had never intended to break her heart.

Even after she learned of the imprinting process she still refused to let go of the anger and resentment she felt toward him and Emily.

"I don't know. He was screaming for like forever and then bam nothing." Leah reported.

"Are you sure there is no more screaming?" Sam did not like the sound of this.

"Uh, duh, yeah. My ears finally quit hurting." Leah rolled her eyes.

"Shit." Sam muttered.

"Should I go inside and check on him?" Leah suggested hoping to get a chance to see just who this new fellow pack member was exactly and why they were keeping his identity such a secret from the rest of the pack.

"NO! Stand back. I will be there soon." Sam ordered as he hung up the phone.

Leah snorted putting her phone back in her pocket.

Something was definitely going on here and she did not like the fear it caused her. Never before had she seen Sam and Jake work together to keep a secret from the pack like this.

Paul watched as the couple walked inside the house holding hands with identical loving smiles on their face.

He exhaled with relief. He feared that Bella might come busting into the house trying to snatch up Lizzie and running away with her. He could not let Jake lose another woman on his watch.

"So how did it go?" Paul winked at Bella.

Bella gulped hard remembering that like Jake, Paul too could transform into a wolf.

"We are working it out." Jake licked his lips as he smiled down at Bella who had tensed up momentarily when she saw Paul.

"Cool. So I fed little bit here. She is probably ready for a nap." Paul informed them as he picked her up twirling around.

Lizzie giggled.

Bella smiled at the scene before her. It was strange to think that this man had the power of becoming a beast and yet he played so tenderly with her daughter. She knew in her heart that the wolves were no threat to her or Lizzie. She just had to learn to adapt to this magical world that frighten her but also brought her such joy.

Her phone rang. Walking over to the table where she had left it she was surprised to see her father's face flashing before her.

"Hello." Bella answered.

"Bella, have you seen or heard from Collin?" Her father asked with fear laced in his usually calm voice.

"No, why would I? I told you dad, you were not allowed to tell him." Bella answered angrily.

"I did not tell him anything honey, I swear. We just forgot to tell you when you called that he was searching for you. Anyways, he left a strange message that he was near Forks. Isn't that where you are?" Charlie asked curiously.

"A little outside of it." Bella wasn't about to give him the exact location. She feared Charlie and her mother would do something stupid like show up unannounced.

"When did he call you?" Bella didn't like the thought of Collin being this close to her and Lizzie.

"Yesterday. The part that scares me the most Bella is that he sounded awful. He sounded like he was sick." Charlie explained.

"Sick?" Bella chewed on the inside of her lip wondering what was wrong with him.

"Where did he say he was staying exactly?" Bella felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"A hotel outside of Forks is all he said." Charlie answered.

Bella knew there was only one such place and she had occupied it when she first came here.

"Okay, I will go check on him." Bella gulped hard.

"Good. I'm sorry honey, we were just so surprised by the news of our granddaughter existing and all we simply forgot to tell you." Charlie apologized for the delay in information.

"I understand I do. Just remember if he calls you, you haven't heard from me." Bella warned him.

"I will." Charlie promised.

Bella hung up the phone. Turning around she saw that Jake and Paul were taking turns throwing Lizzie back and forth like a football while she laughed hysterically.

Bella wondered if she should give Jake heads up about Collin's appearance in town and in her life? She knew Jake would not be pleased to learn that Collin was here. She was not pleased either with the news.

"Who was that?" Jake asked curiously as he walked up to her placing his hands on her hips staring down into her eyes. He could see the turmoil. He knew somehow she was debating on whether to tell me about the conversation she just had.

"It was my dad." Bella sighed heavily. She knew there had been too many secrets between them.

"Oh." Jake brows wrinkled as he studied her face closely.

"Collin is in town." Bella answered with a heavy sadness in her voice.

"I know." Jake gulped hard. He felt her body slack underneath his hands.

"You do?" Bella gasped.

"Yes, I found out yesterday but with all the crazy stuff going on I just simply forgot to tell you." He was not entirely lying to her about that much.

"What are we going to do Jake?" Bella pressed her face against his chest. Listening to the steady drumming of his heartbeat she knew somehow that Jake would handle Collin and that all would be peaceful in her world at last.

"I will handle it." Jake promised as he placed a tender kiss on the top of her head.

Paul watched the couple and was relieved to see that Bella was trusting Jake for now, she did not appear to want to run away and abandon the man she loved or the child she helped save.

Bittersweet Chapter 21:

Bella had insisted on taking Lizzie inside the house. Jake tried to assist her in anyway that she would allow him but she was still riled up about the whole kidnapping situation from the day before. Once they were settled inside she put Lizzie in her play area with her favorite toys. Walking into the kitchen she pulled out a soda, guzzling it down. Her throat continued to burn. She felt like she was on fire. The nurse had checked her temperature before they released her and she promised that it was at a normal range.

Walking back to the living room she sat down on the couch so she can view Lizzie playing. She glanced around wondering where Jake had gone off too? He had been awful quiet on the ride home. The only time he spoke was directly to Lizzie. It was not lost on Bella the silent treatment he was directing at her. On one hand she was relieved. She was still hurt by his actions.

She heard his voice upstairs. She wondered who he was speaking with? She slipped up the stairs. She knew what she was doing was wrong. She had no right to eavesdrop on his conversation but it bothered her how he was still holding back information from her. Information that she somehow sensed was important for her to know, so important that he was withholding it from her for whatever reason.

"I told you already, we will not step in until we know more. I don't care if he suffers or not. It's not my problem." Jake growled softly into the phone.

"Fine. Call me in an hour to update me on his status." Jake sighed heavily.

Bella manage to slip back down the stairs without getting caught. Sitting down on the couch she watched as he came down the steps with ease. His eyes locked on hers.

"We need to talk." Jake stated firmly. His eyes were dark, his jaws clenched together. Bella knew he was upset from overhearing him earlier but something warned her that the news he was finally about to give her was not going to be easy for him.

"Okay." Bella gulped hard as she sat up straighter on the couch.

"Not here." Jake shook his head just as the a knock sounded from the front door.

Bella frowned at him. Why could they not talk in his house? What the hell was going on Bella wondered?

"Hey." Paul stepped inside wearing his usual smug grin as he look at Bella then located Lizzie.

"Why is he here?" Bella ask with a curt nod toward him.

"So we can go for a walk." Jake answered softly.

"Take your time." Paul called out as the couple left the house.

Bella rubbed her upper arms, the cool air brushing against her still weak body.

"Jake, your starting to scare me." Bella stated as they walked further away from the house and deeper into the woods.

"Look, there are some things that I have to tell you Bella that you won't like to hear. But I have to be honest with you. I have to let you know all of your options. It's only fair." Jake gulped hard as they stopped in a clearing.

Bella spotted a old tree trunk on the ground. Sitting down on it she looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

"Tell me what is going on Jake. I can't stand you lying to me." Bella looked him directly in the eyes letting him know she was aware of the secrets he was holding from her.

"I have not lied to you directly. But I have been holding back. You see Bella I am not your normal kind of guy. I have this gift. A gift that my people see as special, unique and important to the survival of our tribe." Jake paused as he slid his hands behind his neck bracing himself for her reaction when he went further with the story.

"My gift allows me to change into a wolf. We protect our people from the cold ones. Like the woman who attacked you yesterday." Jake watched as Bella's face turned pale white.

"A wolf?" Bella choked as she looked up at the sunlight peeking through the tall trees. She wasn't sure if Jake was testing her lack of intelligence or if he truly believed what he was saying to her. If he did then he was not as sane as she once believed him to be.

"Yes, Bella, a wolf." Jake gulped hard continuing to keep his eyes directly on her face.

"You see its in my blood. When the cold ones come close to our people, a threat you could say it spins that magical gene into motion. A few days later bam, you're a wolf. I'm not only a wolf but I'm the pack leader. The alpha." Jake watched as she rolled her eyes , chewing on the corner of her lip staring at him with a blank expression. He wasn't sure what was going through her mind but the fire in his eyes hinted she was not believing him.

"When Quil took you to the cold one, I was terrified we would not get to you in time. She bit you and you would have turned into one of them if Edward had not been there to suck the venom out of your blood. I have never been so terrified in all my life Bella. I seriously felt helpless. I could not help you once she bit you. The venom would have killed me too. I had to let that leech touch you. It was the worse thing in my life to watch." Jake trembled as the anger began to sink into his blood as he began to recall the way Edward had held her wrist up to his lips, sucking, his eyes rolling into the back of his head while Bella laid there limp.

"Whoooa…Edward sucked on my wrist?" Bella squinted her eyes as she looked down at the wrist that was still covered with white cloth. Pulling it off she saw the teeth marks. Rubbing her hand over the healed marking she felt a eerie coldness creep up her arm.

"Yes." Jake answered so quietly that Bella's head popped up. She watched as his eyes grew so dark they reminded her of a black onyx stone she once had in a ring.

"That's impossible." Bella shook her head in denial.

Closing her eyes she fought her brain to try and recall what she had seen between the tears and screams she had when the pain had sank into her arm. She inhaled deeply as she suddenly recalled something. Was it Edward she saw? No, Jake was trying to play tricks with her head. None of this made sense. How could he become a wolf? A leader of a pack? Seriously, this was the most ridiculous thing she had ever been told.

Standing up she walked toward him. Lifting her head she stared straight into his eyes. He did not move. He stood firmly in place.

"I can't believe you would lie to me like this." Bella wanted to slap his face.

"Why would I lie to you about being a wolf Bella? Come on, think about it. You know how I feel about you." Jake cried out defensively when she walked past him back toward the house.

"Actually I don't Jake. I don't know anything anymore. I just know that my daughter is safe from her illness at last. I know that some crazy woman tried to kill me. That's all I know." Bella sobbed as she walked faster toward the house.

Jake chased after her, grabbing her arms he forced her to stop and look at him.

"I care about you Bella. Hell I am in love with you." Jake answered her, the as the love he felt toward her began to shine through his eyes.

Bella gulped hard. She believed him. She truly believed he loved her but why? Why would he love her? Why would he make up this incredibly bizarre story to hurt her?

"You can't be." Bella shook her head as tears glistened in her eyes.

"Why not?" Jake demanded as he gripped her harder.

"Because none of this makes sense. I'm a nobody Jake. I'm …I …God I don't know what I am doing here." Bella cried out as tears streamed down her face.

"You are somebody. You are everything to me and Lizzie, Bella." Jake's voice cracked as tears glisten in his own eyes.

"Then why are you telling me that you are a wolf and that the woman who attack me is some cold thing?" She whispered in a raspy voice.

"Because it's true. I swear to you." Jake answered.

Bella saw the way his eyes pleaded with her to believe him but her head was screaming that this was a mistake. She needed to take Lizzie away from here.

"Let me go. Your hurting me Jake." Bella begged.

"Fine." Jake released her taking a couple of steps away from her.

Bella gulped hard as she watch the pain in his face break her heart into a zillion pieces. Then with a deep breathe she began to walk away again.

"Bella." Jake cried out to her.

Bella turn slowly as she watched Jake slowly began to change. Her eyes were large as two baseballs as she witness him change from a mere man to a massive size wolf. Her heart pounded against her ribs. It was true. He had seriously just transformed into amagical creature. He had not lied to her after all. She was not sure if she was thrilled to know he told the truth or so terrified that she should run as fast as she could to escape him.

Bella covered her mouth with her hands as her body stood there frozen in the exact spot where she watched it all happen. He walked up to her with steady steps. Staring into his large eyes she saw him. She saw her Jake.

"Jake?" Bella whispered before the earth tilted beneath her feet and she landed hard on the cold ground.

Jake quickly transformed back into his human state. Dropping down to his knees to lift her head up off the ground. He was afraid this would happen. He was afraid once she saw the true animal within him it would terrify her. Now he suspected once she recovered from the shock she would demand he release Lizzie into her care and leave him.

Tears stung his eyes. He was going to lose everything when Bella left. It had hurt when Sienna abandoned him but this pain that consumed him was so severe that he feared he would not make it out of the darkness this time. No, losing his imprint and daughter would be the death of him. Pulling her into his arms he lifted her up and carried her back toward the house.

Tears streaming down his face as he prepared his brain and heart to release her if that was what she truly desired to do. It was his own fault, really. He should have told her everything before he performed the final tie of the bonding. If she had left then, it would not be this painful. So whatever came his way, he deserved it and more.

Bella lifted her head to see Jake crying as he carried her.

"Jake?" Bella whispered as she stared up in his face.

Jake halted, standing very still as he gulped hard then stared into her eyes.

"Put me down." Bella asked tenderly.

Jake obeyed her. Bella gulped hard as she forced herself to look into his face.

"Jake, this is so strange. I mean, how is this possible?" Bella was amazed at what she had just witness. Although her brain was still trying to tell her it was not real in her heart she knew it was.

"It's a Quileute thing. It wasn't like I asked for it. I just inherited it." Jake explained as he sucked in on his lower lip, trying to keep his tears at bay.

"Wow, you poor thing." Bella reached out stroking his cheek.

Jake was surprised by her statement. He expected her to be furious or even frighten of him. But to feel her hand on his face. To know she did not fear touching him after what she had seen made his heart skip a beat. Was it possible that they might have a chance after all?

"Have you always been able to do that?" Bella dropped her hand to her side.

"No. It happened a few years ago when the vampires came back." Jake answered.

"So let me get this straight, vampires and wolves truly exist." Bella shook her head in shock as she let all of this information sink into her brain.

"Pretty much." Jake nodded. He knew she was trying to deal with it all. Hell, he had a hard enough time himself believing it even when he transformed into a wolf. Society had taught them that monsters were not real. Yet here he stood a living breathing proof that magic did exist in this world.

"What is Edward? You said he suck the poison out of my arm but you couldn't because it would kill you." Bella was trying to make sense of it all. Connect all the dots to what had happened to her the other day.

"He is a cold one, a vampire." Jake answered solemnly.

"Like the crazy woman?" Bella felt her head spinning with all the information he was freely giving her.

"Yes, her name was Victoria. She was hoping to use you to get the wolves to fight the vampires." Jake answered.

"Wolves? You mean that there are more like you?" Bella gulped hard as a tinge of fear began to invade her body. She knew that Jake was not a threat to her but it was still scary to think there was more like him roaming about.

"Yes. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Seth and Leah." He replied watching as her face grew pale at the list of names.

"Paul! He is with Lizzie." Bella cried out as she turn to look back at the path that led to the house.

"He won't hurt her. We only hunt vampires Bella. We don't eat on humans." Jake sighed heavily knowing what she was thinking.

"Oh. Sorry, it's just that you know in the movies when the werewolves turn they hunt humans." Bella chuckled softly. She watched as Jake manage a small smile.

"Not all you see in movies are true." Jake answered.

"I'm starting to wonder just what is real in the world." Bella sighed heavily as she ran her hands through her hair. She pulled out a couple of leaves that had manage to get stuck in her hair when she fainted.

"Bella, I meant what I said when I told you I love you." Jake stepped closer to her. He did not feel any tension coming from her. He hoped like hell when he touch her she would not back away from him. It would crush his soul.

Bella's head pop up as she stared into his eyes. She had nearly forgotten all about his exclamation of love earlier. The fact that he was a wolf had overwhelmed her senses.

"Why?" Bella whispered as Jake took her hands in his.

"Are you kidding me? Why would I not love you. Your wonderful Bella. You are such a giving person. Your everything I could have ever ask for. When you smile I feel like I am invincible. When you kiss me everything that is wrong in my life simply fades away. There is just you and me. Don't you feel it?" Jake hoped that she would agree with him.

Bella considered what he told her. It was true. Since she met him her heart had never sang like it did now. When he touched her she felt like everything else around her just simply went away. There was just him and her. This was real. What they shared.

"I love you too." Bella admitted as she squeezed his hands, smiling tenderly at him.

Jake pulled her against him, hugging her tightly. He was more than happy he was on top of the world to hear her finally speak the words that he had longed to hear from her. He knew now everything would work itself out. He had hope again. Hope that no matter what came their way they would be able to confront it and survive it. Because nothing was more powerful than love.

Edward had to get out of the house. He knew it was risky for him but he could not stand the walls that seem to be closing in on him.

"Jasper, I need to get out." Edward moaned as Jasper stood up following him out.

They began to race through the woods. Edward could feel some of the restlessness slipping out of his pores as he ran harder and harder. Jasper was doing a good job keeping up with him so he knew he had nothing to fear.

He picked up a voice out of nowhere. A voice that was in agony. A voice that sounded almost familiar to him. Yet he was sure he had never heard it before. Slowing down, he made his way closer to where he heard the thoughts. The thoughts that were screaming so loudly. The person was in a lot of pain.

Jasper caught up with him.

"What's wrong?" Jasper ask as he looked in the direction where Edward was staring at.

"Someone is in a lot of pain." Edward answered as he struggled to hear the thoughts. So much screaming in between the words it made it very difficult to pick up exactly what they were actually thinking.

"Is it a human?" Jasper wondered.

"I think so." Edward could not pick up anything magical just from mere thoughts.

"Should we check on it?" Jasper knew that it would be decent thing to help out someone in need but he also remembered the last time Edward did that, it brought the problem of Sienna into the family. Should he risk letting Edward make the same possible mistake?

"No. I don't think we should. Remember I am not Superman." Edward smirked.

"Yeah, and I'm not batman either." Jasper joked as he patted Edward on the back.

"Let's head back." Jasper nodded back in the direction where they had come from.

"Okay." Edward agreed although he was intrigued why the thoughts he heard sounded vaguely familiar to him.

Leah was surprised at how long the others had been able to stand hearing the screams coming from within the hotel room. She was growing more frustrated with each second that passed. Who was this guy? Why was Jake letting him suffer? None of this made sense to her.

However she knew better than to go against Jake's orders. She knew the consequences of her actions. Being the only female in a pack was not easy. The last thing she wanted to do was put more heat on her ass.

Squatting down she covered her ears as the screams grew louder. If it did not stop within five more minutes she was going to go inside and make sure the guy was at least still in human form. Something was not right about this. Something warn her that Jake was being cruel for a reason but what possible reason could a Alpha allow a newbie to go through the torture of transforming by himself. They had ways to help ease the pain he was suffering from.

Instantly the screaming stopped. Leah was not sure if that was such a good thing. She remembered how painful it had been for her the first time. The screaming only increased as the transformation progressed. She stopped screaming when she was in wolf form.

Standing up, alert, she tip toed to the building. Should she look inside?

Her phone began to ring loudly in her back pocket. Yanking it out quickly she opened it up. It was Sam.

"Yeah." Leah snapped.

"What's the update?" Sam was used to the bitterness in her voice. He knew he was the cause of it and he also knew he deserved most of it but not entirely all of it. He had hoped when he learned that Leah had joined their pack that she would understand what had happened between them. He no longer had to keep it a secret. He also hoped that she would see that he had never intended to break her heart.

Even after she learned of the imprinting process she still refused to let go of the anger and resentment she felt toward him and Emily.

"I don't know. He was screaming for like forever and then bam nothing." Leah reported.

"Are you sure there is no more screaming?" Sam did not like the sound of this.

"Uh, duh, yeah. My ears finally quit hurting." Leah rolled her eyes.

"Shit." Sam muttered.

"Should I go inside and check on him?" Leah suggested hoping to get a chance to see just who this new fellow pack member was exactly and why they were keeping his identity such a secret from the rest of the pack.

"NO! Stand back. I will be there soon." Sam ordered as he hung up the phone.

Leah snorted putting her phone back in her pocket.

Something was definitely going on here and she did not like the fear it caused her. Never before had she seen Sam and Jake work together to keep a secret from the pack like this.

Paul watched as the couple walked inside the house holding hands with identical loving smiles on their face.

He exhaled with relief. He feared that Bella might come busting into the house trying to snatch up Lizzie and running away with her. He could not let Jake lose another woman on his watch.

"So how did it go?" Paul winked at Bella.

Bella gulped hard remembering that like Jake, Paul too could transform into a wolf.

"We are working it out." Jake licked his lips as he smiled down at Bella who had tensed up momentarily when she saw Paul.

"Cool. So I fed little bit here. She is probably ready for a nap." Paul informed them as he picked her up twirling around.

Lizzie giggled.

Bella smiled at the scene before her. It was strange to think that this man had the power of becoming a beast and yet he played so tenderly with her daughter. She knew in her heart that the wolves were no threat to her or Lizzie. She just had to learn to adapt to this magical world that frighten her but also brought her such joy.

Her phone rang. Walking over to the table where she had left it she was surprised to see her father's face flashing before her.

"Hello." Bella answered.

"Bella, have you seen or heard from Collin?" Her father asked with fear laced in his usually calm voice.

"No, why would I? I told you dad, you were not allowed to tell him." Bella answered angrily.

"I did not tell him anything honey, I swear. We just forgot to tell you when you called that he was searching for you. Anyways, he left a strange message that he was near Forks. Isn't that where you are?" Charlie asked curiously.

"A little outside of it." Bella wasn't about to give him the exact location. She feared Charlie and her mother would do something stupid like show up unannounced.

"When did he call you?" Bella didn't like the thought of Collin being this close to her and Lizzie.

"Yesterday. The part that scares me the most Bella is that he sounded awful. He sounded like he was sick." Charlie explained.

"Sick?" Bella chewed on the inside of her lip wondering what was wrong with him.

"Where did he say he was staying exactly?" Bella felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"A hotel outside of Forks is all he said." Charlie answered.

Bella knew there was only one such place and she had occupied it when she first came here.

"Okay, I will go check on him." Bella gulped hard.

"Good. I'm sorry honey, we were just so surprised by the news of our granddaughter existing and all we simply forgot to tell you." Charlie apologized for the delay in information.

"I understand I do. Just remember if he calls you, you haven't heard from me." Bella warned him.

"I will." Charlie promised.

Bella hung up the phone. Turning around she saw that Jake and Paul were taking turns throwing Lizzie back and forth like a football while she laughed hysterically.

Bella wondered if she should give Jake heads up about Collin's appearance in town and in her life? She knew Jake would not be pleased to learn that Collin was here. She was not pleased either with the news.

"Who was that?" Jake asked curiously as he walked up to her placing his hands on her hips staring down into her eyes. He could see the turmoil. He knew somehow she was debating on whether to tell me about the conversation she just had.

"It was my dad." Bella sighed heavily. She knew there had been too many secrets between them.

"Oh." Jake brows wrinkled as he studied her face closely.

"Collin is in town." Bella answered with a heavy sadness in her voice.

"I know." Jake gulped hard. He felt her body slack underneath his hands.

"You do?" Bella gasped.

"Yes, I found out yesterday but with all the crazy stuff going on I just simply forgot to tell you." He was not entirely lying to her about that much.

"What are we going to do Jake?" Bella pressed her face against his chest. Listening to the steady drumming of his heartbeat she knew somehow that Jake would handle Collin and that all would be peaceful in her world at last.

"I will handle it." Jake promised as he placed a tender kiss on the top of her head.

Paul watched the couple and was relieved to see that Bella was trusting Jake for now, she did not appear to want to run away and abandon the man she loved or the child she helped save.


	23. Collin's First Phase

Bittersweet Chapter 22:

Sam sent Jake a text message. He was not sure if his conversation with Bella had gone down well. He knew that Jake had planned on revealing their secret about being wolves and he was not too sure how she would react to it all. Sam had been lucky. Emily was a tribe member so she was not entirely in the dark of the legends of their tribe. The shock was there but not so much as he had feared. Their relationship went smoothly once he revealed everything he knew to her.

_**Leah**____**says**____**his**____**room**____**is**____**suddenly**____**quiet**__**. **__**We**____**need**____**to**____**do**____**something**____**and**____**fast**__**. **__**Don**__**'**__**t**____**need**____**a**____**rogue**____**wolf**____**running**____**around**____**town**_.

Sam had not told Emily about Collin's sudden appearance into La Push or how he was Bella's ex husband and father of Lizzie. He was not sure how much Jake wanted revealed too anyone just yet so as a former Alpha he knew it was wise just to remain silent awhile longer.

_**Shit**__**! **__**Okay**__**. **__**Meet**____**you**____**there**____**in**____**ten**__**.**_

Sam was relieved to see that Jake was finally prepared to deal with Collin. He did not like how they had let his transformation go on this long without explaining to Collin what he was experiencing. He knew how difficult it was to go through such a traumatic ordeal for the first time alone. He had after all been the first to make the change and he was completely alone at the time. Hell, he was scared to tell anyone for days about what had occurred to him. He thought he was some sort of freak of nature. Eventually one of the tribe council members saw it in his eyes and took him aside and revealed the history of the wolves. He also informed Sam that there would soon be others like him, joining the ranks of wolves, creating a pack to protect their people from the danger of the cold ones. Sure enough, a few days later Paul began his change and the rest followed.

"I've got to run. Wolf pack business." Sam explained as he placed a kiss on Emily's head before taking off.

"Be careful." Emily called out as she always did when he left.

Sam transformed, he could hear Leah's thoughts. He realized she was unaware he had changed just yet. He could feel her fear as well. She was not pleased with what ever was going on in the room. In fact she was afraid. Fear was something that he had never felt from Leah since she joined the pack. So whatever was going down in that hotel room must be serious. He pick up his pace.

As he made his way down the hill behind the hotel he found Leah in wolf form pacing wildly.

**Leah****, ****calm****down****. ****What****'****s****wrong****?**

Leah's head turn staring furiously at Sam before she spoke.

_**He**____**tore**____**up**____**the**____**room**__**. **__**I**____**tried**____**to**____**go**____**near**____**the**____**door**____**to**____**soothe**____**him**____**with**____**my**____**thoughts**____**but**____**it**____**just**____**drove**____**him**____**over**____**the**____**edge**__**. **__**He**____**busted**____**through**____**the**____**window**____**and**____**flew**____**across**____**the**____**highway**__**.**_

Leah snarled.

_**Shit**__**! **__**Let**__**'**__**s**____**go**____**after**____**him**__**.**_

Sam hoped his thoughts were loud and clear for Jake to hear him by now as he warned him that Collin was outside of the room, roaming the forest. He knew it had not been wise to wait this long to approach him. He understood that Jake had to tell Bella the truth and fast before she was confronted with Collin and the love she once shared with him. But now they had a disastrous situation on their hands. The situation had gone from bad to dire.

"Leah, what was he thinking when you tried to talk to him?" Sam asked as they made their way up to the hill.

"He was scared and he was wanting to find Bella. He kept thinking of Bella? Why would he care about Jake's imprint?" Leah asked curiously.

"Collin is Bella's ex husband. He is the father of Lizzie." Sam revealed knowing that it was not really his place to answer such questions but he hoped Jake forgave him later. Right now Leah was on a need to know basis so they could hopefully corner him long enough to explain everything.

"Damn, that woman has brought more trouble into our lives." Leah growled as she ran in the direction where she caught his scent.

They were drawing in closer to him. Leah could hear his thoughts better. Sam was hearing them as well. They exchanged a nervous look as they slowed down not wanting to frighten him anymore than necessary.

He was sitting up on a hill staring down at LaPush town. He seemed so deep in thought that he had not heard them sneak up on him.

"Collin?" Sam whispered.

Collin's head whipped around staring confused and furiously at the two wolves behind him.

"Who are you? What has happened to me? Why can I hear your thoughts?" Collin asked quickly as he panted heavily.

"Collin, its me Sam Ulley. Do you remember me? I use to help your mother keep a eye on you when she came over to play cards with my mom." Sam hoped that their previous childhood bond might still be in existence and that Collin might ease up a bit to listen and listen clearly to what he had to say.

"Sam? How are you a wolf?" Collin asked suspiciously.

"Look at yourself you are too." Sam nodded his dark black head.

Collin looked down at the light brown fur that still covered his body. He could not believe that after death you became a animal. No heaven just this. A beast. A wild animal.

"Your not dead Collin. Trust me." Sam spoke softly and tenderly trying to soothe his fears while he gave Leah a look to remain quiet and still.

"Then …how…this is not real." Collin cried out as he picked up his front two paws and drop them back on the ground with a frustrated growling sound.

"It is real Collin. It's part of our heritage. The Quillete's were known many years ago to have the legendary gift of being wolves when danger was close to our people. Don't you remember the stories we would hear around the bonfires?" Sam hoped to bring forth some memories of the times that Collin had actually grew up with their people before fate had taken away his parents, sending him away from everyone he ever knew.

"I remember stories. I think so. But it's just urban legend not real." Collin shook his head in denial.

"Look at yourself, are you not real?" Sam knew how insane he had felt all alone years ago and watching Collin he suspected that he was enduring the same turmoil as he had.

"I am real. I think so." Collin sighed heavily.

Sam took slow steady steps as he eased closer to Collin.

"Touch me." He ordered.

Collin hesitated before moving close enough to Sam to actually rub his nose against Sam's fur.

"See, we are both real." Sam replied.

"Why is this happening to me?" Collin looked away, back toward his once beloved homeland.

"It happens to some of us when the vampires are near us. Our bodies know there is grave danger close by. We destroy them before they hurt our people." Sam explained.

"Vampires? Seriously Sam! This has to be some sort of acid trip or or or…I am in a coma or something like that." Collin took a few steps back as he tried to make sense of everything he was hearing. It was not realistic. It was not even a remote possibility so it had to be some freaky ass dream like thing. It was not real. Could not be real. He refused to believe it.

"Collin, calm down. Take a few breathes. Think about where you were before you got here. Let's go back and see if your body is still there." Sam knew it was an absurd idea but it was the only thing he could think of to convince Collin that his body was not lying somewhere dead.

Collin seemed appeased by this idea, walking past Leah and himself. They followed behind him. When they arrived at the Hotel they felt his body tensing as he drew closer to the busted window where he had escaped. Leah nudged at Sam trying to give him the into go inside and transform so that Collin could see with his own eyes they were real people not just some imaginary animal he had created.

"Go inside." Sam spoke softly.

Collin looked at them both cautiously before jumping in the window. Leah and Sam followed him in. Once they were out of the view of others, Sam nodded at Leah as she transformed first. Then Sam did as well.

Collin stood there with his long teeth jaw wide open. He could not believe that the two wolves that had been helping him had indeed once been human, were still humans. Searching around the room frantically he saw there was no body anywhere. He was scared and confused.

"Open your mind, think human. Tell yourself you want to be human again." Sam instructed as he stood in front of the wolf.

Collin squinted his eyes trying to think about how it felt to be human and not like this. A few seconds later he felt his body shifting. Stinging, burning, achy sensations course through out his body until he landed face first on the ground.

Lifting his head he extended his hand out in front of him. It was his hand again. Slowly, pulling himself up he glanced around the room and the two other people in the room with him.

"What the hell did you guys do to me?" Collin demanded as his face turn rosy red with both hands curled up in small fists by his side.

"Bella, I have to go. I will be back soon. Paul, you need to stay here." Jake gave him a look that warned Paul that when he returned both of his girls better be safe.

Paul just nodded his head.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Bella sensed something was up with Jake.

"I just…well, I need to go check out something. I promise I will explain everything when I return." Jake vowed as he pulled her in his arms, hugging her tightly against him.

"Need air." Bella giggled as Jake hugged her tightly in his muscular arms.

"Sorry. I love you." Jake whispered into her ear before releasing her.

Bella smiled brightly at him.

Jake walked over, picking up Lizzie in his arms staring into her eyes as he spoke to her.

"I love you sweetheart. You're my girl. Always my girl." Jake kissed her forehead before putting her back down in her play area.

Giving Paul one more warning look he blew Bella a kiss before rushing out the door.

Bella sat down on the couch, wondering what in the world was wrong with him. She had a sinking feeling that it involved Collin somehow and that could not end well.

"It's Collin isn't it?" Bella looked at Paul with a pleading look.

"I don't know." Paul answered. Truthfully he had no clue what was going on at the moment. He just knew that there was a new wolf pack member possibly emerging and that Bella's ex husband was in town, whether the two were connected he was not sure. Once again he was left out in the dark.

"This is terrible." Bella rubbed her hands together then pinching the bridge of her nose she tried to calm her racing heart beat down.

She prayed silently that if Jake and Collin did indeed have a confrontation that neither man lost their temper. She feared if Jake turn into a wolf the damage he could do to her ex. Shaking the terrible images from her mind, she reminded herself that Jake did not harm humans in that way.

"Don't worry Bella, Jake won't hurt him." Paul promised hoping like hell he was telling her the truth.

"Okay, your right." Bella gulped hard.

It took Jake a littler longer to meet up with the others. He had not intended to take so long but he found himself thinking of all the possibilities how this could turn out for him, Bella, and especially Lizzie. He could not stand the thought of Collin trying to fight for rights of his daughter, however in his heart he could not blame the man for wanting to spending time with his child. He would do the same if the shoe was on the other foot after all. Still, it hurt like hell being on the side of the fence.

When he arrived he could hear human voices inside of the room. Transforming back into his human form he carefully made his way inside the shattered room.

"We did not do anything to you." Sam argued in a calming voice while Collin was shouting as loud as a shrieking crow.

"Bullshit! I have never changed into no damn animal before I came here." Collin shouted.

Jake stepped in to find Leah standing in the corner with her arms criss crossed over her chest staring oddly at Collin and unusual quiet demeanor.

"Did someone have a party in here?" Jake decided to try and make a joke out of the situation as he allowed the others to know of his presence.

"What the hell? Jake. Jacob Black?" Collin gazed at Jake with cold eyes as he stared at the son of the man who took away his parents one night as he drove drunk.

"Collin. How are you?" Jake placed his hands in his back pocket as he stared evenly at Collin.

"I'm not doing so hot. Your friends here, at least I assume they are still, turned me into some freaky ass wolf like them." Collin began to shout as he glared between Leah and Sam.

"How do you suppose they did that to you?" Jake chuckled as he continued to stare straight at Collin.

"I..well…the hell if I know. I just know I was not like that before I came here. Sam says it is due to my heritage. That is bullshit Jake. My dad never turn into no wolf." Collin replied as he ran his hands through his hair with a frustrated sigh.

"Of course he did not. There were no vampires in our area at that time." Jake answered as if it was such a ordinary thing to mention vampires like one would mentioned how their day had been.

"Vampires? Seriously? What the fuck is wrong with you people? Your like some crazy ass aliens." Collin peeked over at the corner where Leah continue to remain silent just staring at him. He was beginning to wonder if she was mute or something.

"Aliens don't exist." Jake chuckled as he smiled at Sam who gave him a look that warn him now was not the time to fuck around with Bella's ex.

Jake straightened up and put back on his Alpha persona.

"Jake, how is this possible? Are you a wolf too?" Collin looked curiously at him.

"Yes, I am." Jake nodded his head.

"What happened to you guys while I was gone? I mean, sure I remember stories of our ancestors but I never took it much to heart. I mean, it's just old wives tales. That's it. Nothing more." Collin exhaled deeply as he felt his skin tingling from the transformation.

"I'm afraid it was more true than we knew. Vampires do exist. When they are in the area, our DNA changes. We are the protectors of our people. We will be glad to let you talk to the council members. They will explain it better." Jake knew mentioning the council would give their information more proof they were not lying to him. Everyone knew the council ruled the tribe and were usually chosen for being the wisest of their people. They knew everything there was to know of their ancestors. It was passed down each time someone took a place on the council.

"I'm not sure if I want to go anywhere with any of you." Collin turned away from them as he thought quietly to himself while Jake looked at the two other people in the room.

He was truly surprised that Leah had not snapped Collin a new one when he called them aliens. Usually she was the first to agree to the strangeness of their ability but today she just seem content to listen. This was sending warning bells off into Jake's head. Did she know something she was not telling him?

"Look Collin, it would be safer for you to go back with us where we can train you how to use your special abilities. You will put the public in danger if you should lose control of your emotions and change in front of anyone. Trust me you will be grateful for some privacy until you can better understand everything." Jake offered with a polite smile on his face.

"I don't know Jake. I came here looking for my ex wife. I can't fathom why in the world she would be here out of the all the places she could have traveled." Collin shook his head with a disgusted snort.

"You can find her later. Right now you need to be around us until you know how to deal with the wolf or you could accidentally hurt her." Jake hoped like hell that Collin did not make him pull out his Alpha card and order him to do as he wanted. However there was no way in hell he was going to let Collin near Bella or Lizzie until he was one hundred percent under control.

"I would never hurt Bella. She is …well was my wife. I love her and there is no way I would cause her any harm." Collin argued adamantly.

Jake felt like a donkey had just kicked him in the gut. Hearing Collin speak of Bella with such adoration in his voice he knew that Collin still cared deeply for his ex wife. He just was not sure just where Bella's heart stood with her ex. Sure, she loved him now but she and Collin shared a history together and hell even a daughter. How could he possibly compare to that? There was no way he could make her love him more than she ever loved Collin.

Then he reminded himself that Collin had undoubtedly hurt Bella enough to make her want a divorce from him in the first place. So he knew that their love was not exactly one hundred percent pure. They had troubles. Enough so that she or both wanted out. There he found a small grain of hope.

"You won't mean to but it happens." Jake hated when he saw Sam flinch slightly.

"Fine. I will go with you and talk to the council but then I am finding her." Collin warned them.

"Let's go." Sam pointed toward the door.

Leah was the last to leave the room. They walked in their human forms. Jake did not want to run the risk of Collin having difficulty transforming back into human form before they got to town.

When they walked onto the dirt path road he saw at once his father rolling his chair out of the council hut. He wondered why his father was in town today? He normally stayed at home keeping himself nice and drunk so he did not have to deal with reality and the mess he made of his life.

He had forgotten about Collin walking besides him until he suddenly felt the hairs on his arms raise up. He could smell the fear and hate rolling off of Collin. Turning he saw that Collin was trembling, his breathing was heavy, his chest rising and falling fast. Jake sensed that Collin had seen his father as well and his emotions were out of control and he was about to phase.

Grabbing Collin's arms he put his Alpha tone to work.

"YOU will NOT phase here. Look around you. There are people. WE do not harm them." Jake growled under his breathe as he locked eyes with Collin who was shaking beneath his hands where Jake held onto his arms, bracing him.

Sam and Leah both stood on each side of him. They were prepared to attack him if he tried to phase. They knew the harm he could cause if he phased in the center of town. Not to mention the heart attacks he would cause from some of the older generation who were clueless of the wolves that existed among them.

"Think of something good. Think of something you love more than anything in this world." Jake ordered as he continue to use a steady forceful tone with him.

"Bella. Bella." Collin chanted as he closed his eyes bringing her peaceful face into his mind. He found himself calming. He felt his body going back to a normal steady pace, no twitching, no spasms or pain. Opening his eyes he stared into Jake's and for one second he thought he saw pain in Jake's eyes. The kind of pain that happens when someone has had their heart broken. He knew that look he had seen it in the mirror many days after he broke Bella's heart.

"Better." Collin stated calmly.

"Good, lets go." Jake was relieved to see that his father was gone. He did not need a repeat of Collin's reaction of seeing the man who had been so grieved over the loss of his wife he had gotten drunk and drove into another vehicle killing two innocent people and paralyzing himself.

"I don't believe this Jake. It just seems so strange. First Bella arrives here for no damn good reason, then turning into a wolf, seeing you guys after all these years. It's just so damn much." Collin's voice crackled as tears filled his eyes.

Jake realized that this was not exactly the sort of reunion that Collin had ever foreseen if he chose to return to his hometown.

"I know. It seems unbelievable for me sometimes but trust me when you see a vampire for the first time that will scare you shitless. So trust me we will help you. We have all gone through this." Jake promised him as he patted him on the back.

"Thanks Jake. I am glad that I am not alone for once." Collin sighed heavily as he walked up to the hut where he knew the rest of the council would be sitting for their daily meetings.

"I think you will learn more than you can imagine when we step in here." Jake warned him with a big smile on his face as he led Collin inside the room where he knew the people inside would give Collin more answers than he ever imagined possible.

Two hours later he stepped outside to take a breather. He also had to figure out who would be stuck with Collin for the first week. He also needed to warn the others that they were not to mention Bella's name around Collin. He was not sure how Collin would react to learn she was here in La Push, with himself, and the truth behind Lizzie's parentage.

His life had gone from sad and lonely to chaotic and busy since he met Bella Swan. He did not regret it. He knew in his heart that she was worth anything he had to deal with now or in the future. His love for her only seem to grow more and more with each day he spent with her. He knew deep in his heart that no matter what Collin had hoped for in his search for Bella, that he was going to walk way unsuccessful. Bella belonged to him. Not only because they loved one another but because the imprint had finally came in handy for him. He knew she would not dare want for anyone but himself and at last he was glad to have that magic working for him instead of against him.


	24. I Really Want You

Bittersweet Chapter 23:

Jake managed to get Collin settled in with the eldest member of the council. They agreed that each of the wolves would take turn guarding him to make sure if he did lose control he did not harm the council member.

Jake asked Sam to be the first to guard him since Collin was already comfortable with him. He agreed easily enough.

"How did it go?" Sam asked once they were out of ear shot of the others.

"It went better than I expected. She thought I was lying to her so I had to phase and then she fainted on me." Jake chuckled softly.

"Wow, she took if far better than I thought. I figured she would run as fast as she could." Sam chuckled as he nudged Jake gently.

"Yeah, well she knows that Collin is in town. She doesn't know that he is phasing into one of us. I'm afraid learning about his phasing will freak her out more." Jake replied as he stared off in space.

"Why do you think that?" Sam asked confused.

"Because he was her husband. The father of her child, she will now know that Lizzie runs the possibility of phasing someday." Jake answered. He had considered the idea when he learned that Collin was possibly phasing. It was weird to consider his little girl growing up and becoming like Leah, a female in a male dominated pack. The idea that she might be forced to imprint as well made his gut knot up. It was one thing that he had to live this life and let fate choose for him but to think that the same tragedy could occur to his daughter really pissed him off.

"I didn't think of that. That means Eli could to. Never thought about it." Sam was dumbstruck as he stood thinking about his own child growing up and struggling with the same situation they were already in. He hoped like hell by then the vampires would have moved on.

"She loves me. I love her. We will get through this." Jake stated out loud hoping he sounded as convinced as he felt.

"Did you tell her about the imprint?" Sam wondered.

"Did not have time. Doesn't matter, she already confessed her love for me. It's enough." Jake shook his head.

"She needs to know and understand why she will feel things at times that do not make sense to her. Trust me there is no hiding stuff from Emily. She senses it. She is my other half just like Bella is yours." Sam warned him.

"I will. Right now, I am more afraid of how she will handle the news of Collin phasing." Jake sighed heavily.

"Well, go on home. I'm sure you are tired and need a break from this. Go enjoy your time with her before something else happens." Sam chuckled as he glanced over to the hut where Leah stood silently deep in thought.

"What's wrong with her?" Jake suddenly recalled Leah's strange behavior as he stared in the direction that had Sam's attention.

"I don't know. She was really quiet earlier. Too quiet." Sam chewed on his lower lip as he watched his former girlfriend with softness in his eyes.

"She was also frightened when I reached her but she did not say why." Sam added.

"That's strange. I am afraid to ask her. Besides you know her she won't give me a straight answer." Jake rolled his eyes playfully.

"Well, something is up and I don't like it." Sam stated firmly.

"I will give her a call later." Jake suggested wanting to leave and spend time with his girls.

"Okay." Sam nodded his head as he made his way back into the hut.

Jake took off at once. He needed to be near Bella. He was so afraid of losing her and Lizzie to Collin. He knew they shared a imprint but he did not want to keep Bella by his side because she was suppose to be bounded to him. No, if she was going to stay with him it would be by her choice. He would not dare force her to live a life like his where he was told he had no other choice. For now he was going to let Bella make her own decisions and even if they were not what he wanted he would live with them. It was the least he could do.

His heart ached as he recalled how Sienna had left him. She had made the decision to live a life without him. He knew he no longer loved her but that form of rejection still bruised his heart. It still made him feel not good enough. The only time he was truly at ease and felt worthy was when Bella looked at him. The love in her eyes, the touch of her hand on his skin, the knowledge that she trusted him gave him such a warm feeling. He knew that no matter what happened in the future thatBella Swan loved the man and the wolf in him. He could say he was loved once upon a time.

Jake walked into the house wearing a frown as he spotted Bella coming down the stairs with a smile on her face. She seemed at peace. Paul was comfortable on the couch watching a show.

"You can go. Go see Sam, he needs you." Jake did not want to say anything more to Paul in front of Bella.

"Cool. Bye Bella. Give little bit a kiss from me when she wakes." Paul waved at Bella as he made his way out of the house.

Bella stopped on the last step of the stairs staring into Jacob's eyes. He had marched over to her. She could feel his breathe on her face. His eyes expressed several emotions. She could see that he was afraid, concerned, and hurting. She reached out cupping his face with her hands. She felt a urgent need to show him that she loved him with all her heart. That no matter what was going on he was safe here in her arms. She would never hurt him intentionally and she would never abandon him.

"Jake." Bella whispered as her lips grazed against his.

Jake felt his heart lurch out of his chest from the simple touch of her lips. He knew this was where he belonged. No matter how long he lived his life ,this was the perfect woman for him. He wanted to fight like hell for her but he also did not want to cage her up. She was a beautiful rare wild creature who deserved to be free to do as she willed.

Staring into his face Bella smiled tenderly at him. She could feel his angst. Something had happened that had scared him. Which was really a surprise to her. A man like Jake should never be scared of anything. He was strong, brave and more than capable of taking on anything.

"I need you." He replied in a hoarse voice.

"I need you too." Bella licked her lips, feeling her legs clenching together as her core began to tingle from the intensity of his look, the warm velvet tone of his voice.

Jake pressed his mouth against hers roughly. Taking her hands from his face he placed them above her head against the wall. Bella felt her pulse escalate as his kiss grew harder and more needier than she had ever known from him.

Her breath hitched, but his lips drifted from her swollen mouth to wander over her cheeks, pausing over her closed eye lids, then returning to her eager mouth. She welcomed his tongue, silky smooth and wet against hers as they both enjoyed tasting one another. She could feel her temperature rising, her body racing with anticipation.

His hands let one of her wrists free as he reached down unbuttoning her blouse. His hand firmly cupping her breast as his thumb flicker across the swollen bud underneath the restraints of her bra. She wanted so badly to take it off, to feel his flesh against hers. She thought she would go crazy with desire when she felt his hand free her breast and slide around her back, setting her breast free. Releasing her other captive hand he took everything off of her. She was stunned at how fast he had managed to empty her of her clothing. She stood completely naked in front of him on the stair case. She frowned as she reached out to untuck his shirt but he blocked her hand.

"Need you now." He answered in a husky voice that made Bella's knees nearly buckle underneath her.

He unbutton his pants pulling out his engorged cock. Stroking it a few times. Bella inhaled her breathe as she stared at the beauty of him. She wanted to touch it but knew he was not in the mood for a little foreplay at the moment. She was not sure what the rush was about but she was not going to object.

Grabbing her leg he wrapped it around him, lifting her up on her tip toes as she felt him enter her silky folds. Bella gasped as his cock entered her, filling her up entirely.

"Need you." Jake groaned as he lifted her other leg up wrapping it around his waist with the other. Then pushing her back up against the wall he began to thrust in and out of her. Bella's eyes began to close as the first wave of pleasure began to engulf her. She knew she was about to ride a roller coaster of desire. Each orgasm growing stronger. Each kiss only making her wetter.

His lips pressed against hers as he began to grind against her moving his hips in a circular motion that made Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tightly as she felt her entire body tensing up just as she found the tender release she knew would follow it.

His hands gripped into her waist as he lifted her up and down on his cock. He watched as the juices slid down between them. His head was screaming with joy knowing that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Pounding harder into her he nuzzled against her neck as he began to lick and suck on the silky smoothness of it. He wanted to bite into her skin as he felt his cock twitching deep inside of her. He wanted to push harder, to give her more of him but knew it would cause her pain. He was already being rough with her but he was pleased to see that she was enjoying it and not scared of him.

Slamming it harder in her he listen to her moans as she dug her nails into his neck each time another orgasm rack her body. It only made him thrust harder and harder. Until he felt his entire body tingle and swirl as if he was in the center of a tornado. Then at once his seed burst into her.

"OHHHHH….yessss…" Bella cried out as she felt him filled her womb with his seed.

Jake sucked hard on her neck as he finished.

Releasing her neck from his mouth he saw the mark he had left. He did not feel any remorse. He marked her. She was his after all. She belonged to him. Not Collin, not anyone else. This woman was his and no matter what road she had to travel to get to him he knew she was much more than his imprint, she was his true soul mate the woman God intended him to love forever. He just wished there was such a thing as more than forever because he was sure he could go that distance with this woman if she wanted him the way he felt her wanting him today. The way she had trusted him with her heart, her body, and now her soul.

Laying on the couch covered with a blanket that Jake had gotten out of the closet. They laid in each others arms.

"Jake, I love you." Bella whispered against his chest as she trail her fingers up and down each muscle.

"I love you too." Jake squeezed her gently as he smiled contentedly in her arms.

"I wasn't too rough for you, was I?" Jake hoped that he had not cause her any physical harm with their lovemaking. He knew she had enjoyed it. He had felt her cumming all over his cock.

"Not a bit." Bella giggled as her cheeks burn red. She had been so surprise by his urgent love making but she had enjoyed every second of it.

"Good." Jake kissed her forehead tenderly as he thought about how he should tell her about Collin.

"Bella, I saw Collin." Jake decided to just to be honest and straight forward. He knew she was strong enough to handle it. She might get upset but eventually she would calm down and everything would go back to normal. He smirked. When had things been normal for her or him? It seemed that their entire relationship had centered around one dire circumstance after another. First there was the car accident, then the deadly illness of her daughter, Victoria having her kidnapped and now he was about to reveal to her that her ex husband, the father of her child was a wolf. Would it ever get any easier for them?

"You did." Bella tensed slightly in his arms. Bracing herself for the worse.

"First I need to tell you something and I hope you understand why I did not tell you right away." Jake inhaled deeply.

Bella leaned her head back to look at his face. She had a wrenching feeling that Jake was about to give her some more undesired news.

"I know Collin. I knew him when he was a kid. His parents are part of our tribe. " Jake began.

He heard Bella gasp for air at the unexpected news.

"His parents died in a car accident as I am sure you know." Jake sucked in his lower lip as he prepared to tell her how his own father had been the cause of their death. The shame he still felt toward his father resurfaced making his eyes sting with tears.

"My father was so upset about the sudden death of my mother that he began to drink heavily. He was driving one night while on one of his pity binges and he struck their car, killing Collin's parents." Jake gulped hard as he felt her body shiver.

"Oh no." Bella whispered, her eyes wide with sympathy.

"Yeah, so Collin hated me after that. He hated my entire family. He swore someday he would make us pay for the death of his parents before they sent him away with another family member to be raised." Jake continued.

"When I discovered you were his wife, his ex wife and he was the father of Lizzie I knew in my heart that Collin would make damn sure he took her from me. He would never in a million years let me have the honor and enjoyment of raising her. I know that he is her biological father but I have raised her and adored her from the moment I held her in my arms. I would never feel anything but love for her no matter who her father really was." Jake felt tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes as he imagined the moment that Collin rip Lizzie out of his arms.

"Oh my God Jake! I can't believe you think I would let Collin take her from you or from us." Bella pushed at his chest as she shifted so she was face to face with him.

"He will do his damnest. I promise you he will. I can not exactly blame him for hating my father the way he does. After all it was so hard on me losing just my mother but to lose both of your parents instantly as a young child would be enough to cause anyone so much pain and anger as he has." Jake answered as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

If truth was told he lost his father that very night as well. He had been spared the charges of involuntary manslaughter because it had happened on the tribe's land. Outside authorities had no ruling here. The tribe had sentenced him to house arrest for an entire year and AA classes. Although it seemed to work for awhile eventually his father continue to remain at his house but he drank regardless of the shame he brought on his family.

"I won't let him hurt you like that. You did not cause the death of his parents. You should not be blamed for something you had no control over." Bella exclaimed furiously as she reached up wiping the tears from his face.

"Bella, I am so sorry I did not tell you sooner but I was not sure how you might react. I needed you to be here to help save Lizzie. I know that I was selfish for not being completely honest with you from the start but I love my daughter. I would do whatever it took to keep her safe and happy." He explained as he sobbed.

"Jake it's okay. I have to admit how I had hoped that you might keep me around even after I saved Lizzie's life. I was already wanting to be apart of your world. I can't explain it but I feel this strong desire to be by your side and when I consider you not wanting me it makes my heart break. I have never felt this strongly about someone not even Collin. I loved him, I truly did but when I feel your love I feel like life is boundless, anything is possible. I don't ever want to feel anything less than this." Bella cried out as she pressed her lips against his.

Kissing Jake tenderly Bella felt her heart leaping with joy. She would never love another like this and she found such joy in knowing that he felt the same for her.

"I never thought I would love anyone again after Sienna but you, you made a liar out of me. You showed me that the love I once had was not genuine and not meant to last. This, this heart that beats, it beats for only you." Jake took her hand placing it over the smoothness of his chest where Bella felt the strong beating vibration of his heart against the palm of her hand.

"Mine will beat only for you from this day forward." Bella vowed as she took his hand and placed it over her own chest.

"I swear to you that I will keep you safe at any cost." Jake promised as his lips captured hers, their love sealed, their hearts beating as one.

Edward stood on the balcony staring off into the woods. He felt a strange surge of happiness fill his body. Frowning he covered his chest where his heart laid with his hand.

It was happening again. These strange feelings that came and went without any warning.

Were they somehow connected to Bella Swan? Was it possible that he had some sort of tie with her now that he had drank her blood? Was that even possible? He had never heard of such a thing before. Then again he had never been one to drink human blood before.

Turning he saw Alice approaching him with a weak smile on her face.

"How are you doing?" She asked as she placed her small hands around the railing.

"Fine." Edward replied casually.

"It is not fine. You just had to break our golden rule to safe another's life. A wolf's imprint no less. They owe you for that." Alice stated with a harsh tone unlike her.

"They owe me nothing. After all I did it because it was the right thing to do and because I did bring her into this world when I revealed the truth about her child." Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"Still, they should be more grateful than they will be." Alice predicted.

Edward whipped his head around staring at Alice as he began to search her thoughts. He saw her vision. He saw himself taking Bella from a horrible scene. The only thing he did not see was how he handled all of her blood that covered his body.

He prayed like hell that he did not cause her any further harm. Her blood had been unlike anything he had ever tried before. Even the smell of it had aroused him in such away that he had never experience before. He had been around humans for over a hundred years now and none of their bloods ever made his throat burn so severely or his head to spin with heavy desire the way hers had. The second he met her he knew she was different. Then there was the way he could not read her thoughts. She was a rare first for him. He did not understand any of it but after she had joined Jake and it was made clear that she was his imprint Edward knew there was no reason or any chance in hell he could explore these foreign feelings he had for her.

"It just looks like I save her again." Edward flashes her a twisted smile. He felt a sudden sense of pride in the knowledge that he would be her unsung hero twice.

"Yeah, but the problem is what will cause you to want her enough to risk the Volturi's wrath upon you." Alice trembled. She had seen a small glimpse of disgust in their eyes as Edward rescued Bella. She knew there would be consequences for his action. The Volturi did not believe in aiding humans. They knew it would only give them reason to wonder about them.

"Want her? Do you think I will fall in love with her? Are you serious? That is impossible. She is Jake's imprint first of all, that would cause a serious rift in our treaty with them. I would never do anything to harm that treaty. Not over some human. I don't care how different she is or how intoxicating her blood tasted I would not purposely cause harm to our family over something as trifle as love." Edward emphasized the word love as if it was beneath him to be capable of such a human emotion.

"Edward, never say never as long as we have both lived you should know better." Alice snorted as she flashed him a warning look that made his skin grow colder than usual.

"Heard anything about Sienna?" Edward changed the subject.

"She is planning a trip with her family. She knows there are vampires but not about us." Alice answered as she felt her body grow tense, the dizziness began to consume her as a vision hit her head on.

Sienna was walking down a cobblestone path when a handsome gentleman steps up offering to help her when her heel suddenly breaks on her shoe. She is reluctant to allow him his assistance until she realizes she is also lost. The gentleman lifts her up in his arms, when Alice watches as his eyes glow. Sienna realizes too late that this strange guy was not human but a vampire.

Alice then watches as Aro takes Sienna's hand, he sees everything. He sees the wolves, the Cullens and most of all he sees how he can use Sienna to help him gain more information. Pushing her blouse down he bites her right underneath her breast where the teeth mark would be less likely seen by them as he began taste her and transform her into a vampire.

Alice blinks a few times as she fights to regain her balance.

"What happen?" Edward knew the moment she had frozen where she stood that another vision had began. He stood there silently beside her waiting patiently to see what was ahead of them now.

When she stared into his eyes he heard her thoughts and instantly saw everything she had seen. Shaking his head with disgust he gripped the hair on his head.

"Seriously, a vampire. Jake is going to be furious as hell. We have to kill her before he is forced to do so." Edward warned her.

Alice nodded her head. After all they had spared her life only to send her away to another unknown threat to any of them until it was too late.


	25. It's An Indian Thing

"Bittersweet Chapter 24

Did you tell him about Lizzie? Did he explain why he was here exactly?" Bella found her brain was starting to function again. After the torrid love making with Jake earlier she was still heavy with passion.

"No, he does not know about Lizzie. He came looking for you. I did not tell him you were here with me. He is…well…he is …shit I don't know how to tell you this." Jake rolled his head back against the couch staring up at the ceiling, contemplating how he was about to tell his imprint that her ex husband was now a pack member. That he would be able to phase into a wolf when required. Would she believe it was coincidence? Would she fear he cursed the dude somehow?

"What? Is he as sick as my dad said he sounded?" Bella began to shift, pulling herself half up on the couch so she could look down at Jake whose face was blank with emotions but Bella could make out the fear in his eyes.

"You could say that." Jake closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What is going on? What are you hiding from me? We swore never to hide things from one another, Jake." Bella cried out as her over reactive imagination began to run a mile a minute with all the possible scenarios that could have happen to Collin, to make Jake worried enough to tell her the truth up front.

Jake sighed heavily as he reached up cupping the side of Bella's face, opening his eyes he gave her a sincere look as he began to reveal the truth to her.

"He is one of us now." Jake began.

Bella scrunched her brows in confusion.

"One of us? Is that some sort of guy code?" Bella replied.

"No, he is a member of my pack. He phased today Bella." Jake answered solemnly while he watched her take in the information. When it began to dawn on her what he was saying to her, he watched as her face turned pale white. She began to crawl over Jake, pacing back and forth behind the couch. Jake sat up on the couch, waiting for her to explode on him.

"You are telling my hus…ex-husband whom I made vows with, had a child with, was planning on spending the rest of my life is now a wolf. A really BIG wolf." Bella's brain could not wrap itself around the news. It was one thing for Jake to be a big bad furry creature who went against vampires but to hear that a man she had known for years had been hiding this same remarkable gift from her was such a blow that she wished he was there. So she could kick him and punch him. Lies. More lies.

"Yes." Jake nodded his head.

"That is impossible Jake. I would have known." Bella cried out in denial.

"Did you know about me?" Jake ask.

Bella walked around the couch to stare at him with fury in her eyes, her body tensed.

"Umm…hello, barely know you. I knew him well enough to marry him. I think I would have noticed some strange things about him before now." Bella knew she was being rude to him but she was still reeling with the news that the father of her child was a wolf now. A wolf under Jake's command. She feared that once he learned about their daughter he might hurt her or worse take their daughter and flee. How could she fight a wolf?

"Bella, honey, it just happened. He had no clue before now. There are really no precise signs that warns you that you will become a bonafide wolf someday." Jake hoped she understood that Collin was just as surprised as she was at the moment. Although he hated the jerk, he did not feel it was fair to allow Bella to direct her anger at her ex when it was not required.

"So…he did not know about any of this until today." Bella stopped in her tracks staring at Jake with such clarity that he had to break into a deep smile watching her body let go of the tension.

"Exactly. None of us are allowed to talk to anyone who is not a wolf about us. The only way you learn about the ability is when you actually phase into one." Jake explained further.

"This is so …so damn unbelievable yet here I stand knowing that I saw it with my own eyes and it is possible." Bella sighed as she covered her eyes with the cup of her hand. She did not want to upset Jake but she was starting to feel overwhelmed. First, people are kidnapping her and trying to kill her, she learns her lover is a big gigantic wolf creature and now her ex suddenly shows up in town and turns in the exact thing her current lover was.

"I just need to take a nap." Bella said softly as she walked past Jake, straight up the stairs to her room.

Jake debated on whether to follow her up. He sensed that she just needed some space, some time to take it all in. In the meantime he had plenty of other things he needed to focus on.

Leah sat in her room staring at the walls that surrounded her. Something had occurred today. Something so odd that she could not place it. She could not honestly even use the right words to describe it.

One minute she was running through the woods with Sam by her side. She was thinking how wonderful it felt to be with him in wolf form. It was the one thing Emily would never get to experience with him. The one thing she still got to share with him since he no longer shared her love for them anymore.

Then the next moment she was staring at new wolf pack member. Her heart beat began to rush so fast, she feared she it might literally explode in her chest. She felt her body grow nearly faint with happiness as she look upon quietly watching Sam rein the scare guy in.

When they returned to the room, changing back into their human forms, she thought the odd sensations would disappear but they only intensified. She look at Sam and it seemed all the anger, resentment, the love that had lingered in her heart after all these years had simply vanished. Poof. Gone. It did not make any sense.

She turn back toward the stranger, who apparently was Bella's ex husband and Lizzie's biological father, the guy that once lived here with them many years before was somehow stirring up something in her that she had only felt once before and that was with Sam.

Was it possible she had managed to do the impossible and imprinted on him? They had never had anyone imprint on another pack member before. Then she recalled she was the only female, so there was no way that had been possible till now. She was scared. She was terrified. She was so afraid to mention to Jake or Sam about what she was experiencing.

She feared if she was wrong they would tease her about it. She got enough teasing from the pack as it was. No need to add more unnecessary attention.

This was another one of those times when she wished she was not the only female in the pack. She would kill to have someone to talk to about this. Someone who would understand her fears, her curiosity and most of all the exhilaration she was feeling as well at the thought she might just have a chance at love again.

Collin laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. This was more than he ever imagine. This was not what he had, had in mind when he started on this search trip to find his ex wife.

He wondered if he had never return here if the wolf would have remained buried within him? Would have surfaced if he had somehow unknowingly been around a bunch? He realized that it was better he experience this here, with people who were familiar and experienced in this. He would have hated to think what would have happen if he had changed with Bella around. She would have definitely been freaked out of her mind.

Thinking of her, he wondered if the Sam would help him locate her. He needed to talk to her. He needed to know she was okay. It would make all of this craziness worth it in the end. He had a feeling that Jake was in charge somehow the way Sam had waited patiently for him at the hotel. The way he had taken charge during the tribal meeting.

It was just his luck that Jake was the leader. The one person whose father had destroyed his childhood during a self loathing episode. He knew that Billy had not intentionally went out of his way to kill his parents that night but it had not stopped the pain nor the anger from wanting to hurt Billy and his family. He just wanted them to suffer an ounce of pain and desolation that he had felt standing over the graves of his parents that day.

Putting his hands behind his head he was reminded of the other person he had met today. Although he had not heard her name, he felt like he should have known her from his childhood as well. It was not like Indians moved in and out of different tribes whenever they felt the need for new scenery. No, they were always born and raised in one place.

Who was she? Why was it when he saw her staring at him with such big dark brown eyes, he felt his body ease up. Why did she make him feel so damn foolish that he was acting out? It was crazy. It was one of the most insane and not to mention painful moments in his life. At least physically painful. The day that their daughter died and been the most painful.

Then the second most painful day had been when Bella had informed him that she no longer loved him nor respected him and wanted out of their marriage. He had wanted to scream at her that she was a fool. She would never know love like his. She would never find anyone who could worship her like he had. Yet, he reminded himself he had brought this all on himself.

During his grief and confusion period he had broken their sacred wedding vows. He had slept with women for meaningless sex. He had hoped it would help break the numbness that he seem to be in all the time.

After they buried their daughter, he had been forced to watch his beloved Bella slowly die as well. She was always sad. She put a barrier between him and her. He tried so damn hard to break it down but she refused to budge. It became so damn unbearable that he screwed up. He reached out for something that had only made him look weak in her eyes.

He never meant to hurt her. He never meant to break her heart. He just found himself exhausted. Mentally and emotionally. He could no longer walk around and pretend that her depression was not as bad as it seemed. He hoped it might even make her wake up in a rage and fight for their marriage. He had gambled and loss it all. She did not fight for them. Instead his whoring ways had only gave her the courage and a reasonable excuse to end the marriage.

Now, here he was trying to hunt her down. Trying to assure himself she was safe and well. That he had not caused her any unrepairable damage. He knew her parents were worried about her. Hell, there had not been a day since he moved out that he did not think of her. He was constantly wondering what she was doing, was she happy, was she sad, or worse had she finally found someone she felt was worthy of her love. Would she start over with someone else someday? Would they start a family that she had wanted so badly?

Tears streamed down the side of his face, into his ears. He knew she deserved so much better. He also knew in his heart that she would find all the happiness that she longed for but it was hard to admit to himself that it would not be due to him.

Closing his eyes, he felt his body trembling as the pain grew within him. He knew this was not a good sign. Sam seemed to know something was happening because a moment later he stepped inside the room giving him a look that warn him he needed to calm the hell down.

Collin wiped away the tears he had shed and took in deep breathes before he was able to relax enough and fall into a deep slumber.

Jake drove over to his Dad's house. It had been quite sometime since he had visited his birthplace. He saw it was in great need for repair. He knew his father could not afford for someone to make those repairs. He felt a surge of guilt explode in his heart.

His father had made many mistakes but looking around at the tall weeds, crumbling paint, he knew he was guilty as well.

Walking to the door, he reached out his fist, lightly tapping against the brittle wood.

He told himself he was just going to explain things that his father deserved to know. Then he was going to leave. He was not going to let him pull him in a fight. Not today. He was too tired to deal with his father's lack of compassion.

The door open a few seconds later.

"Hey dad." Jake said as he looked at his father.

He could smell the beer from where he stood. He bit the tip of his tongue. He knew he should expect no less from the old man but it still hurt him like hell that his father was still being irresponsible.

"Jake." Billy squinted his eyes as he stared up at his son with disbelief on his face.

"Yeah, it is me Dad." Jake replied with a long deep breathe.

"Come inside." Billy wheeled himself back, then headed toward the living room.

Jake followed him inside and was relieved to see that someone was apparently coming over to keep the place tidy. He wasn't sure who had been decent and kind enough to do it for free, because his dad was not working, so his income was limited on his disability.

"Why are you here? Someone die?" Billy ask curiously as he grab the can of beer, staring defiantly up at his son.

"No." Jake frowned at him.

"Then why are you here?" Billy knew he was acting like an ass and should be more grateful toward his son. He was drunk and he knew it was affecting his brain cells.

"I need to talk to you." Jake began as he sat down in the old recliner that he had spent many nights of his childhood.

"Damn it. I am not in the mood for a lecture." Billy gulped down the beer and then slam the empty can down on the table next to him.

"Lecture? Why would I be here for that? It's not like you would listen. Your too stubborn to change." Jake snorted rudely.

"Your right I would not listen and I am stubborn but so are you my dear son." Billy chuckled bitterly.

"Look, I thought you should know that Lizzie's real mother, Bella, is my imprint. I plan on asking her to marry me soon. Her ex-husband arrived in town today. It seems it is someone we both know well." Jake took a deep breathe before he continue.

"Collin. Collin Brady." Jake watched as his father's angry face turn to shock.

"Yeah, ironic isn't it. Lizzie's real father is a member of our tribe." Jake shook his head as he watched his father take it all in.

"That means that ….I ….her grandparents." Billy stop in the middle of his speech as he covered his face with his wrinkled hands.

Jake was surprised by this reaction. He was also trying to figure out where his father's drunken mind was leading him too?

"I killed her grandparents." Billy finished a low sob escaped his lips.

"Yeah, I guess you did." Jake was shock to the core when he realized the truth to his father's words ringing in his head.

"What is he going to do to us?" Billy ask with a hoarse voice.

"Us? Nothing that I know of. It seems that Collin had the wolf gene. He phased today." Jake replied watching as Billy looked startled by this news as well.

"Yeah, it seems I will be his alpha. I am hoping in away that this will help me control him and make him understand why it is important that he does not try to take Lizzie away from us." Jake informed his father of his plans. The way he look at it, Collin could not leave now. If he did want to see Lizzie he would have to remain here. He could not take her far. In away it had turned out in Jake and Bella's favor, with him phasing into one of them.

"I hope your right. You know you are not forced to stay and do what you do. You can walk away from it all. However once you do, you will lose it forever." Billy reminded him of the traditions that he been taught since becoming a wolf.

"I know. I just don't see him doing that so soon." Jake nodded his head in agreement.

"I hope your right. Does he know your with his ex-wife?" Billy could see the fear that was still looming in his son's eyes as he spoke of the Brady boy.

"Not yet." Jake dropped his head as he stared at the beige carpeted floor.

"You feared he will talk to her into coming with him, the three of them leaving." Billy could see where Jake's heavy heart laid the most. It was easy to read to his son when it came to matters of the heart. As much as Jake tried to hide it, he always wore that heart on his sleeve. He often tried to warn Jake that it would get bruised easily if he wore it like that but Jake like his father was stubborn.

"Perhaps." Jake spoke softly as he lifted his head up locking eyes with his father.

"So you came here to tell me all of this, why?" Billy knew he was being hateful but his son rarely ever drop by to see how he was doing or hell even pick up a phone. He knew he had acted in away that was not only shameful but downright wrong but he thought his son understood that like his son, it was hard for him to deny the pain he felt. He would never get past the loss of his wife or the death of friends and fellow tribe members that he had caused during the worse of his grieving process.

"I just thought you should know what was going on, just in case he showed up here. I don't know if he will but you should be weary if you see him." Jake warned him.

"Okay." Billy agreed. He began to remember where he had put the shot gun and hoped like hell he could find the bullets. He was not about to die from a wolf attack. Not that the wolves generally attacked humans but he knew that Collin held a grudge against him. If he was near him he could unintentionally lose control of it, shredding him to pieces before realizing what was going on.

"Okay. Got to run." Jake stood up, smiling gently at his father.

"Jake, you said you planned to marry her. I hope I get an invite." Billy looked at his son with sad eyes.

"You will." Jake promised as he left his father sitting there alone, bitter, and drunk.

Bella tossed the dirty clothes into the washer with Lizzie carefully on her hips. She was keeping a close eye on her. The doctors warned she might have side affects from the procedure or the medicine that followed it.

So far she had not seen anything that gave her great concern.

"You know Lizzie, we need to start on dinner too. What do you want tonight?" Bella spoke to her daughter with a loving tone as they made their way into the kitchen.

Bella gasped as she stared at Leah sitting at the table with an amused expression on her face.

"Leah?" Bella could not explain it but she noticed that Leah look somehow different to her.

"I was on break from patrolling and wanted to stop by to see my girl." Leah explained.

"Oh." Bella handed her daughter into Leah's open arms.

"So what did you inform your mother you were having for dinner?" Leah ask as she smiled warmly at the child.

"I think she mentioned tacos." Bella answered as she dug into the freezer trying to see what they had available.

"Tacos, uh. I bet you like the cheese the most." Leah had Lizzie on her knee, bouncing her gently while Lizzie giggled and smiled from ear to ear.

Bella was not surprised to see how loving Leah was with her child. She knew that Leah had been a big help with Jake after Sienna had abandoned them. She wished she could show Leah her gratefulness for everything she had done for her child and for Jake.

"Where is Jake?" Leah asked curiously as she began to play paddy cakes with Lizzie.

"Not sure. He was not here when I got up with Lizzie." Bella replied as she put the frozen hamburger meat in the microwave, pushing the "thaw" button. Turning around she leaned against he counter watching the show before her.

"Are you two okay?" Leah asked with genuine concern as Lizzie began to chant "pat". Both women laugh at her.

"I think so. I am just trying to take this all in." Bella sighed heavily as she wrapped her arms across her chest.

"I know, it freaked the hell out of me when I first phased." Leah stated as she placed a tender kiss against Lizzie's forehead.

"Did it hurt? It looks like it does." Bella asked.

"Oh yeah. I thought every bone in my body was literally breaking, snapping…then the burning and itchy sensation nearly caused me to have a heart attack. At least it felt that way." Leah chuckled sadly as she recalled staring at Sam and Jake after the big change. The way Sam had appeared to look at her with such sorrow. It was obvious he had not been pleased with her unexpected membership of their all male gang.

The microwave ding. Bella pulled out the meat. Pulling out a skillet she tossed the semi thawed meat in it. Turning the heat on low she continue to enjoy the time with Leah and Lizzie.

"What about now? Does it still hurt you?" Bella continue to ask questions that had began to pop in her head.

"No, not really. I was wondering where you and your ex-husband stood? I was there when he phased." Leah asked as she lifted her eyes up from Lizzie's face, watching the emotions that quickly crossed Bella's face before she pulled herself together.

"Honestly, I can't say. He hurt me. He betrayed me. He might not have meant to, but he did. We can never go back to who we use to be." Bella replied as she grabbed a spatula out, tossing the meat around.

"Are you still in love with him?" Leah knew she was seriously out of her mind to be asking such forward questions to a woman she barely knew. She also knew if Bella was the one asking her, she would have felt offended but these feelings she was having about a man she did not know a thing about were still growing strongly. Each second that went by the more she long to go to him. To just look at his face. To be assured he was safe.

"NO, I will always love him. He is the father of Lizzie. But I am not IN love with him. I love Jake." Bella replied proudly as she thought of the crazy sex that they had earlier in the day.

"Well, I guess you would have too, I mean being his imprint and all. Does it hurt being away from him since you are his imprint?" Leah heard the questions rolling out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She was not sure if Jake had even explained any of it to her or if he was waiting on the right moment to tell her. She just needed to know how another imprint felt when they were away from their mate.

"Imprint? What the hell is that? Why would I have to be that in order to love Jake?" Bella's eyes narrowed as she saw the moment of fear cross Leah's face before she covered it up with a smile.

"It's nothing. Just a Indian thing." Leah answered hoping like hell she was covering her tracks.

"A Indian thing, uh. Interesting." Bella turned back around pushing the meat around while listening to Leah and Lizzie continue playing with one another until she heard the front door open and a second later she felt her heart racing, she knew somehow he was home. Her Jake.


	26. Danger On The Horizon

Bittersweet Chapter 25: Danger On the Horizon

"Good morning Carlisle, how are you dear friend." A thick accented voice responds as Carlsile answers his cell phone on his way to work.

"I am well. You?" Carlisle knew the caller but wonders why he would be calling him at all. They had not spoken in nearly eighty years. He tries to keep his voice calm as he awaits for his response. His instincts warn him that this unexpected call from his old friend Frances, is not going to be full of good news and rainbows.

"I'm quite well at the moment. However, I fear we are about to be entertained with an arrival of some people that we would rather not land on this soil." Frances sighs wearily into the receiver.

Carlisle stops in his tracks. Rolling his eyes with a frustrated snarl he knows how that Alice's prediction of Sienna has already gone down. That was the tricky part sometimes with Alice's visions. They did not always come with an exact timetable of when the event would happen.

"The Volturi." Carlisle whispers.

"The one and only. I received a email today, requesting that I find them the proper means to stay here while they take care of some serious business. We both know the type of business they are speaking of if they are risking coming out of their little hiding spot in the world to visit here." Frances laughs sarcastically.

He hated the way the Volturi hid themselves in away that kept them safe from the outside world while they had no clue how things here were done in this century. Yet they had been the law for as long as Frances had been around, which as of today had been nearly six hundred years. He wondered what could have stirred up the hornets nest to cause them to stick their noses in some one's business so far away from their homeland. He also wondered why they would come to Seattle of all places? He knew the small clans that hung around the area were very low profiled with their feedings. There was no reason for them to feel threatened in his area. So it left him to search outside of his area which brought him to the Cullens. He knew their clan was one of the larger groups around. They pretty much kept to themselves and since they insisted on eating only animals versus humans the way the rest of them did he was still thinking they were not the reason either for this interesting trip of the Volturi.

"True. Did they say whom they were investigating?" Carlisle struggled with rather or not to tell Frances what he suspected was their reasoning for the incredible need to come so far. He remained silent. He knew that Frances disliked the lifestyle but he had never caused them any harm in the past. However, he did not like to be around them for too long. He had explained once that to him, the Cullen's were the freaks of their species.

"Not a word. They are keeping me in the dark. I thought I might warn you in case you or one of your family members have done something to enrage their curiosity." Frances snickers rudely.

"Thank you for the heads up Frances. I am afraid we have done nothing of the sorts. At least nothing I have been made aware of." Carlisle remained silent with his own fears. Something warn him that Frances was not quite the vampire to share the revelation of the wolves existence with. He might find them a challenge he could not pass by. He hated to think of the death of the young men due to his folly of revealing too much to a old friend who thrived on killing anything he deem suitable.

"That's what friends do Carlisle." Frances's voice was thick with under meaning before he hung up the call.

Carlisle stood there staring at the phone contemplating what the families next move should be. If they warn the wolves of the Volturi's trip to America they could rile up the young men in to doing something drastic. Yet if he said nothing at all to them he could be leaving them at the mercy of the most powerful and elite vampires in existence.

He was at a quarry with this matter. Hoping like hell Alice might have another vision to help nudge them in the path that might lead to the least amount of blood shed for both parties, the wolves and the Cullens.

Collin woke up covered in sweat. Sitting up he pulled his shirt over his head, throwing at the foot of the bed he laid in. It was then he caught the sweet scent of cinnamon in the air. Lifting his head he inhaled the beautiful perfume deeply into his lungs before exhaling loud and long.

"Your awake." Leah whispered from the corner of the room where she had been stationed to watch over Collin while Sam went to catch a few hours of sleep.

"Looks that way." Collin sighed as he sat up further leaning against the wall while staring into the darken shadows of the corner where she sat, hunch on her heels staring at him with a bewildering look in her eyes.

There was a silence that filled the air, a deep heavy tension also mingled in with it.

"Are you going to sit there all night?" Collin asks as his eyes began to dilate so that he can see through the darkness of the room with the help of his new wolf eyes.

"Maybe." Leah gulp hard.

"Why are you scared of me?" Collin could not explain it but he felt such fear from her.

"I'm not scare of you. I'm not scared of anything." Leah slid up, placing her arms around her chest as she tilted her head up staring him down.

"I bet you are. Scared of something. Everyone is." Collin snorted.

"What are you scared of?" Leah chewed on the inside of her lip.

"I…well….this had never been on the list before I can tell you. I mean who the hell ever dreams they might someday become a wolf." Collin laughs hoarsely with a sinister smile on his face.

"I know I sure as hell didn't." Leah snorts as she looks away from him.

"Are you the only girl in the pack?" Collin had not recalled hearing Jake or Sam mentioning any other female names when they inform him of just who had made the same change as he had.

"I'm an original." Leah smirk.

"I would agree with that." Collin chuckle softly as his eyes roam up from her feet, up her long legs, her small waist, up to her perky breasts and then stop at her face. She was indeed a very beautiful woman. A woman who also carried herself like a lethal weapon. She was not going to let anyone get too close to her.

"Oh." Leah frowned wondering what was going through his mind. His eyes had roam up her body making her flesh sting and tingle.

"So why am I being held up here? Am I still a big threat to the outside world?" Collin ran his hands through his hair as he yawn.

"Sorta. Until you learn how to control your temper and any other emotion that might trigger the wolf in you, you will remain away from anyone." Leah answered honestly knowing how long they had kept her lock up until she was able to resolve her immediate anger of being in a pack with Sam Uley as her Alpha at the time. She had tried to attack him several times in the first week. She wanted to hurt him. She wanted to rip him from limb to limb the way he had shredded her heart.

"That sucks." Collin rolled his eyes furiously.

"I will give you some advice Collin, let it go. Let what ever is eating at you go. It will only keep you here longer. Trust me." Leah's eyes show she understood the frustration he was feeling, she had been there once.

"Sounds like good advice. Just wish I could make my heart listen to my head." Collin moaned as he felt his temper rising. His body was hot. He wanted to jump in a cold lake. His whole body ached. He wondered if she would allow him a chance to take a cold shower at least.

"Can I take a shower?" Collin asks as a bead of sweat rolls down his back.

"I will see." Leah nodded her head understanding what is body was experiencing.

Stepping out of the hut, she walked a few feet away as she dialed Jake's number. Jake answered promptly and agreed a shower would help ease his feverish state. Leah hung up and return to the hut where he sat on the side of the bed staring at the wall with a expression on his face that warn Leah, he was not past his desire to locate Bella. She just hoped like hell when he did learn about Bella's presence here and the truth about their daughter that he did not try to do anything too stupid.

"Hey honey can you bring me a towel?" Bella called from the bathroom.

Jake smiles as he walks to the closet where they keep the towels, opening it up he pulls out a big fluffy one knowing it will easily wrap around her small frame.

Opening the door he steps in to find Bella shivering behind the curtain shower. Pulling the curtain back just enough to take a peek at her beautiful body he hands her the towel.

"Thank you." Bella yanks the towel, wrapping it around her. Jake offers his hand as she steps out of the tub.

He leans against the wall while watching her as she dries herself off quickly before returning the towel to cover the private parts. Grabbing her brush she runs it through her hair. He watches as she struggles with the knots. Stepping up he takes the brush from her hand as he assists her with it.

Bella flashes him an endearing smile as he finishes the task for her. Sitting the brush down on the counter he kisses the back of her shoulders. His hands wrapping around her waist as he presses his hardness against her lower backside. He looks into the mirror watching as her eyes grow big, shiny with desire as he goes back to place tender kisses on her shoulder and up the sides of her neck. She giggles as he hits that sensitive spot he knows gets her wet.

"mmmm…Jake…" Bella murmurs as heart flutters, her stomach twists with passion, her legs grow weak.

"You taste so good." Jake whispers as his teeth nibble on her lower ear, his arms tighten around her waist as his cock pushes up harder against her.

Bella's eye lids flutter as she grabs the counter top. Holding onto it. She fears she might just slide into a puddle in front of his feet. When she feels his hands roaming up her stomach up to her breasts she feels the heat of his hands as he pushes the towel down to touch her flesh. Cupping both of her breasts as his fingers pinch on her harden nipples. Bella presses her thighs together as she felt the warm wetness already seeping from her core.

"You like this?" Jake whispers as he pinches harder causing Bella to cry out in pleasure and pain.

"Yes….oh yesss…" Bella lays her head back against his chest as she looks into the mirror watching his large dark hands caress her small supple breast. She is so turn on that she knew if she were to touch herself she would find a very wet core.

Jake finishes unwrapping the towel from her body as it falls around Bella's feet, he leaves one hand to play with her breast as the other slides down to her lower half. Bella feels her legs opening on their own accord just as his fingers slide between her silky folds. The first flick of his finger causes her to moan loudly. His fingers take a slow steady pace before he picks up the speed, Bella feels the juices running down the side of her legs as she climaxes hard and fast.

As his finger dives down further until they curl and dip inside her hot opening she feels the heat of him entering her body with such a force that she grinds against him, pushing her body up against his hardness. Wanting to explore more of it, she reaches her hands around to touch him. Stroking him above his jeans she hears his own moan, she smiles happily as she turns her head up to look at him, his lips captures her before she can react. His tongue pushing hard into her mouth. She tastes the beer he had earlier.

He places a second finger into her, shoving it harder and faster. Bella moans into his mouth as another climax grows within her. His other hand pinches her nipple so hard it brings tears to her eyes but between the two feelings, pain and pleasure, she feels as if she could faint. Both were so intense and yet so freaking good.

Just as her body climaxes, his fingers soak with her juices, she is surprised when he steps back from her leaving her body suddenly feeling cold and alone. When she begins to turn to ask what was wrong she finds herself staring at a naked Jake. He had thrown off his pants and shirt. His cock was hard and thick in his hand as he strokes it, his eyes glowing with lust.

Bella bites down on her lower lip as his hand cups the back of her head pulling her toward him, toward his cock.

Bella's knees instantly buckle as she drops to the floor. Her mouth is filled with so much saliva, her body screaming to take that big cock into her mouth and if she is lucky he will place it where his fingers were earlier.

Her mouth opens wide as he fingers grip a hand full of silky locks then with out any hesitation he thrusts his hips pushing the head of his cock inside of her mouth. Bella's hands reach up grabbing onto his hips as he begins to thrust his cock into her mouth. Long, swift, hard strokes. She fights to breathe through her nose as his cock fills her mouth and slides into the back of her throat.

She can feel the juices still sliding out of her wet core. Her body is only more turn on by his forced intrusion of her mouth. She literally feels like he is raping her mouth and she like it. She like watching him take what he wanted from her. It was such a new scenario. It was sexy, it was hot, it was downright dirty but with Jake it felt so damn right.

"You like that cock don't you. You like sucking it." Jake cried out as he thrust his hips back and forth in her mouth like he would her cunt later.

"Mmmmm…" Bella could not make a word if she tried Her mouth was completely wrap around him.

"Touch my balls. There you go….grab them….mmm….your so dirty Bella." Jake moans as he feels her soft cool hands grabbing his swollen sacs. He wonders if she would lick them? Pulling his cock out of her mouth, he watch as Bella gasps for air but her eyes were still glossy with lust and love and he knew she was enjoying this as much as he was.

"Lick my balls Bella. Suck on them." Keeping his fingers clench into her hair, pulling just enough to create a small amount of pain he watch as she look at his swollen balls,. Her mouth curled into a wicked smile as she did as she was ordered.

"Fuck yesss….stroke my cock baby at the same time." Jake growled as her mouth suck and twirl on his nuts while her hand continue to stroke up and down the full length of him. He could feel it all building up. He was about to erupt. He was about to spill his seed all over her. He hated to dirty her up since she just took a shower but then he thought about all the fun they could have in the shower together.

"Harder….faster…..suck them baby….mmm…yess….my dirty bitch aren't you….fuck yeahh…" Jake's body trembled as he felt the incredible sensation burst into flames his seed began to spurt all over her face and down her chest as she watch her lick the tip of his cock. He cried out from the electrical sensation that pulse through out him. Releasing her hair he took a step back as he lean against the wall, catching his breathe. He look down at Bella who remain on her knees with his cum all over her. Her eyes shown that she had enjoyed it.

"Get that ass in the shower. I'm going to clean you up, wolf style." Jake cock an eye brow as she jump up on her feet rushing back into the shower with eager delight.

Bella tossed and turn most of the night as dreams kept her busy most of the night. She kept seeing Collin turning into a wolf the way Jake had done with her. She watch as he cried out to her, to help him, to stop the phasing. She had just sat there shaking her head with tears streaming down her face. She knew she was not able to help him this time. Once he had become the wolf he had struggled with, she watch as teeth snarl at her. He was going to hurt her.

He was going to kill her for not helping him. She stood up and began to run in the woods, she could hear the crunching of the leaves as she ran frantically. She had no idea where she was heading. All she knew was she had to get away from him and fast. She had to find Lizzie. She had to protect Lizzie from her father. From Collin.

Tripping on a branch she fell to the ground, lifting her head up she saw blood dripping from her head. Touching the cut she stared at the blood on her fingertips. It was so dark and red.

Trying hard as hell to lift herself up she heard the heart wrenching howl of a wolf not far away from her. Ignoring the pain that scream out in her head she began to run again this time she ran smack into a hard wall. When she felt like the air had been knock right out of her. Looking up she saw that it had not been a wall but a person she had ran into. Squinting her eyes, she could feel the blood pouring down her face as she finally saw the face above her. It was Edward Cullen. He licked his lips as he watch the blood slide down her face.

Bella screamed as loud and hard as she could. She knew he was going to eat her. He was going to kill her. She was doomed. If she thought death by wolf was bad, this vampire before her was not going to be any easier.

"Jake! Help me!" Bella began to scream as she tried to run past Edward but he was too fast. He grab her into his arms and began to run swiftly into the woods. Everything around her was just a blur as they raced through the woods.

"Bella! Bella honey!" Jake shook her hard until he saw her eyes open up. She sat there frown at him.

"Your were having a nightmare." Jake wraps his arms around her, rocking her.

"I …it was?" Bella felt a eerie sensation course up her spine. It had all seem so damn real. Touching her forehead she did not feel any wet substance. She did not feel any pain at all. Pressing her face into his chest she began to sob in relief. It had all been a nightmare after all.

"What happen? What were you dreaming about?" Jake asks as he feels the warm tears splashing against his bare chest.

"It was so real. The pain. The color of the blood. Everything so freakin real." Bella cries harder as she presses her body closer to him. She needed to feel the heat of his body absorb into the coldness that had sunk into her body. The coldness that reminded her of what she imagined death would feel like.

"Well, it's not real baby. I'm here. This is real." Jake kissed the top of her head, as he stroked her head lovingly.

"I dreamed that Collin was turning into a wolf, he kept begging me to help him. He did not want to be a wolf. But I could not help him. He did not seem to understand that. He got angry with me. He began to chase me. I ran. I ran so fast but I fell." Bella touch her head again just to assure herself there was no cut nor bump on her head.

"You can't help what Collin is Bella. It's not anything anyone can change." Jake sighed sadly. He understood she felt guilty somehow that Collin had come to LaPush and now he was paying the price by becoming the very thing he was always intended to be.

"I know. I do. I just…I hate to think he is suffering." Bella replies as she tenderly plants a kiss on his chest before looking up at him.

"Honey, he will be fine. Look at me. I am okay. Trust me he will not suffer long. As long as he learns to remain calm and reasonable with his emotions he will be able to live a normal life again. I swear." Jake saw the doubt that still remain in her eyes.

"How do you think he will react when I tell him Lizzie is alive. I've known for over two months now Jake. How could he forgive me for that? After the hell we have been through, all the pain we both experienced and I knew the truth. I knew that our precious baby was alive and I was too scared to tell him." Bella's eyes filled with more tears as she lock eyes with Jake.

"Honestly honey, the fact that you were scared to tell him such a miraculous truth speaks volumes to me. He created this fear in you Bella with his past actions. It's his fault. However, if it was me I would be deeply disappointed in you for not telling me but I would have to look at the big picture. The fact that she is alive, the fact that I would be given a second chance to know my child would over come any hurt I might feel." Jake's eyes began to fill with tears as well as he thought about his biological daughter buried somewhere. The fact that if he was in Collin's shoes he would be the happiest man alive.

He loved Lizzie. He would never regret raising her as his own, even now after learning she was not biologically his own child.

"I hope Collin can be half as reasonable as you are." Bella lifted her head up to reach his mouth as she kissed him. She put all of her fears and hopes into the kiss. Jake could feel each one of them. He knew she was hurting, she was worried, and honestly she had every reason to be. He just hoped like hell he would be able to keep her and Lizzie safe from Collin or any other threat that might come across their path.

Alice stood in the center of the living room as she revealed to the family what she had seen once again. Word by word she informed them what she saw and felt with this vision. They all agreed each vision was drawing closer to the same conclusion. The Volturi would be here soon and they knew the truth about the wolves. They were going to try and eliminate the whole Indian reservation to prevent anymore descendants from becoming a wolf someday. They saw them as a immediate threat to their species.

This was going to be a battle that would cost not only the Wolves lives, but the Cullens as well. After all they had made a treaty with the wolves to keep their existence a secret while in return they never spoke of their true existence to anyone. A deal was a deal.


	27. Life Is A Fickle Thing

Disclaimer: Do not own nor profit from the characters or the stories I write.

BETA: MIST

Bittersweet 26:

Jake had been in a decent mood when he woke up but that soon quickly changed, first with the text message he received from Carlisle Cullen. The head of the Cullen Clan requested a meeting with him and Sam. After considering how Carlisle had never made such a request in the past, he sense this was something dire so he agreed to meet with them in a mutual area in town.

During breakfast with Bella and Lizzie he made sure to act as if everything was normal. He did not want Bella to sense how uneasy he was feeling about this unexpected meeting. He knew she already had enough fears where Collin was concern. He sure as hell did not want to throw vampires into the mix of it all.

Bella ask if she and Lizzie could go to Emily's today, which he agreed would be good for her. He drove them over making an excuse for him and Sam to go into town. Once they were away from the Uley's home Jake began to tell Sam why they were really going into town. Sam agreed with him it had to be something big for Carlisle himself to contact him.

Neither of them liked the thought of leaving La Push with Collin still in training, close enough to Bella and Lizzie but they had no choice.

They arrived at the cemetery where the Cullens met them in the center next to an old statue of an angel holding a dove in her hand as instructed.

Jake was surprised to see only Carlisle and Edward, usually they came in a pack much like the wolves did.

"So what's the big scary now?" Jake ask with a deep huff as he stood with his legs apart and his arms wrap around his chest. Sam did the same next to him.

"Jake, Sam." Carlisle greeted them with politeness that made Jake feel immature for his earlier statement.

"Carlisle." Sam nodded his head as he just gave Edward a look of acknowledgement.

"It's seems we have more trouble brewing. Trouble that makes Victoria look like child's play." Carlisle sighed as he step up closer to Jake, his eyes locking with the Alpha.

"What could be worse than her?" Jake frowns.

"It seems that your ex-girlfriend, Sienna took a trip to Italy recently." Carlisle paused as he watch the pain cross Jake's face at the mention of Sienna's name across his lips.

"So?" Jake fought hard not to show his pain. He would not dare let them know how it hurt him that these blood suckers knew more about the where abouts of his ex than he did.

"So, she went and made some new friends. Friends that do no like learning you exist." Edward snapped harshly as Carlisle gave him a scolding look before turning back to face Jake.

"What kind of friends are we talking about?" Jake felt a lump form in his throat. He had a bad feeling about this. All of this. The fact that Sienna was involved was enough to make him weary to learn more. The girl had a knack for finding trouble where ever she went.

"Vampires." Carlisle spoke gently as he watch Jake's jaw clench.

"Why would they care about rather or not we exist?" Sam finally spoke up as he caught the look of fear in Edward's eyes before Carlisle answer the question.

"The Volturi. They are like the godfathers of our kind. They made laws many, many years ago that vampires must live by or they are killed. You could say we fear them as much as we fear you." Carlisle chuckle softly as he glanced back at Edward and then at the two men.

"So Sienna made friends with them? Why would she do that? She knows what you guys are." Jake scratch the back of his neck as he considered why Sienna would suddenly become a huge fan of bloodsuckers when she knew how lethal they were. It just did not make any sense. He was wondering if this was some sort of scheme of the Cullens to make him pay for informing a outsider about their existence.

"She did not voluntarily tell them about you or us." Edward took a step closer as he shoved his hands in his back pocket glaring at Jake and then Sam.

"Are you telling me she was …she is…." Jake could not breathe. His chest felt like a elephant was laying on it. It was not possible he kept thinking. How could Sienna have allowed herself to be changed into a vampire? She knew they were his enemies. She knew how to spot them. He had trained her himself.

"She is, we believe one of them now. One of us." Carlisle answers as he braces himself for a outrage from Jake.

Jake stares at the ground beneath his feet. He knows in his heart she did not intentionally become one of them. He knows the whys and how are something he can not change. What he knows for sure is that if she shows up with these other vampires, he will be forced to fight them and possibly kill her. Could he do that? Could he kill a woman who once held their child in her womb? After all it was not her fault she had been changed. Or was it? Was it possible she was so mad at him that she sought them ought. Shaking the fears, the anger out of his mind he reminded himself to remain calm. To stay focus. To listen to every detail. The Cullen's were not exactly the most upfront people with information.

"So you think she told the Volturi about us, why would they care? After all they are in Italy. We are here." Jake's voice rose as his eyes narrowed.

"Because you are a threat to not only them but to all vampires. They have made it a point to eliminate anything or anyone they fear as a possible threat. Even if it was a slim chance." Carlisle replies.

"So you think they are going to come here?" Jake glances over at Sam who gives him a look that clearly says he does not like this news one bit more than Jake does.

"Exactly. I have a local friend who informed me yesterday they already called them to make arrangements to visit here soon." Carlisle glances at Edward who presses his lips together with a light egotistic smile.

"You thought to tell me all of this….why?" Jake was surprised that Carlisle would go behind his law making Volturi to warn him. After all he would be more loyal to his pack than a family of vampires.

"Because Jake, they will kill you all. They will not stop with just YOU. They will go after all of your people. They will destroy all traces of your existence." Carlisle states coldly as he continues to lock eyes with Jake.

Jake feels his blood run cold. He can't believe that any amount of vampires could ever eliminate all of his people but seeing the fear in Carlisle and Edward's faces he knows it is damn possible. Anger boils in the pit of his stomach. He is furious as hell. He is also scared shit-less but he does not show even a ounce of the fear he feels flowing in his veins.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Jake asks as he casts a quick glance at Sam. He knows that Sam is probably as scared as he is about the thought of all those they love and cherish being butchered by the savages.

"We need to come up with a plan to stop them before they get to Forks or La Push. If they get here, they have a better chance of doing what they came for." Carlisle answers with a weak smile.

"How do we do that?" Jake felt his stomach souring as images of his people dying around him as he fought through the vampires began to scan through his brain.

"I'm not sure yet. Alice is hoping she will have another vision that might give us more details about what their plans are." Carlisle states.

"Well, for all of our sakes you better do more than HOPE. We need all the information we can get. You let me know as soon as you guys learn more." Jake began to turn away nodding at Sam to head back to the truck.

"Jake, you should send Bella and Lizzie away. They will die if they stay." Edward warns Jake.

Carlisle looks crossly at Edward.

"Is that a vision that Alice has had?" Jake feels an enormous amount of alarm escalate through his heart as he spies the pure fear and sincere concern in Edward's eyes.

"It's a possibility." Edward replies sadly.

"We will figure it out." Jake nods at both vampires as he walks away without another word spoken.

When they reach the truck Jake exhales loudly as Sam leans his head back staring up at the grey sky above them.

"This is bad Jake. This is really, really bad." Sam warns him.

"I know." Jake agrees.

"I can't believe she turned on us." Sam growls as he swings open the passenger side of the truck.

Jake can't help but feel offended. He knows that Sam is thinking that if Jake had never brought a outsider into the pack, informing her about them, everything about them. Their strengths, their weakness, their very damn location that they would not be in this grave danger now.

"How the fuck was I suppose to know she was going to become a vampire someday and tell them everything about us?" Jake plops in the truck next to him.

Sam stares straight ahead as his anger seethes at the surface.

"We warned you, she was not your imprint. We told you not to tell her anything." Sam replies coldly.

"I told you, she figured it out after the damn attack." Jake smashes the steering wheel.

"Still, you could have lied. Why would you do this to us? We could all die now Jake. My wife, my son, my family and my friends. All gone. Because some piece of shit white girl had to go off and get herself bitten." Sam knew he was being unfair to Jake but he was frightened. He could not imagined his life with out his wife and son in it. If he survived and they did not, he would just never be the same.

"Sorry. I fucked up Sam. I was in love with her. She was the mother of my child." Jake replies his voice trembling as he fights back his own fears, his own self loathing for the mistakes he had made when Sienna entered his life.

"I know you never expected this but you should have considered it." Sam's voice was deep as he turn away to look out the window.

"Are you serious? Did it ever seriously fucking make you consider this outcome when I was with her? Come on Sam. Tell me." Jake ordered as he sped out of the cemetery.

"Not exactly. But it did occur to me that it was wrong to involve her in something she had no business knowing. She has no reason to protect us, she never did Jake. She only wanted you. She did not give a rat's ass about the rest of us." Sam replies as he looks at Jake with weary eyes.

"I get that now. I could not see that before. I loved her Sam. I really did. I thought I would spend the rest of my life with her." Jake knew he had acted like a idiot in love with a woman who was unattainable to him at the time.

"But you are not. Your with your IMPRINT who doesn't even fucking know she is a imprint! Why do you lie to her but revealed all to Sienna?" Sam demanded.

"I don't want to lose her Sam. I wanted to do things slow. I wanted to ease her into it all." Jake answers as his voice crackles from the anguish that has made a lump in his throat as he recalls Edward's warning about Bella and Lizzie's lives being directly in danger somehow.

"YOU better tell her Jake. You might not have much more time with her." Sam warns him as he rubs his face with both of his open palms. Sam's eyes brim up with tears as he starts to plan on what he should do with his own family until this immediate threat is behind them.

"I will. Damn it I will." Jake promises as he drives like a bat out of hell to La Push.

Collin was pleased that he was getting a chance to step outside in the fresh air. Embry, Jared and Leah were taking him on a short trip into the woods. They were going to let him practice phasing in and out. They warn him it would still hurt like hell for awhile until he grew accustom to the change and not internally and instinctively fought against it.

It took him several attempts before he manage to make the phase into wolf. When he did the others followed behind him. Speaking to him telepathically. If this was not so damn scary he would have found this all cool but for the moment he just kept thinking how fuck up it all seemed.

"As you run smell the air around you. You will begin to depict between the scents that you smell." Jared instructed as they ran together in a pack with him in the center.

Collin was enjoying the feel of the dirt beneath his paw, the air that russeled his fur, the feel of the sunlight warming his body. It was incredible. It was exhilarating. It was freedom.

So many scents began to swarm in his nostrils. He could hear the others telling him what he smelt. He liked how patient they were with him. The way them seem to understand his frustration and fears. He saw images pass across his mind as they each began to remember their first run with the pack.

He saw Embry shouting with joy, Jared screaming frantically, while Leah had just growled furiously the entire time. He smiled. It suited her he thought to himself. She never smiled. She never seem to say too much either. She was definitely different from most of the girls he had experience with. She was lovely in her own way. Even in wolf form she held herself in a regal style. She knew she was superior. She knew she was special. He inhaled her scent as she ran in front of them. She smelled like cinnamon to him. He felt his heart swell as his thoughts began to lead him down a more erotic path. He saw her legs wrapped around his waist, he saw himself kissing her hard and heavy, her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Blinking his eyes he was shocked when she suddenly turn around glaring at him with open ferociousness.

"What?" He heard his wolf voice say with a unusual shakiness.

Then he began to hear Embry and Jared laughing hysterically on each of his sides as they stopped along side him.

"You have to be careful what you think even. We all saw it." Jared explained while Jared's wolf form rolled around the ground still laughing as Leah look like she was panting with anger.

"Oh. Sorry Leah." Collin dropped his head. He was ashamed and embarrassed. It was not like he had not had his share of women recently. He was not sure why but since he met her he felt a eerie desire to touch her to make sure she was real. He wanted to run his fingers through her short dark locks of hair. To kiss the tip of her nose, hoping to create a smile out of her.

"Get over it. Let's go guys." Leah rolled her eyes as she whip around and began to run once again.

"Dude, it's okay. We slip up a few times as well." Embry shook his head as he gave Jared a nod to get off of his ass.

They began to run again after Leah. The pack taught him more things before he found himself smelling something vaguely familiar. Strawberries and vanilla hit him head on. Lifting his head he inhaled deeply. The smell was only sharper. He closed his eyes as he force his brain to trigger the memory that the smell seem to be connected with. His eyes flew open. Wide open.

Bella. It was his Bella. She was near by. He just knew it somehow.

When Leah stopped and glared at him with a frantic expression he knew in that instant she had known all along that Bella was near by. Why would she hide it from him? Why would Jake have hidden the truth from him? Was this really about her safety? Or was this about something far bigger?

He whip around and began to follow the scent with a madness that even scared him. He could hear them screaming at him to return. He felt Leah's fears, her anxiety as she push herself harder and faster to catch up with him.

He found himself nearing the tree lines where a house stood. A house that look familiar. He stopped. He just stared at the house. He knew she was there. He knew the others were hiding something from him. He also knew there was no way in hell he could show up on her porch in wolf form.

Whose house was it? Why did he literally hear Leah's heart beat in his ear drums. Turning he saw the others waiting to pounce him if he took one step closer to the house.

"What is it? What are you hiding from me?" He demanded as his eyes locked with Leah's.

"Nothing." Leah spoke firmly.

"Your lying Leah. I can feel it." Collin tremble with anger.

Leah did not bother to look at the two wolves next to her. She knew they were picking up on the connection between her and Collin. She did not have time to worry about it. She had to focus on getting Collin away from Bella and fast. Jake would not only tear up his ass but hers as well if she failed his orders pertaining to keeping Collin away from Bella and Lizzie.

"Let's go back, come on. Jake and Sam will return soon to check on your progression. If we tell them you did not obey they will only keep you locked up further." Leah pleaded with her eyes although her voice was firm with authority.

Collin glanced back at the house sadly. He wanted so badly to see her face. To hold her in his arms. To know that she was safe. He wanted to tell her about all of this. Would she understand? Would she have him locked up? Would she laugh in his face and tell him he deserved this and more? Tears stung his large wolf eyes as he reluctantly took his place between Jared and Embry and followed Leah back.

Leah knew he was hurting. She could feel it in her bones. She could also feel the fear. Then she felt the one emotion she did not want in her head or her heart. He missed Bella. He longed for her. She laughed bitterly in her head. Just her luck she thought to herself, to finally find her imprint and his heart belonged to another. The two of them were definitely destined for one another. She knew the bitterness of loving someone who no longer loved you back. Her mind conjured up Sam's face for one brief second before she shoved in back down. Way down. She could not afford to let the guys see that Sam's rejection still hurt her so. No matter how true it was.

Jake could sense their presence as they drew near to the village. He was not in wolf form but as Alpha he had unique abilities the rest of them did not share or know of. When the four of them walk out of the woods wearing concerned looks on their faces he knew without his animal instincts that something had occurred while they were out. Something that had Collin looking like he was about to burst.

"How did it go?" Jake asked with a stern look as he locked eyes with Leah, his arms wrapped around his chest, he stood tall and fierce.

"Well enough." Leah chewed on the corner of her lip as Jared and Embry came up wearing a cocky look that warn Jake that something was brewing. Something that they were scared about but also amused by.

"What does that mean exactly?" Jake ask as his eyes went directly to Collin's face. He was panting hard.

"The run went well until he thought he picked up a scent. We had to stop him from going near a house." Leah emphasized the word house letting him know that it was his house.

Jake's chest tighten as his blood pressure sky rocketed. The thought of them being that damn close to Bella and Lizzie with a wolf who was not prepared to deal with such an emotional reunion made him cringe inwardly. He knew he was going to have to tell Collin part of the truth. He was going to have to reveal Bella's presence at his house. He would not however reveal anything about Lizzie. That was Bella's story to tell not his.

"Let's take a walk." Jake nodded his head to Collin who placed his hands on his hips as he walked along with Jake in the direction of the beach.

They walk in silence for most of the way before Collin finally found himself calm enough to ask Jake questions in a rational tone.

"She is here isn't she. That house that I saw. She is there, isn't she?" It was more of a statement than a question and both men knew it.

"Yes." Jake answered simply.

"Why is she here? What are you so afraid to tell me Jake?" Collin stop as he stretch his arms up and behind his head looking at the view of the ocean as the waves crash against the shore.

"It's not that I am afraid Collin it's more about concern. Concerned how a guy in your state of mind will handle the truth. A truth that no one would want to hear. Especially not from me." Jake snorted rudely as he slip his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

"What truth?" Collin knew in his gut that Jake was about to reveal something that involved Jake and Bella. He could not explain it but his mind began to recall smelling the same scent a few times when Jake was near him. The only way he could have had the scent so close to his body was of course if Bella had been closely on him.

"I met Bella, Collin. I fell in love with her. She loves me. She told me so." Jake gulp hard as he gave Collin time to let all the information sink into his head before he continued.

"You see Collin as a wolf, we have imprints. A imprint is the other half of the wolf. Like soul mates. We do not get the choice of picking who our imprint will be, it just happens. It's like some mystical pull. We see them and bam it's there. You can't resist it, trust me I tried like hell." Jake cluck his tongue as he recalled the first moment he laid eyes on Bella and how even then he was so damn drawn to her. The need to make sure she was safe and alive before he could leave her side.

"Bella is your imprint, isn't she." Collin felt the bile slipping up in the back of his throat as he imagined Jake making love to Bella. Bella crying out Jake's name in passion. Her holding Jake as she declared her love for him. His heart twisted, his head pounded. It did not seem possible that Bella, his Bella was no longer in love with him but with Jake. His alpha. His old childhood friend. The man whose father had taken away his family, leaving him a bitter orphan.

"Yes." Jake turn his head slowly as he stared straight into Collin's face. He saw the pain. He did not blame Collin for wanting to strike out at him. Hell, he would want to do the same if someone had informed him that Sienna was their imprint back in the day.

"This is all so fucking unbelievable." Collin covered his face with his hands as hot tears stung his eyes.

"I know. I was completely in shock. Especially when I learn that she was connected to you. I did not want to love her when the imprint happened. I was with someone else at the time. Someone I thought I could love enough and keep the imprint from forcing me to love someone I had not chosen too. I was wrong. It only ended up hurting the other person and eventually myself. Now, well….now I feel whole again. I feel like the world makes sense. I feel like I am practically invincible with her love, with our imprint." Jake exclaimed as he fought back the urge to laugh at the irony of it all. He feared Collin might take it the wrong way. He had to be careful how he spoke of their first moment of imprinting and how she got here exactly. It would only draw out the story of Lizzie. A story he promised himself he would not dare speak to Collin about.

"Does she know I'm here? Does she know about the whole "wolf" thing?" Collin gulped hard trying to imagine how Bella would have dealt with this supernatural world they were both now stuck in the middle of.

"Yes and yes. She is worried about you. I explained to her that once you were calm enough I would allow her to see you." Jake replies knowning that Collin is anxious now more than ever to see her again.

"When will that be?" Collin look hopeful at Jake.

"Soon. You need to remember that our emotions are tied in with the wolf. If we lose it for even one second, one mere second Collin we could destroy a human life. We could hurt the very person we love more than anything." Jake warns him as he turns around heading back down the path they had come from.

"I won't let that happen Jake. I swear it. I know that Bella and I ended things and I guess now it makes sense. We were never meant to last that long. Maybe that is why our daughter did not pull through." Collin watches as Jake stops in his track, turning toward him he smiles sadly at Collin.

"Life is a fickle thing Collin. You just never know what is around the corner until you run smack into it." Jake sighed heavily as he began to walk back to the village without saying another word as Collin followed a few steps behind him.


	28. The Thoughts We Feel And Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from these characters or anything else Twilight related.  
BETA: Mist  
A/N: Okay, here is the last chpt I have completed at this time for you guys. I will be working on the next chapter today. Nxt chpt will be the confrontation between Bella/Collin. The truth will be reveal at last. Thank you guys for all the wonderful replies the last two days. You guys have kick my muse into overdrive! Xoxox August

t

Bittersweet Chapter 27:

Edward laid in his bed covering his face with his cold ash white hands. He could see Bella behind his eyes. She was playing with Lizzie, reading her a book. A book that seem to please the child immensely. He smiled as he watch the child glow as her mother spoke to her as if she understood each word spoken to her. He felt his heart strings tug as he realized for the hundredth time since he had been changed that this was something he would never be apart of. A child. A person who would share his DNA, possibly his eye color, have some type of personality vaguely similar to his own. It sucked he told himself. It sucked that his life went down this path but it was the only life he had to live so he needed to suck it up.

Climbing off the bed he walk to the window as he look out of the glass into the woods. He could see animals flickering, crawling, flopping about as they made their way to search for food or shelter. He knew he had to stop himself from slipping into her mind. It was a risky thing to do. It was however also very cool. He had never experienced anything remotely like this before. He also had not made a point of biting people to suck out the poison in their veins either.

He foolishly allowed himself to replay the vision that Alice had shared with him. The vision where he saves Bella's life. At least from his perspective it seem so. What puzzled him was why he took her away and why it did not show what he was to do next? Was he suppose to take her far away from the battle or simply place her somewhere and go back to the fight? He could not imagine leaving his family behind while they fought for their very lives. It was unlike him.

Closing his eyes again he dug into his mind and it was this time that he saw something that made him regret sneaking into her head. He saw Jake kissing her. Holding her face between his hands as he tenderly held her close to him. He could feel Bella's lust as it went into over drive. He yank his thoughts out of her head. His hands shook. He felt like he was going to explode in his jeans. Laughing sadly he shook his head as he made his way to the shower. A very cold shower. One that hopefully would ease the suffering he had been feeling ever since he tasted Bella's sweet siren blood.

Collin did not need his wolf senses to know that Leah would be waiting for him in the small hut they had placed him in. Opening the door he step in, inhaling her heavy scent of cinnamon as he approach her. She seemed almost lost and scared for a second until she look up at him.

"I'm fine." He answered before she even ask.

"Good." Leah pretended to only be concern due to him being a new wolf member but they both knew it went deeper than that.

"You and me. We have a connection, don't we." On the way back Collin could not stop thinking about how Jake had describe the imprinting between himself and Bella. It hurt him. It even enraged him but then he found himself seeing Leah's face in his mind. He knew somehow that the two of them had a connection similar or hell even exactly like the one Jake and Bella now shared.

"Yes, I think so." Leah frown as she stood up slowly.

"Think so?" Collin step closer to her as he grip her upper arms gently.

Leah look down at his hands and then up at his face. She was not sure whether she wanted to demand he let her go or demand he take her right there, right now.

"It's weird. I don't understand it." Leah let the invisible wall slip crumble between them as she answers him honestly with what she knows.

"Did we somehow imprint on one another?" Collin licks his lips as his eyes roam to her lips. He can't help but wonder if they will be soft to the touch or hard. He had yet to see her smile. Usually her lips were pressed firmly together.

"Maybe." Leah sighs heavily as she feels her heart racing while his eyes remain on her mouth.

"Should we test it out?" Collin swallows as he leans in closer. Leah continues to keep her eyes open until their lips press together. Not hard. Just barely, like a feather tickling your skin. When his tongue glides out, grazing across her lips, causing them to become wet with his saliva she feels the full impact of his body so close to her own. Her hands move up and around his neck as she pulls him in closer to her body. A hunger that she had forgotten begins to grow in the pit of her stomach. A need that had been so long denied bursts into her veins as she kisses him back with all the longing she had been holding onto since the moment they first met.

She sank her hands into his hair and wrenched until he grimaced. Collin enjoyed the pain. The pain meant he could still feel something, anything was better than nothing. He also felt such a strong current of desire between them. It was consuming him. It seem to soak into his pores as he felt himself hardening so hard he feared he might get blue balls if he did not get inside of her tight blue jean shorts.

Needing to be closer to her he scooped her up in his arms, carried her to the bed. She broke away from the kiss long enough to pull his shirt over his head. He return the favor yanking her blouse off, throwing it down on the floor. She reach around and pop her bra loose, pulling it down and off her chest. Collin sat there for a second as he inhaled deeply. Looking at her small but firm breasts, his mouth watered, his head dip down as his tongue darted out against the hard pebbles that beg for attention. He gave them both plenty while she scratch his back, crying out with pleasure.

Before he could savor them further she rolled him over onto the mattress, nipping at his chin with her teeth. Closing his eyes he enjoyed the closeness between their bodies. To feel such warmth upon his skin. Leah pressed her cheek against his as she nibble on his ear lobe. The smell of his scent, one that reminded her of how the air smelt after a thunderstorm sent her senses reeling.

She tugged on his pants, pulling them off of him with such fever that match his own. He yank her up off the bed, pulling her pants down until she was able to kick them off the rest of the way. Pulling her body back down on the bed with his. The both of them naked as the day they were born.

"I need you inside of me." She whispers a soft blush coloring her bronze skin.

She knew in her heart there would be other times to play, but this time she needed him with such great urgency that nothing else would satisfy her hunger.

Taking her hips between his hands he prop her up over his cock that stood hard and upward. Reaching down between her legs she centered it with her wet core. With one low groan she slid down onto him. Her core swallowing his cock between her legs with silky wet smoothness.

She cried out in pleasure as she ground herself against his hips. Needing to feel completely connected to him in every physical way. Her heart raced, tiny beads of sweat roll down her spine as she rock back and forth on him. Each climax growing with rapid speed. Her head soared into clouds as stars and lights sprung behind her closed eye lids.

The realization that the last time she had been intimate with a man had been with Sam. The night before his first phased into a wolf they had shared a time like this. The two of them making love, expressing their emotions as their bodies joined harmoniously together. God, how many nights had she laid awake thinking of how wrong it was that he now joined his body with Emily? How many nights had she fallen asleep crying in disbelief that he no longer loved her? Too many to count.

A single tear slid out of the corner of her eye as it hit her just how hard it must have been for Sam to let go of her. To walk away from something they both had found so natural. As natural as breathing. Yet here in Collin's arms, buried on his cock, she knew with every fiber of her being that she would no longer, ever want for another man than this one. They belonged together. Despite their differences, despite their history of heart ache and anything else that might come their way they would always be connected with a mystical pull that branded them imprints. Soul mates.

Alice return from her hunt to reveal to Carlisle that she saw only twenty of the Volturi step onto the plane. A fishing group no doubt. To fish out just what level of danger that they would face before Aro sent out his very best.

Carlisle did not like even the small number of twenty entering their area. They were each chosen for their unique abilities. Which meant that they were all extremely lethal. Lethal enough to take out La Push within hours.

Grabbing his phone he dial Jake's number. He was going to need them to meet up tomorrow to start setting up plans to prepare for the battle. Plans that he hoped like hell they manage to out smart their enemy.

Jake listen as Carlisle warn him about the number of vamps headed to their area. Although the number was not quite as big as he had expected the fear in Carlisle's tone warn him not to feel cocky about it. The wolf growled and twisted beneath his skin warning him that the number of wolves in his pack was about to grow quickly. Danger was on it's way.

Now not only did he have to fear Collin losing it once he learn of his daughter's existence but he had to deal with a bunch of rabid pissed off vampires who were hoping to make his people become extinct over night. Between planning for the attack, training new wolves he wondered when he would have time to appreciate his new life with Bella and Lizzie? He reminded himself he could not be selfish with the role of being an Alpha. Not now. In order to keep Bella safe and Lizzie alive he would have to muster up all the strength and all the wisdom he could obtain to keep them from harm.

Hanging up the phone he reach down picking Lizzie as she giggled excitedly and open her mouth to expose a pearly white tooth in her lower gum line. Jake smiled warmly at his daughter. She had her first tooth. Such a simple and yet thrilling moment in his life. Tears filled his eyes as he prayed that more teeth followed the single tooth.

"Jake are you okay?" Bella walk up on the scene as she watch Jake's face play with several emotions before it stop with such a pitiful sadness that broke her heart.

"She has a tooth. Look." Jake turn Lizzie around to face Bella as he tickle her underneath her arms so she would laugh exposing the tooth.

"OH MY GOD!" Bella clapped her hands as she bounced up and down on her feet.

"I swear Lizzie I thought we were going to give you a Indian name such as no tooth Lizzie but you finally got one." Jake laughs heartily as he turns her back around to face him.

Bella continues to giggle happily as Jake plants kisses all over their daughter's face.

"This is what it is all about." Jake whispered as he look deep into his daughters eyes.

"What?" Bella asks curiously as she slips onto the couch next to him, looking at Lizzie's face closer.

"Nothing. Just a secret between father and daughter." Jake's eyes sparkle as he leans over kissing Bella on the cheek.

"Secrets, uh. I hope Daddy doesn't keep those from Mommy." Bella warns him with a look.

Jake suddenly feels the impact of her words. She had just refer to them as Mommy and Daddy. Would it remain that way once Collin became a part of Lizzie's life? The thought of her calling him Jake instead of Daddy ripped at his soul. He hoped like hell that day never came. He would love her just the same but having the honor of being called father when it was him who raised her and protected her seem only right.

"What's wrong? You went from bright to dark in less than a minute?" Bella saw the way his eyes had darken in an instant.

"I was just thinking….well…it's silly I guess." Jake frown nervously as he considered how to express what he was feeling exactly with out sounding like a dumbass.

"What?" Bella push him.

"I hope when we tell Collin that he agrees to let Lizzie continue to call me Daddy." Jake's cheeks burn with a awkwardness he had not known many times in his life.

"I can't imagine why not?" Bella snorted.

"When Collin gets married how would you feel if Lizzie began to call his new wife "mother" ?" He pointed out.

Bella felt her heart lurch at the idea of Lizzie labeling anyone other than herself as her rightful mother.

"I see your point. But on the other hand, you have raised her. This imaginary woman would not have been so close to her like you are." Bella hoped she sounded convincing enough to ease his fears.

"True." Jake shrug his shoulders giving her point some validness to it.

"So how did it go today? You seem upset. Well, more than usual." Bella joked as she made silly faces with Lizzie as Jake held her on his lap.

"I'm not going to lie to you, a lot is going down. So much that I wonder if I should send you and Lizzie to your parents home." Jake found himself suggesting something that had not occurred to him until this moment.

"What?" Bella look alarmingly at him.

"Its bad Bella. I won't lie to you. Some vamps that apparently are far worse than Victoria are out to eliminate everyone here in LaPush. Everyone with the Quileute blood line." Jake's eyes slowly went from Bella's face to Lizzie's. Bella understood what he was saying without words spoken between them.

"Why do they want to kill your people?" Bella gulped hard as a tremendous surge of fear swept through her veins and stuck like pine needles into her heart.

"They have learned that the wolves exist,. They know we are one of the rare things to destroy them. They figure if they take us all out then they no longer have to fear us." Jake stood up holding Lizzie on his hip.

"Surely your not the only wolves in the world." Bella exclaimed angrily.

"Maybe. Maybe not. The point is we are a direct threat to them. According to Carlisle they want us dead. Everyone of us." Jake look at Bella with a heart wrenching smile. Bella followed him up the stairs. She knew he was taking Lizzie up to her room, to her bed.

"Can you stop them? I mean, you killed Victoria, couldn't you kill these vampires too?" Bella hoped like hell he would give her some smug and cocky bull shit answer like he normally would but when he remained silent for several minutes she suspected he had his doubts.

"Don't know. I do know that the more vampires who come in our region will mean possibly more of my friends and neighbors will start popping out the good old wolf gene. Which means we will be training like crazy. I'm not sure how many more there will be. I just know that between training and going over strategic plans with Carlisle will not leave me with much time with you and Lizzie." Jake informed her as he places Lizzie into her bed. Pulling the blanket over her he smiles as she yawns in agreement that it was time for her to lay down.

"Night night Lizzie." Bella leans over the railing placing tender kisses on her daughter's forehead.

Jake mimics her actions.

"Night night honey." Jake's voice whispers.

"Nigh dada." Lizzie softly whispers as she closes her eyes.

Jake's head whips around as he and Bella both share the first time they had heard her say the word Night.

"She is growing up so fast. First a tooth and now a new word. In a week she will be jogging and reading books." Jake teases.

Bella giggles as she walks out of the room.

"I'm not sure about the reading part but the way she is starting to pull herself up and take steps away from the furniture I might make a wager on the jogging." Bella teases back.

Taking her hand, clasping their fingers together he smiles warmly at her.

"I love you Bella. I truly do. I just want what is best for you. I promise I will do whatever it humanly takes to keep you and Lizzie out of harms way. Even if it means I might have to send you both away." Jake warns her as he turns them to face one another.

"I know you want us safe. I want us safe. I just know in my heart you will not be strong enough with us so far away. You will worry. You need me here with you." Bella pleads with him.

"I do need you Bella. I …well…we can take it one day at a time. See what Alice's visions gives us." Jake leads her across the hall to their room.

"Alice's visions? What is that about?" Bella asks with a quick laugh.

"Alice is a vampire part of the Cullen's clan that gets visions of the future. She saw the Volturi coming this way. She knows things. She alerted Carlisle that we were in grave danger and now they are preparing to stand with us." Jake explains the best way he can as they pull back the blankets. Bella starts the routine of undressing while Jake does the same thing across the bed from her.

"How did they learn about you after all this time?" Bella asks as she crawls into the bed.

Jake gets in beside her. Bella snuggles underneath this shoulder as she looks up at his face awaiting an answer. She spies his jaws clenching together with frustration.

"What Jake? Who told them?" Bella can hear the small alarms in her ears warning her his next words are going to once again blow her world apart.

"Sienna. She has become a vampire. She went to Italy where the Volturi are located. They found out about us through her." Jake answers with a guilty look on his face.

"Oh." Bella feels the blood in her veins grow cold at the idea of his ex being a vampire who had sold out Jake's people.

"Yeah, so there is a possibility she will come with them. Which leads me to worry about you and Lizzie. She will know the moment she sees you that you have come back to be with Lizzie and that you are my imprint. She hated you for that before just imagine what she will be like as a vampire." Jake shivered with disgust.

"A really super fast bitch with sharp pointy teeth?" Bella joked although her stomach still fluttered with fear.

"That and more." Jake laughs softly.

"Damn it. When do we get a break from these vamps?" Bella asks as she kisses Jake's smooth chest.

"Never. It comes with being a wolf, baby,." Jake sighs, while squeezing her gently.

"Wish I was a wolf." Bella pouts.

"Why?" Jake cries out. He can't imagine Bella's body shifting and shaping into a wolf. She was too soft, too delicate to see her running in the woods teeth snarling as she bit into a chalky tasting vampire.

"So I could be with you at all times." Bella answers with a sheepish grin.

"You are with me at all times. Right here." Jake takes her hand placing it over his heart where it thumps faster from the touch of her skin against his own.

"Awww…I love you too Jake with all my heart." Bella pulls her body up to kiss him with all the love she felt growing in her heart and her soul.

Sienna sat on the edge of the bed brushing her smooth silky hair as she stared at her image in the mirror. She was repulsed by what she saw. Her beautiful blue eyes were no longer staring back at her. Instead two red fiery orbs now set in her head. She could not weep. She knew they would see it as a sign of weakness. The cruel punishment would start up again.

The only reason she had been allowed a room at all in this fortress of hell was because she gave them some worthy information about the wolves back home. Wolves that could no longer help her. They were mortal enemies now. Jane had pointed out that if she ever return home they would kill her in an instant. Sadly, she knew Jane was correct. Jake had told her on more than one occasion other than the treaty that was made between the Cullen's and Jake's great grandfather, no other vampires were allowed to live if they came anywhere remotely close to the area.

She felt confident that after the heart ache she had left him with he would find no remorse in ending her life. She prayed she was right about that matter. Because once she return to La Push she hoped her new life as a vamp would end swiftly,. She did not like the things she was force to do to others.

She had to consider that once she had drank the visitors she did feel less anxious and a little more ease in her new skin. Turning her hand up and down she was still amazed at how cold her skin was. How perfectly pale and wrinkle free. Looking at her image, she knew before she had a pretty face but now it seem to glow. It was perfect. There was no flaw to be seen. It was the very thing Jane said that would help attract people to her, to lure them in for the kill.

She might have done tons of things wrong in her life. Hell, she even sinned quite a bit. However the last thing she wanted to become was a murderer on top of all of the rest of her crimes. She was already warned by Aro after he touch her hand that death would only come to her in the form of a brutal attack by someone much, much stronger than herself. She had a feeling that meant suicide was out of the question.

Closing her eyes she hoped that once they did arrive in La Push that death would find her and wrap his cold arms around her shattering her body into a million shards.

Collin laid snuggled up to Leah's backside. He could hear the soft snores alerting him she was fast asleep. Smiling contentedly he replayed their earlier sexual encounter. He was amazed at the woman's sexual drive.

He found himself remembering the way it had been to touch Bella. To fill her body with his cock. To allow his seed to fill her womb. Tears sprung to his eyes as he thought about the life they had created. A life that had been short lived. A life that fate saw fit to end before either of them had a chance to realize what was happening.

He knew that this thing, this imprint between him and Leah was real. Yet in his heart he also knew what he had felt with Bella had been real too. He hoped that she was truly happy with Jake. That someday she would find the peace he was already starting to feel seeping into his soul as the woman laying in his arms was already healing without saying or doing a thing about the matter.


	29. The Bitter Cold Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from this story, it's characters or any other parts of it.

BETA: MIST

A/N: I"m afraid this journey is slowly drawing to a end. Not too many more chapters to go. Hope you guys understand that Bella did not previously understand what the hell "imprint" meant in previous chapters. She was too blinded and blown away with everything else that had been happening that it had not really occurred to her to dig further into the concept.

**Also hope you joined Irrevocable. It's going to be my version of how Vampires/Wolves should act. NO damn shiny glamor boys. It will be a darker side to the story and also be a bit more dirty. It will also be my first Jake/Bella/Jasper story line. ***

Bittersweet Chapter 28: The Bitter Cold Truth

A week later…..

Collin stood in the shower. The cold water spraying over his sore muscles. He knew that hot water would have been better for the soreness but lately his skin was so hot. He was finding it easier to remain in control of his body. He was able to call the wolf out and to put the wolf away when commanded. He knew Jake was testing him to see if he would be able to withstand seeing Bella. He was okay with it. He understood Jake's concerns. Hell, even he had wondered if he would ever get use to the idea of Bella with Jake. Although his heart sang a new tune when it came Leah. He saw her each day and each day the bond between them only grew stronger. So strong that he was pretty sure everyone knew about them by now although they had not come out and proclaimed what had conspired between them.

He knew Jake was aware of it. He had seen him spying on them more than the others. He also started making Leah go on patrol with one of the other members. It irk him at first but then Leah would remind him this was something she had been doing for several years now. She had more experience than he did. He knew she was right logically but his heart hated it. Hated that she was able to protect herself better than he could.

"You need to hurry. Jake wants to speak to you before he goes home." Sam shouted through the closed bathroom door.

Collin sighed loudly as he ran a handful of shampoo through his hair before rinsing off completely. Stepping out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around his waist he walked out to find Jake and Sam sitting on the edge of his sorry excuse of a bed.

Jake stood up in a Alpha stance as he stared at Collin with stern eyes.

"Bella wants to see you. I am not quite sure if your ready for such a visit but …well, I love her and I hate watching her worry herself sick over this confrontation." Jake states honestly.

"She is sick?" Collin looks worried as he glances between the two men.

"She has had an upset stomach and nightmares. I think she is just freaking out a little over seeing you after all this time. She fears your reaction to her being with me now." Jake held back the other half of the story that was really keeping her up at night.

"I get it. I do. I won't lie to you and say that it doesn't hurt me to think of her with someone else. I am hoping that seeing her with my own eyes, hearing with my own ears that she loves you back will help ease some of my worries." Collin replies as he leans up against the wall.

"And if it doesn't?" Sam interrupts the conversation between the two men who both love Bella.

"I will accept it regardless. What else can I do? I can't exactly run away with her." Collin snickers rudely.

"You better not dare try!" Jake's jaw clenchs as he steps up in Collin's face glaring at him with such a heated stare that Collin feels the wolf in him whimper. He isn't a fool. He knows that Jake can bound him to remain here for as long as he wants. Leah had explained to him that as his Alpha Jake had complete control over him. If he ever tried to separate himself from the pack then he could lose his powers forever or worse he would go rogue. No one had ever done such a thing so no one knew what that entailed exactly. Collin did not want to be the first in his people's history to disobey and break the rules of the pack.

"Relax Jake. I won't. I have someone else now. Someone I think you both know whom I am speaking of." Collin wraps his arms around his chest as he glares at Sam with a smug smile on his face.

"Just because you two imprinted does not mean necessarily she can't still love another." Sam rolls his eyes at the immaturity of Collin.

"Oh really. Is that how it is for you?" Collin stood up straighter as his chest grew as he stared coldly at Sam.

Sam look at the floor for a few seconds before looking up at Collin.

"I will always hold a spot for her in my heart." Sam answers calmly as he stands up to Collin.

"So you both will understand that I feel the same about Bella. I will do whatever I can to protect her." Collin glances between them.

"Good. Just remember she is mine now. She will always be mine." Jake growls softly but effectively to make it clear that he will never give up what belongs to him.

"Fine." Collin answers.

"When do we meet?" Collin asks curiously.

"Tomorrow morning. I will bring her to the practice field. You better remember your training. If you hurt her or scare her I swear I will beat you down." Jake warns him as he walks out of the small hut with Sam behind him.

Collin sits down on the edge of the bed. Tomorrow can't come soon enough for him. At last he can see her face, feel her hands in his, and know in his heart that all of this that had come to be was truly worth it. After all, if Bella was happy at last then he would be able to accept all of this with a much better heart.

Jake ran his hands through her hair as his lips covered hers. He was struggling with the idea of letting her go face Collin even though it was the right thing to do. He loved her. He knew she loved him. He also knew he had the added insurance of her being his imprint to assure that love remained between them.

"Jake, honey…..we have to go." Bella cups his face between her hands as she looks up into his face.

"Do we?" Jake teases as he places a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Yes." Bella laughs softly as she releases his face.

"Remember if I sense him phasing you run, run as fast as you can behind me." Jake warns her for the hundredth time since he agreed to the meeting.

"I will." Bella salutes him like a solider. Jake rolls his eyes at her as he takes her hand and leads her to the field.

Quietly they walk through the woods. Jake can feel her nervousness. His own nerves are frayed.

They had already found several new vampires in the area in the past week. Carlisle warn them there would be many more. More with special powers and very strong survival instincts.

Bella feels her heart soar between fear and love as she stares at Collin a few feet in front of her. She can see the changes in his physical form since he joined the pack. He had always been an athletic person but he was way more buff than usual. She felt like weeping when she saw the way he look at her. He was as scared as she was about this meeting. They both had so much to gain and lose but only she knew that.

"Be careful Bella. He will not take the news well. Not like you did." Jake warns her before he releases her hand. She reaches up kissing him on the cheek. Slowly she walks toward Collin.

Collin can feel his heart beating heavy in his head as he walks toward her. He notices immediately how nervous she appears. He wonders if it is due to her knowledge of the wolf in him.

"Hey stranger." Her voice was soft but shaky.

"Hey. Long time no see." He jokes back.

"I can't believe we are here. I mean who knew." He continues to joke as he reaches down to take her hand in his.

Bella gulps hard. She knows he is just wanting to make sure that she is real and not some sort of mirage. Glancing down at their hands as he slides his fingers in between hers.

"It's really you." Collin's eyes shimmer with unshed tears.

"Yes." Bella replies as she smiles happily at him.

"Why Bella? Why did you come here?" Collin had decided before she showed up to ask the first question, the most important question that had been burning in the back of his head since he learned she was here.

"It's a long story Collin. It's one that I want to share with you but….well…" Bella releases his hand as she glances back at Jake for a supportive look before turning back to face Collin. Jake grins at her. She knows he will be there in a second if she needs him. Feeling a little less scared she continues.

"I got a visit from someone who had some bizarre and upsetting news. You see the day that we went into the hospital to have Colleen, Jake and his girlfriend Sienna were there. In fact Jake saved my life that day. But that is another story." Bella inhales deeply chewing on the corner of her lip.

Collin stands quietly listening to every word she speaks.

"Anyways, well…ummm…it seems that this guy who I spoke with feared that our daughter, Colleen was not dead. Well, the one named Colleen was dead but she was not actually ours." Bella pinch the bridge of her nose trying to make her explanation sound reasonable and hoped like hell that she could get threw the whole explanation without him phasing on her.

"What?" Collin squint his eyes as he lean in closer to her. He was not sure where this was all leading. How in the world could their daughter's death have brought Bella here?

"Jake's daughter was born on the same day at the same hospital as ours. His daughter, Lizzie was diagnosed with a cancer that required a bone marrow transplant. When he went in to see if he was a match he learned that she was not his biological daughter." Bella suck in her breath as she watch him grow restless.

"That is sad and all but what the hell does this have to do with YOU coming here. " Collin runs his hand through his hair scratching the top of his head as he stares at her with a sad grin. He hates hearing that Jake's daughter was deathly ill. Hell, he knew how it felt to lose a child. It was a nightmare he hoped to never have again.

"I'm getting to it. Just wait." Bella covers her face with her hands rubbing her eyes as tears begin to burn the back of her eye lids. She knows what she will say next is going to blow his mind. It could trigger the wolf in him.

Jake is here. He will not let Collin harm you. Not that Collin will mean too but just in case.

Inhaling deeply she drops her hands to her sides and stares boldly at him.

"Collin, his daughter, Lizzie is ours. Someone swapped the babies by accident. Our daughter, our flesh and blood daughter has been raised here for the past year. No one knew about the swap until her illness." Bella gulps hard as she watches his eyes widen as what she has told him sinks into his head.

Taking a step toward him she grabs his hands, placing a comforting smile on her face.

"Our baby is alive Collin. I was a match. I helpped save her life." Bella spoke with earnest but her eyes were filled with tears of joy.

"Your telling me that the child we buried. The child we mourned over. That baby was never ours." Collin spoke slowly as he gulped hard.

"No." Bella shook her head.

"Who would have swapped her? How is that possible?" Collin glances behind Bella at Jake who is still standing firmly in place.

"The hospital did not know. They started an investigation but still have no answers." Bella sobs.

"But she is alive Collin. That's the most important thing here. Focus on that. WE get a second chance with her." Bella cries out as she watches his jaw tightening up in his usual stubborn and pissed off way.

"WE? How long have you known Bella? How long?" His voice cracks as he stares deep into her eyes.

Bella stares into the bloodshot eyes knowing what she is about to say next is going to be just the thing to piss him off.

"A month now." Bella whispers.

Collin slings her hands away from him as he steps back turning away from her.

Jake takes a step toward them. He can feel the emotional whirlwind in Collin already brewing.

"Would you have EVER told me?" Collin asks with his back toward her.

"Yes. Jake and I were going to contact you once we knew she was well. We were more concerned with her health at the time that we learned all of this." Bella prayed he would understand that she was more concerned with Lizzie's health than informing him. Hell, who was she kidding she was afraid that Collin would take away her daughter. She was not ready to share her with him. She had just got her back. She knew it had been selfish on her part.

"So Jake has been raising her as his own daughter." Collin's fists curl up by his side.

"Yes, she has been raised by him and the other people here. They love her so much Collin. She has not suffered." Bella hopes he feels some peace at knowing she was here among his people and not with complete strangers.

"I can't believe this. First YOU….." Collin turns slowly as his eyes pierce into her soul.

"Me?" Bella frowns at him.

"YOU have to be the one. HIS imprint. You belong to him and now MY daughter too. When does it stop?" Collin shouts as he takes a step to the side staring boldly at Jake who is drawing closer.

"YOU took everything from me! Are you happy now Jake! ARE YOU? " Collin's body tenses up, his face turning red Bella moves further away from him like Jake had instructed earlier if she had seen these exact signs from Collin.

"I did not do it on purpose Collin. I swear to you. It was just as much as a shock to me as it is to you. I love them both. I can't help how it all came to be. I told you that I saw her and I tried to fight the imprint. Lizzie was something I had no freaking clue about until her illness. I swear to you as your friend and your Alpha." Jake's voice grows loudly as he nods at Bella to move aside. Standing in front of Collin where Bella had been just moments before.

"MY FRIEND! Really Jake, come on your father murdered my family and YOU well you just stole MY other family from me." Collin shakes his head as every muscle in his body begins to squirm and tightened up. He can feel the wolf. It is screaming to be released.

"I did no such thing Collin. Listen to me. Calm down. Think about this with a clear mind. Go! Go run it off." Jake orders him.

Collin shakes his head furiously, turning to look at Bella with lethal eyes before the change slips out of his control. Seeing Bella crying and shaking in fear was not enough to stop him. The phase took over and he was now a large wolf. A large pissed off wolf.

Bella's hands shook as she covered her mouth from screaming. He was the same wolf. The very wolf she had seen in her nightmares. The same coloring, the same size, everything was just as she dreamt it. Was he going to attack her now like in the dream?

Jake's phase took less than a minute as he began to growl louder than Collin. His alpha powers began to radiate off his skin, the mystical powers electrified the air.

**YOU****WILL****STAND****DOWN****. ****SHE****DID****NOTHING****WRONG****. ****REMEMBER****COLLIN****WE****PROTECT****HUMANS****.**

Jake could see the images flashing through Collin's mind. He was remembering her round with child. The way he would tease her while pregnant that she wobbled like a duck. Then he saw her broken. Her heart filled with grief. He then saw Collin recalling the day they took their vows. The way her eyes look into his. The love she had shown him. The way her skin felt against it.

**COLLIN****SHE****IS****NOT****THE****ENEMY****. ****REMEMBER****HOW****MUCH****YOU****LOVED****HER****. ****DO****NOT****MAKE****ME****HAVE****TO****HURT****YOU****TO****PROTECT****HER****.**

Jake warn him that he would cause harm to him if he tried to hurt Bella. Collin's head move in the direction of Bella. He saw her tears. He could smell the fear she was sending out. She feared him. She truly feared him. He hated this. He hated ALL of it. How could he be expected to not over react to the news that Jake had imprinted with his ex-wife, had been raising his thought to be dead daughter, and now the two of them were raising her as their own. Where was he in this picture? Would he even be allowed to get to know his own daughter? Did Bella not see him as worthy enough to be the father of his own child? Could Jake's Alpha powers keep him away from his child?

"Collin please don't do this. I'm sorry. I am sorry that I did not tell you right away. It's my fault not his." Bella cries out as she watches as he paws the ground preparing for a fight to the death with Jake.

**YOU****DON****'****T****WANT****ME****HERE****DO****YOU****JAKE****. ****YOU****WANT****THEM****BOTH****FOR****YOURSELF****. ****YOU****WILL****NEVER****LET****ME****SEE****MY****DAUGHTER****.**

Jake heard the pain in Collin's voice. He was starting to understand why Collin was really so pissed off at him. He feared that Jake was going to keep him away from his own child because he had the power to do so. Collin felt powerless. It was not a particular feeling that Jake liked himself. When Lizzie was diagnosed he felt powerless. Powerless to help his own child. He did not want Collin to feel that way.

**I****WON****'****T****LIE****TO****YOU****COLLIN****, ****IT****SUCKS****FOR****ME****THAT****I****HAVE****TO****SHARE****MY****DAUGHTER****WITH****SOMEONE****ELSE****BUT****IN****ALL****FAIRNESS****I****LOVE****HER****ENOUGH****TO****GIVE****HER****THE****CHANCE****TO****KNOW****HER****BIOLOGICAL****FATHER****. ****AS****LONG****AS****YOU****DO****NOT****CAUSE****HER****ANY****HARM****I****WILL****NEVER****REFUSE****YOU****FROM****SEEING****HER****.**

Collin claw at the ground making Bella tremble and shake, taking a few steps backwards.

**IT****HURTS****SEEING****HER****AND****KNOWING****SHE****BELONGS****TO****YOU****NOW****. ****IT****HURTS****BUT****I****KNOW****ITS****MY****EGO****NOT****MY****HEART****THAT****HURTS****SO****MUCH****. ****I****LOVE****HER****JAKE****. ****I****WILL****ALWAYS****FEEL****A****NEED****TO****PROTECT****HER****. ****I****DESERVE****THE****CHANCE****TO****KNOW****MY****DAUGHTER****. ****I****WAS****A****LOUSY****HUSBAND****BUT****THAT****DOES****NOT****MEAN****THAT****I****WILL****BE****A****LOUSY****FATHER****.**

Jake agreed with him. It was not fair to judge Collin based on his infidelities. His marriage had ended. His heart no longer stayed loyal to Bella but that did not mean he would hurt his own child. He was a human being. He was capable of making poor decisions. Jake nodded his head in agreement.

**I****KNOW****WHAT****YOU****MEAN****. ****I****CHOSE****THE****WRONG****WOMAN****TO****REVEAL****ALL****MY****SECRETS****TOO****. ****I****PRETENDED****THAT****THE****IMPRINT****BETWEEN****BELLA****AND****I****DID****NOT****EXIST****. ****NOW****I****HAVE****A****EX****GIRLFRIEND****WHO****IS****A****VAMPIRE****AND****HAS****REVEALED****EVERYTHING****ABOUT****US****TO****THEM****. ****WE****ARE****ABOUT****TO****GO****TO****WAR****TO****KEEP****OUR****PEOPLE****FROM****DYING****OUT****. ****A****WAR****THAT****COULD****HAVE****BEEN****PREVENTED****HAD****I****NOT****MADE****A****BETTER****DECISION****. ****SO****I****GET****THAT****YOUR****HUMAN****. ****I****GET****THAT****YOU****LET****HER****DOWN****BUT****YOUR****RIGHT****THAT****SHOULD****NOT****KEEP****HER****OR****ME****FROM****LETTING****YOU****KNOW****LIZZIE****.**

Jake took a steady step back. He wanted Collin to see that he was not here to fight but to protect. He could not let Collin hurt Bella by accident or out of anger.

**I****WANT****LIE****TO****YOU****JAKE****, ****IT****'****S****KILLING****ME****TO****THINK****I****HAVE****TO****SHARE****THEM****WITH****YOU****. ****I****KNOW****YOU****DID****NOT****KILL****MY****PARENTS****. ****STILL****, ****YOU****ARE****HIS****SEED****. ****I****KNOW****I****CAN****'****T****TAKE****BELLA****AWAY****FROM****YOU****. ****I****UNDERSTAND****THIS****IMPRINT****BETWEEN****YOU****TWO****. ****AS****YOU****HAVE****ALREADY****GUESSED****I****HAVE****IMPRINTED****WITH****LEAH****. ****I****WANT****TO****KNOW****MY****DAUGHTER****. ****I****WANT****HER****TO****GET****THE****CHANCE****TO****KNOW****ME****. ****THE****REAL****ME****.**

Jake nodded his head in agreement. Everything Collin said to him was honest and straightforward. There was nothing there he could argue with. He knew that Bella would not be too pleased with the fact that Collin deserved more rights and time with his daughter but it was fair. After all they would have her most of the time.

**I****WILL****SPEAK****TO****BELLA****ABOUT****ALL****OF****THIS****. ****RIGHT****NOW****YOU****ARE****SHOWING****HER****THE****WOLF****IN****YOU****. ****IT****FRIGHTENS****HER****. ****YOU****SHOULD****GO****NOW****. ****GIVE****HER****SOME****TIME****TO****CALM****DOWN****. ****I****WILL****CALL****YOU****LATER****, ****YOU****CAN****COME****BY****AND****SEE****LIZZIE****.**

Jake gulp hard. He knew this day would come the moment he heard Collin was in town. He was going to have to suck it up and be a good man. He knew that the situation could have been far worse for him. Had Bella not been his imprint, she and Collin could have easily step into town and took Lizzie completely away from him.

Collin look sadly at Bella before turning on his heels and running into the woods in the direction of the beach.

Jake relaxed once he knew Collin was safely away. Phasing back he took a deep breathe as Bella threw her arms around his neck crying into his chest.

"Shh…it's okay. We did not fight. We are both okay." Jake rub her back in circular motion.

"I was so scared. I knew he would be mad at me. I deserve it. I really do. God, I was so selfish Jake." Bella continue to weep into his chest. He could feel the cool tears sliding down into his waist band of his pants.

"We both were Bella." Jake tilted her head up as he crook his fingers beneath her wet chin.

"What did he say?" Bella wiped away the tears from his chest.

"He wants to see her. He wants to know his daughter. I agreed with him." Jake told her gently as he lean down pressing their lips together.

"Are we sure he won't hurt her?" Bella's eyes flutter as the kiss sends a thousand tingles up her spine.

"No we are not. But honestly Bella any of the pack could cause any human harm by accident. None of us are perfect." Jake warn her.

"I hate it." Bella pouted.

"I do too but honey we have to do the right thing for Collin and Lizzie." Jake reminds her that not only was keeping Collin and Lizzie apart wrong to Collin but Lizzie as well.

"Fine but can you please tell me what the hell everyone means when they mention **imprinting****….**I am serious Jake. Something warns me that you are hiding something from me AGAIN!" Bella slips out of his embrace as she glares accusingly at him.

"Bella, I have been holding back something. I was scared to tell you at first. So much was going on when you first arrived. So much that I wanted to see how you felt about me. REALLY felt about me without all of this mystical mumbo jumbo shit." Jake's eyes grew dark as he gave flash her a painful smile.

"What do you mean Jake?" Bella knows he is about to tell her something that was important from the start. Something that he kept back from her. Something that everyone else knew from the moment she came here. She hated being the last to know something especially when it concern her.

"The day I met you in that car….something happen between us. I did what my people call imprinting. It's something we can not control. It just happens when two people who were destine to be together come in contact with one another. Its part of my being a wolf. You see you were the one. THE one who was suppose to be my other half." Jake gulps in a fresh batch of air before he continues.

"I know this is hard for you to understand since your not one of us. I mean you are but …well…you know." Jake threw his hands up in the air.

She glare at him offended by his pointing out that she was one of the only white people on the reservation so there for she was not capable of understanding their beliefs.

"I resisted you for over a year. I did not want to believe in imprinting. I did not want to think that I had no control over who I loved. It was the last thing I wanted. I did not choose to be a wolf, I sure as hell did not choose to be the Alpha. It was all forced on me. My life was content before it all happened. I was a normal Joe with a great girl and I had plans to go to college but all of that changed. It was taken away from me because my DNA demanded I make the change when those stupid ass vamps came to town." Jake's voice was deep with rage as he replayed the moment in his life when he lost all the power. His right to choose what to do with his life was raped away from him.

"I no longer had any free choices. I was thrown into a world that I thought up until then was just a legend of our people. There I was turning into some freak of nature being told that I came from a long line of chiefs and it was my privilege to be the leader. A privilege? Hell, I was just a seventeen year old kid. What did I know about being a leader! Then when I met you, I felt it. I felt the connection that Sam had already gone through. Hell, everyone knew he was madly in love with Leah and suddenly he no longer loved her, he wanted her cousin Emily instead. She was his imprint. Rather he chose it or not. I watch as he struggle with it all. I watch as Leah fell apart. So lost. I did not want that for Sienna. I thought that me being the Alpha and all I could resist it. I was stronger than fate." Jake laugh roughly as he watch Bella stare at him with hurt in her eyes.

"You did not want me." Bella's voice crack as she took a step back from him.

"I did not want the imprint Bella. I did not know you at the time. I thought…I ….was having a baby with Sienna. How could I turn my back on her?" Jake cried out as tears filled his eyes.

"Instead you turn your back on me." Bella choked on the words as it began to make sense to her. The way she could not stand the idea of Collin's hands on her after she had the baby. She thought it was due to grief but it wasn't. It was because the imprint had already taken a hold of her.

"You see an imprint makes us feel so connected. It's like no one else exists for you. You can't think or eat or breathe without them. They are the one thing that keeps you grounded. They make everything seem possible and more joyful in your life. They are the light when the wolf sends you to the darkness." Jake explains as he takes a cautious step toward her. His heart shatters when she puts her hand up in front of her to stop him from coming any closer.

"Funny, you manage to survive without me." Bella replies bitterly.

"Bella, it was harder than hell I promise you. Sienna left me cause she could see the struggle I was having with it." Jake reveals the last piece of the puzzle that he had held back from her about the reason Sienna took off. The main reason she could no longer be near him.

"Ssssooo…you want me to just simply pretend that you did not choose her over me before …well…I can't." Bella gulp hard as she watch him gasp with shock.

"Bella I did not know you then. When fate brought you to me, I wanted to see if YOU could love me and not because of this stupid imprinting thing." Jake cried out throwing his hands up in the air.

"I did love you Jake. I loved the guy who was so humble, so loving, so protective of his daughter that he had been willing to lose her to her real parents if it meant keeping her alive. Now, well…I wonder …if you kept me here because you love me or if you hoped the imprint would keep me here so you could have Lizzie in your life on a more permanent basis." Bella said.

"What? NO! I mean, yeah I knew that once we completed the imprinting you would be bound to me because that is how it is but I wanted you to want me Jake and not the wolf and the magic bullshit that came with it." Jake's voice raises in protest as he starts to see himself in her mind.

"I did not use you baby. I swear I did not want you simply because I did not want to lose our daughter. I love you Bella. Everything about you. The irony is that I see now why you were the right one for me. Everything about you is perfect for me. You are so brave, compassionate, so giving the right sort of woman I needed. I was so blinded by my own selfishness and rebellious nature that I could not see just how wrong Sienna was for me." Jake hoped like hell she would see he had been a fool and that now he was truly understanding why he was meant to be with her. Only her.

"I …need time Jake. Sorry. I just…I want to believe you. I really do." Bella drops her head as tears pour out of her eyes. Hot warm painful tears stream down her face and onto the dry ground beneath her feet.

"What can I do to make you believe me?" Jake takes fast strides toward her, wrapping his arms around her. Holding onto her so tightly.

"I don't know." She mumbles into his chest as a wave of pain engulfs her.

"Please baby don't leave me again. I can't live without you." Jake whispers as he plants kisses on top of her head.

"I'm not leaving Jake. I can't leave you. We both know that." Bella snorts as she fights her away out of his arms.

Staring up at him with eyes filled with tears, mistrust, and disappointment she turns and walks away back to the house. He follows her but keeps his distance. He can feel her need to be alone. It is killing him not knowing what she might do now that she knows that everything between them was brought together by a magical force that neither of them could fight, even if they wanted too.


	30. Facing My Fears

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from these stories.

BETA: MIST

A/N: Okay girlies, Broken Sunset is finished at last! I will be working on finishing Bittersweet next. Forks will follow it as I start on my new story Irrevocable. Hope you guys enjoy this chpt. Sorry it does not give you too many details just yet about Collin/Lizzie shared moments. You guys have been so sweet and so wonderful with the reviews! Thank you. It's the one thing that makes all these late nights worth it. xoxo August

Bittersweet Chapter 29:

Collin ran for hours before his body began to burn, every muscle in his body ached for release from the animal form. He knew he needed to change back but as a wolf he found that he did not hurt as much. He felt less. He thought less like a man and more like the animal.

He heard her voice in his head. She was calling his name. Leah. She was no doubt going out of her mind worried he might try to leave. To turn rogue. He saw her coming up from behind him. He stop and slowly change back into human form. He watch as she did the same. Changing into their clothes she approached him with a deep frown on her face.

"You were gone for so long." Leah states softly as she stops in front of him staring into his eyes.

"I know. I am sorry. Did you know Leah? Did you know that Lizzie was my daughter?" Collin knew in his gut that she did. That not only had Jake and Bella kept this secret from him but the woman who was meant to be his imprint, his other half had hid this from him since he arrived.

"Yes. I am sorry Collin. I was concerned for Lizzie. I have loved her since she came home from the hospital. We all have. We would kill for her." Leah explains gently as she takes his hand in hers.

"What about me? Did I not deserve the chance to love her as well?" Collin's eyes fill with tears.

"Of course you did and do. Everything was crazy before you arrived. All any of us wanted was for Lizzie to live. If Bella had not been a match they were going to call you next. When it was learned she was, then everyone was concerned about the surgery and her surviving it. Then Victoria got a hold of Bella and nearly killed her. It was crazy like I said. Then you showed up. No one had a chance to call you, you were already here." Leah hoped he understood that they had every intention of telling him but he showed up before they got the chance.

"You turning into a wolf made Jake fear telling you right away. He wanted you to adjust to the horrific physical changes before he blew your world up even more. " Leah normally would not have been quick to defend Jake's selfish side but she knew Jake well enough to know that he would have done the right thing eventually and had Bella contact Collin.

"So if I had not showed up you think they would have told me?" Collin still had his doubts.

"Yes, I do. Jake is a honorable man. It would have killed him but he would have done it. After all he loves Lizzie as his own. He would have seen how important it would have been for Lizzie to know the man who actually conceived her. He lost a lot. First the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with abandoned him, leaving him with a child to raise on his own. Then he learns the baby is dying, then it gets worse when he learns she is not his. Can you imagine the pain he had to endure? Can you?" Leah pushes him to think about this situation from a different point of view.

"No, I can't." Collin admits.

"Think about how you felt when you were told your daughter died. How did you feel?" Leah hoped that Collin could still remember the grief he had to endure during those painful moments in his past.

"It hurt like hell." Collin sighs sadly as tears stream down his face.

"Well, Jake raised Lizzie as his own. To be told she was not his and that she belonged to someone else turned his world upside down. How was he suppose to give her up? How would Lizzie handle strangers showing up and taking her away from the only world she had ever known?" Leah continues to explain things from Jake and Bella's perspective.

"It would be horrible for her." Collin realizes that Leah is making valid points

"Exactly. So when Bella turn out to be a perfect match they were both so focused on just getting her well. But I know that Jake would have contacted you, eventually. He is not perfect. Trust me. But he has a big heart. A heart so big that he will raise your daughter as his own. He will never see her as a step child." Leah declares.

"So where am I in her life? Will I be anything other than the sperm donor?" Collin cries out defensively.

"Of course you will be more than that. You just have to do what is right for Lizzie. Not what is right for you. Your happiness should come second to your daughters." Leah sobbed, thinking of her own father and how often he had shown her love even when she thought he was being over protective.

"Your right." Collin sobs as Leah pulls him into her arms. Embracing him while he cries for the baby he buried and the child he has yet to get to know.

Bella stood on the front porch sipping on her third cup of coffee while she stared up at the star filled sky. All day she had pretended in front of Lizzie that she was fine. That nothing was wrong between her and Jake. Once she had bathed and put her daughter to bed she was grateful that Sam had called Jake for a important meeting.

She knew she should not be drinking so much caffeine so late in the evening but she seriously did not want to go to sleep. She knew when she was asleep the nightmares would start up again. She was tired of them. She was also tired of waking up nauseated and worn out. It was like they were physically draining her.

Glancing into the darkness of the night she shivered. She knew that out in those woods could be a great danger for her, her new friends, her ex-husband and her child that slept so peacefully upstairs. She also knew that Jake was out there. He was out there somewhere trying to protect her and all those he loved so dearly. She knew he had not intended to hurt her today. She also knew that he some genuine concerns about telling her the truth about the imprinting. Yet it still stung. The thought of him lying to her, no omitting a few facts as he would call it, reminded her of the way Collin had betrayed her.

She knew Jake had done what he thought was best for Lizzie and her but it still pissed her off that he had not been so forthcoming with her from the beginning. Hell, Collin knew more in the few weeks he had been here than the entire time she had spent in this community. She told herself it was because he was a pack member now. He was on a need to know basis where she was just a outsider who was in love with the town's chief and Alpha.

Setting the mug of coffee down on the railing she felt a eerie sensation creep up her spine. She look around frantically but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Something or someone was watching her. She was pretty sure of it. Picking the mug back up she slip inside the safety of the house. Securing the locks on the front door, then proceeded to check all the windows and doors on the lower house before she went upstairs.

Feeling a little less scared knowing she and Lizzie were safe she slip under the covers of her bed. Laying there she thought about her confrontation with Collin today. How horrible it had been to watch him transform in front of her own eyes. To see the sort of wolf he was. To know that she had been dreaming of him for weeks now. Was it possible that she was somehow clairvoyant? How else could she have seen the exact wolf in her dreams?

Thinking about the dream in details she realized the area she had seen the attack on her had been in the exact location that Jake had taken her today to meet Collin. Closing her eyes she told her brain to rest tonight. NO dreams or nightmares. She knew it was silly to think that her mind would actually listen to her.

Twenty minutes later she slept in a deep slumber. So deep that she had not heard the door open and close in her room. Jake crawl in beside her, hoping like hell she did not wake up and demand he get the hell out of her bed.

He had to hold her tonight. He needed to feel her body against his. Tonight had been a hard night. Two more young boys had began to phase. Two more innocent young men would now suffer the same fate as the rest of the pack.

He knew that this increase of the pack meant more danger was not far away. More vampires were drawing closer. He had no idea how they were going to prevent the Volturi from getting so close to La Push without exposing their secret to the people of Forks or any other humans that might be close enough when the battle begun.

How was he going to explain to the people in his village that they had to leave everything they knew and flee like cowards. His people were brave. His people were honorable. His people were from a long line of warriors. They would be stubborn as hell to try and convince them to leave everything they knew behind and go off in different directions to keep them safe. He could not consider the idea of not one Quilette left in this world. His people had survived many disasters, many enemies and not once had they come this close to extinction.

How was he going to guide them in order to keep them well and alive? How could he possibly lead them when he was not sure what to do to protect them? His head hurt like hell from all the questions and fears that had flew through his head all day.

Snuggling into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent, he wondered what he was going to do if Bella never forgave him for withholding one of the most important facts from her? He knew she had a right to feel rejected. After all he should have told her from the first day he met her, that they shared a ancient connection between them. Yet he had did no such thing. In fact he could not wait to get out of the hospital soon enough. He had been a fool to believe that he could go against something as powerful as destiny. Now he was suffering the consequences.

Closing his eyes he fell asleep holding onto Bella as she was a life saver and he a drowning man.

Jake, Sam, Leah, Jared, and Collin all went to the meeting with the rest of the Cullens. They sat stiff and formal as they each took turns giving suggestions on how they could prevent this battle from happening. Carlisle was pretty insistent that they would not be able to prevent it but they had a shot of winning it. He also felt pretty strong that there would be some casualties. Some of them from the Cullen coven and the wolf pack would die before it was all done.

Neither side wanted to think about which one of them would die in this battle.

"I think that it is wise to plan out the worse situation. To prepare our loved ones that we might not return." Carlisle spoke softly as he look at each wolf member. It was his elegant way of saying if you had not wrote out a will yet, now would be a good time to start.

"You said twenty of them were coming to take a look at what they had to deal with?" Collin ask as he fought back the urge to smack Jake each time he gave him the pitiful look.

"Yes." Jasper spoke. He stood closely to Carlisle. Edward had not joined them for this meeting. He had said he had something dire to attend too. Alice had said nothing to any of them that might clue them in what she thought he might be up too.

"Why not take those twenty out fast. If the Volturi sees that we can eliminate twenty of them, then surely we can eliminate the rest of them as well. Give them something to consider. I mean what if we show them that we can eliminate them if we choose too. You know take them down, send a message saying "hey you guys stay there and no harm will be done" sort of thing." Collin stuck his hands in his back pockets as he rock on the heels of his tennis shoes giving them each a sheepish grin.

"So you mean, like we take them on before they know we are onto them investigating us. Then send word if they no longer show up here we have no reason to come after them." Alice chewed on the corner of her lip contemplating if that might actually work with such a horrific group like the Volturi. She had a good feeling about it. She was not one hundred percent sure but she thought she could see a better chance of victory for them if they went that route, instead of waiting for the whole Volturi coven to show up here for battle.

"Yeah." Collin swallow the nervous lump that had form in the back of his throat.

"Go offensive rather than be on the defensive side." Jared mumbled as he look at Collin with a respectful grin.

"I like it." Carlisle glanced at Jasper to see what his take was on the suggestion. Jasper did all of their strategic planning. He had more experience in battle than the rest of them.

"It could work." Jasper shakes his head in agreement.

"We need to know where they will be going first thing. Take them down there quickly." Jake states as he flashes Collin a proud look.

", from what I have gathered they will be at another powerful covens with at least four more vampires that have far outlived even me." Carlisle replied with a frustrated sigh.

"You think they might aid us?" Alice looked hopeful at Carlisle.

"Doubt it. They hate our lifestyle and they would hate the wolves even worse than the Volturi. After all the wolves live close by and they could be a direct threat to their livelihood. They would want the Volturi to take them out." Carlisle shook his head with a disappointed glance at each of them.

"What if the wolves made a treaty with them?" Emmett suggested.

"NO! Absolutely not! I'm sorry guys but you guys are the only exception. I can only think that my grandfather agreed to this treaty due to your special diet. I will not nor will I ever offer blood suckers immunity around here." Jake stood stiff as a board as his voice boom with authority.

" I understand." Carlisle bowed his head. He was relieved to know that Jake would not cave in so easily in order to keep peace. He was right not to trust those that were drawn to the human blood for survival.

"Good. Now lets figure out how we can draw them out without them knowing we are purposely having them follow us." Jake answers as he walks over next to Jasper who has several maps of the area and where the unwanted guests were supposedly staying when they arrived.

Bella wiped the vomit from her chin with a cool wash cloth as she pulled herself up from the toilet. She had thought a nap would help ease her discomfort but the nightmares had return and the wake up call always led her straight to the bathroom.

"Not getting any better, uh." Sue look on with concerned eyes at Bella who had return from the restroom with a pale face, sunken eyes, and an expression on her face that clearly told Sue she was exhausted.

"No, afraid not. No matter what I eat, drink or do before I go to sleep the nightmares return and the waking up is no better than the nightmares." Bella laid across the couch propping her head up with a few throw pillows.

"Bella, you should be having less nightmares now that you have confessed all to Collin. Jake will protect you and Lizzie the best he can but what else could be bothering you so much that you can not seem to let it go?" Sue's voice grew deep and dark as she studied Bella closer as she lean over her.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the thought of Sienna being a vampire. The thought she can easily crush me with a bare hand that frightens me so." Bella touch her neck as she remembered seeing Sienna's hands around her neck in several of the dreams.

"It is hard for me to imagine her being strong. When she lived here she could barely do dishes without complaining how tired she was. She was never big on doing any activity that did not include shopping or spending money. " Sue laughed bitterly as her mind conjured up a few awful memories of times she thought Sienna was too weak for a man as strong as Jake.

"Haha….well I am apparently no better than her at the moment." Bella sighed with disgust as she closed her eyes.

"I think you are a much better person for Jake. You two fit well together." Sue cluck her tongue as she walk back to her sitting chair, grabbing the knitting she had begun to work on when she arrived today to help keep a eye on Bella and Lizzie. Sue suspected the two love birds were having a conflict. A conflict that Jake deem necessary to keep a eye on her. To assure she did not run away.

"We might fit together but I can not trust someone who rejected me once for his ex lover to believe he will protect me from her this time." Bella snorted angrily. She knew she was being unfair but it did bother her a little to imagine if it came down to her or Sienna who Jake would choose.

"I can assure you that Jake will not let Sienna harm you this time. After all she is the mortal enemy of our people." Sue declared with earnest.

"She might be the enemy but she is also the mother of his child." Bella covered her stomach as she recalled how protective Collin had been with her when she carried Lizzie.

"A child that no longer exists between them. Lizzie is not Sienna's any longer. She is yours and Jake. You are apart of Jake's life and our tribe. He is honor bound to protect you even if you do not want him too." Sue answered with a serious voice that made Bella chuckle.

"What's so funny young lady?" Sue demanded in a light tone.

"Honor bound. Haven't heard those words in a long time. I sure as hell haven't seen someone act in such a way either." Bella pressed her lips together as the heaviness in her chest began to lighten up. She knew she was a acting like a snot with Sue but it was easier to lash out with Sue than to face Jake when he was near her. She would keep herself busy with either household chores, looking for work, or with Lizzie just to keep from having to speak to Jake for more than five minutes.

"Is Collin coming by for a visit today?" Sue asks suspiciously.

"Yes, he is." Bella smile broaden as she thought of how great it would be to see him with Lizzie today. Lizzie had seem to feel right at home with Collin. She let him hold her, touch her face, to talk to her and even tickle her. She knew it had killed Jake to see them bonding, so when he left the first day to go for a walk she had allowed him. She knew it was hard on him. She also knew she should have gone after him but she had not. She was not sure if she could speak to him in a manner that would give him encouragement and love. No, she was still reeling from the effects of learning how he fought like hell to keep her out of his life.

"I will go make some cookies." Sue stood up slowly trying to find her footing. Her body was warning her she was growing ill, she wondered if she was catching what Bella had as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Can you lay out the steaks. I am in the mood to grill tonight." Bella called out as she closed her eyes, hoping to find some relief soon.

"I take it Lizzie likes lemon cookies too." Collin chuckle deeply as he watch his daughter squish her third cookie. She seem to be enjoying slobbering on them and then mushing them in her hands.

"I think so." Bella laugh whole heartedly.

"So what is new with you?" Collin had noticed instantly the dark rings under her eyes, the paleness of her skin. She looked awful. He had a bad feeling that the nightmares that Jake had mention before were still existing despite their confrontation.

"Not much. Just looking for work around here. Going stir crazy. Not that I mind taking care of Lizzie but eventually I will need to earn money of my own." Bella rolled her eyes playfully.

"Damn it. I did not consider how I would pay child support now that I have quit my job back home. I'm sorry Bella. I swear I will try and figure out something." Collin look awful as he was hit with the realization that he had no financial means in order to help raise his child.

"It's okay Collin under the recent circumstances I think I can be forgiving on that subject." Bella giggled at how serious his expression had turn when he realized that he had not been paying her to help out with Lizzie's care.

"You are mad at Jake for not telling you about the imprint, uh." Collin look away with guilt in his eyes. He had not know that Jake had not informed Bella about the matter. He figured everyone else knew that she did as well. He was still not sure why he had withheld the information from her and he sure as hell was not going to ask him. They were decent around one another but it was pretty clear that neither of them wanted much to do with the other.

"It is not just about that. He fought it. He fought against us ever happening. How can I believe that he truly loves me and wants to be with me now? I mean how can I be sure he wants me for more than assurance of keeping Lizzie in his life." Bella revealed what was really irking her the most about this situation between her and Jake.

"Honey, I think that Jake would have wanted you in despite of Lizzie. Trust me. I did not choose to be imprinted on or returning that imprint on Leah. It just happen. It was just one of those crazy ass things that none of us have a control over. It's like falling in love with someone when you first lay eyes on them. You did not plan it, it just happens." Collin shrugs his shoulders as he gives her a comforting smile.

"Leah. Wow, I still can't wrap my brain around that one. I am glad. I really am. I like her a lot. At first I thought she hated my guts but now I get why she felt threaten by me. She adores Lizzie." Bella smiles softly as she thanks her lucky stars that Leah could someday become Lizzie's step mother and not some random stranger they knew nothing about.

"I know. She told me she would die protecting Lizzie. I am so blessed to have such a wonderful woman in my life. You were wonderful too but you know what I mean. To get a second chance at doing it right this time. Of loving someone the way they love me." Collin sighs heavily.

"I hope you do it right this time. You deserved to be happy Collin." Bella pats his hand gently.

"As do you. Don't let this imprinting thing come between you two. What matters is that you both fell in love. You both want the same things. Just let it go Bella. Enjoy the moment. With the way they are talking about this upcoming battle not all of us will survive it." Collin warns her.

"Really? That bad?" Bella flinches as she thinks of Jake dying in the fight. Of not seeing his smiing face returning from the battle that will hopefully protect his people from extinction. The very idea of him laying dead and shattered brought tears to Bella's eyes.

"That bad." Collin nods his head.

"I guess, I should let this go. I do love him. I just….well…I fear like you he will choose someone else over me." Bella confesses as a tear leaks out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't be stupid Bella. Jake would never do what I did to you. I don't exactly like the man but I know his heart lies with you. He is a stronger man than I was Bella. Trust me." Collin stared into her eyes as he reach out wiping away the single tear drop that stained her cheek.

"I hope your right. I don't think I could take another heart ache like the last one." Bella states with a raspy voice as Collin embraces her.

Jake walks into the house watching as Bella and Collin hold each other tightly while Lizzie eats her cookies between them. His wolf wants to rip off both of Collin's arms for touching his woman but the man in him knows that he deserves this. He deserves to be punish for causing Bella so much pain for being such a dumb ass stubborn man. For not taking her the moment he laid eyes on her. For not showing her then that their love was destined to be stronger and better than anything she would ever know with anyone else.


	31. Making Amends

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from these stories. No infringements are intended.

Rating: PG-13

BETA: Mist

A/N: Okay guys this story is drawing near to a end. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Expect some serious showdowns in the next chapter.

***I just wanted to say thank you to those of you who have rejoined this story and also apologize if my writing is not exactly publishing material. LOL. I try my best. *****

Bittersweet 30:

Bella could not stand it a moment longer. The house had been filled with silence since Jake arrived home. Neither of them spoke to one another. Neither of them stared too long at the other. It was clear to Bella that he was trying to give her space or he was upset to see Collin visiting with Lizzie. Either way she knew she had to make peace between them. She had overhead Jake telling Collin before he left that they had plans to meet up with the enemy tomorrow morning. She knew there was a slim chance that Jake might not return from this planned attack.

Sure, he was a big wolf. He was also the alpha of his pack. But he still was a man. A man capable of dying just like any other mortal.

"Jake." Bella step out on the porch where she found him staring up at the cloudy sky. The weather was showing signs of bad storms ahead. She wonder if it rained tomorrow, would it prevent them from attacking? She had some strong doubts that even the weather would dissuade them from their task. She knew for days now that Jake was worried about the outcome. He was also pretty clear on how important it was for them to beat the enemy. He feared that more would come if it look like the vampires could easily defeat them.

"Yes." Jake sigh softly as Bella approach him. Standing next to him, folding her arms on the railing, mocking his stature as she stared up at the sky as well.

"Are you okay? I mean, I know we are having some differences at the moment but is it more than that?" Bella gulp hard as she brace herself for his answer.

A soft wind flowed across their tense bodies as they continue to stand next to one another.

"I am not sure what you want me to say." Jake cough nervously as he turn his head, to look straight at her.

"Uh?" Bella frown at him as she turn her head so that they were facing one another.

"Is this problem that you are chewing on have to do with us, the vampires, or Collin?" Bella knew that all three of these obstacles were a great concern for him.

"Let's see, the vampires plan to kill out my entire family and anyone else who shares my blood. Collin has shown he can pull his weight as far as a attack goes. I can't say that I like coming home to see him with his arms all around you. And well, as far as you and I go….well….I guess that depends on whether you can forgive me or not." Jake's eyes reflected the emotions he was trying to contain inside of him.

"Collin's arms! He was hugging me. He was showing me comfort. Nothing else." Bella huffed as she glared at him. She was growing upset about his uncalled for jealousy between her and Collin.

"Exactly. He was comforting you. Something I have not been allowed to do. I hate this distance growing between us. It's like a disease slowly eating away at our love." Jake look away from her as he fought back the tears that were stinging the back of his eye lids. He did not want to cry in front of her. Today, he was trying to be strong, not some sort of wimpy ass cry baby who was not getting his way.

"Jake, I just needed some time. I mean, you have known about this imprint for over a year now. Not me. Remember you kept me in the dark about it,." Bella's voice rose as she curled her hands into fists in front of her trying like hell to remain calm so they could talk about this like two mature people.

"I told you, I was not ready for it. You were married. What if I had acted on it? How would you have felt me just showing up at your door step declaring that some mystical power had destine you to be my imprint. My true soul mate. Do you think Collin would have taken that well? Give me some credit here Bella, I mean I could have acted like a real love craved jerk. Instead, I tried to make my relationship work while you had your own to deal with. " Jake took a deep breath as he steady his voice, turning his head back around to look at her face. He saw her anger.

"Jake, when you and Sienna were over did you ever consider then to come find me?" Bella knew he had not. If Lizzie had never been sick they might not have ever found one another. She would have never known her own child. This particular thought was what made her the maddest of all.

"No. I was too busy trying to make a life for myself and for Lizzie." Jake cried out as he wipe away a tear that had escape from the corner of his eye.

"You know when I think about it, I guess it makes sense now, how you got Lizzie and I got your daughter. Maybe your choice to deny us, led fate to make everything work out like this. Did you ever think about that? If our babies had never been swapped then you might not have ever shown up." Bella's voice crack as tears form in her eyes as she thought of a life without Jake in it. The thought of how Jake had kept her away from him was too much to bear. She felt so at peace and complete with him. To imagine her life any other way seemed cruel and pointless.

"I would have found you eventually. Trust me the pull between us was only growing stronger with each day that passed. I won't lie and say there were moments when I thought I had escaped it but then it would just suck me back in. Do you understand my decision to fight the imprint was not about YOU personally, it was me being stubborn with what fate had dealt me. I did not want any of this. I wanted to be normal, Bella. Just a normal guy, with a family and a career. Simple. No magic, vampires or physical strengths. Just plain old me." Jake cried out as Bella's eyes widen with understanding.

She had not really given it much thought about how Jake might not have wanted to be a wolf or a Alpha. It seem so cool to her to be so strong and so powerful. How could anyone resist it? How could he not see how extraordinary he was?

"I'm sorry Jake. I am so sorry that life dealt you something you had not planned for. Can't say that anyone when ask what they want to be someday raises their hand and says "A wolf. Haha." Bella chuckles gently as she cups his face with her hands.

"Exactly." Jake answers as his lips curl up into a smile.

"I guess, it just all came crashing down on me. I guess I just wanted to think that what we had was special because it was so natural between us." Bella explains.

"Me too, don't you see Bella, I fell in love with you despite the imprinting. The imprint process does not necessarily say I am to be your lover, but what ever it is you need of me. I fell for you when you came here. I was afraid to reveal to you that the imprinting was there because you might think that was the only reason we felt so strongly about one another. I wanted you to believe in this love." Jake took her hands away from his face, placing them over his chest where his heart was beating against it.

"I guess I was overreacting to all of this." Bella whispers as she stands on her tip toes, gently grazing his lips with hers.

"Me too." Jake replies as his tongue darts out, tasting her lips. Their mouths opening as they share a deep passionate kiss.

"I love you, Jake." Bella moans as his hands slide down to her waist, pulling her closer to him, her hands sliding across his chest to circle around his neck.

I love you too baby." Jake moans as he cups her ass cheeks, pressing his hardness against her pelvis.

Bella feels the tingling sensation in her core growing as the kiss continues to grow deeper and deeper until they are both are so enthralled in one another that until the thunder booms across the sky causing them both to jump.

"Oh wow." Bella giggles as she looks out at the yard which is being pounded with rain.

"I'm telling you." Jake's voice was sensual as he stares at her face with love in his eyes.

"Lets finish this discussion in our room." Jake suggests with a mischief look.

"I suppose I am up for a little bit more talking." Bella teases as he scoops her up in his arms, taking them both inside and straight up the stairs.

The morning came quickly. Too quickly for Jake. He wanted so badly to stay in bed, curled up against her warm body. He knew that in a few hours he was going to be fighting for his life and the life of his people. He knew there was a chance he might not return home to her, to Lizzie, hell even to his Dad.

Nuzzling against her ear he whisper softly.

"I love you Bella. I want to marry you someday. I want to have children with you. You're my heart Bella." Jake kissed her bare shoulder before forcing himself to pull away from her and get dressed as quietly as possible. He knew she had slept well last night. It was the first night in a long time. He hoped that this was a sign that she had accepted the idea of the imprinting and the future they would both share.

Stepping into Lizzie's room he found her still snoring snuggled underneath her blankets. Smiling sadly at her, he whisper to her as well.

"Sleep tight honey. Daddy will try his best to come back for you. I will always love you too." Leaning over the rail he trail his finger tips against the smoothness of her cheek. Absorbing her face into his memory before he tip toed out of her room.

Making his way down the stairs he felt a heaviness in his chest as he thought about what would happen to his two girls if he did not return to them today.

You can't think like that Jake. You have to fight for them. Fight to stay alive.

Feeling a little less negative he walk out the front door saying one last final prayer to the spirits to guide him today, to help him do what was right and to be a victor in the battle ahead.

Collin and Leah woke up together staring into one another's face as they smiled. They both knew the risks that lay ahead of them today. They had finally found one another. What if they lost? Would the other be able to survive? It was such a heart crushing thought that neither could speak out loud. It was there in their eyes.

"We should get some breakfast." Collin mumble as he push aside some hair from her eyes.

"Really? You can eat on a day like this?" Leah rolled her eyes playfully.

It always amazed her how men could eat no matter what type of crisis lied ahead of them

"I'm starving." Collin rub his stomach.

"Okay. I will go fetch us some muffins." Leah rolled out of the bed, picking up her clothes from the night before.

"Muffins? How about some eggs, bacon and pancakes?" Collin half joked. He really was hungry and muffins was such a girl food.

"If you want that, then you better haul your ass off to Emily's. I do not cook." Leah planted her hands on her hips looking down at him.

"How am I going to survive with you?" Collin teased as he roll out of bed, naked as the day he was born, pulling her into his arms as he kissed her hard on the mouth.

"How did you survive before me?" Leah ask with her usual sarcastic humor.

"Well, it was difficult." Collin teased her as he kissed her again but this time with more passion. His hands reaching up underneath the thin material of her shirt, flicking her nipples as he squeeze her breasts in the palms of his hands.

"Ummm….but you did." Leah moaned as she felt the desire grow between them. She wanted to throw him back on the bed, to savage his muscular body but they had something more important to tend too.

"Baby, we've got to go." Leah pulled his hands away as she prepared her inner wolf to go in to serious mode. She could not risk thinking about anything else today but this battle.

"Okay." Collin moaned as he pouted playfully at her, reaching down for his boxers and pants.

Leah lick her lips as she stared at his upright staff that beg her to touch it.

"Emily's it is." Collin threw his arm around her shoulder as they walk out of her house and down the road to where the others were ordered to meet them.

Edward followed the others out to the garage. They each had a task to deal with today. Each had their very own important assignment. They knew the risks they were taking to go against such a stronghold like the Volturi. He wish that they had more vampire help in this battle. He did not doubt that the wolves would be a force against nature but he also knew how long these vampires had manage to stay alive and the wolves were not remotely close to the same age. Their lack of experience in such a large battle was another reason he has his worries.

"You know I think this might just work. " Alice inform him as she plop down in the passenger seat of his Volvo.

"Might? Might is a pretty risky thing." Edward replied as he watch Jasper join them in the back seat.

"What else do we have?" Alice shrug her shoulders with no worries or concerns on her face.

Edward was not sure how to take that. Was it possible she knew more than she was letting on? He seriously doubted it. Alice had rarely ever held back any information she deem necessary and important to their survival. She was one of the main reasons they had manage to stay out of trouble all these years.

Edward listen closely and could hear Jasper thinking about how he would rather be killed today, if Alice managed to die today. He felt his heart strings tug for the guy. He was the odd man out in this family. He had not found the one girl who made his heart sing the way the others had. He knew some of it was due to his traditional values that he clung to like a infant with a safety blanket.

"Carlisle says the wolves called and they are preparing to head out." Alice inform them.

"Good. The sooner we do this, the sooner we will know where our future lies." Edward laugh lightly as he look out of the window trying not to let himself see into Bella's mind. He knew lately she had not been feeling well, she was not sleeping, and it seem that she was suffering from nightmares. He had wanted to seek her out, to offer her assistance. He knew that it was fruitless to attempt such a nice gesture. There was no way in hell that Jake would allow him anywhere near her. He was already still freaked out about how Edward had saved her life, by sucking the venom and blood out of her wrist that day.

"Our future is long. AS long as you do what is ask of you." Alice flashes him a smile that warn him that she knew how he liked to do things his own way but today was about following the plan. If they all follow the plan then they had a higher chance of surviving.

"Yeah, Edward no super hero shit today." Jasper chuckles.

"Left my cape at home." Edward commented as he rolled his eyes at them both.

"Good, cause I am in no mood to be your side kick today." Jasper joked.

Alice look between them with a perplex expression.

"Inside joke." Edward explain as he and Jasper laugh.

"Roman where shall we go today?" Jane asks as she walks up to her second in command. Roman had a strong sense of scent. He could pick up on things that others could not. Although having a powerful nose was not the best or the most magnificent gift he was still very useful to her and the Volturi.

"I think we should head to the woods. I can smell them stronger toward the road." He pointed toward the highway that laid a few miles away from the house where they were being kept as guests

"Good. I will gather the others." Jane nodded her head with a curt smile as she walk into the room where the others sat looking bored out of their minds.

"It is time We will only be investigating today. Unless we are attacked." Jane warns them as she looks each of them in the eye.

"If we are attacked?" Charles asks with a wicked smile.

"I will give the orders to attack if I deem it necessary." Jane glares at him knowing how much Charles wish she had stayed behind so he could lead this scouting party himself.

"Sienna, you will stay by my side." Jane informed their newest vampire member. She could tell Sienna was not enjoying her new found immortality the way most new candidates did. In fact, the more she watch her the more she was sure she might try to flee from them.

"Your family is close by, are they not?" She stare hard at Sienna.

Sienna nodded her head remaining silent.

"We might stop by for a visit. I mean your family is our family, right." Jane lick her lips wanting a quick pick me up before they went on their search.

"What?" Sienna's eyes brighten with fury as she stood up slowly.

"I'm kidding. Well, I am as long as you do as your told." Jane laugh bitterly as the others joined her. They knew she would follow up on her threats. She had gone against a few of them in the past. She knew how important it was to prove she was stronger than each of those who follow her into battle. After all she did not want to go down under a mutiny. She was expected to do as Aro commanded. She did everything he ask of her. So today was no different. He specifically requested they go and look for key weaknesses and estimate the exact number she would need to lead the battle that would eliminate their new found enemy once and for all.

"I will." Sienna replied sternly but Jane was aware of her fear. She reminded Jane of a human who knew she was in danger, who wanted to run for the door but was not sure if she would make it in time.

"Good." Jane pressed her lips together as she turn and walked toward the door.

The others stood up, following their leader to the battlefield.

Sienna kept her eyes on the back of the person in front of her. She knew if her heart could still beat, it would be pounding like hell. This was the last place she wanted to be. Here, in Forks, heading to La Push, closer to Jake. Her now, mortal enemy. She knew how ferocious the wolves would be once they learn they were there. There was no way they would back down. They would die, each one of them before they would allow any vampire close enough to La Push.

This was not going to end well for anyone. Not the vampires, the wolves and not for her. She was barely one of them now. She still had no clue what to do when attacked. They told her training was hardly necessary. Her instincts would kick in. She knew in her gut that they were partially telling her the truth. She suspected that Jane did not feel the need to train her, because she hoped she did die in the battle. Jane did not like her. She did not like the way Aro kept looking at her when she was invited to feast with them. It was pretty apparent that Jane felt somehow threaten by her. How she was not entirely sure? After all Jane look like a child still, the way she was when she was changed.

Was it possible that this did not deter Aro from wanting Jane as a bed mate? Did Jane think Aro had that in mind for her? Because honestly, she did not feel as if she had any special talent that Aro would need or improve his already volatile army.

Whatever it was personally about her that repulsed Jane, was going to be the very thing that would end up getting her killed. Not that she truly wanted to live like this. The blood. The blood however it called to her demon, it did not appease her the way it seem to do them. Instead it made her feel uneasy after she partake in it. She felt disgusted. She felt tainted. It was strange cause she was sure that Jake told her that the vampires had no feelings. They were the walking dead.

Although she was cold as ice, hard as marble she still felt things. She felt too much.

Bella woke up from her lazy slumber to reach out for Jake. She knew when she felt air, that he had left already. Closing her eyes tightly she felt the fear hit her hard. Her stomach automatically twisted, her eyes watered. She knew he had left her. He had gone to battle without waking her up. Without a chance to wish him luck. She hoped like hell he made it back to her. She would not be the same person if she lost him.

Rolling into a ball she allowed the tears to shed, while she grab the pillow to bite down on it as the sobs escaped her mouth.

She hoped like hell that he knew now, that she was his. Only his. She was ready to be the sort of woman he would need in his life. She was ready to be the mother he always wanted for Lizzie. She was ready to commit her heart and soul to him.

Feeling the nausea growing she wiped away the tears from her eyes as she crawl off the bed, slowly making her way to the bathroom where she instantly hit the floor in front of the toilet.

After her stomach finished convulsing she flush it, standing up she made her way to the sink. Turning the knob she reach down cupping up some cool water as she splash her face with it. It eased the burning in her cheeks as she look into the mirror. She was pale. Her eyes sunken in. Exhaling deeply she realized something as she look at her image.

She feared that the nightmares were not entirely the reason for her weak stomach after all. Last night she had slept peacefully in Jake's arms. Sure, she woke up feeling awful and scared but that was not enough to make her this sick.

Looking down at the porcelain sink she realized she was late. Late on her period. Was it possible she was pregnant? Covering her face with her hands she began to think about all the times she and Jake had recently had sex. A few times they had used protection but not every time. She had been so busy she had never went into town to get a refill on her pills.

It was definitely possible that she was now carrying Jake Black's baby. A smile crept up on her face as she thought of the joy that Jake would feel when she made the announcement. She shook her head, reminding herself first she had to take a test before she brought it up to him. She knew in her heart that unlike Collin, Jake would take the news well. He would be thrilled and honored to have a child with her.

Stepping out of the bathroom she decided to make a call to Sue today. She knew Sue would be tickled as well if it was true. If it was not, well they still had plenty of time to have a child together.

Then it hit her, what if they did not have anymore time? What if Jake did not return today?

"No. No." Bella shook her head as she fought back the negative thoughts. She had to stay positive.

There was no way fate would take him away from her now. They had both gone through hell and back to finally find the love they both needed and deserved. There was no way he would lose today. He had too much to live for.


	32. ShowdownThe Last Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not profit or claim the Twilight characters as my own. I do this simply for fun. **

**Rating: M **

**BETA: Wonderful and crazy Mist **

**A/N: Okay guys so this is the final chapter! I know it was a surprise to me when I wrote it. I hope you don't hate me! But I will start on the sequel in a month so hang in there, if you decide to read the sequel. Some of you will hate me, I get that. But I love you all anyways. I want to thank all of you guys for your wonderful support and patience while I reposted this story. Xoxo August**

Bittersweet Chapter 31: The Showdown Begins

The air sparked with electrical pulses as the wolves ascended into the woods.

Two.

Pairs.

They knew they were taking a big risk to be in such a small group but it was the only way to separate the vampires from their own stronghold. They would see their situation as weak, a easy target. What they would not know is that the wolves were in sync telepathically. Something luckily, even Sienna did not know. Jake never thought much to explain to her the details of the dynamics of the pack. She simply knew they could change into wolves and that they were bound to find their imprints someday that would complete them.

What do you smell guys? - Jake asks his pack as he and Paul make their way deep into the woods at the front line. Jake had Sam go with Collin, to keep a close eye on the newbie. Leah was with Quil. Embry and Jared were the last pair coming up at the back.

I smell nothing -Quil remarks first.

I smell it….a faint smell-Sam replies as he and Collin come up from the east.

I smell it too.-Embry states calmly as he comes up from the west.

Guys, remember do not attack until they come at you. We do not want them to know we are all to them yet." Jake orders using his Alpha tone to make his orders followed.

Jake wished they had a better way to communicate with the Cullen's. He knew that Edward could read minds but he was no where near them in order to translate to the rest of his coven. Easing his paws into the dirt, he makes his way closer to where they hoped they would lead the vampires. Once they had them in the right spot, then the Cullen's would jump out and together the wolves and Cullen's would take down their mutual enemy or die together. Either way it went Jake knew there would be casualties he just hoped like hell it was the enemies who had more.

Bella jump in the pickup truck after Sue arrived at the house. She explained she needed to run to Forks in order to get some groceries and a few female necessities. Sue was pleased to take care of Lizzie while she ran out for a few hours.

Bella knew that Sue was hoping she was keeping busy in order to keep her mind off the upcoming battle that would or was already in procession. Bella wished she could be more concern about Jake and the others but right now her heart was racing due to the excitement of possibly being pregnant. She knew how much Jake would enjoy being a father again. She also knew how great it would feel to be the mother of not one but two of his children.

Smiling she told herself this was a better way to spend her day. Not moping around the house, sobbing and trying to put on a smile when inside she was in total turmoil. She knew now that if Jake was in danger or hurt she would sense it somehow. The imprint also connected them when one or the other was in danger. It was like a internal alarm system to protect the imprinted couple.

As she drove out of La Push a soft drizzle of rain began to smack against the window shield. Wiping her hands on the glass pane as the cab of the truck quickly fogs up. She turn the radio on as she hum along to the song. She told herself she was not going to be alarmed. She was not going to think about the danger her ex-husband and her soul mate were possibly already in. She was not going to think about what she would do if she was pregnant and how she would raise two young children on her own. She was not going to imagine how she would have to explain to Lizzie that neither of her daddies were coming home to them.

It was not going to be a problem because she knew they would win. They would both come home. She was not going to need to worry about raising two children on her own. She was going to be completely okay. She would be fine. She was strong.

"Knock it off." Bella shouts out as she smacks her hand on the steering wheel. Her hand continue to tremble just as a loud noise from behind her made her tap on the brakes of the truck. The tattle tale sounds of a flat tire made it easy to know what the problem was. Pulling the truck off to the side of the road, she pulls her parka hood over her head as she jumps out of the truck to see the amount of damage she had to face.

The rain speckle against her dark blue parka. Staring at the flat tire it dawns on her she has no one to call. The two people she knows who can help her are off having to fight for the very lives and those of their people. The irony hits her like a sledge hammer. Tears fill her eyes as she exhales loudly.

"What the hell am I going to do?" Bella rubs her temples as she feels the signs of a upcoming headache approaching.

Climbing into the back of the truck she pulls out the things she will need to replace the tire. She can do this she tells herself. Her father taught her before she went to college how to change a tire. Putting the jack underneath, making sure it is in a sturdy position she turns the handle until the wheel is barely off he ground. Sliding the spare tire out of the back of the truck she rolls it over. Feeling a little better about the situation she bends down on her knees, to take the lug nuts off when the rain comes down harder, her hand slips causing the tool to smash her hand.

"Shit! Fuck!" Bella screams as she pulls her hand up closer to her face, seeing blood pour of the palm of her hand.

The pain was unbearable. Sticking her hand out in the rain, she watch as it wash off some of the blood, letting it pour onto the ground.

"Great Bella. How are you going to this now with a hand like this?" Bella whines as she starts to head back to the truck to see if she can find some sort of cloth material to temporarily wrap her hand up so she can finish with the task of changing the tire.

A loud sound booms over head. A loud howl rips through the air. Bella feels her heart freeze for a whole minute before it begins to pump again.

The rain falls from the sky furiously. Bella shivers. She knows her shivers are from more than the cool rain still soak into her clothes. Searching frantically for anything to cover her hand up when she finds a old burp rag underneath the passenger seat, she wraps it as well as she can. Debating on whether she should remain in the truck until the rain lets up, go ahead and try to fix it so she could get the hell out of here, or call Sue to see if someone was available to assist her.

Her head hammered, her heart begins to race, her skin grows cold as she opens the door, feeling the cool wind slam against her body with the rain.

Bella knows it would be wiser to stay in the truck but she is struck with a strange feeling that she needs to be out in the woods. She knows somehow Jake is not too far away from here. Grabbing her phone she decides to investigate. Maybe it was her morbid curiosity or maybe it was her fear for Jake that drew her into the trees and away from the safety of her truck.

Jake could differentiate the scents between the Cullens and the Volturi, he just hoped like hell that his pack could too. He would hate to think of them hunting the wrong vampires. Wrong vampires? He laughs inwardly, he never thought he would hear himself think those words.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the first Volturi vamp jump from a tree branch close to him. He warns Paul they are above them. Paul just laughs, saying he had spotted them more than once since they grew closer to their intended battlefield.

Reminding the rest of the pack to wait before he gave them the signal to jump on the vampires who would no doubt try to attack them first, he can feel the Cullen's stench grow stronger. He knows they are not too far away. Feeling a little less nervous, he growls deep in his stomach as they step into the open area of the field. Everything is dead. He knew that this particular field in the spring and summer had many different types of wild flowers. He found himself hoping soon when the coldness of winter slip away he would be able to bring Bella and Lizzie here for a family picnic.

One.

Two.

Three.

Jake heard the count down in his head as Paul's pace grew heavier and faster.

Here they come" Paul shouts loudly as the others share his warning in their own mind.

The first vampire with red hair jump first. Jake easily took him out. Crushing his body with his teeth. One, two and then three more jump in as Paul took out the biggest of the three first.

A few seconds later he heard the rest of the pack come rushing out of their hiding spots as they began to destroy the vampires one by one.

He watch as the Cullens took their cue and jump into the action. He soon learn the other vampires were faster on their feet, they were smarter in their moves. He heard the sound of Jared as he scream in agony. His body going down hard as a vampire jump on his back. He was about to head in his direction to rescue him when he spotted Emmett jump to the rescue. Jake was relieved to see him for once.

His eyes scan the area trying to spot the leader of the Volturi search party. To his amusement it was a smaller girl, who appeared to be about fifteen years old. Jake knew that she was much older than what her physical form showed. She was stuck in the body that she had when she was changed into the vicious killer she was today. She shouted out orders and yet stood completely still in the center of the field. Jake knew if he took her down, the rest would back off. She was the key player in this game of war they were playing.

"How dare you! I will kill you all for your treachery." Jane shouted as she held Rosalie with her stare, he watch as Rose drop to the ground on her knees holding her head and screaming in agony. He then spotted Emmett who was about to try and rescue her but then Jane's red piercing eyes sought his as he fell to the ground screaming like a new born baby.

Jake wondered if her powers would affect him the way it was the Cullens. He had never met a vampire who could use their special abilities on him. At least none with the power to look at someone and cause such physical pain.

"I'm going in for the leader. Watch my back." Jake called out to his pack as he raced in her direction. Hoping to take her down from behind. Just as he got a mere few inches from her stone cold body he saw something, something he never thought he would ever see in his lifetime.

Sienna was fighting like a mad woman as Jasper held her in a head lock. He knew it was wrong to stop him from doing what they had all planned to do. He knew he could not kill Jasper afterwards for killing his ex girlfriend, the mother of his child.

His hesitation cause him ultimately the perfect kill as Jane turn around in a quick blur staring harshly at him as his breathe spray across her pale face.

"You do not scare me you mutt." She grinned.

The grin alone made Jake's warmth slip away instantly. She was a killer. A born killer. She probably enjoyed killing before she was ever changed.

"I will rip you piece by piece. You should know by now we are the best of the best." Jane's voice drip with venom as she threw her hands up in the air, the vampires that were left stopped in mid action. Jake was stunned at how fast everything came to an abrupt stop.

Jasper continue to hold onto Sienna who look at Jake with red shiny eyes that seem to beg him to stop this madness. To rescue her. To prevent Jasper from killing her. He could not do it. He knew it would cost his people their very lives.

"Sienna, come here." Jane caught the look that the large massive wolf was trying to hide from her and the rest of the warriors. She suspected that this was the brute whom Sienna had loved before she was change. The one that Aro had seen in his vision when he touch the girls hand moments before he bit into her neck, starting the transformation.

Jasper was struck with intense instant pain as his hands covered his head, releasing Sienna to run to Jane.

"Look at this dog. I'm going to kill him. Your going to watch me." Jane stated coldly as she look at Jake with a murderous grin.

Jake wished like hell he could speak to her. He would love to tell her how much he was going to enjoy ripping her little body from limb to limb then watch as it burn into ashes with the rest of the blood suckers.

"What the hell are you doing Jake? Kill her already!" Sam called out to his Alpha as he struggled with one of the powerful Volturi vampires.

"I will." Jake shouted back as he stared at the two females.

"Watch as I show you how to take down these weak creatures." Jane's eyes began to glow a fierce shade of red as she set out her powers in Jake's direction.

He stood there unbothered by her killer look. He laughed loudly in his mind as he watch her magical gift fail to do a damn thing to him.

Growling, showing his large sharp teeth at her, he watch as the shit eating grin drop from her face.

"You were saying?" Sienna replied crossly as she look back and forth nervously as two more of their group ceased to exist.

"It's impossible. Nothing. No one is immune to me." Jane shouted out furiously with a dumbfounded look all over her face.

Jake saw each member of his pack fighting for their lives, the Cullens were helping Rose, Jasper and Emmett up from the ground, when Jake caught a look of fear cross Edward's face.

"I hate to say this, but shouldn't we retreat." Sienna snarled at Jane who was still standing with her small child like hands curl up in tight fists by her side.

"I never retreat!" Jane whip her head around to glare at Sienna, causing her to fall to her knees in agony. Jane had to lash out at someone and Sienna was the closest thing she could do harm too.

"What is that smell?" Jane glanced around the area with such delight that Jake found himself looking around too, hoping this was not some sort of bluff on her part to get him to turn so she could attack him.

"Jake!" Edward shouted as a Volturi snatch up a human who had walked up on the scene while it rained around them.

Jake squinted his eyes, using his wolf vision to make out what human had been stupid enough to wander out into the woods on a horrific rainy day like today?

Sniffing the air, he knew instantly who it was. The blood in his veins turn into ice as he saw the vampire grab her hair, yanking her head to the side so he could take a big bite out of her neck.

Jake rush in the direction of the woods just as Edward did as well. They nearly collided into one another when they reach the vampire at the same time.

"I got this." Edward cried out as he yank the guy up off of his feet and threw him in the air. Jake followed him, snatching him between his jaws as he landed on the ground. Jake bit into him, chewing on his nasty cold body until he was sure he had destroyed him enough to be burn later.

When he turn back to locate Jane and Sienna he saw Jane had fled but Sienna remained holding her head.

Bella took a step toward him but Edward held onto her. Jake did not like the way Edward always had to be her hero.

"Stay Bella. It's too dangerous for you." Edward warned her with a harsh tone as he look away as if her scent was disgusting.

"Mmmmm….that smell." Sienna's face shot up as she stared straight at Bella, her teeth grinding in anticipation.

Jake growled long and deep as Sienna used her lighting speed abilities to rush into Edward, knocking him to the ground while she wrap her hand around Bella's neck, while pressing her body up against a tree. Bella was trapped while Sienna turn her head to look at Jake, giving him a warning look that if he came closer she would kill Bella.

"You're the one. Aren't you." Sienna recalled the woman she had seen in the hospital. She could smell the scent of the wolves all over her. It was Jake's scent. This girl was Jake's new love. She was his imprint. She was the mother of Lizzie. The child she left behind along with Jake.

"What?" Bella gurgle as Sienna let up a little, so Bella could breathe but not run.

"You're his imprint." Sienna stated rather than ask.

"Yes." Bella admitted as tears filled her eyes. She saw Jake's body trembling as the Cullens and the other pack members continued to battle with the remaining vampires that lived.

"Do you know that Lizzie is yours?" Sienna asks as she licks her lips with a guilty smile on her beautiful face.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Bella looks alarmed as Jake steps closer. She also notices Collin approaching Jake as they watch Sienna like a hawk. They were being cautious. They knew that if they moved to fast Sienna could easily snap her neck. Edward also remained a few steps away. It was pretty clear that he had his own fears about the situation.

"I switched the babies. I had too. Mine was dying. You….well….you ruined my relationship with Jake with the whole stupid imprinting, so I figured making you think you lost your own child was a fitting punishment." Sienna confessed as Jake and Collin glanced between one another with shock at the information she was giving so freely.

"How could you?" Bella cried out kicking and clawing at Sienna for the pain she had purposely caused her over the past year. Sienna remained unharmed as she laugh at Bella.

"Me! Me! What about YOU! You ruined everything I had worked so hard for. Everything I had dreamed of." Sienna cried out as she slam Bella against the tree, causing her head to hit hard. Blood seep down the side of her head.

"If you do not kill her I will." Collin warns Jake as he claws the ground anxiously underneath his paws.

"I will kill her. She has to die today." Jake agrees as he fights back the pain. The knowledge that Sienna purposely swap their daughters that day just to get even with Bella for being apart of something magical that neither of them had control over made his stomach hurt and his heart shatter. Anything remotely like compassion he might have felt for her was completely gone.

"I did not do it on purpose." Bella whines as her vision blurs from the awful pain buzzing in her head.

"I know. It still hurt me like hell." Sienna exclaims.

"Please…..don't do this…." Bella pleads as she feels the blood streaming down her face and onto her neck.

"I have too…if I go back alive….they will know I was too weak. They will kill me themselves." Sienna whispers into her ear.

Bella wonders if Sienna is on a suicide mission. Hoping like hell that someone would kill her?

"Jake can help you." Bella whispers back.

"No, he can't. It's too late." Sienna felt bloody tears stream down her face as she looks back at Jake the wolf, wishing like hell she could see the man before she died today.

"You will die today." Sienna calls out as she leans in with her teeth aimed to bite Bella's neck when Jake pounces her, knocking her off balance and landing on the ground.

Bella slides down the tree with her back against it as blood continues to ooze out of the open wound.

"Kill me Jake. Do it. You already did it once." Sienna laughs hoarsely as she looks up at the wolf hovering over her body.

Jake wants too. He knows it is in the best interest of his people and his family yet he finds himself remembering how it was his fault she knew about this world and how she came to be the cold blood sucking bitch she was now.

Turning his head away he takes a step back, he knows he needs to do it but it is tearing him up in pieces when he feels her claws sink into his fur. Howling in pain he jumps back, when Collin appears in front of him. His mouth sinks into her neck, ripping her head straight off of her shoulders.

Jake is stunned. He stares down at the head that falls a few inches from his paws. Her eyes closed but she remained beautiful. Her body further away from her. Laying lifeless. He feels as if the whole world is about to fade away around him. Can wolves faint he wondered as he stumbles back.

"Sorry Jake, it had to be done." Collin looks sadly at Jake as he searches for Leah who is safely off to the side.

Nodding his head, with a long sigh he knows it was the right thing to do and at least he did not have to carry the guilt of killing her this time.

Glancing around Jake searches for Bella but she is no longer by the tree. She is not with the other wolves either.

Jake turns back into his human form.

"Where is Bella?" He cries out to the Cullens who are walking up to the circle of the other wolf pack members. Jake notices Quil and Jared hobbling over.

"Where is Bella?" He frantically cries out.

"She was over there?" Leah frowns as she points at the tree where Bella's blood was smeared into it.

"Where is Edward?" Carlisle asks as he walks up to them.

"Edward and Bella are both missing? Did something happen to the both of them?" Esme looks nervously at the others who all wear blank and scared looks on their faces.

"He was not far away from her when I dealt with Sienna." Jake replies harshly as he looks suspiciously at the Cullens.

"We do not know what is going on?" Carlilse informs them, knowing they think that this was some sort of cooked up scheme when they were truly as clueless as the rest of them.

"Hurry, we need to scout out now! Everyone look for them. Jane got away. She could have Bella." Jake realized that only one vampire had manage to survive the battle and she was the worse kind of evil he had ever come up against.

"Exactly! Edward could be after them." Emmett agrees with Jake's second theory.

They all change back and began to hunt for any evidence to the mysterious disappearance of Edward and Bella.

Only one remained behind, Alice. She stood in the clearing where the lifeless carcasses of the Volturi vampires remained staring up into the sky that was no longer pouring out rain. With her eyes closed shut she had a vision. A vision that showed her many things. More terrible times yet to come and Bella was in the center of it all. Bella, Jake's bittersweet unintended and her unborn child.


	33. Sequel Is Up

Sequel to My Bittersweet Unintended is Up. Check out A Taste of Bittersweet Love.


End file.
